


Forever and Always

by Iridescent_Ren, LegendaryGriffin



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Kuro has fangirls, Kuro starts school!, Lily was there the whole time..., M/M, Mahi is jealous, Most characters are minor, OMG WAT?, Sakuya is the angst bringer, Saltiness, School camp, Shiro the cat, They get a pet, awkward moments, forever on going, our rp style is gradually improving :'), savagery, there's a bit of angst in there, they're on holiday, we don't hate Sakuya tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 136,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryGriffin/pseuds/LegendaryGriffin
Summary: RP by LegendaryGriffin (Mahiru) and Astra199 (Kuro) A fluff filled and angsty KuroMahi roleplay! There's no solid plot really but there are a few mini plots:- Holiday- Kuro joins the school- School campTo name the ones so far. We hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is basically an RP that has been 'fanfic-ised'. The first chapter involves more characters but next will be mostly only Kuro and Mahiru ^^
> 
> So, to give credit~
> 
> SerVamp does not belong to me
> 
> I was Mahiru
> 
> Astra199 was Kuro
> 
> Mamameg was Lily
> 
> Arya was Misono
> 
> Leo was Mikuni
> 
> August was Tsubaki
> 
> Tina was Sakuya
> 
> And I edited the story~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Aaah why don't they let cats on planes," Kuro complained following Mahiru as a human.

"They do... But in the storage compartment," Mahiru replied.

"Uncomfortable. Plus, the flight is 6 hours long you might get sick from the distance limit..." Kuro lazily said as they put their luggage on the conveyer belt and walked over to get on the plane.

"Yeah, plus I don't really like the thought of you in a cage..." Mahiru agreed, looking for flight 34.

"I don't like it either," Kuro was glad it was evening so he didn't have to walk around with an umbrella. "Mahiruuu, where's our flight" he whined.

"I'm totally gonna be sick of the flight..." Misono said.

"Hehe, Misono can sit on the Isle seat..." Mahiru suggested awkwardly. He didn't want to deal with a sick Misono. "There it it!" He said excitedly, quickening his pace.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Misono ran and tripped.

"Ah bastard-chan tripped..." Kuro bluntly said looking down at him before continuing to follow Mahiru.

"Ah! Misono are you ok?" Mahiru turned into mama mode.

"Ah... i'm okay," he said while glaring at Kuro.

Mahiru offered his hand.

"Thanks…" Misono said, grabbing Mahiru's hand.

Kuro tilted his head slightly, he just wasn't bothered helping Misono. "Is this one our flight?" Kuro said pointing at a plane that was about to let on the last passengers.

When Mahiru pulled him to his feet, the speaker lady said they were about to depart. "Hurry!" He said, dragging the two as he ran to board the plane.

Mikuni was already in the plane, walking to find his sit with Jeje in snake form sleeping in his backpack.

Kuro was just chill as he was dragged onto the flight, he sat down in his seat next to the closed window. "Hey isn't that..."

"Hm? What's wrong Kuro?" Mahiru questioned, looking around dumbly.

Kuro sighed. "look in the seats behind us," he said not bothering to actually look himself again.

Mahiru did just that and saw Mikuni. He quickly looked forward.

"Charming..."

Mikuni turned his head as he seemed to recognize Kuro's voice "oh wait, Sloth and his Eve? And baby brother?"

"Mikuni!" Misono practically screamed.

"Sit down Misono!" Mahiru said before apologising to the others on the plane.

"Aaah what a pain..." Kuro said not even trying to communicate with Mikuni, things were about to get bothersome.

"Misono please dont yell in the plane~" said Lily.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here!" Said the traveler with an amused voice.

"We weren't exactly expecting you either..." Kuro said sighing yet again.

"Yea it's been a while," said Lily.

"Ah, likewise!" Mahiru replied with a strained smile.

Kuro remembered the time he met Mikuni where he ordered Jeje to pracically blow his guts out, "Mahiru protect me," he whined.

"Hello Lily good to see you~ aaaah young boys are taking holidays I guess?" Mikuni slipped his hat on his face like he was about to sleep.

Mahiru ignored the servamp, "yeah, pretty much. What about you?"

"Don't worry Kuro Jeje is sleeping in my bag and I don't want to attack you," he continues: "Just a job trip! As always~ But it almost feels like holidays everytime."

"I see..." Mahiru then zoned out as the safety demonstrations began.

"..." Kuro glared at him from the corners of his eyes, he still didn't like it but didn't say anything else about it.

Mikuni smiled softly at their reaction. "So funny to see a Servamp being scared of me~ Well, hope you'll enjoy you trip kids."

Soon the demonstrations were over and the flight commenced take off.

"Same for you Mikuni," Lily casually replied.

"such a pain..." Kuro said weakly, he still hated flights.

Mahiru sighed and stared out the window.

Time skip

The plane started coming down and when it arrived Kuro was very ready to get off. He finally stopped asking Mahiru were they there yet.

Mahiru sighed in relief. How could one person be so impatient?!

Finally, they were allowed to get off the plane.

Mikuni let Jeje go out of the bag and he immediately hides into his Eve's scarf since he didn't want to meet his brothers. The traveler stood up and started to walk off the plane. "Do you already have a hotel to rest in?"

Kuro took his small bag of games and things and stood up to get off. It was day outside so he would have to stay in the shade until no one was looking so he could transform.

"I think Mahiru booked one...?" Kuro said not sure looking over to his eve.

"Yeah, we've booked. Well... I booked..." Mahiru replied.

"See you Mikuni! We better get going," Mahiru then quickly got off the plane, making sure Misono was with them.

"Okay then see you later! Take care of Misono for me~" he said as walking away with Abel in his hand.

"Of course," Lily said, seeing Mikuni disappearing in the crowd.

Kuro transformed into a cat when no one was looking and practically collapsed on Mahiru's shoulder, "I hate flights meooow," he whined.

"They aren't that bad," Mahiru said before heading towards the baggage bay

Kuro fell asleep on Mahiru, exhausted from the long flight.

Mahiru grabbed his bag from the conveyer-belt. "Misono! Yours is coming!"

"Ah! Okay!" Misono grabbed his bags.

Lily took a bag from Misono.

"Alright! There should be a taxi waiting for us outside," Mahiru said and dragged his and Kuro's bags towards the exit.

"Quiet down you guys... I need my beauty sleep," Kuro said yawning.

"You sleep 99% of the day…" Mahiru grumbled at his lazy friend.

"How do you think I stay so cute~~" Kuro said cheekily still sitting on Mahiru's shoulder but more awake.

They reached the taxi and Mahiru put the bags in the back.

"Meooow~" Kuro mumbled as they got in the taxi.

"Hurry up Misono!"

Misono tripped. Again.

"Ah, Lily?" Mahiru called.

"Yes Mahiru?" Lily asked curiously before noticing Misono on the ground.

"Misono?! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Help him up, the driver is getting impatient..." Mahiru said awkwardly.

Lily Helped Misono to get up.

"Ah... thanks... "

"Misono please be careful."

"How did he even trip... there's nothing to trip on..." he whispered to Mahiru.

"I know... Maybe he put heels on again?" Mahiru then got a weird look from the driver.

"Yeah you might want to be careful not sounding crazy weird looks are a pain," Kuro whispered again to Mahiru.

Mahiru glared at him and remained silent.

They then we're off to the hotel.

Time skip

The hotel was very expensive looking... Misono had paid everything.

"Aaah T bet it will have a comfy bed~" Kuro whispered quietly and with excitement.

"Let's go! I can't wait to see our rooms!" Mahiru walked with a fast pace to the registration counter.

Kuro stayed silent just making small meows every now and then.

Suddenly Mahiru yelled "What do you mean no pets?!"

Kuro sighed, he would have to go transform and that was pain.

"Ah Jeeze..." Mahiru walked away from the desk and when out of sight told Kuro to transform.

Kuro quickly transformed and walked back with Mahiru, "Sorry I'm late…"

"Ah, what are we going to say about the cat?" Mahiru whispered to Kuro.

"what a pain... tell them an old friend is taking care of him for us?" Kuro whispered back.

"Ok..." Mahiru returned to the desk, organised everything and gestured for everyone to follow.

"They were a bit skeptical but it worked…"

"Good then~"

"Haaah as a human I actually have to talk to people..." Kuro mumbled in complaint, "I can't believe they didn't let in such a cute cat…"

"It was an expensive hotel..." Mahiru said, "they don't want pets to ruin the place."

They eventually made it to their room.

Kuro ran to a double bed and flopped onto it face first. "aaah so comfy..." he mumbled contently.

Mahiru smiled at his friend's behaviour. "We have a beautiful view as well! We can walk to the beach from here!"

Kuro looked around, everything was so fancy... and the TV was bigger than the one Misono bought them. He looked on the random tourist brochure someone shoved in his hands, "apparently there's a waterpark nearby too."

"Nice! Although... We have to worry about the sunlight problem..."

"It's indoors so me and lily should be fine... either way even as a cat I enjoy water sometimes" Kuro said flipping through the brochure on the bed.

"I just don't know if they will let a cat splash around in pools. Remember last time-" Mahiru warned him. He sat beside Kuro to look at the brochure as well.

"...I thought we agreed not to bring that up," Kuro whined. He handed Mahiru the brochure so he could see for himself. "It's indoors anyway…"

"Sorry Kuro... It's very convenient being indoors..." Mahiru said, flicking through a few pages. There's also a list of good places to eat in here."

"We couldn't take ramen on the flight... so okay," Kuro said looking over on the booklet.

"Right! What should we do first? We have a week here so let's make the most of it!" Mahiru stood up and went to find Misono and Lily.

"I don't mind, just not something too bothersome," Kuro lazily grumbled, he didn't want to go exercising or something.

"Ah and Mahiru... do you think we were given the wrong room? I thought we ordered two beds for us..." Kuro said looking at the one double bed in the room.

"Ah, Misono sent me a link. All I did was book it... Misono!"

"damn it bastard-chan..." Kuro said slightly flushed in the face.

"It'll work out... Maybe they have a recliner couch?" He suggested embarrassed.

"Ah this couch looks pretty normal... I mean… I could sleep on the normal couch… that's fine," Kuro said looking away still blushing slightly at the awkward situation.

"You looked happy on the bed it's fine. I can sleep out here," Mahiru said.

"Yeah but I'm used to sleeping on a couch, besides you booked the holiday and I'm sure you wanted a bed so..." Kuro said insisting as he sat on the couch.

"Why don't we just divide the bed with pillows? It's way too big for one person anyway..." Mahiru blushed and looked away.

Lily knocks at the door.

"Ah okay... I'll get the door," Kuro quickly changed the subject, he had never been happier to see All of Love.

"Yeah, you do that..." Mahiru was happy about the topic change. But it didn't mean it won't come back up later.

Kuro opened the door to see Lily standing there.

"Hello~ Did you guys unpack your things? Misono decided that it would be a good idea to explore the area."

"Yeah, and we've got some ideas on what we should do," Mahiru said.

"Oh, okay then~ so what are the plans?"

Kuro nodded, "It's still day so we have quite a bit of time today... I'm a little jet-lag though so nothing too much," he added.

"Okay, I will tell Misono right away~"

"I agree, should we take a look at the water park?" Mahiru suggested.

"Ah and Lily don't worry its indoors," Kuro said.

"Oh really Sounds good for me! Anyways, I should get going and inform Misono about the plans for the rest of the day. By the way, when and where should we meet?" Lily asked.

"I don't mind," Kuro said looking over to Mahiru to make the decision like usual.

"Let's meet at the entrance in half an hour," Mahiru said.

"Okay meow~" Kuro said then sitting on the bed to play his game still embarrassed.

"Okay then. See you later!" Lily said cheerfully, waving at the sloth pair and went back to his room.

Mahiru awkwardly coughed and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Ok Kuro time to go!" Mahiru called after downing the whole glass.

"Okay" Kuro yawned again and got up and followed Mahiru.

They eventually made it to the water park.

"Hmm Misono isn't here yet..." Mahiru said to himself.

"Want to get ice cream while we wait?" Kuro suggested seeing the ice cream truck.

"Might as well..." Mahiru agreed and walked over. "Cookies and cream?" He asked.

Mikuni was in the water park lying on his beach towel with sunglasses, in his swimsuit, Abel next to him wearing a bikini. Jeje was in his snake form, hiding under Mikuni's clothes, too sensitive to the hot temperatures. Mikuni hated cold water, so he preferred staying on his towel and relaxing.

"Yep... oh... oh no..." Kuro started off on a normal tone but then he walked around and hid behind Mahiru.

"Not again…" Kuro whined.

"Eh? What's-oh..." Mahiru spotted the problem.

"What a coincidence..." said lily.

"How does this always happen..." Kuro mumbled still behind Mahiru.

Mikuni takes off his sunglasses as he heard Kuro's voice again. "Hello again! Misono is not with you?"

Mahiru quickly bought the ice creams and handed Kuro his, "um he's probably resting."

"Unfortunately, Misono don't feel well, so he is resting," Lily nodded

"Not surprising" he said as he placed his sunglasses on his eyes. "Too bad, I think he would probably love seeing all the ladies in swimsuit~ even if they'll never be as beautiful as my sweet Abel-"

"She's a doll..." Mahiru said staring at Abel in disgust.

"Weird..." Kuro said clearly holding back from saying something else.

"Pfff you're just jealous of me because I have a wonderful lady only for me~" he said with a mischievous voice.

"I should get changed into my board shorts bye," Kuro said and hastily tried to leave.

"Indeed," lily followed kuro.

"I'm coming too!" Mahiru followed them to the bathroom.

Time skip

When they were done changing they headed to the pool.

Mikuni was standing up close to the water and was preparing a prank for Mahiru. "Hey kids! Come here! Wanna play some beach volley?"

"I'm... Good," Mahiru replied.

"Ah… I'm alright thanks..." Kuro stood behind Mahiru and nudged him forward slightly.

"Eh? Don't push me toward him!"

As Mahiru was near him, Mikuni suddenly grabbed his arms and pushed him into the cold water without any warning: "Take this!"

"WAH!" He yelped as he grabbed Kuro, forcing him down as well

"Mmph...!" Kuro made a sound of surprise as he was pulled in.

"Guys please calm down..." Lily said clearly troubled.

Mahiru reappeared above the surface and coughed, "Mikuni you bastard!"

"Guys are you okay?" Lily asked while helping Mahiru and Kuro to get up.

"Yeah..."

Kuro slowly popped up on the surface again and got up with Lilys help

"There you go" Lily gave them a towel.

"Aaah such a pain..."

Kuro took the towel and tried to dry his hair but it was still ridiculously wet. "Sorry about that Kur-" Mahiru stared at him with wide eyes.

Kuro looked over and sighed "Don't worry, I don't think any of us were prepared for that…" Kuro said standing up again giving up on drying his hair.

Mahiru just nodded and quickly glanced away awkwardly.

"Brother, do you need help with drying your hair?" Lily smiled.

"Ah yes please..." Kuro said expecting Lily to be the one helping him, "It's hard to dry on my own and much more effort."

"Then I will get something to drink. Mahiru do you mind helping Kuro? ~" Lily said cheerfully and disappeared in the crowd.

Mahiru, who was looking away, shot his head back at them both, "Eh?"

Kuro blushed slightly but pretended not to care and shrugged, "sure."

"... Alright get over here..." He held his hand out for the towel, trying to avoid eye contact.

Kuro shuffled over in front of him, "Thanks Mahiru~"

Mahiru began drying Kuro's hair, being careful not to hurt him. 'I'm drying his hair I'm drying his hair I'm drying his hair!' Was going through his mind.

Kuro had a very, very small smile curl up on his lips, when Mahiru dried his hair it felt nice~

"Eeeeh, so Big Brother Sloth is the chosen his wife of the harem, to be expected from his Eve."

"...how does this always happen" Kuro complained.

"Tsubak!?" Mahiru flinched backwards.

Lily returns with drinks in his hands. "Hello did I miss some-" he stopped himself from talking when he saw Tsubaki.

"I almost thought he wasn't going to invite himself but you can just in time to prove me wrong," Kuro's smile disappeared as soon as Mahiru stopped and Tsubaki arrived.

Tsubaki changed into his fox form, "Hmm so when we are in our animal form we get more attention from the Eve, haha, Big Brother is so smart~"

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked clearly surprised.

"I told you he was going to come..." Kuro said standing up and hiding behind Mahiru

Tsubaki pretends to be cute in his fox form, his tails wagging playfully. "Hmm what I am doing here, obviously looking for something interesting to do~"

"That's not good…" Lily seemed to be troubled.

The eve sighed, "it's impossible to escape..." 'And he ruined the moment...'

Kuro was disappointed his hair was no longer being dried, it was sort of like getting pats but a human equivalent. Kuro grabbed Mahiru's hand and moved them away from the edge of the water, he didn't want a repeat of Mikuni's prank but Tsubaki's version which was probably more violent.

"Where are we going?" Mahiru questioned, looking back at the group.

"I suggest we go get something to eat. It's lunch time already."

"Away from water and Tsubaki and probably for lunch" Kuro responded.

"I am getting hungry... What do you feel like?" Mahiru answered.

"So mean, not letting me have something to eat. Well I can always ask Sakuya to get it for me... At least he is giving me some proper attention," Tsubaki complained.

"Sakuya's here as well?"

"Ah there's more of them..." Kuro sighed internally and externally.

"Ah there you are. Sakuya, let's go we are getting ice cream and you're paying. Hahahaha"

Sakuya glared but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, we should get going. I'm sure everyone is hungry so let's hurry," Lily suggested, he wasn't very pleased to see Tsubaki and would rather stay away from trouble, since they came here to rest.

"Yeah, let's go." Mahiru agreed, "so what do we all feel like?"

"I'll have whatever Mahiru has," Kuro said shrugging, he didn't really have any preferences and Mahiru usually chose something nice and simple.

"I would like to have some pasta and a coffee ~" Lily replied.

"Sure! I'm sure we'll find a good spot," Mahiru began searching his phone for places to eat, "there's a fish and chips shop a little way from here. And next to it is a restaurant."

"Okay," Kuro nodded and followed Mahiru in.

"Tell me what you want and I'll order," Mahiru told Kuro.

"Hmmm…" Kuro took a quick look at the menu "Just fish" Kuro said

"Ok! That was simple..." Mahiru ordered then returned, "they said 10 minutes."

"I'm a cat," Kuro shrugged, "I like fish."

Mahiru smiled fondly, "you really are more cat than human."

"A-..." Kuro nodded and looked away trying to hide his red face.

Mahiru saw his blush and blushed himself.

"Are you guys enjoying your food?" Lily said with an innocent smile.

Kuro looks the opposite direction still blushing, "it hasn't arrived yet..."

'Ah what a pain' Mahiru thinks, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Kuro muttered 'Can't deal' before going to the bathroom and transforming, he jumps into Mahiru's lap and awkwardly tries to sleep.

The food arrives and Mahiru tries to make conversation, "so is Misono ok from the flight?"

"Yes, he feels better."

"Maybe you should call him...?"

"I will call him right away," Lily responded, picking up his phone.

"Is he picking up?" Mahiru asked Lily.

"Not ye-" Lily was about to say, when Misono actually picked up a call.

"Hello? Misono? How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Lily asked several questions.

"LILLY! I'm okay…"

"Thank god... Wait for me! I will pick you up" Lily stand up from the table and rushed to the hotel.

Time skip

Mikuni, this time with his clothes, went out of the water park and saw Lily. He decided to follow, "Oh wait! Are you rejoining Misono?"

"Mikuni?" Lily was so surprised that he saw Mikuni, but he thought this would happen. "Yes I am. Is there any reason why you ask?"

"I never really talked to him since what happened... Ahaha, you certainly know. I will try not talk to him about that, I'm just worried about him. If things go wrong, I promise I will leave immediately~" he said, Jeje still hiding in his scarf and looking at Lily like if he wanted to say hello.

"I'm not sure about that, since Misono probably will be angry for seeing you. But I can't stop you. I can't tell you what to do. Do as you please. But if you bring that topic up, I will fight you," Lily got supper serious suddenly.

Mikuni said in a nice voice, totally ignoring Lily's seriousness: "Don't worry about it Lily~ I don't want to talk about it either."

Mikuni secretly regret the old time where he was playing with his little brother all day, teasing him and helping him with his homework. Will they ever be like that again? Maybe not... But he just wanted to try anyways.

"Okay then. Let's get going. Misono has been waiting long enough," Lily and Mikuni rushed to the hotel and got there. Now they are standing in front of Misono's room. He knocked on the door and called his name.

"Lilly... MIKUNI?!"

"I know… I'm sorry, but he tagged along... Anyways, let's get going. Mahiru is surely worried about you."

"..." Misono had a poker face.

"Hey hello baby bruh~" he winks and does gun fingers to Misono, "how are you?"

"IM FINE BASTARD!"

"Aw please don't yell at me!" Said Mikuni with a bright smile.

"Misono, please calm down... let's just go," Lily was really troubled at the moment.

"…Okay…" Misono grabbed Lilly's hand.

Mikuni went out of the room, following Lily and Misono and smiling at Misono's weird action. "Oh man it is hard not to laugh at this~"

Lily smiled gently and led Misono out of the hotel. Now, they were going to meet Mahiru and Kuro.

Back with Mahiru and Kuro…

Kuro yawned and looked up to see Mahiru was in the same spot and everyone else had left, "aah that was a nice sleep…" he said.

"You knows it's really looked down soon when pets are in restaurants right?" Mahiru stated.

"IM BACK BASTARDS!" Misono announced himself.

"Hey Mahiru~ Hope you're not mad about the pool incident!" Mikuni said as he sees Mahiru and Kuro.

"Hello again Mahiru" Lily smiled and ignored Mikuni.

Mahiru glared at Mikuni, also choosing to ignore him.

Kuro walked into the bathroom and changed again and came out in Human and sat next to Mahiru.

"Hey Misono!" Mahiru cheered up

"DON'T LOOK AT MY BROTHER WITH THOSE EYES!" Misono randomly blurted out.

"Are you sure he's ok Lily?" Mahiru asked in concern.

"AAAAA"

Mikuni opened wide eyes as he heard this, "Okay no he's not okay…"

"He is fine... It's just... Mikuni," Lily is trying to calm down Misono, "You know, they don't get along…"

"Oh I see..." Mahiru understood.

"Should we head back to the hotel then? It's starting to get dark…" Mahiru noticed.

"Ahaha personally I get along, it's just him who rejects my feelings~" Mikuni said with a happy voice.

"Shut up bastard."

"Yes, we should get going," Lily said ignoring Mikuni again.

"Misono is weird... can't deal…" Kuro muttered finishing his fish.

"Bastard cat…"

"bastard-chan."

"Weird and proud~" Mikuni randomly intervened.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Mahiru sighed at their behaviour, "let's just go."

"Okay Mahiru," Kuro instantly shut up and stood up.

"Misono please behave..." Lily sighed.

Jeje poked his head out from Mikuni's jacket and said quietly, "... You can't stop being annoying can you?"

"Ahaha! Never~" Then Mikuni walk away and let the teens alone with their SerVamps.

"Then we will get going. See you around I guess," Lily decided not to ignore Mikuni this time.

"Later~"

Time skip

When they arrived back at the hotel, Mahiru unlocked the door and walked inside.

Kuro followed him in the door and closed it behind them, Kuro quickly grabbed his pajamas and took them into the bathroom to get changed.

Mahiru got changed in the bedroom.

Kuro yawned and walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas and put the hoodie up because Kuro liked hoodies.

Mahiru walked out of the bedroom and rubbed his eyes. The jet lag was setting in... And it was only 7:30.

Kuro saw Mahiru yawning which was rare for him at such an early time, Kuro always yawned. "are you getting jet lag?" Kuro asked him slightly concerned.

"I'm fine... I've dealt with it before. Plus, it's better to try and get used to the Timezone here," he replied.

"Okay if you say so" Kuro said trusting Mahiru, "Ah did you hear that or was that just me"

Meanwhile…

"So it's 7:30... there is still some time till 10pm. Is there anything you want to do Misono?" Lily asked.

"Lilly… I want you to tell the world that Santa is real!"

"Ummm... Misono? Are you okay?" Lily asked really concerned. Misono wasn't himself today.

"IM OKAY... I think..." Misono started crying, "Yes! Santa is real!"

'Oh my.. something is really up with Misono... I wonder it's that because of Mikuni?' he thought to himself.

Back to Mahiru and Kuro…

"I swear I heard someone shouting Santa is real..." Kuro deadpanned.

"I think Misono is in denial..."

"Yeah... S-so uh Mahiru..." he brung up the bed situation again, "are you sure...? I mean… it's no problem for me to sleep on the couch..." Kuro said embarrassed looking at the one bed in the room.

Mahiru blushed. He forgot about this...

"Y-yeah, it's fine. I trust you not to do anything weird," Mahiru added in an attempt of a joke to lighten the mood. He tried.

"A-Ah yeah of course not...Thankyou..." Kuro lay down on the very edge of the bed.

"N-no problem," Mahiru turned off the light and got into the other side of the bed. He couldn't sleep...

Kuro fell asleep instantly, in his sleep he turned over multiple times until he settled facing Mahiru. His sleeping face was surprisingly peaceful unlike the permanent scowl on his face when he is awake.

Mahiru turned to face Kuro who was moving Around a lot. 'Wow, I've never seen him like this before... He's really cute~ What!?'

Kuro mumbled "Mahiru... thank you..." quietly in his sleep and made small sleepy sounds.

Mahiru froze, but after a few minutes, he found himself petting Kuro on the head "no worries..."

Kuro had a small smile on his face and he lay still asleep.

Mahiru soon drifted off to sleep, considerably closer to Kuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2~ The Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we separated our RP from the neutral RP cuz we didn't want to include ships that others didn't like. So from here on it's pretty much just Kuro and Mahiru with a few exceptions ^^

Kuro lazilly opened his eyes and found he was exactly opposite of where he had fell asleep, he was very close to Mahiru. Kuro blused madly and quickly pretended to be asleep in case Mahiru woke up.

Mahiru curled up closer to the source of warmth, unaware of his actions.

Kuro tried not to scream, Mahiru's sleeping face was peaceful... and cute... Kuro just lay back down, it would be very awkward when Mahiru woke up but it was nice, he would deal with it when it came to it. For the moment he just wanted to enjoy it…

When Mahiru started to stir from his sleep, he noticed that something was off. However comfortable he was, he decided to try and open his eyes. Ok, something was definitely different to how he got into bed…

Kuro looked down and saw Mahiru was awake and he sighed before rolling over to his side and off the bed. It was easier to avoid than deal with things. "What a pain.." he mumbled on the floor half asleep

Mahiru just stared at the now empty space beside him. His mind was trying to catch up with himself.  
'What?-when?-how?-come back!'

Kuro remained on the floor and avoided eye contact with a bright red face, "...A-Ah good morning..." he said awkwardly.

"Y-yeah... Morning. W-what time is it?" Mahiru was trying so hard not to loose it.

Kuro popped his head over the side of the bed so only his face showed, "u-um it's only 8am..." Kuro said looking up at the clock and then just leaving his head resting on the bed.

"We should probably go down to the buffet then. It won't be open for much longer," Mahiru finally regained his composure, although there was a slight blush on his face. "I'll change in the bathroom..."

"Yeah," Kuro nodded, "I'll get changed in the bedroom..." he said still avoiding direct eye contact.

Mahiru grabbed his cloths and practically bolted to the bathroom. 'Oh thank god I'm safe now!'

Kuro sighed and relaxed, he had no idea what Mahiru had seen or how long he had been awake for... or how long he had known Kuro was awake... Kuro quickly got rid of the thought and changed into his usual outfit, he grabbed his game and started playing it while Mahiru was still changing.

Mahiru finally returned, happy with himself for regaining his composure so quickly. He went back into the room to call his SerVamp when he notices Kuro's concentration face as he plays his game.  
His heart practically dies at the adorableness and he falls over ungracefully onto the floor.  
"Woah!"

Kuro was focusing on his game and getting very into it when he heard a loud bang that startled him, he looked up and saw Mahiru on the floor. Kuro asked "Mahiru? Are you okay?" he walked over and lent him a hand to help him up.

He rubbed his head in embarrassment and that embarrassment increased when Kuro offered to help him up.  
"Yeah, I think so..." He took his hand and tried so hard not to fall again.

Kuro helped him up and realized that it was basically them holding hands, normally it was nothing but Kuro looked down and jumped back onto the fluffy bed and played his game, he couldn't deal with feelings.

Mahiru awkwardly moved to the kitchen and saw his phone had a new message from Lily. He had almost forgot that the Lust pair were with them and the fact that they hadn't made their presence known yet was weird.

He picked up his phone and read the message:

'I am terribly sorry for this unexpected occurance, but there have been some problems with the kids that must be taken care of immediately. Hope you and big brother have a fun time~

Lots of Love,

Lily and Misono.'

"That's a shame…" he said to himself, disappointed that their friends had to leave. They had only just got here after all, but it couldn't be helped.

He replied with: 'I hope everything is ok. We will make sure to take heaps of photos!' before pocketing his phone and then grabbed the apartment key card.

"Kuro! We're leaving now!" He called before opening the door and waiting outside.

Kuro couldn't find the words so he just awkwardly nodded and followed Mahiru outside like a lost puppy.

"Apparently theres an issue back home, so Misono and Lily had to leave," he said quickly to avoid an awkward silence.

Kuro nodded, not really paying attention since his mind was still trying to sort itself out.

'Well that worked…' The walk to the elevator was quiet, and during that time, Mahiru realised they would be confined awkwardly for a good minute. Mabel they should take the stairs...? Na, Kuro was too lazy for that...

Kuro wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, he was just following Mahiru like usual until they ended up in the elevator. It was packed to the brim and they were forced into a corner uncomfortably close to each other, Kuro wished they had taken the stairs... this was too awkward...

Mahiru was uncharacteristically quiet. He swore everyone in the elevator could hear his heart beating.  
'Please end me...'

Kuro stood trying to take up as little space as possible and trying to get even a little bit of distance when someone at the front fell backwards and all of them went down like dominos, by the time Kuro realized where he was he was on top of Mahiru. Kuro blushed bright red.

Mahiru froze, staring up at Kuro in shock and slight awe. His eyes were really pretty~  
Realising where his mind was, his face flushed twice as red as Kuro.

Kuro quickly rollled off before standing up, he coughed awkwardly and said "A-Ah are you okay? Sorry..."

"I-it's fine..." 'No it's not! You freaking thought his eyes were pretty!'  
He stood up and was mentally dancing for joy as the elevator door opened.

Kuro walked quicker than he ever had out of the elevator, he could have sworn he saw Lily... it must have been his imagination. He went back to following Mahiru with his head to the floor ocasionally sneaking glances at Mahiru.

Mahiru sighed in relief and walked briskly to the buffet. He quickly signed in and led Kuro to one of the tables.  
"I'll mind the table; you go grab something first."

"ah okay" Kuro nodded and walked off to go get some food, his face went pink thinking about what happened in the elevator. Hopefully it was left in the elevator, Kuro grabbed his food and some coke before sitting down at their table.

Mahiru was glad to be alone for a minute. He pondered over his weird thoughts. It seemed ever since the bed incident they both were put under really intimate conditions.  
'Why can't my life just be simple...'

He got up to get his own breakfast when Kuro came back.

Kuro started sipping his coke, he hadn't gotten a lot of food, he only had a very small amout. It was so early and he had to deal with so much embarassment, his appetite for food had dissapeared completley. He waited patiently for Mahiru to come back.

Mahiru returned with a simple plate of bacon and eggs and sat down as casually as possible next to Kuro.  
'Come on Mahiru... Think of a conversation topic!'

Kuro was the worst conversationalist; he had always known it but today it was really drilled in him. He awkwardly poked at his food and tried avoiding eye contact.

Clearing his throat, Mahiru tried to converse, "What should we do today?"

"U-um i'm not sure... maybe the zoo?" Kuro said thinking of the only thing he could remember off the tourist brochre, it wasn't too far and it was shady. He said it in a quiet and stuttery voice.

Mahiru liked the simple idea, "sounds good! Want to leave now?" He saw his SerVamp had finished and he was full.

"Okay" Kuro nodded, "I..." he wasn't sure how to say it, "... i've never actually been to a zoo before ..." he said quietly

Mahiru looked at him with wide eyes, "never?! You're like, over 300 years old aren't you? How could you not!? I'm taking you! Maybe we will get to see some of your tiger ancestors," Mahiru joked.

Kuro gave a sheepish look, "I mean as a cat i can't really go, and none of my other eves took me out much..." he nodded and followed Mahiru, he was kind of excited to go to one for the first time. Not because zoos were exciting, but because he was going with Mahiru

"What kind of cruel person would keep you away from zoos?" Mahiru was concerned about his friend but tried to hide it.

"Very cruel people..." Kuro said in a darker tone, not his usual playful tone. He quickly shook his head and changed the topic "what kind of animals are in zoos?"

Mahiru heard Kuro's change in behaviour but answered the question without mentioning it.  
"All kinds! Birds, mammals, reptiles... I wonder if they have seals..."

Kuro nodded listening to him, glad to have moved on from the other topic. "ah... do we have to walk there" Kuro sighed, "What a pain"

"... Your so lazy... But it is a little far. So we can take a bus if you like," Mahiru was glad he was back to normal.

Kuro just sighed, "how about we walk?" He had a bad feeling if they got on a bus something else would happen. The bed and elevator incident were enough for him.

"... Are you ok?" Mahiru questioned, bewildered that he would rather walk than take a different mode of transport. He was starting to get worried at his friend's behaviour.

Kuro was very tempted to answer no, but he kept his cool and nodded. Explaining it would bring up the topic again, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Suit yourself..." Mahiru wasn't convinced, but he decided to let it slide. He brought up the GPS, memorised the way to go and began to walk to the hotel entrance.  
"Kuro, it's sunny outside today," he said simply, reminding him to go transform out of sight.  
"Try to avoid the receptionists..."

Kuro nodded and walked off into the hotels bathroom, he came out as a cat and he saw the receptionist glaring at him and he remembered the no pets rule. Kuro quickly ran and jumped on Mahirus shoulder, "Receptionists... can't deal..."

Mahiru quickly left the scene. Hoping they didn't recognise him.  
"It will probably take 15 to 20 minutes," Mahiru said as he began the walk to the zoo.

"I don't have to actually do any walking so its fine~" Kuro said cheekily, relaxing on his shoulder happily.

Mahiru just sighed and rolled his eyes. At least he was acting more like himself.

They finally made it to the zoo and Mahiru was trying to hide his excitement.  
'I'm going to show Kuro what a zoo is like~'

Kuro went somewhere secluded and transformed into his human form and met up again with Mahiru, he was happy to finally get to see a zoo with him... "should we sign in?"

"Yeah, let's go," Mahiru walked up to the entrance, paid for them both and gestured for Kuro to follow inside.

Kuro nodded more enthusiastically than usual and followed Mahiru in curiously, he looked around and there were all kinds of animals. "ooo..." Kuro made a soft sound of awe.

"The best part, is that there are places where you can pet some," Mahiru smiled at Kuro's behaviour.

"You... can pet some?" Kuro said tilting his head to the side slightly.

Mahiru thought the gesture was cute and his smile grew, "yep! If we're lucky, we can get up close to some tigers!"

Kuro was excited for that. He started looking around at some of the animals, he really liked the different birds for some reason. They had cute chirps and they were simple... it reminded him of Mahiru. He kept walking along with Mahiru looking at them.

"My favourites are the seals though. They bounce around and it looks so adorable~" Mahiru said as he followed the signs to the tigers. He was really curious to see how Kuro would interact with them since he had claimed to have never been to a zoo before.

"After the tigers we should see the seals then," Kuro suggested. When they reached the tigers pen Kuro looked at them, the tigers seemed to be slightly violent but calm toward Kuro. Kuro reached his hand through the cage and petted it... everyone around the cage stared as if he was crazy and going to lose a hand. Tigers were wild animals but it seemed to trust Kuro and it let him pat them.

"...woah Kuro that's so cool..." Mahiru said in awe. He had no idea Kuro was so good with animals, and it was really cute to see the normally distant vampire showing affection.

Kuro shrugged, "It's not hard…" He scratched the tiger behind the ears and pulled his hand out of the cage. The tiger purred and brushed up against the cage wanting more pats, no one had ever seen the tiger react like this.

"We're attracting too much attention..." Mahiru felt uncomfortable under the stares. He grabbed Kuro's hand and led him away.

"I thought you said we could pat them?" Kuro said confused and his face turned a deep red when Mahiru grabbed his hand. He tried to act like it was nothing.

"... You have to follow that line up so the zoo keeper can lead us to the tame tigers. I'm really surprised you didn't get your hand bitten off..." Mahiru explained, "We can come back when the crowd disappears..." Right now he didn't feel like getting stared at.

"ah okay... sorry" Kuro was still slightly confused, the tigers seemed perfectly tame to him. Kuro looked to the side a little embarassed, he really didn't know how these places worked and Mahiru got stared at...

"You don't need to apologise, it was actually really cool how you made a tiger purr for you. It's like it knows you're a cat!" Mahiru cheered up, oblivious to the fact that he was still holding Kuro's hand.

"Ah... okay" Kuro said again but a lot happier, he still held Mahirus hand completley forgetting to let go. "...Want to go see the seals?" Kuro said knowing Mahiru liked them.

Mahiru perked up and cheerfully gained a spring in his step, "yeah! Sounds good!"

Kuro blushed again at Mahirus cheerfulness, it was really cute when he got happy. Kuro was now well aware of the fact that they were still holding hands but made no move to break it or let go, he just walked next to Mahiru following the signs to the seals.

When Mahiru saw the seal pen he nearly squealed as they bounced around happily. "They are so... Cute~!" He said as he stood at the glass, giggling as one approached them.

Kuro couldn't decide which was cuter, the seals or Mahirus reaction to them. He looked over at Mahiru again and he just looked, he saw how he smiled and giggled at the seals and Kuro smilled a little bit too. He realized he had been staring and quickly looked back at the seal pen, still with a small smile on his face as he watched them bounce up to the glass.

"My mum used to love seals as well..." Mahiru said, his mood slightly lowered, "they were her favourite." He put his hand to the glass and watched as the seal looked at him curiously. Although it hurt remembering, he was still really happy to see them.

Kuro felt a pain, seeing Mahiru upset, he didn't know what to say. Kuro squeezed Mahirus hand and said "There are a few people getting proffesional photos taken with the seals… Maybe you could as well...?" Kuro suggested unsure.

Squeezing his hand back, Mahiru turned to Kuro and smiled gratefully. "That sounds great!" He said and then dragged Kuro over to one of the staff members at the front.

Kuro was happy he could help, he made Mahiru smile... that was enough for him. He was willingly dragged to the front desk but when they went to go take the photo Kuro stepped out of the way of the photo.

Mahiru sighed and sent an annoyed expression his way, "Kuro, stop being shy and get in the picture!" He wasn't that annoyed, but he really wanted a picture of himself and Kuro, since they didn't really have any. 'Besides that one I took when he was off guard...'

"Ah I don't show up in pictures, so i'll just stay here," Kuro said steping back with a sheepish look, "besides this is an important photo for you right? you don't want me in it..."

"That's a load of crap and you know it! Come on Kuro... It's just one! And you don't ruin photos at all," Mahiru tried coaxing him into the picture.

"Yeah but..." Kuro looked away. He had run out of excuses, "okay fine, just this once…" Kuro stepped in next to Mahiru awkwardly.

Mahiru slung his arm around Kuro and grinned at his triumph. The photo was then taken and they were told it would be sent via email.  
"See? That wasn't so bad!" He said giving the seal one last pat before walking out of the pen.

"Yeah i guess it wasn't the worst..." he said smiling a little bit. "Also how did you know I showed up in photos?" Kuro asked, usually he never let people take photos of him and he told everyone he didn't show up in them.

"Kuro... You have 6 'siblings'" he said simply. He didn't count Tsubaki since he wasn't really on friendly terms with him.

"Haaah... siblings, can't deal" Kuro said sighing, he didn't mind all too much now. Because he got to be in a photo (that he actually volunteered to go in) with Mahiru.

Mahiru grinned and pointed to the zoo cafe,"let's head over there. It's lunch time and I'm hungry," he declared.

"Ah me too, okay" Kuro agreed, food sounded good. He started walking over toward the cafe.

Mahiru ordered a pastry and a hot chocolate, he then asked Kuro what he wanted.

"...You..." he said quietly enough that no one could hear, Mahiru gave him a look that asked him to say it again and he said, "Ah, i'll have some fries and a soft drink," sticking to his usual trashy tastes.

Mahiru happily paid and brought their food to the table.

"Thankyou Mahiru~" Kuro said while grabbing a chip, he wished he had eaten something at breakfast because he was starving now. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as he got a notification, "aah a new chatroom," he started typing onto his phone.

Mahiru rolled his eyes. He didn't understand the video game obsession. Mario Kart, sure, but weird phone apps? What the hell was he playing anyway?  
"Kuro, why are you so addicted to weird apps?"

"Its not weird~" Kuro protested still not taking his eyes off the phone, the phone buzzed again and kuro got an excited expression.

"I still don't get it. It's unhealthy and unproductive..." Mahiru was now curious as to what he was doing. He finished his pastry and sipped on the hot drink, sending a look at Kuro.

"but its fun~" Kuro said, tilting his phone screen away from Mahiru so he couldn't see what was on his phone. Kuro kept playing the game refusing to let Mahiru see and ignoring the weird looks he got from Mahiru.

Getting frustrated Mahiru pulled out his phone and spammed him with texts, hoping the notifications would annoy him. Mahiru grinned to himself when he saw Kuro's eyes narrow in annoyance.

Kuro couldn't focus on his game from the constant texts from Mahiru, he sighed and paused the chat. He went into messages and typed 'Can't deal...' knowing Mahiru was doing to to annoy him.

"I'm concerned as to why you're hiding it from me. Isn't it just some game like candy crush or fruit ninja?" Mahiru raised an eyebrow.

Kuro gave Mahiru a weird look, "of course not," he said before turning his attention back to the game, it was an important conversation with seven.

"Then what is it? I'm not going to judge you you know," Mahiru pressed on. He was dead set on finding out one way or another.

"...Animal rescue?" he said clearly lying and still paying more attention to his game. "also trust me you'll take that back later."

"So… you don't trust me enough?"

"A-Ah thats not it..." Kuro said suddenly feeling bad for hiding it, he took another look at Mahirus hurt face and looked away, "aaaaaah what a pain…"

"I'm your partner, I'm not going to be an ass about whatever you're hiding... But I guess if it's that important..." Mahiru gave up the fight... for now.

"Haaah, what a pain… Fine…" Kuro said, Mahiru was right, he was his partner. Kuro showed Mahiru his phone, "Mystic Messenger…"

Kuro looked away embarassed.

"..." Mahiru was at a loss for words. He did not expect that Kuro was playing a dating game for girls.  
"Um, that's... Cool?" Mahiru brain was overworking with one question.  
'Is Kuro gay?'

Kuro rolled his eyes and took back his phone, "aaah this is a pain to deal with… I need to go to the bathroom," Kuro said before getting up and leaving in a hurry trying to hide his emotions.

"Hey don't leave! I don't mind what you play... At all," Mahiru quickly said.

"...It's not about what games I'm into…" Kuro said giving Mahiru the answer to his question before trying to quickly leave again.

"Look, I'll drop the subject, just please don't go... I've been having a great day and the least I want is for you to feel like crap over something as trivial as this," Mahiru tried again.

"... okay" Kuro sat back down awkwardly, maybe he shouldn't have shown Mahiru the game. What if Mahiru thought of him different? or acted weird?

Mahiru sighed in relief. But there was an issue. He just found out Kuro was potentially gay. How was he supposed to get him to say it?  
"Why don't we head back to the Tigers? Everyone will be eating around this time so the line will most likely be short."

"Ah good idea..." Kuro said, he tried to act normal and put his phone away then got up to follow Mahiru to pet the tigers.

As expected the line was short and in no time they were at one of the cages. He didn't like seeing them in cages, but at least they were large enough with an out door area.  
"Kuro, see if you can make them purr again. It was really cute~" he said as they entered the cage.

"A-Ah okay" Kuro entered the cage and approached one, he knelt down and gave it a soft pat on the head. The tiger instantly flopped down and rolled over, Kuro had learnt to become really good with animals since he usually prefers animals over humans. "Mahiru do you want to try?" he asked while the tiger was still purring like a cat.

Mahiru's heart melted at the sight, "ahh... Sure, but I don't have cat taming powers as good as you," he replied with a smile. He knelt down next to Kuro and pet the tiger carefully. It was softer than he expected and it caused him to think of those rare moments where he feels Kuro's own fur.  
'Maybe I should try petting him every once in a while...'

"Ah try patting her here" Kuro said pointing to a spot behind the tiger's ears.

"Almost all animals like being petted behind the ears," he added.

Mahiru obeyed and laughed when the tiger purred louder. 'Would this be the same for Kuro...?'

Kuro gave a small smile and scratched the tiger behind the ears again, "oh, our turns almost over," Kuro said kind of dissapointed.

"Well, we can't hold up the line..." While Kuro was busy with the tiger, Mahiru managed to get a picture of him on his phone.

Kuro quickly said goodbye to the tiger and gave her a last scratch before standing up. He left with Mahiru, unaware that his photo was taken. "How much time do we have left?" Kuro asked.

"With the tigers? Or for the day?" Mahiru asked. He was glad Kuro didn't notice the photo.

"Ah just here until we have to go back to the hotel," Kuro explained.

"Then about 20 minutes. But we can leave early if you like. I'm sure we've seen everything here," Mahiru replied.

".. I wanna see the tiger we saw earlier, before we go" Kuro said thinking back to the tiger he first met that he wasn't suppsosed to pat.

Mahiru smiled and nodded, "sure! I'm sure he will be happy to see you again," they walked back to the first cage, the tiger walking over to the wire when it saw them.

Kuro looked around to see the workers were away on break and stuck his hand through the wire again to pat the tiger, for some reason he really liked them. The tiger seemed to really like him too s it had started purring again.

"...and you have never seen a tiger before?" Mahiru was still amazed by his ability.

"Nope... I'm just good with animals," Kuro said shrugging. Suddenly the tiger backed away and started whining and Kuro realized why, he sighed "What a pain…"

"Eh? What's wrong?!" Mahiru was freaking out himself.

"Ah its nothing," Kuro said pulling his hand out of the wire, Mahiru noticed that his arm had bleeding scrape marks from putting his hand in the cage, the tiger probably sensed the blood and was worried.

"Ah! Kuro are you ok?!" He knew he was immortal, but it still didn't prevent him from worrying.

"Ah yeah im fine" Kuro waved it off "It'll heal soon anyway" he said shrugging.

"Don't be so casual..." Mahiru scolded him, "here, at least try and stop the bleeding," he placed a napkin that he got from the café over the injury.

"Ah? but i'm really fine..." Kuro tried to say as Mahiru stopped the bleeding on his arm.

"I don't care, I still don't like to see you hurt..." His hands lingered over the wound as he thought about all the times Kuro protected him.  
'It's the least I can do...'

"Oh... Thank you, Mahiru..." Kuro said appreciating the concern. Mahiru cared about wether he was hurt or not and that was a nice feeling. "Do you want to go after this? I think weve seen everything."

"Sure! You're going to have to transform though," Mahiru said as they approached the exit.

Kuro quickly went out of sight and transformed, he walked back over as a cat more slowly than usual and walked around Mahirus feet asking to be picked up rather than just jumping up himself. His paw was like another leg to him and since the injury is there no matter what form it was hard for him to jump up.

Mahiru was surprised at Kuro's actions, but smiled and picked him up any way. "Are you really that tired?" He asked, secretly happy he was holding Kuro.

"Meoowww~" Kuro said curling up in Mahirus arms, he liked being held as a cat, it was nice. And he didn't have to walk back to the hotel.

Halfway back, a dog that was being walked started barking at Kuro, scaring Mahiru slightly, causing him to flinch away and hug the cat tighter. The lady apologised and they continue walking.  
"Are you ok Kuro?"

"...I'm just tired" Kuro responded curling up closer to Mahiru, it wasn't a lie. A lot of things happened and he couldn't deal with dogs at the moment.

Mahiru was a little worried but remained quiet. He would let the servamp sleep.

Time Skip…

Kuro awoke when they were in front of the hotel. He jumped down and walked off somewhere and returned in his human form before following Mahiru inside. They both quickly went in, avoiding the receptionists. By the time they were at the hotel room Kuro turned into a cat again and started playing something on his phone.

"Today was nice~" Mahiru said sitting on the couch. He watched Kuro play whatever it was on his phone and silently wished he could try the petting technique on him.

"Yeah it was..." Kuro said, his wound had almost fully healed. He opened mystic messenger and started talking on another chatroom having no clue that Mahiru saw what he was doing.

Mahiru curiously watched Kuro from the couch. He would probably never admit it… but Kuro's cat form was pretty damn cute...  
'This is torture...' he mentally complained.

Kuro's tail moved back and forward to the music of the game and as he kept texting Jumin.

'Fuck it' he couldn't restrain himself any longer and slowly pet Kuro on the back and hoped it wouldn't be awkward. 'Crap, this will be awkward no matter what...'

Kuro didn't mind the affection at all, it was strange to get a random pat for no reason but he wasn't complaining. He melted into the pat and purred softley.

Mahiru relaxed when Kuro didn't question him.  
"Wow, this is soothing..." he mumbled. A few moments later, he realised his mistake.  
'Crap! I said that out loud!'

"Hah?" Kuro turned around to look at him with a conufsed tilted face.

Mahiru stopped petting but kept his hand in place.  
"Eh?"

Kuro just shrugged and turned around and accepted pats again.

Mahiru sighed and continues petting. His hand slowly but surely makes its way to his head.

Kuro purred louder making no protest, he was a cat, of course he enjoyed pats. especially from Mahiru.

The reaction caused Mahiru to smile and he tried the 'behind the ear' move Kuro used on the tigers.

Kuro purred really loud moving his head back into the pat, Kuro's tail went from side to side in happiness. "Thank you Mahiruuu~" he said in between purrs.

"No problem, you were a lot less lazy today so you deserve it," Mahiru said, secretly proud of himself for initiating the contact.

Kuro made a small meow of gratitude, he put down the phone and jumped up onto Mahriu's lap and curled up there.

Mahiru giggled a bit and continued the pats. He really liked being around Kuro, despite his laziness. Maybe opposites do attract~

Kuro quietly mumbled in a nervous tone "Hey... can you forget the whole game thing at lunch today, lets just pretend it never happened," he said clearly trying to hide something.

Mahiru had almost forgot about that, "look it's absolutely fine, I don't think of you any differently…"  
'Such a lie...'

"O-Okay i guess..." Kuro said not convinced, he got up and jumped over to his phone.

Mahiru was a little disappointed he left his lap but he couldn't force him to stay.

"Ne, Kuro. You know you can tell me anything, right?" he tried.

"Almost," Kuro said in a monotone voice trying to hide his feelings, he kept playing his game.

"Am I really that untrustworthy?" He was slightly afraid that it was his own fault that Kuro didn't trust him fully.

"Ah no its not you!" Kuro said quickly, "its... complicated…" he said looking away.

"Ah... Ok" he sighed in relief, "I think I'm going to have a nap... Today was tiring. Fun, but tiring..."

"Yeah same..." Kuro said, he didn't want to think about any of it, he just wanted to sleep.

Time Skip…

Kuro woke up from his nap and it was around dinner time, he yawned and rolled back and forth for a bit before sitting up. He wondered if Mahiru was already awake.

Mahiru was at the table pondering about whether or not they should go out for dinner. He didn't really mind, so he would wake up Kuro and ask him shortly.

Kuro walked outside the bedroom and saw Mahiru already awake, "ah, hi Mahiru," he greeted sleepily still half asleep he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, I was just about to get you. Do you feel like going out or staying in for dinner?" He asked, watching as Kuro cutely rubbed his eyes.

"Ah maybe stay in..." Kuro said yawning again, even though he just napped he was exhausted.

Mahiru smiled and picked up the hotel phone, "I'll call room service then, any thing particular you want?"

Kuro shrugged "Ill have whatever your having and a coke," he usually just had whatever Mahiru had since it was easier.

Mahiru nodded and ordered two serves of Ravioli. He then hung up and moved towards the couch, gesturing for his friend to sit beside him. Turning the TV on, he flicked through the channels to find something interesting.

Kuro walked over and plomped down next to Mahiru, he felt his eye lids closing as Mahiru flicked through the channels. He leaned onto Mahirus shoulder and closed his eyes, Mahirus shoulder was comfy in human or cat form. He rested just like that for a bit.

Mahiru froze, stopped flicking through channels and glanced sideways. The face Kuro made was so peaceful and it further melted his heart. Unable to stop himself, he gently laid his head on top of Kuro's, a content smile on his face.

Kuro was still just resting when Mahiru laid his head on his, he didn't mind at all. He just lay there enjoying the moment almost falling asleep- until a loud ringing was heard at the door, Kuro jumped and jerked away in surprise. He hated sudden loud noises.

Mahiru was also startled by the ring and quickly went to grab the food. He was disappointed that he had to move from his comfortable position, but it was unavoidable.  
"Wait here, I'll get it" he said despite knowing Kuro wouldn't get up anyway.

"Okay," Kuro nodded and waited on the couch and when Mahiru grabbed their meals and came back he put them down on the bench, Kuro got up and peered at what Mahiru had gotten, it looked nice. Mahiru always choose good food.

Mahiru ate in silence. He was so caught up in his own head, he almost missed the warning from the news that a tropical storm was approaching. It wasn't going to be damaging, but still a storm nonetheless.  
"That doesnt sound too good…"

"Ah yeah, we should probably be careful when going out tommorow..." Kuro said looking at the TV, it looked pretty bad and Kuro had wittnessed enough storms to know to stay away from them.

"Oh well, we still have 5 days left," he finished up and offered to take his empty bowl to the sink. He had no idea why he was acting so compliant to help Kuro all of a sudden, but he decided to ignore it for now. They were on holidays after all.

"Thank you Mahiru~" Kuro said when Mahiru took his bowl to the sink, "We can just stay at the hotel and relax for a day," Kuro suggested. They still had a while and Kuro wouldn't mind relaxing for a day.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Mahiru replied as he returned from the kitchen. Sitting down again, he flicked the channels until he found a random movie.  
"Ne, Kuro... You don't have to answer, but I was wondering what your previous Eve's were like. I've recently been wanting to get to know you better. I mean, I know you, but like, not as much as I would like to... Ah I'm making no sense..." He began rambling, unsure of how to start the conversation.

Kuro followed Mahiru and sat down on the couch next to him, "Ah yeah i've had a few but not many... after those eves i decided i wouldnt never get another one... they weren't nice like you," Kuro explained with a dark expression, not minding the question, he was glad he gave Mahiru a chance, it showed him that not all eves had to be bad.

"I see… Well I'm glad I could be your friend Kuro. To be honest, I can't really imagine my life without you. It would be too lonely and quiet," Mahiru smiled at him. He wanted to know more about his past, but thought it would be better to avoid that subject unless he wanted to talk about it.

"Yeah... I'm glad I could be your friend too," Kuro said with gratitude and a small smile, he didn't like talking about his past too much but it felt like it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't alone anymore, so it felt like none of that mattered.

Mahiru's smile grew and he reached a hand over to gently pet his head, "I'll always be here for you, even if the world turns its back on you," He had no idea what had happened to his brain, but right now his focus was only on Kuro.

Kuro's eyes widened, he had never even known it but all this time all he wanted was someone to say something like that to him... a single tear slide down his face and Kuro smiled, "Thank you, Mahiru."

Mahiru couldn't help himself from giving the SerVamp a tight hug. Kuro was probably one of the most misunderstood person he knew and it broke his heart to see that he never really had a true friend.

Kuro wasn't usually a huggy person, but when Mahiru hugged him it was like the world got a little bit brigher. He buried his face in Mahiru's shoulder, he didn't know how to react. Kuro had no idea how to show his gratitude, he didn't know how he could tell Mahiru how happy he was. So for the moment he just hugged Mahiru and let the feelings sink in.

Mahiru gave a small content sigh, it had been a while since he had really hugged someone like this, and being with Kuro made it ten times better. He would savour this moment for as long as he could.

Kuro didn't even want to awknowledge it but it was too strong for him to ignore, the way Mahiru smiled... the way he understood him and helped him through everything no matter what. Kuro had fallen hard. Kuro had fallen for Mahiru. He didn't want to break the hug, it was warm and cozy, he laid his head down on Mahirus shoulder.

Mahiru lost track of time and soon he felt the pull of sleep. He had no intention of moving so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was the best sleep he had ever had.

Kuro felt Mahiru fall asleep in his arms, he sighed contently and gently picked up Mahiru bridal style and put him in their bed.

Time Skip…

Mahiru found himself outside on an empty street. It was dark apart from the slight illumination from the street lights. The atmosphere was unsettling, and he didn't like it one bit. Then, out of the darkness a figure appeared. He couldn't quite see them, but it caused his heart to race in nervousness.

Kuro felt something knock him and he awoke, it was about midnight. He looked over and saw Mahiru stirring in his sleep but decided not to wake him up for now.

Mahiru approached the figure and finally recognised it. It was Kuro... But... He was different. Kind of like when he was consumed with darkness.  
He spoke, "you did this to me…" "Why didn't you save me" And "it's all your fault" over again.  
Mahiru backed away in fear. Mostly because he was afraid it was his fault.

Kuro watched as Mahiru stirred more and more, his face twsisted in fear. Kuro quickly moved to shake him awake, "Mahiru! Mahiru, wake up!"

The voices got louder and louder until he suddenly shot up from the bed, visibly shaking. His gaze turned to a concerned Kuro and he flinched away slightly.

Kuro looked at Mahiru with deep concern in his eyes, "Mahiru… whats wrong?" Kuro said quietly with worry.

Finally, a bit more in control of himself, Mahiru attempted a reassuring smile and said, "I-I'm fine... It was just a nightmare..."

Kuro could see right through his smile, he knew he wasn't okay, "...do you want to talk about it?" Kuro said shuffling over closer to Mahiru, he needed to be there for him.

Mahiru appreciated the comfort and gave in to his concern.  
"It was about you... Or more like, about us..."

Kuro made a confused head tilt "what happened?"

"You were consumed by darkness and told me that it was my fault, although I know it was my own subconscious saying that... It was horrible, I felt useless and I know I'm not that strong compared to you or any of the others really..."

Kuro hugged Mahiru, just like he had done for Kuro. "Thats not true... your really strong, stronger than me," Kuro said, he was weak. He had a few bad experiences and then he avoided eves all together, he couldn't get over his regret in thousands of years until someone helped him. Mahiru was strong, seeing him like that pained Kuro.

"Heh, that's impossible..." Mahiru replied. He was extremely grateful for Kuro's hug and eagerly hugged him back.

Kuro kept the hug, he felt good that he had been able to help Mahiru. After all, Mahiru did it for him, it was the least he could do, "Hey if you ever need anything I'm always here..." Kuro said, he couldn't say anything super emotional or long like Mahiru did but the idea was there…

Mahiru sighed, "I know~" he was getting tired again, but didn't move from the hug.  
"Sorry for waking you..."

"Ah it's no problem... don't worry about it," Kuro said, he lay down on the bed bringing Mahiru down with him. He began to close his eyes and sleep while curled up in a ball against Mahiru.

Mahiru happily closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation. He really did love his lazy cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an inside joke, we kept saying that Lily never left and was the one to cause the elevator incident XD Secretly Lily ships them as well pfft


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3~ Rip there's a storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2b or Hb... that is the question~

Kuro lazily opened one eye and saw Mahiru lying in bed next to him fast asleep. Kuro knew it late but Mahiru was probably exhausted from the nightmare and he deserved a sleep in. Hopefully he would wake up soon though.

Mahiru didn't bother to get up when he first awoke, choosing to stay close to Kuro. He felt so safe with his SerVamp, and he would be damned if he had to get up now.

Kuro assumed Mahiru was still fast asleep with his back turned so he took the opportunity to snuggle next to him.

Mahiru sighed in contentment and smiled at Kuro's affection.  
'If only this was every morning~'

Kuro just lay limp with his eyes closed relaxing cuddled up next to Mahiru, hopefully he was alright after the nightmare…

"Thanks Kuro... For last night," he barely whispered just in case he was asleep.

Kuro blushed a million shades of red, first because of the comment and then the fact that Mahiru in fact was actually awake the whole time, "...I'll always be here when you need me," Kuro said quietly back.

Mahiru blushed slightly and rolled over to face him. He gave him a smile and ran his hand through Kuro's messy hair.  
Ever since he noticed That Kuro enjoyed his affection, Mahiru became more confident in initiating contact. It also helped that the SerVamp was already a blushing mess.

Kuro made small sounds of affection when patted, Mahiru patted him a lot more now and Kuro certainly was not complaining. He usually didn't really care for affection in human form, but when it came from Mahiru... he didn't mind at all. He also happened to notice how cute Mahirus bed head was. While still a blushing mess Kuro stated, "ah we should go have breakfast, or lunch..." quietly.

For once in his life he didn't want to get up, instead he just wanted to sleep all day next to Kuro. But he was right, and admittedly hunger had set in.  
"Yeah, but I think the buffet is closed... We will have to go somewhere else," he replied, giving Kuro one last pat before sitting up and stretching.

"Aaaaah I dont wanna," Kuro said rolling around the bed, his hair flopped over his face and he sighed. Going out and getting something was a pain.

Mahiru laughed at his reaction, "come on, there's probably something really close by anyway. Plus, that storm will be brewing and I don't want to be caught in it."  
He grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom to change. When finished, he went to the door and waited for Kuro.

"Haaah okay," Kuro slowly followed after he was changed and followed Mahiru out the door, "lets go somewhere close... I dont feel like getting caught in the storm," he said.

"Agreed." They descend down the elevator which, thankfully, was less crowded and Mahiru waited for Kuro to transform again.

Kuro went off somewhere and transformed before going back and jumping on Mahirus shoulder, "Meooow~"

They ended up at a Sushi restaurant which Mahiru thought was a simple and adequate for their situation.  
"Don't worry, once the clouds get thicker you don't have to change into a cat."

Kuro transformed somewhere again and went inside the sushi restaurant. There weren't many people there since most people tried to avoid the storm, he and Mahiru sat down at a table.

"You know it's really nice to be here with just you. I feel like everyone can get overwhelming..." Mahiru said as he grabbed some sushi off the train.

"Ahh agreed, everyone is nice but... it's exhausting," he said sighing and waiting for another sushi to pass by, he looked over at what mahiru had and tried to sneakily take one of them.

"Hey! I see you you know! You're not very subtle..." He said, humour evident in his voice.  
He then used his chop sticks to put half of his sushi onto Kuro's plate.  
"You could have asked Kuro."

Kuro made a sheepish face before saying "Thankyou..." and eating the sushi in one bite, "aah this is nice," he commented.

"Yeah... I can't wait to go to the beach. Apparently you can see Dolphins from the shore~" Mahiru agreed happily.

"Ah that sounds fun" Kuro usually didn't like the beach all too much but seeing it with Mahiru would be nice, Kuro saw a sushi on the train he liked and grabbed it off.

"There's the issue of the sun though... Maybe it will be cloudy on one of the days...?" He thought aloud.

"Yeah but if its cloudy you won't have as much fun..." Kuro said thinking about how humans generally enjoyed the sun of the beach.

"Maybe, but I want to spend it with you," he replied with a smile.

"A-Ah okay..." Kuro looked away embarassed and ate his sushi.

Mahiru found it cute when Kuro got embarrassed and his smile increased.  
"I think it's time we head back."

"Yeah good idea..." Kuro said finishing the last of sushi still looking away, Mahirus smile was too cute he couldn't deal.

When they exited the sushi place Mahiru took Kuro's hand happily, "look the sky is darker now."

Kuro was slightly flustered but held Mahirus hand back, he stayed in human form and started walking home with Mahiru in human form still not wanting to let go of Mahiru's hand.

'Ah... How am I gonna tell him...' He wondered. It was so hard just to try and prevent himself from hugging the life out of him… Figuratively speaking.

As Kuro was walking he noticed little things he didn't before, like how Mahiru walked with a small skipping beat and how the corners of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled. Kuro blushed a million shades of red trying to change his own thoughts but he couldn't... He knew Mahiru didn't like him back, so why did he have to feel like that.

Mahiru caught Kuro glancing at him and it made his heart race, "What do you want to do when we get back?"

Kuro was spacing out looking at Mahiru and by the time he came back to it Mahiru looked at him like he had just asked something, "a-ah sorry what did you say?" Kuro said sheepishly.

"I said what do you want to do when we get back? Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

Kuro quickly said, "yeah yeah I'm fine!" there was no way he was going to say he was spaced out looking at how pretty Mahiru was... "umm... I don't really mind i guess, whatever you want," Kuro said shrugging.

"That's a relief... Why don't we watch a movie? There's not much I can think of," he replied.

"Ah good idea, its always easier to just stick to your ideas. You always have good ideas," Kuro said casually, "what movie?"

Mahiru blushed from the compliment, "What about How to train your dragon? It's one of my favourites~"

"Ah thats one of my favourites as well," Kuro said excited.

"It's settled then!"

TIME SKIP~

When they got back to the hotel, it had started raining.  
"Ah we made it just in time..."

"Yaay, i don't like rain," Kuro said walking up to their room.

Mahiru turned the TV on and found the rent-able movies. He selected HTTYD and went to get the doona.  
"We don't have popcorn unfortunately... Oh well."

"Ah thats okay," Kuro said as Mahiru sat down next to him again and put the doona over them, Kuro grabbed the remote and pressed play while curling up and huddling inside the doona.

Mahiru's favourite thing about the movie was the cute dragon Toothless. The dragon reminded him of a cat and that in tern made him think of Kuro. They both were opposites in personality, but they cared a lot for their partners...  
'Why can't I stop thinking about him...'

Kuro smiled slightly when Hiccup offered his hand to toothless, hiccup was kind, he always did whatever he could to help, even if that meant befriending a dragon. that reminded him of someone he knew... Kuro kept glancing over at Mahiru, he looked so happy when watching the movie.

As the movie played out, Mahiru at one point leaned against Kuro. He enjoyed his time at the hotel and was glad he decided to go.  
Meanwhile outside the storm got louder.

Kuro shuffled over closer to Mahiru and kept watching the movie, and still occasionally sneaking glances at Mahiru. He turned up the TV a bit since the storm outside made it hard to hear.

"Do you think the power will go out?" Mahiru asked absentmindedly, it would be annoying if the TV turned off before it finished.

"Ah i hope not..." Kuro looked outside and turned back "it probably will though, its a good thing ive seen this movie enough times to know what happens either way."

"Well, I'm fine with just sitting here with you if it happens," Mahiru replied.

"Mhm same," Kuro said, and just as they were talking the TV cut out and all the lights turned off, "speaking of which..."

"Ah I left my phone on the Kitchen bench..." Mahiru said sheepishly. It was really dark, darker than what it should be during the day. 'We hadn't woken up that late had we?'

"Ah its already night..." Kuro mumbled to himself, Kuro laid his head on Mahirus shoulder as if trying to say 'Don't go'.

Mahiru got the message and opted for playing with Kuro's hair again.  
He didn't know why he liked it so much, and he didn't care.  
'Maybe I could try and find out if Kuro likes me, somehow...'

Kuro sighed peacefully on Mahiru's shoulder, his hair flopped over his face but he didn't care. It was nice just lying there with him... "Hey Mahiru... you don't have to answer but whats your type like?" Kuro asked trying to sound casual, he assumed Mahiru was into girls like almost everyone else, the answer would probably hurt but he asked anyway.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Kuro barely ever brought up awkward conversations, especially without a bit of encouragement. Could this mean something...?  
"My type? Ah I honestly haven't really thought too much into it. But I think I would go for the cute and kind type. What about you?" He tried to sound as casual as possible. Now he was curious as to what Kuro would say.

"Mh well, I guess my type would be someone whos kind and cheerful," Kuro tried to say normally, truth was he never really had a type. Before this he had never been in love... trying to explain his type without explaining Mahiru was difficult.

Mahiru smiled and hoped the darkness prevented Kuro from seeing his blush. They had both described each other...  
"I have a feeling I've met my type."

Kuro blushed a million shades of red and mumbled "Yeah me too..."

"Hey Kuro? I want to tell you something," Mahiru decided it was now or never.

"Hm?" Kuro made a small sound of surprise and thought, it didn't matter what Mahiru was going to tell him it was time he told him, he could only hope Mahiru was thinking something similar to him. "Yeah... i-i need to tell you s-something to," he was nervous, he couldn't help the stuttering.

Mahiru found Kuro's awkwardness endearing.  
"I really like you Kuro. As in, more than a friend. I'm not entirely sure if you feel the same way, but you deserve to know how much you mean to me..."

Kuro's whole body froze, how was he supposed to respond, "I-I like you... as more than a friend... too um, i guess no one else ever really was this caring... and um... i-" Kuro was messing it up but he didn't care, it felt like a weight was lifted of his chest, he was so happy.

Mahiru's face lit up and he radiated happiness.  
"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he chuckled.

Kuro leaned in and wrapped his arms around Mahiru in a hug, he really was happy. he was never good with words, he didn't know how to express it, he could only hope he could show how he felt.

Mahiru happily returned the hug. It was the best feeling he had ever had and he intended to savour it as much as possible, despite the fact he was pretty sure they would hug a lot from now on.

Kuro felt happy in Mahirus arms, he felt safe... Kuro mumbled into Mahirus shoulder "...i love you."

Mahiru smiled and replied, "I love you too, Kuro..."

The scene was unreal. He never thought they would actually get together, let alone Kuro being gay as well. It was shocking but in a good way.

"Hey Mahiru... tomorrow do you want t-to u-uh you know go somewhere on a d-d-d-da-" Kuro fumbled not able to finish his sentence still nervous and flustered.

Mahiru, knowing exactly what he was asking, saved him from having to end the sentence.  
"Of course! What did you want to do?" He wanted Kuro to have the first say since he asked first.

"Hmm.." Kuro hadn't really thought that far, "a-ah i never really got that far... maybe dinner and stargazing at night?" Kuro tried to be romantic, he had never really done this before.

"Sounds great! And we can go to the beach before hand," Mahiru answered, impressed with Kuro's quick thinking.

"Ah yeah, apparently it will be cloudy so i should be safe in human form..." Kuro noted, he was still trying to process everything that was happening, it was almost too good to be true.

"Then it's settled! I can't wait Kuro! We're going to have a great time I can feel it!" Mahiru said and then the lights turned on again. Now they could both see each other blushing like anime school girls.

"Yeah... me too," Kuro looked and saw Mahiru was blushing almost as much as he was, he quickly avoided eye contact.

Mahiru laughed slightly at his reaction, "you don't need to be embarrassed Kuro~"

"Yeah your right…" Kuro said visibly relaxing slightly, he yawned and looked at the time, "should we go to bed...?"

"Yeah, the clock says 8 and I want to get up early tomorrow," Mahiru replied, "Plus I'm in the mood for snuggles."

Kuro blushed again and nodded, he walked over to the bed and got under the covers next to Mahiru who had done the same, Kuro huddled up next to Mahiru.

Mahiru wrapped his free arm over Kuro and pulled him closer. Ever since the first night he had wanted to sleep next to Kuro like this. It made him feel safe and incredibly happy, "Goodnight Kuro~"

"Mhm... Night Mahiru..." Kuro sleepily mumbled snuggling closer to Mahiru, he looked up at Mahiru and smiled before closing his eyes.

'Kuro just smiled... At me... And it was so cute!' Mahiru mentally cheered before attempting to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOTIVATION XD
> 
> It's sad cuz only a few people will get the joke... ;;
> 
> Anyway the two dorks confessed YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4~ first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INCOMING FLUFF

Kuro sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked around and noticed Mahiru wasn't in bed, he made a small sleep confused sound.

Mahiru was currently cleaning the apartment so the room service people wouldn't have to work as hard. He was just about done and was soon going to get Kuro out of bed.

Kuro looked over and saw Mahiru cleaning the apartment, he sighed, Mahiru could be so predictable. "Mahiruuu why are you cleaning its a hotel," he said sleepily.

Mahiru jumped when Kuro spoke. He had definitely not expected that he would get out of bed himself. It was only 8:30 after all...  
"You scared me..." He laughed it off, "I just don't like the thought of room service having to clean up unnecessary mess. But I'm done now anyway so don't worry about it. Anyway, let's get down to breakfast! Are you ready?"

"Ah okay," Kuro nodded and rolled off the bed before getting up and walking over to Mahiru, his bed hair flopped on his face.

Mahiru giggled at his bed hair and brushed it out of his eyes with his hand.  
"There we go... I like being able to see your eyes~" he said adoringly.

Kuro blushed a million shades of red and mumbled, "thank you…" flustered.

"Hehe, let's go eat now and then we can head off to the beach. I've packed the bag so you don't need to worry about that," he replied before taking his hand and walking to the door.

"Wow, your fast," Kuro said admiring how prepared he was, Kuro held Mahirus hand a little tighter and followed him out the door and to the elevator. He was actually really happy though he didn't show it, he was excited even though he wore his usual expression. Although he knew Mahiru saw through that, that was another reason he loved him.

"Well obviously. This is sort of like one huge date right? I am just really excited," he said sheepishly.  
They made it to the buffet and Mahiru signed them in.

"Yeah... me too," Kuro said, when they got a table they both sat down and Kuro started mentally planning how he was going to kiss Mahiru on the date. He had to at some point. but he wasnt exactly sure how. he was so deep in thought he didnt notice Mahiru talking to him.

"...and I can't wait for tonight as well! Do you have a place in mind? Or is it a secret?" Mahiru was the most excited he had ever been in a long time.

"...secret," Kuro had actually woken up in the middle of the night and searched through all the brocheres they have and he found there was a fireworks show at 10pm, he heard of a good place to watch it from where couples usually go. Hopefully that would be his perfect moment.

Mahiru smiled at him, "so exciting~ I've never don't anything like this before…"

"Me either," Kuro said, he quickly finished drinking his apple juice and noticed Mahiru was done too, he grabbed Mahirus hand saying, "lets go," in a happy light tone he hadn't used in a long time.

Mahiru followed along, content with letting Kuro take the lead. He looked so happy and Mahiru wanted to keep it that way. He inched a little closer to him smiled.

Kuro usually would complain about walking so far, but it was worth it this time. Holding hands with Mahiru the whole way kept him alive, it was cloudy and dark so he could be in human form thankfully. By the time they reached the beach there was not many people there because of the cloudiness, although he still thought it was nice.

"Looks like we have a lot of space Kuro~" Mahiru said as he began to lay out his towel on the sand. The best thing about the beach was the fresh air and calm atmosphere but he also hoped to see some dolphins.

"Ah yeah... is it bad that it's so cloudy...?" Kuro said suddenly worrying Mahiru wouldn't have as much fun since no one else was here. Maybe that meant it was generally a bad thing…

"Of course not! It just means we have more privacy together. Besides I would rather spend a cloudy day at the beach with you than a sunny day without you," he sat down on the towel and sighed in contentment.

Kuro smiled slightly before lying down his towel down next to Mahiru, he sat down and looked over at Mahiru, he really was lucky. he reached over and grabbed Mahirus hand and lied down peacefully, their hands intertwined in the middle.

Mahiru followed his action and laid his head on his SerVamp's shoulder.  
"I'm so glad i found you that day..." He said quietly.

"Thank you for finding me... Mahiru," Kuro said in response, he never knew how much he needed Mahiru, he couldn't even imagine life without him now. He had no idea how he lived before but he didn't want to think about it, Mahiru was there now.

It was weird. Mahiru was being so unproductive but he didn't care! Obviously his cat-like companion was to blame and he found that he didn't care about that either. He was just happy they were together...  
"This is nice~ I still can't believe what's happened these past few days."

"Yeah, it seems too good to be real..." Kuro thought it was almost like a dream, and if it was he never wanted to wake up.

"Hey want to get into the water?" Mahiru asked suddenly after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Ah okay sure," Kuro said, he stood up and took his jumper and shirt off.

Mahiru looked away and blushed, taking off his own shirt.  
He then laughed at his own embarrassment.  
"Come on!" He took Kuro's hand and lead him towards the water.

Kuro lightly blushed before walking towards the water with Mahiru, when they arrived Mahiru ran straight in and Kuro carefully stepped in one foot at a time.

Mahiru looked behind and saw Kuro's hesitance.  
"Are you ok Kuro?"

"Ah it's cold," Kuro said bluntly still very slowly edging into the water

Mahiru then got an idea and splashed the water in his face. Trying to stop his giggling he then went deeper into the water in an attempt to escape.

Kuro playfully glared and ran into the water after Mahiru for revenge. When Mahiru turned around to see how close Kuro was to him, he yelped in surprise as Kuro was right behind him, splashing a massive wave.

Mahiru screamed in mock terror and dove under the water. He resurfaced behind Kuro and tackled him back under.

Kuro made a surprised sound before being tackled under, by the time he resurfaced Mahiru was in front of him grinning like a litte kid.

"I win~" Mahiru said cheerfully. He then realised how close they were and blushed intensely. Kuro was so freaking hot and it was making his brain turn to mush.

Kuro playfully rested his forehead on Mahirus, he was very tempted but he knew he had to wait until the fireworks. Kuro smiled before falling backwards on purpose into the water, he just floated on his back for a bit casually.

Mahiru froze and stared at Kuro, his jaw was dropped and his heart raced.  
'Ah why do you do this to me Kuro...'  
He shook himself out of his frozen state and casually looked away to the ocean horizon.

"is something wrong?" Kuro asked slightly concered after Mahiru looked at him and avoided eye contact.

"Huh? Oh nothing! I'm just thinking... About stuff..." Mahiru attempted to save himself.

"Okay," Kuro said still slightly concerned but satisfied with his answer, while Mahiru was looking out to the horizon Kuro stood up and crept behind him, before Mahiru could react Kuro poked at his ribs tickling him.

Mahiru gave a surprised yelp before laughing hysterically and practically fell back into the water to try and escape

Kuro had no mercy and kept tickling him even going for his bare feet at one point, Kuro seeing Mahiru laugh couldn't hold back and laughed himself.

Mahiru heard Kuro's laugh and his heart melted. It didn't help that he was trying hard to breath as a result from the tickling.  
"Ok! Haha-ok! Y-you win-haha!"

Kuro let Mahiru go carefully making sure he wouldn't fall straight in and then swam back a little, he didn't even realize he had laughed, it had been a long time since he had laughed a genuine laugh... he really was happy with Mahiru.

After calming down Mahiru looked at Kuro happily.  
"You have a nice laugh Kuro, it suits you!" He said with a grin.

"E-a-ah thank you..." Kuro nervously looked down, he had never laughed in front of that many people before let alone be complimented for it. He floated on his back again since swimming was a pain.

"You're welcome~" Mahiru replied. He then heard splashing and turned to the noise.  
"Kuro! There are dolphins over there!" He exclaimed, trying to get his attention.

Kuro knew Mahiru was excited by the dolphins and quickly took him over to have a closer look, and on closer inspection even Kuro was fascinated by them.

"Haha! I've never been this close before!" Mahiru said captivated by the creatures as they swam past. He really did love animals.  
"Do you want to head back? I think it's about lunch time."

Kuro had a captivated look as he watched them, he got out of his daze and replied to Mahiru, "yeah good idea."

When they arrived at their belongings, Mahiru took out the two sandwiches he prepared in the morning and handed one to Kuro.  
He then sat down on his towel and happily ate his food.  
'Today is the best day ever~'

Kuro started eating his sandwich and he noticed it had all his favorite things on it, "This is good... thank you Mahiru," Kuro said while eating.

"No problem! What kind of partner would I be if I didn't make you food that you like?" Mahiru joked.

"You really are the best partner," Kuro said bluntly still eating his food, feeling happier than he had ever felt.

Mahiru blushed and looked away "th-thanks Kuro..." He replied flustered.

Kuro stared at him for a moment before blushing and looking away, "you're really cute when you're flustered..." Kuro said not meeting eye contact.

Mahiru felt his face heat up even more, "S-stop teasing," he said jokingly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Ah, no i was being serious..." Kuro said looking at him again confirming his statement.

Mahiru took a risk and looked back at Kuro to see him looking straight at him. He saw the honesty through his eyes and he found himself so overwhelmed.  
"I can't deal with all this complimenting right now," he said as he rolled over and buried his face in his towel in an attempt to hide his blush.  
'This is how Kuro must feel after I say something nice...'

"Ah my line..." Kuro said casually as Mahiru said that. Kuro realized they were both still not changed so Kuro stood up and started putting his shirt back on.

Mahiru glanced up and saw Kuro getting dressed again. 'Oh god why universe?!'  
He decided to do the same as quickly as possible.  
"Your attitude is rubbing off on me I swear," he tried changing the subject.

"Ah? it is?" Kuro said with his shirt halfway on, he paused for a second before pulling it down. He decided it was better to leave his coat off for the moment while they were still on the beach. He shook his hair and grabbed a towel to start drying it.

The action reminded him of the first day here when they were at the pool. Too bad Lily and Misono got a call from home about the kids. Mahiru didn't know what happened, but he felt bad they had to leave.  
"Ne Kuro? Want me to dry your hair again?" He offered, thankful he was regaining his composure.

"Okay, thanks Mahiru," Kuro said happily, he turned around to face Mahiru.

Mahiru took the towel and proceeded to dry his hair like last time. It was oddly calming, and when the eve finished, he gave his head a pat.  
"All done~"

Kuro looked up at Mahiru with a happy expression, "thankyou~" he said, especially grateful for the pat on the head. Mahiru sat down again and Kuro lay down with his head in Mahirus lap.

Mahiru ran his fingers through Kuro's now mostly dry hair and sighed happily. Then a thought hit him.  
"What are we going to say to the others when we get back?"

Kuro imagined the teasing and pushing he was going to have to put up with from all his siblings, especially Lawless. Kuro sighed, "what a pain..." he looked up at Mahiru with a look that said 'aww don't stop' when Mahiru paused patting him.

Mahiru laughed at his reaction and continued the petting.  
"We can't just keep it a secret though. Plus, they're bound to find out one way or another..."

"Yeah... unless..." Kuro paused for a moment in horror thinking, "no it couldn't be, don't worry," of course he was refering to someone already knowing, Lily always seemed to find out these things before anyone... it was like he was there for everything.

Mahiru gave him a confused look but shrugged it off.  
"Oh well, when the opportunity comes we should probably tell the most trustworthy of them first. But somehow I can't think of who would be trustworthy..."

"I don't think any of my siblings are trustworthy... maybe bastard-chan," Kuro suggested enjoying the pats.

"Maybe... But knowing Misono he would probably mention it without realising..." Could they seriously not trust secrets to anybody in their group?!

"We'll figure it out later. Is there anything you want to do until tonight? It's only 1:30..." To be honest he was cursing that time was going so slowly. Oh well, at least he had these moments with Kuro to have fun.

"There's something I want to do that's at 10... i don't know about before that though," Kuro said, he should have planned something else before hand...

"Hmm... Why don't we go and check out some of the stores here? We haven't really bought anything since we got here apart from food," he suggested.

Kuro nodded, "good idea," he stood up and put on his coat, "I heard there was a good one not too far from here"

Mahiru stood up as well and packed up the towels.  
"Alright, and I can get us some ice cream as well if you feel like one."

"Yay~ thankyou," Kuro said, he lazily hugged Mahiru from behind and rested his head on Mahirus shoulder.

Mahiru places is hands on Kuro's arms and leaned back into his chest. It was moments like this that made Mahiru think he was the luckiest guy in the world.  
"You're very affectionate today aren't you~?" He said happily.

"Mhm, I guess," Kuro responded still nuzzling into Mahirus shoulder, he didn't want to but he reluctantly let go knowing they had to pack up and leave.

Mahiru saw Kuro's face fall slightly when he let go so he grabbed his hand tightly.  
"You can have as many cuddles as you want later ok?" He said with a smile. To be honest, he didn't really care if Kuro hugged him randomly in public, he actually found it quite endearing. But he knew Kuro wasn't one to do those things with a lot of people around. Which he understood completely.

"Ahh okayy," Kuro whined, he packed up his towel and stood up with Mahiru, they both started walking off the quiet beach and back into town.

They found the street of small shops quite easily as it was very close to the beach and not long after they found an ice cream shop.  
"What do you want Kuro?"

Kuro took a look at the flavors and told Mahiru "cookies and cream~"

"Of course~" Mahiru chuckled at the way he answered.  
He went up, bought their ice cream and gave Kuro his.

"Thankyou~" Kuro took his ice cream and started licking it, he also noticed Mahiru had gotten vanilla. Very simple, very predictable. Although he guessed that was another reason he loved him.

"There's quite a few tourist shops, and over there I can see a video game store," Mahiru observed aloud. He didn't really need anything himself, but he found looking around to be fun anyway.

Kuros eyes automatically turned to the video game store, he looked inside the window and saw plenty of amazing games, even some games you could test out.

Kuro's expression made his heart melt.  
"Let's go inside Kuro," He smiled. He loved it when Kuro got excited.

"Really?" Kuro sounded like a little kid on christmas as he went inside, he walked around to the part of the store where you could test out games and he found one of the games he had been wanting for a while. He looked at it in awe.

Mahiru gave in immediately, "If you want, I can buy it for you. Think of it as a thank you," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kuro asked, "thankyouuuu~" Kuro gave a small shy smile before picking up the game.

Mahiru couldn't stop himself from grinning. Kuro's smile was one of the best things he had ever seen.  
"Let's go to the counter," the price was pretty high since it was a high quality game, but Mahiru could spare it. And if he could see that smile then it was worth it.

"Yay~~" Kuro stood behind Mahiru at the counter, slightly hiding as he gave the game to Mahiru to buy, he didn't like socializing if he didn't have to.

Mahiru did all the talking and handed the game to Kuro when he was done.  
He watched Kuro take the game carefully as if it wasn't real.

Kuro took it and put it in the inside of his coat, he wanted to play it that very second but he could wait until their date was over, "Which store should we go to next?" Kuro asked.

"Well, I was thinking of buying something for everyone when we get back. Like souvenirs?" He said as the exited the store.

"Ah good idea," Kuro said, there was a tourist shop just a few stores away, they could probably find something for everyone there.

They entered the shop and Mahiru set about finding things that the others would potentially like.  
"Hmm what do you think Kuro?" Mahiru picked up a hula doll,  
"Who does this remind you of?" He said while trying to hold back his laughter.

Kuro snickered slightly, "its perfect," he said trying not to laugh. Before he could laugh he quickly changed the subject, he picked up a small hampster ball that hampsters go in and roll around in, he tried not to laugh again, "I think Lawless would actually like that."

"I can deffinitely see him using it!" Mahiru agreed. He then walked over to another shelf and saw a lot for making flower necklaces.  
"This could be for Misono, Lily and the kids" he said in amusement. For some reason he could imagine Misono making them.

Kuro nodded in agreement, he walked around the shop and found a black pen with little white angel wings on it, he sighed and gave it to Mahiru, it was pretty obvious who it was for…

Mahiru rolled his eyes, "typical."  
He then spotted what looked to be a container of walking sticks. One was small and had a bird head on the top.  
"Hugh would like this," he said.

"Oh yeah he would," Kuro thought for a moment, "who else do we have to buy things for?"

"Um... Tetsu and Jeje. It's only fair since we are giving that to Mikuni," Mahiru replied.

Kuro wanted to give Jeje a plastic bag to see his reaction but decided against it, he saw a set of weights and thought it would be a good idea since Tetsu was using anything he could find that was heavy as weight lifting. "what about this?"

"Sure but you're going to have to carry it," Mahiru laughed.  
"What about a set of binoculars for Jeje? Then he can spy on Mikuni from a distance."

"Haaah okay," Kuro sighed picking up the box with ease, he wasn't weak he just usually couldn't be bothered. "should we buy them now?"

"Yep! Then we should take them back to the hotel," he confirmed before paying.

"Yeah good idea, although I have to carry this box the whole way... what a pain," Kuro sighed walking outside with Mahiru.

"You'll be fine~ I believe you can do it!" Mahiru jokingly cheered him on.

"Can't deal," Kuro said, he wouldn't admit it but when Mahiru encouraged him, suddenly he had no problem with it at all. When they got back to the hotel they could probably hang out there for a bit and then head off to see the fireworks at 10. He had to make sure Mahiru didn't find out where they were going though.

Mahiru fell onto the couch, "today is great so far~" he said happily.

"Yeah... It was amazing... Thankyou Mahiru," Kuro said sitting next to him.

"Thank you too~ " he smiled back, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Secret~" Kuro said, he was so nervous and excited. he hoped Mahiru would like it.

Mahiru playfully glared "oh come on~ just a hint?" He tried.

"Nope," Kuro bluntly refused, it would ruin the surprise if Mahiru found out, and he was looking forward to Mahiru's face when they arrived. He casually leaned onto Mahiru's shoulder.

"Ah fine... It was worth a try..." He lightly traced the back of Kuro's hand. He knew whatever he was planning must be something special so he gave up and would wait until later.

"What do you want to do? We still have about 45 mins until we should leave," Kuro asked still leaning on him.

"Why don't we try that new game you got?" Mahiru suggested. He was anticipating Kuro's happiness rather than the game itself.

Kuro got an excited look in his eyes as he quickly got the game out and set it up lightning speed, he handed Mahiru a remote and sat down again watching the opening screen with an excited expression.

"I'm hopeless with this sort of stuff... Can you help me to learn how to play?" Mahiru asked slightly embarrassed.

"Ah sure" Kuro got really into the explanation teaching him which buttons did what and what the purpose of the game was, he finished explaining but decided it was better for Mahiru to test them out himself and started a two player match, "I'll go easy so you can learn the controls~"

"Thanks Kuro~" Mahiru appreciated that.  
He fiddled around a bit and finally thought he was ready.  
"Okay, let's start."

Kuro watched the screen as the green light flashed, he quickly evaded the obstacles and swirved through the track, he took a look on Mahirus split screen to see how he was doing.

Mahiru was still trying to get the hang of it, but he was doing ok, or at least better than what he thought.

Kuro focused back on his own screen seeing Mahiru was doing decently okay, "You're pretty good considering you don't play games very often." Kuro complimented still not taking his eyes off the screen, he had to beat the car in front of him for first.

"Haha yeah pretty sure this is a fluke," he said and shoved a car off the road with his own on accident.

"I think you are doing well... by killing your competition? I'm sure that's not how you're meant to play the game but what can I say if it works," Kuro said shrugging, he noticed Mahiru kept crashing and dragging everyone around him down with him.

After totalling the opponents, he managed to get into third place and since there were no more cars around him, he was able to stay fairly straight and on the road

"...it was an accident?"

"Kind of terrifying" Kuro said jokingly managing to get 2nd place almost a second after 1st, "we have a time for another round, if you want? or we could just relax and..." Kuro had cuddling in mind but was too shy to say it.

"Hm? And what?" Mahiru was oblivious.

"..." Kuro grabbed his arm and just snuggled next to Mahiru, he blushed heavilly not knowing what to say.

Mahiru giggled and hugged Kuro closer.  
"That's right, I promised you cuddles~" he said in a happy tone.

Kuro nuzzled his face into Mahirus shoulder as he sighed contentley, he was still very embarassed but if he couldn't cuddle Mahiru there was no way he would work up the courage to kiss him.

Mahiru began drawing circles with his hand on Kuro's back subconsciously.  
"I give you permission to cuddle when ever you like~ unless I'm busy doing housework..."

Kuro from then on made it his mission to cuddle Mahiru whenever he was busy with housework, he smiled slightly enjoying the moment. He looked at the time and sighed, it was almost time to go but he wanted to stay with Mahiru just a little more.

Mahiru closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the closeness as much as possible. He really liked it when Kuro was in an affectionate mood~

Kuro didn't know why but today he was just really huggy, he had a reason but he didn't want to think about that, "aaaaaa can't deal," he was of course refering to having to leave, but he would make sure they did, otherwise he would miss his chance.

"Is it time to go?" Mahiru guessed

"Yeah..." Kuro said kind of down, he didn't want to leave, although he knew it would be worth it when they got there.

"Ok, lead the way Kuu-chan~" he said helping Kuro to get over having to leave.

Kuro blushed lightly at the nickname, and Kuro followed him out. Then he led the way making sure to take a long route so Mahiru had no idea where they were going. It was also very dark out.

Mahiru was getting more curious by the second.  
"Kuro~ are we there yet?" He complained.

"Nope," Kuro said still walking, when he reached a certain point he grabbed Mahiru's hand and asked him to close his eyes.

Mahiru obliged and let Kuro lead him to the secret place.

when they reached the top of the hill there was no one else close to them, there was a few people but very spread out. He told Mahiru "you can open your eyes..." and as he said that the fireworks started, down at the bottom of the hill there was a massive lake and thats what the fireworks were going over, Kuro personally thought it was really pretty.

Mahiru opened his eyes and stared in awe. It was one of the most beautiful sites he had ever seen. He turned to Kuro, a loving look in his eyes.  
"This is amazing Kuro! Thank you so much!"

Kuro smiled seeing his reaction and sat down on the hill, the stars shined over them and the view was perfect.

Mahiru sat beside him and leaned against him. His eyes were focused on the many colours of the fireworks.  
"You're the best~"

"T-thanks..." Kuro smiled and as the night when on he decided it was time to make his move. Kuro looked beside him at Mahiru and first made direct eye contact, Mahiru looked confused. He smiled slightly before tilting his head and leaning in kissing Mahiru on the lips.

To say Mahiru was shocked was an understatement. He had no clue Kuro had planned all this and simply froze, his brain trying to keep up with what was happening.  
He then closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck.

Kuro leaned in slowly getting more passionate with the kiss, he really was glad Mahiru found him that day...

Mahiru let him take the lead. He was enjoying being looked after for once and gladly opened his mouth for Kuro.

Kuro slid his tounge inside Mahirus mouth and leaned in further deepening the kiss.

Mahiru shivered and tightened his hold around Kuro. This was the first time he had ever done something like this so he hoped he wasn't too bad at it.

Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru's waist and finished the kiss with the final moment of their lips touching, Kuro needed to break it since he could tell both of them needed some air. He smiled, he finally did it.

Mahiru was out of breath and panting hard. He grinned in happiness and pulled Kuro into a hug.  
"I love you~" he said simply, he couldn't possibly hide it anymore, not after that.

Kuro hugged back, "I love you too... Mahiru."

Mahiru grinned into Kuro's coat. He was so happy everything had worked out so well, and he would never forget this day, ever.

"Thankyou...Thankyou for finding me Mahiru," Kuro said smiling too, without Mahiru he never would have been able to experience any of it, he would have never felt any of these feelings... he loved Mahiru, he couldn't imagine life without him.

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat~" he replied with the utmost sincerity.  
"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me..."

Kuro broke the hug and then lay down in Mahirus lap, he couldn't stop this feeling of hapiness and gratitude. The fireworks were almost over, that was a bit dissapointing, but it was okay. He casually grabbed Mahirus hand.

Mahiru squeezed Kuro's hand as a silent thank you and pet his head like he usually does. He loved the way he turned to mush under his touch and he enjoyed the feeling of his soft hair through his fingers.  
'Oh god I'm such a sap...'

Kuro smiled again when Mahiru ran his hands through his hair, Kuro was glad there was no one else around, he wasn't the type to be affectionate around others. He sat up and gave Mahiru a small kiss on the lips before lying back down again, he hoped they could do that a lot more.

Mahiru smiled at Kuro's new confidence.  
"I guess this means we're official then?" He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Kuro himself.

"Of course~" Kuro said in reply happily.

Mahiru then looked back at the sky as the last few fireworks went off.  
"I still can't believe how lucky I am," he said softly, "do you want to stay out or head back?"

"Ah its getting late maybe its better if we head back, if its too dark we will have trouble returning," Kuro suggested.

"Good idea~" Mahiru replied standing up and offering his hand to Kuro.

Kuro took Mahirus hand happily and stood up with him. Kuro started walking back but instead of letting go once he was up, he kept holding Mahirus hand.

Mahiru remained closely by Kuro's side all the way back to the hotel.

TIME SKIP~

They walked back to the hotel in complete silence, although it was a comfortable one. When they got back to their room Kuro flopped on the bed, he was exhausted.

"Today was amazing Kuro~" he said falling down beside Kuro on the bed.  
"It was perfect~"

"Yeah, it really was," Kuro turned over and faced Mahiru, his hair was falling over his face but he didn't mind. Their faces were inches apart and he smiled looking at Mahiru directly in the eye.

Mahiru loved that smile and gave one back to Kuro as well. He never wanted to leave his side, no matter what happened.  
"Kuro..." he said simply, just liking saying his name.

"I love you Mahiru," he said, he knew he has said it many many times during the day but still every time he said It felt like the first time. He still felt the butterflies and nervousness and the hapiness when Mahiru said it back, he never wanted moments like these to end.

"I love you too~ so much that it's crazy!" He laughed and brushed Kuro's hair out of his eyes.

Kuro made direct eye contact again. Mahirus eyes were really pretty... and he really liked it when Mahiru touched his hair. He curled up and snuggled next to Mahiru.

Mahiru hugged him close and buried his face in Kuro's hair. He was so glad to have such a caring boyfriend...  
'That sounds nice...'

Kuro fell asleep right there next to Mahiru, he was too exhausted to keep staying awake, he was lucky he has the ability to fall asleep anywhere, anytime. He made small sleepy sounds in his sleep unconciously rubbing up against Mahiru.

Mahiru pulled the covers over them and tried to get some sleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5~ All the Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA THE CAR RACE SCENE~~ This fic keeps getting cheesier and cheesier XD And i love it! Hope you guys do as well!

Kuro woke up next to Mahiru, "morning.." he sleepily mumbled.  
Mahiru groggily opened his eyes and yawned.  
"Mornin'. Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
"Ah yeah i guess," Kuro said yawning and sitting up before deciding against it and flopping back down.  
"You're so lazy..." Mahiru moved over and laced his head on Kuro's shoulder.  
Kuro asked, "What are we going to do today?" Kuro knew they didn't have that much time left and it would end soon so they had to make the most of it.  
"Well... We could maybe hire a boat? I saw in the broacher that you can go out for a few hours," he suggested, "what do you think?"  
"Ah sure," Kuro was excited to go out on a boat again, one of the many things he hadn't done in a very long time. "What time?"  
"Probably around 11 since that's when the hiring starts," he answered  
"Good idea... we have around an hour left to get ready," Kuro said thinking, they could probably just lounge around until then.  
"I'm gonna take a shower then. I feel kind of gross this morning..." Mahiru made a face of disgust before getting up to go to the bathroom.  
"Yeah okay," Kuro said, "I'll get changed while your in there then," and after Mahiru closed the door he took off his shirt and started changing.  
5 minutes later Mahiru walks out with a towel around his waist.  
"I forgot to bring a spare change of clothes..." He said sheepishly, searching through his suit case.  
Kuro blushed as his whole face turned red, he was only wearing his boxers. He looked over at Mahiru and quickly looked away blushing even more.  
Mahiru blushed, quickly found a new set of clothes and retreated into the bathroom.  
"S-sorry Kuro!" He said quickly, practically slamming the door behind him.  
"A-ah it’s okay..." Kuro quickly shook the image of Mahiru in only a towel out of his mind, he knew Mahiru looked good but thinking about it would make him embarassed for the whole day. He also remembered Mahiru saw him in only boxers, he sighed and mumbled "…can't deal..." before finishing changing.  
Mahiru finally got his heart to calm down. Jesus Kuro was so hot that his head would probably explode if that ever happened again. After his blush disappeared he got dressed and awkwardly walked out of the bathroom.  
"A-ah h-hi Mahiru..." Kuro said awkwardly playing his game device on the bed, fully changed this time. "S-Sorry about before..." Kuro blushed slightly remembering it.  
He felt his face heat up again. 'God dammit Kuro!'  
"Na it was kinda my fault for not being prepared... Anyway, we have 45 minutes so what do you want to do?" ‘Nice topic change Mahiru!’  
Kuro felt a lot more realxed when Mahiru acted like nothing happened, "want to play a game?"  
"Sure. You set it up because I'm hopeless at that stuff..." He laughed.  
Kuro chuckled and set up the game then sitting down and handing Mahiru a remote, "Its the same game as before so you know how to play~"  
"Ok... So I'm going to try and not destroy everything this time," he said taking the remote.  
"I have a feeling you'll end up doing it anyway...." Kuro focused on his screen as the green light flashed, he was slowly starting to learn the games code even though he had only played it a few times he was mastering it. He speeded through the first part of the race.  
Mahiru was a little rusty at first but quickly got the hang of it again. Not long after starting, two cars were totalled.  
"Oops…"  
Kuro laughed at his destructive habit and leaned forward getting very focused on the game, he climbed up to 3rd place but he was determined to get 1st this time.  
Mahiru miraculously was behind Kuro's car. He had no idea how, but it happened and he wasn't complaining.  
Kuro was kind of terrified of being pushed off and quickly sped off into 2nd place, "Don't knock me off…"  
"I'm sorry but I don't really control whether of not it happens..." He said slowly gaining on Kuro. It was kind of funny seeing Kuro freak out a little over the game.  
"Are you doing this on purpsose?" Kuro said jokingly getting into first place.  
"Why would I sabotage my own boyfriend~" Mahiru said back with a smirk.  
"I don't like that look..." Kuro took a look at Mahirus screen and saw that he was in fact gaining on him on purpose, "two can play that game..." Kuro abruptly stopped and spun around so he was behind Mahiru, he quickly started gaining on him.  
"Eh?! Hey!" He exclaimed before breaking suddenly, making Kuro crash into him from behind. He then accelerated.  
"Haha!"  
Kuros car was slightly damaged but still okay to drive, he quickly started gaining on Mahiru again, when he was next to him Kuro screeched to the side knocking Mahirus car before speeding off again.  
Mahiru's car scraped the side of the wall but he quickly recovered. He really liked this game.  
"I'm not giving up that easily~."  
Kuro looked over and saw Mahiru smiling, he stared for a moment in awe before realizing he had stopped playing and his car had gone off the edge. Mahirus smile had distracted him… not fair… His smile should be banned during games…  
Mahiru found the opportunity to zoom past Kuro's car and the finish line was in sight.  
"Haha Kuro~ I'm gonna win!"  
"Y-Yeah" Kuro gave up playing, he just absentminedly agreed. He had no idea how one human could be so attractive.  
When Mahiru crossed the line he jumped to his feet happily and laughed, "I've finally beat you at a game! ~" he said. Never had he thought that would happen.  
"Yeah, yeah.... I was distracted," Kuro said, avoiding saying what he was distracted with, "good job~."  
"You? Distracted? How could something distract you from your video games?" He said incredulously. Kuro barely ever takes his eyes off the screen…  
"W-well...." Kuro blushed deciding whether or not to tell him. ‘Maybe later...’ "It's almost time to go, we should get our stuff…"  
"Eh? Ok..." Mahiru let it slide. He knew Kuro hated being uncomfortable in these kinds of situations.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah, we should go" Kuro followed Mahiru out their door and out of the hotel, he quickly changed into a cat nearby and came back and jumped on Mahirus shoulder, "The boats have shelters so i can be a human then~" he whispered.  
"Alrighty~" they ate breakfast from some random café and walked to the boat hires.  
Kuro meowed cutely on Mahiru shoulder and when they reached the boat hires, Kuro changed into human form in the bathroom.  
"I got us a small one but it has a room compartment so you should be fine," he said pointing at the boat on one of the pictures.  
Kuro nodded, and pointed out the fact that it still had a shade over the top so they didn't even need the room compartment, although it was a nice feature. "lets go~~"  
Mahiru nodded happily and they walked to the boat.  
"Have you ever driven one of these before? The guy told me how but if you have experience..." He asked  
Kuro shrugged, "It was a very long time ago, besides boats have changed now, i wouldn't be able to drive one of these," Kuro said stepping on the boat.  
"Fair enough," Mahiru followed him and took a seat at the controls.  
"Right... I think we're all set," he said before turning the boat on and attempted to drive it out of the dock.  
Mahiru didn't try to slowly excelorate, he probably didn't realize how sensitive the controls where. The boat sped at an incredible speed out of the dock and Kuro almost fell off the boat.  
"Ah sorry Kuro!" He laughed sheepishly. He then adjusted the speed and looked to Kuro to see if he was alright.  
Kuro looked really dazed as he held tightly onto the chair, "maybe you should start slow..."  
"Heheh good idea..." He slowed a little and when he thought the speed was ok he locked it and turned to Kuro.  
"It shouldn't be too far~"  
Kuro stood next to the edge of the boat and looked over at the view, "Hey Mahiru were pretty far out now, want to stop the boat and relax for a bit?" he said leaning against the edge.  
"Sure! Hang on a second..." He said accidentally pushing the accelerator full speed.  
Kuro spluttered and made a loud yelp before falling directly overboard into the ocean.  
"KURO! ARE YOU OK?! OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!" Mahiru stopped the boat immediately and ran to the side.  
There were a few seconds of silence before Kuro resurfaced, he coughed a few times trying to stay a float, he climbed up the ladder on the side and sat down exhausted as soon as he got back on the boat.  
"I'm so sorry!" Mahiru frantically looked for a towel and handed it to him.  
He tried to stop himself from staring at his wet body that was so hot it was killing him.  
Kuro took off his coat and looked down to see his shirt was soaked through and practically see through, his hair flopped down on his face dripping wet. "Aaaah what a pain, don't worry it wasn't your fault," Kuro said coughing again.  
Mahiru blushed and looked away.  
"Ah I should have paid more attention..." He said before sitting beside him.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked when Kuro started coughing.  
Kuro wrapped the blanket around him more, "Yeah i'm fine~" he said trying to dry his hair.  
Mahiru sighed in relief and stood up. He took the towel and without a word continued drying his hair. He felt guilty and wanted to help as much as possible.  
"Ah thanks Mahiru~" he said when Mahiru started drying his hair, he really didn't mind all too much that he fell, it was partly his fault anyway. He stood up when Mahiru was done and took off his shirt and put it in the sun to let it dry.  
'Ah I'm not going to survive this trip...'  
Mahiru sat down again and sighed. His own stupidity caused Kuro to get all his clothes wet, and he could have potentially gotten hurt as well. He shook his head to get rid of the thought and waited for Kuro to take a seat beside him.  
"Hey Mahiru... are you okay? You like kind of down..." Kuro said sitting beside him worried, he hoped Mahiru wasn't feeling guilty about it.  
"I'm fine," he denied before looking away, "I'm just glad you aren't hurt..."  
"I'm a vampire, i would have healed anyway..." Kuro said knowing something was wrong for sure, "It's not that big of a deal you know, it was actually pretty funny," Kuro said with a small shy smile, he wasn't lying.  
Mahiru was grateful for Kuro cheering him up.  
"Hehe yeah I guess it was... Thanks Kuro."  
Kuro casually leaned on Mahirus shoulder, "no problem~"  
Mahiru put an arm around Kuro and smiled genuinely. He couldn't get over how lucky he was. They stayed like that for a little while, just enjoying each other’s company.  
"Nyah~" Kuro said playfully at Mahiru before he decided that his shirt was dry enough for the moment and put it back on.  
Mahiru watched him the whole time, hoping he wasn't caught staring.  
Kuro didn't notice at all and casually put on the shirt, he turned around to see Mahiru was looking at him, "hm?"  
Mahiru blushed and laughed awkwardly.  
"Nothing..." Mahiru tried and looked away.  
Kuro shrugged and sat down again next to him, he yawned and smiled over at Mahiru. there wasn't really a reason, he was just happier now that Mahiru was with him... Happier than he had ever been. Kuro used to never smile or laugh, but he could expect to be doing a lot more of it.  
Mahiru lost it when Kuro smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss. It was short and simple, but it conveyed his thoughts well enough.  
Kuro was surprised by the sudden move and he was speechless when Mahiru pulled back, it was really short and left Kuro wanting more... He was acting like the servamp of greed for god’s sake. Kuro leaned in and kissed Mahiru again.  
Mahiru gladly returned the second kiss, pulling Kuro as close as possible. He enjoyed a lot when Kuro took control over these moments and it forced a small sigh from him.  
Kuro leaned in more and passionatley kissed Mahiru before letting go and giving a sheepish look.  
"Haha we need to do that more often~" Mahiru said with a dazed expression.  
"Yeah... agreed," Kuro said happily.  
"Right! Why don't we have our lunch break~" Mahiru said pulling out a bag of chips from the bag.  
"Well, it's not really lunch... But it will do."  
"Good idea~" Kuro took a chip from the bag and started nibbling on it.  
"We did have a late breakfast anyway," Mahiru watched Kuro from the corner of his eye.  
'He's so cute and he doesn't realise~'  
Kuro nodded and continued to take chips, he put his hand in and realised Mahiru’s hand was already in there and they were now touching, he blushed slightly quickly taking a chip and eating it.  
Mahiru blushed twice as hard but grinned as well at Kuro's own embarrassment. He ate his chip slowly and pondered about what they should do next.  
Kuro stood up and streched a bit and went to go check out the boats gears, he wanted to see how much things had changed since the last time he drove a boat. He inspected them with curiosity.  
"Careful Kuro! We don't want to have a repeat of last time~" Mahiru warned him, staying where he was.  
"Yeah, yeah~" Kuro said, "I'm not touching any of them" he said, there was a lot more saftey precautions and small adjjustments. It was far more advanced then what he was used to. He sat down again next to Mahiru, "do you want to start the boat?"  
"Sure! Why don't we see how fast this thing can go~" he suggested with a slight smirk.  
"Please not too fast or i'll fall of again," Kuro said jokingly, he was kidding but little did he know.  
"Ok, hold on!" Mahiru sat in the driver’s seat and accelerated to max speed immediately without any warning.  
Kuro made another loud yelp before falling overboard, this time he re surfaced instantly and quickly climbed up the ladder, "NOT FUCKING AGAIN," Kuro exclaimed sighing, how could he manage to fall off twice?!?  
"Ahahahahahaha-" Mahiru was in hysterics.  
"Oh my god- hahaha! Twice!!!" He ended up falling on the ground and rolling around laughing like crazy  
"Hey!! Don't laugh!!" Kuro said dripping wet, he looked over seeing Mahiru laughing hysterically and started laughing himself, he couldn't help it. The situation was pretty funny, and Mahiru’s laugh seemed to light up any situation.  
"I c-can’t- hahaha! I can't breathahaahaha!" He struggled to calm himself but ended up laughing even harder.  
"K-Kuro... Hahah- save me!"  
Kuro was laughing uncontrolably too, he could barley breathe. "hhahahahahahhaha," he settled down and tried to catch his breathe.  
Mahiru eventually calmed down but chuckled every time he looked at Kuro.  
Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru from behind, "Don't laugh at me!! I'll get you wet as well!!" Kuro said laughing as he trapped Mahiru.  
Mahiru screamed and tried to run but the boat was small and he stood no chance of escaping.  
"Kuro that's so not fair!" He laughed struggling to get away.  
Kuro grinned and shook his wet hair getting water all over Mahiru, "That’s what you get for laughing at me~"  
"I'm sorry~" he apologised but continued laughing.  
"It was just so funny~!"  
Kuro had mercy and let him go before laughing and sitting back up on one of the seats, he hadn't laughed that much in his whole life... '  
"Your laugh is really nice Kuro~" he said as sat down beside Kuro.  
"O-Oh... thank you..." Kuro was still self concious about his laugh, he sat on the floor and held onto the side, "You can try starting it again, I won't fall off this time I swear," he said making it his mission to not fall off.  
"Haha ok!" Mahiru returned to the front and sped off, he started to circle around and eventually started to head back, but a lot slower.  
Kuro enjoyed the wind and harsh breeze, going fast was fun. although he never went close to the edge, he walked up behind Mahiru who was driving the boat and hugged him from behind resting his chin on Mahirus shoulder.  
Mahiru smiled and leaned back into Kuro.  
"You happy to head home?" He asked.  
"Yeah, lets hope i wont fall off on the way back," Kuro joked still hugging Mahiru.  
Mahiru laughed a bit and nodded, speeding up a little so it wouldn't take as long.  
"Today is our last day... So what do you want to do tonight?"  
"Hmm.... I don't really mind as long as its with you," Kuro said shrugging, "I don't have anything in mind."  
He held back from telling him how cute what he said was.  
"I guess we can just hang around the hotel," Mahiru said, "and if we think of anything to do we can go do it."  
"Good idea," Kuro agreed, he gave Mahiru a small short kiss before going and sitting back down on the floor away from the edge.  
Mahiru blushed and gave a smile.  
"You can be so cute Kuro~" he said to himself as the dock came into view.  
"We're nearly there!"  
Kuro blushed and nodded looking over at the dock, the boat pulled up there and they both stepped off, Kuro yawned and stretched glad to be on solid ground again.  
Mahiru followed him with their stuff and handed him back his jacket.  
"I'm surprised that you nearly left this on the boat Kuro," he giggled, "it's still a bit damp but I'm sure its fine."  
“Aaaaah I'm still slightly soaked," Kuro complained putting on his jacket, "should we head back to the hotel? we could look at the tourist brochure to see if there is anything to do," Kuro suggested.  
Mahiru nodded, "sounds like a plan! And you should probably take a warm shower when we get back." He said, giving him one of his 'do what I say or else' expressions.  
"I will, i will" Kuro said rolling his eyes, Mahiru could really act like a mum sometimes. "The hotel showers are nice~" Kuro commented.  
"Good," he replied simply, taking Kuro's hand. It was a simple gesture but it meant so much more.  
Kuro held his hand softly and walked along with Mahiru back to the hotel, they did the basic routine and got into their room. "Ah i'll have a shower now."  
"Ok, I'm going to go get more towels from room service," Mahiru said, "I won't be long~"  
"Okay~ thank you," Kuro said, he took off his coat and flopped down on the bed lazily.  
Mahiru made his way to the reception desk and asked if they could grab some spare towels. They gave him a suspicious look 'probably because of Kuro...' But directed him to where the room service office was  
Kuro rolled around on the comfy bed and thought for a moment about the day, it had been nice. although there were its down sides… Falling off twice. However, Mahiru was still somehow able to make it into a memorable moment.  
'He better be having that shower... It was really chilly outside...' Mahiru thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was for Kuro to get sick on their holiday.  
He found the office, retrieved what he had came for and began the walk back to their room.  
Kuro went into the bathroom and started getting unchanged to have a shower, he took off his shirt and heard the door opening with Mahiru.  
"Kuro! I'm back!" He called, noticing the lack of the sound of the shower.  
He went to the door and knocked.  
"If you aren't in yet I've brought more towels."  
"Ah okay," Kuro opened the door and took one of the towels, he still had his pants on so he guessed it was fine, he just wasn't wearing a shirt. "Thank you~" he said to Mahiru.  
Mahiru blushed and said "no problem" before leaving to go pack up some of his stuff in the bedroom.  
Kuro finished getting unchanged and turned on the shower to really hot, hot showers were nice. He finished up and got changed into a shirt and shorts before sighing in irritation that his hair was still too wet to leave.  
Mahiru had just finished packing and was about to leave when he saw Kuro's jacket on the bed.  
'Ne, I wonder if it's comfy~ I mean, he does wear it every day...'  
Kuro stayed in the bathroom for a bit drying his hair, eventually he came out and called out, "Mahiru are you finished packing?"  
He couldn't help himself... He had put on Kuro's jacket. It was probably the comfiest thing he had ever worn. 'Kuro's lucky~ he wears this every day...'  
Mahiru jumped at the sound of Kuro's voice and realised he was looking for him.  
"Crap..." He said under his breath.  
Kuro walked into the main bedroom and saw Mahiru wearing his coat, Kuro blushed a million shades of red. Mahiru looked adorable in it. It was clearly too big for him with the sleeves and end of the coat hanging down, Kuro looked away and said "i-it suits you..."  
Mahiru laughed sheepishly, blushing uncontrollably, "Ahah Kuro... It's not what it looks like! I mean... It is... But... Wait... You're not mad?" He stumbled out unsure of how to deal with the situation.  
He shrugged still not making eye contact, "I mean usually I would get really angry when people touch my coat… but I guess- I mean… you can try it on anytime.... you just have to ask... I mean it looks really good on you...” Kuro awkwardly coughed after finally saying what he thought.  
Mahiru visibly sighed and hugged himself happily.  
"It's really comfy Kuro~" he said grinning. He was happy Kuro wasn't mad at him.  
Kuro blushed again seeing Mahiru in his clothes, he chuckled, "You're so cute you know."  
Mahiru blushed even harder and walked up to Kuro so he could bury his face in his chest to hide his embarrassment.  
"Th-thanks Kuro..." He mumbled.  
Kuro smiled and hugged his eve, Kuro let go and flopped down on the bed, for some reason he was even more tired than usual.  
"Are you ok? You seem really drained..." Mahiru sat on the bed beside him, not bothering to take the coat off.  
"Ah yeah... i don't know i'm more exhausted than usual," Kuro mumbled sighing, he then suddenly sat up coughing.  
Mahiru put a hand to Kuro's head and he knew exactly what was happening.  
"Kuro... I think you're getting sick. I didn't even know vampires could get sick..."  
"Well we can't die but we can get sick," Kuro mumbled flopping down on the bed in exhaustion, "i should be fine... they usually only last a day. Ah, i haven't been sick in a while actually…"  
"It was probably because of the boat incident..." Mahiru realised.  
"Sorry about that..."  
"Nah don't worry~ I'm fine," Kuro said before coughing another few times, he sat up on the bed and sighed, "this is such a pain," he mumbled.  
"Hey! You're not fine so I'm going to take care of you," Mahiru said in a stern voice. He wouldn't let Kuro get any worse if he could help it.  
"Ah thankyou really i'm fi-" Kuro was cut off by coughing and wheezing, he gave up and lay down. He could feel a fever coming on, 'Why now...' he thought, just as he was having the time of his life he had to get sick and ruin it for both of them. His look became down as he thought about it.  
Mahiru sighed at Kuro's denial.  
"See? Just stay in bed and I'll help you feel better. Wait here!" He ran off into the kitchen and turned on the kettle.  
Kuro was upset that he was sick and worried Mahiru, but part of him was happy. Part of him was happy that Mahiru was worried, last time he had been sick no one had been there to look after him like this, he just had to act like he was fine and tough it out. It was nice to have someone who cares.  
Mahiru shortly came back holding a cup of tea.  
"Here Kuro, I don't have much that would help but tea should be a good substitute," he smiled and waited for Kuro to sit up before handing him the cup.  
"I might have to go out and buy some stuff..." He said more to himself.  
Kuro sat up and leaned on Mahiru, "...don't leave" he mumbled, he didn't know why he was acting like that. He never had anyone care for him like that before, he didn't want to be alone again.  
Mahiru was surprised at the sudden request. He wanted Kuro to get better soon, but he also hated seeing Kuro so down.  
"...Ok, I'll stay, but it's not going to help you very much. ...What's wrong?"  
He could tell something was up, whether or not he would tell him was another thing.  
"...I don't want to be alone again," Kuro said vaguely, slightly shivering he hid his face in Mahirus shoulder, it was painful to expand on that.  
Mahiru wrapped his arms around him and gave him a tight hug. He didn't know what Kuro's past was like, but he did now that he was going to be there for him in the present and hopefully the future.  
"As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone Kuro~" he cooed quietly, hoping to help Kuro's odd mood swing. 'It's probably the fever...'  
Kuro calmed down and relaxed in Mahirus arm, he mumbled, "thank you Mahiru..." into Mahiru’s shoulder. He had some very unpleasant memories brought up.  
"No need to thank me, you deserve to be happy..." Mahiru started playing with Kuro's hair; it had become a habit and he knew Kuro liked it.  
Kuro smiled and happily laid down, his fever was still burning up but he felt a lot more relaxed there. "Sorry for getting sick on our holiday...." he said.  
"Hey it's partly my fault this happened, and you didn't ruin anything," Mahiru reassured him, "and you're lucky this happened towards the end of the trip," he tried to lighten the mood.  
Kuro nodded and shrugged. Thinking about it, he guessed it couldn’t be helped. Kuro sat up and took a sip of the tea Mahiru brought him, "haah what a pain." Eventualy, Kuro's fever rose higher, and he gave in, "I'm really fine but maybe you should get something just in case..." he said quietly, barley able to make words.  
"Maybe the hotel has something... Are you sure you want me to go?" He asked unsure.  
"Yeah, yeah its fine... I just had something like a flashback before, sorry, i'm okay really," he waved it off. He was however, lying about that part that he would be fine, but he would live. He certainly didn’t want the fever to get any higher though.  
Mahiru wasn't totally convinced, but he decided to be as quick as possible."Ok, I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" He said before heading off to reception again.  
"I'll try~" Kuro said flopping down on the bed, he pulled the covers over him and lay down too exhausted to do anything else.  
Mahiru made his way down to the reception desk and asked for aspirin and some hand towels. As soon as he retrieved them he said his thanks and left to get back to Kuro. The receptionists had taken a fair amount of time processing his request and he was a little mad.  
Kuro's fever had been going up and down, he coughed a couple more times before sitting up and trying to act like he was feeling completley better, it was a force of habit.  
He got back to the room and immediately announced his arrival. He grabbed the aspirin and a glass of water and took it to Kuro."Sorry for taking a while… I'm not sure how effective this will be but it's better than nothing."  
"Ah okay..." Kuro took the medicine almost choking on it but managing to get it down, "i'm alright for now~" said Kuro who was clearly not alright.  
"I'm the one who decides that," Mahiru gave him an annoyed expression, "I'll be back in a sec," he went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with water. He returned to their room and ordered him to lie down.  
"O-oh sure" Kuro was surprised by the demand and lay back down on the bed, he sighed and coughed again.  
Mahiru grinned when Kuro did as he asked, thankful for no arguments. He then placed a damp hand towel on his forehead to help cool him down."It looks like you'll be stuck here for a while..." Mahiru said.  
"Yeah... sorry," Kuro said sheepishly, he had given up trying to act fine. "Thank you..." he said referring to Mahiru looking after him.  
Mahiru smiled and pet his head, "hey I told you there's no need to thank me. I'm happy to look after you whenever."  
Kuro gave a weak smile before closing his eyes and enjoying the damp towel on his forehead and Mahirus pats, he still didn't regret falling off though. He had never laughed so much before; it was worth it.  
Mahiru's heart fluttered when he saw him smile. It made him feel like he was doing something right, and he was glad that whatever it was, it was making Kuro happy.  
“Ah, since I am now stuck here can you go get this sick cat some ramen and a coke~?” Kuro joked around.  
"Nice try Kuro..." He giggled at his stereotypical statement. He was glad he was acting like himself. "Hey would you like to see something so adorable?" He asked  
"Hm?" Kuro tilted his head slightly as if to say sure, he was curious as to what Mahiru was talking about.  
Mahiru pulled out his phone from his back pocket and searched through his pictures until he came to one in particular.  
"Here~" he showed Kuro the picture he took while the SerVamp was petting the tiger happily.  
"I'm so glad I got this~ you're even smiling,"  
Kuro blushed a million shades of red, he had no idea Mahiru had taken a photo! "T-thats uh…" Kuro had no idea how to respond, Mahiru took a picture of him while he wasn't paying attention and even while he was smiling. He was so embarassed he tried to hide his face in sheets.  
"Haha Kuro, don't be shy." Mahiru laughed, "it's the cutest picture ever and I'm going to treasure this forever~" He really wished Kuro would let him take more photos, but this one would satisfy him for a while at least.  
Kuro blushed again and mumbled "t-thank you..." he could feel the fever dropping a bit with the damp towel and medicine.  
Mahiru smiled, "Don't worry, it's for my eyes only~" he added just in case he was worried that he was going to show everyone.  
"Y-yeah its kind of embarassing..." Kuro said still flustered.  
"It's not that embarrassing... You just don't have your photo taken often. Heck some people even make weird faces in photos just for fun. Plus, you're very photogenic Kuro~"  
"ah yeah i guess...." it was true Kuro never took his own photo, he never understood the purpose, he always thought he just looked terrible in them so hearing that was pretty uplifting, "i'll try to take more pictures..." Kuro said with a happy tone.  
Mahiru's expression lightened up, "really?! That's great!" He was surprised, but also grateful Kuro was going to try."I should probably let you get some rest..."  
Kuro didn't want him to leave but he realized Mahiru was right, "yeah... no promises though," Kuro said regarding the photos. He snuggled further into the blanket and closed his eyes trying to get some rest.  
"I'll check in on you don't worry~" he said before leaving and shutting the door, so he wouldn't wake up from the noise of the TV. He sat on the couch and flicked through the channels. The rest of the day involved Mahiru checking in on Kuro and tidying up some stuff, before he went to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone is interested, there's a servamp skype chat that's welcoming anyone who wants to join ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6~ the end of the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A big thanks from me and Astra to everyone who has commented or is following the story~ It's really cool to know others enjoy this as much as we do ^^  
> Also, if you guys have any ideas for these two we are willing to take them into consideration!  
> But just letting you know we are currently at around Day 15 or something so a lot has happened from this chapter to what we are currently RPing ^^' So perhaps your ideas are already used or some might conflict with the story. But other than that, ask away!

Kuro woke up and slowly sat up in the bed. He yawned and sleepily looked around, Mahiru was already awake since he wasn't in the bed and the lights were on in the kitchen, "Mahiru…?" he called.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked from the kitchen. He had been up tidying before they had to leave.  
"Ah yeah, quite a bit," Kuro said getting up and sleepily walking into the kitchen, "what time are we leaving?"  
"Hmm around 11. It was the only time I could get," he replied, "I've packed most of our stuff, so we just have to wait now."  
"Okay~" Kuro nodded and walked over to sit at the kitchen bench. "not looking forward to the flight..." he grumbled.  
"You don't like flying? Huh... I didn't even notice the first time..." Mahiru said surprised at the revelation.  
"I mean i don't mind flying, i just hate flying on planes..." Kuro sighed and complained, they always made him weak and a little sick.  
"That's understandable... I don't like the thought of all the germs in there, but what can you do..." Mahiru knew planes were one of the most unclean modes of transport. The air was pretty much recycled after all.  
"Ahh they make me sick.." Kuro grumbled, "can't we just fly back on your broom or something?" he said jokingly.  
Mahiru laughed, "trust me if I could, I would." Now that Kuro mentioned it, it sounded like a much better option. Too bad it would take them a looooong time..."Want to head down for breakfast?"  
"Yeah good idea, I'm hungry~" Kuro said casually, following Mahiru. He took a moment to shake his head messing up his hair, close enough. He usually couldn't be bothered brushing it so he would just shake it and it would look fine, he shrugged and followed Mahiru out of their room.  
"Oh! I almost forgot... Your coat is on the back of the couch. I sort of forgot to give it back..." He said sheepishly.  
"Ah don't worry about it," Kuro walked over and put his coat on before going back to Mahiru. As cute as Mahiru was in it, it was nice to have his coat back.  
They made there way down to the buffet like they usually do. When they both got their breakfast and sat down, Mahiru asked if they should have one more look around.  
"Sure i don't mind," Kuro said sipping on his coke, he had only gotten a drink for breakfast so he wouldn't throw up on the plane. "There’s also the snow cone place near the hotel... we could get something from there before we leave for the airport."  
"Good idea!" Mahiru agreed and finished his breakfast. "When you're ready we can go~"  
"Okay~" Kuro quickly finished up his drink and got up to go, "where to first?"  
"We should probably get the snow cones since they take a while to eat..." Mahiru suggested as he stood and lead the way to the door. "It's sunny today," he observed, "I'll find us a shady spot once we get the snow cones."  
"Ah yeah..." Kuro turned into a cat behind the hotel and ran back around and jumped on Mahiru's shoulder, "snow cones~~~" Kuro said happily but quietly.  
Mahiru laughed at his SerVamp's attitude and walked out of the hotel, his destination being the snow cone shop. Mahiru started humming a tune happily.  
Kuro liked it when Mahiru hummed songs, it was somewhat peaceful. He moved his head very slightly back and forward to the tune, "are we there yeeeet," Kuro whispered.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes playfully, "it's just up ahead~" They soon made it and Mahiru asked Kuro what flavour he wanted, quietly.  
"Ah strawberry please~" Kuro whispered back looking at the flavors.  
"Ok~" He replied before ordering Kuro a strawberry and himself a lime. He was feeling adventurous today and decided to have a different flavour than usual.  
Kuro looked down surprised Mahiru didn't order a simpler flavor, "ah there's a shady spot over there," Kuro whispered to him looking in the direction of a couple of benches and tables shaded by trees.  
"Nice! That was easy," Mahiru said and he walked them both over to the tables.  
Kuro walked away for a second and came back as a human, he took his strawberry one and somehow as Mahiru was passing it to Kuro, Kuro dropped it. "Ah my snow cone..." he said kind of disappointed.  
"... Again? Really?" Mahiru was shocked that the same thing happened again. "How did you even manage that?"  
Kuro gave a sheepish look sitting down next to Mahiru, "no clue..." he looked at Mahiru's and leaned over and licked it before sitting back up, "yours is nice~" he said shrugging.  
Mahiru stared at him with bewilderment. He did not expect that either. After his mind caught up to him he stifled his laughter and put his in between them, "I was going to share anyway~" he said with a grin.  
"Oh really? thanks Mahiru~" Kuro said taking another small lick of the snow cone. He noticed Mahiru looked slightly cold, "ah... do you want to go into the sun? You look cold…"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine," it was a little chilly, but he could handle it.  
Kuro thought for a moment before taking off his coat and wrapping it around Mahiru.  
Mahiru gratefully snuggled into the warmth that was left by Kuro."Thank you~" he said, "you can have the rest of you like."  
Kuro blushed seeing Mahiru snuggle into it, he was adorable. Kuro had another lick of the snow cone, he really was lucky. "Should we head to the flight after this?" Kuro said with a dark and disgusted tone on flight.  
Mahiru sighed, "yeah, but it'll be over before you know it," He tried cheering up Kuro.  
"Haah i hope..." Kuro sighed in defeat finishing up the snow cone. "i wish we could stay longer.. It was fun here."  
"I know... But we have to go back for a range of reasons. For one we can't afford to stay here, and two all our friends are back home," Mahiru offered his hand to Kuro.  
"Yeah i know~" Kuro took Mahiru’s hand and stood up, deciding not to mention the fact that Mahiru was still wearing his coat, "let's go."  
"Ok, let's get our bags and we can catch a taxi back to the airport," he said walking beside Kuro until they were back at the hotel. They were lucky that a cloud passed over on the way back.  
"Yeah.." Kuro followed Mahiru inside and once they got their bags they walked over to check out of the hotel, Kuro sighed mumbling 'what a pain...' it was that one receptionist that was super suspicious of them.  
"Ah don't worry about her... She's probably just angry with her job," he joked. He knew it was because they tried to sign in when Kuro was in cat form, but he couldn't understand why they were holding a grudge.  
Kuro nodded and stood hid behind Mahiru, socialising was hard enough as it was even more so with this lady who highly suspected them, "can't deal."  
Mahiru lead him to the front where the taxi was waiting to pick them up. "Good thing we don't have to see them ever again..." He commented before getting in the back seat.  
Kuro got in next to him putting down the shades on the window, "yeah agreed..." Kuro leaned on Mahiru’s shoulder for most of the car trip half awake half asleep.  
Mahiru looked out the window, reminiscing about their holiday. It was the best one he had ever had and all because he got to spend it with Kuro. When the car stopped, he nudged Kuro to wake him. "We're here~"  
"Eh- a-ah okay…" Kuro got out of the car and grabbed his small bag of things, "want me to help you carry some of that?" Kuro offered. He noticed Mahiru had a lot of stuff, although it was understandable, humans needed all of those things.  
"Ah that would be great!" Mahiru smiled gratefully and handed him the bag with all the souvenir gifts, "Oh, do you want your coat back?"  
"I don't mind~ you can wear it for a bit more if you want," Kuro said, he could tell Mahiru was very comfy in it. He took the bag and started walking toward the entrance.  
Mahiru grinned and followed closely behind. It didn't take them long before they had checked in and sent their luggage to the plane.  
Kuro yawned and walked along with Mahiru, "Which one is our flight?" he asked peeking over at the tickets.  
He read the ticket and saw it was gate 32."We are leaving at 11:30 from Gate 32," he replied. They sat in the waiting bay for 15 minutes before the flight was boarding.  
Kuro reluctantly followed Mahiru on the plane, as soon as they sat down Kuro sighed and mumbled 'i hate planes' to himself.  
"Once we are in the air you can sleep," Mahiru tried to get his mind off it. He looked around the plane in slight board on as the safety procedures started, and in the far corner up the front, Mahiru swore he could see the back of Lily's head. A moment later a large guy blocked his view.  
'That was weird...'  
Kuro grumbled as the plane took flight, he already felt slightly sick. Once they were in the air Kuro was allowed to take off his seatbelt so he did and he leaned on Mahiru’s shoulder trying to sleep.  
Mahiru enjoyed it when Kuro slept on him. It gave him a sense of calm just knowing he was right beside him. He leaned his head on top of Kuro's and closed his eyes to try and block out the rest of the world.  
TIME SKIP~  
By the time Kuro had awaken it was time to put his seatbelt on as the plane was going down. He reluctantly complied and yawned, "ah it’s almost over~" he said happily.  
"Yep, and we will be back home~" Mahiru couldn't wait to settle back down in his and his Uncle's apartment.  
"Finally," Kuro said as the plane landed, he got up with Mahiru and followed him off the plane.  
By the time they got home it was around 7:30 PM and Mahiru was tired. How can an 8-hour plane trip drain someone of all their energy? They even slept most of the way! "We are finally home!" He announced with as much enthusiasm as he could.  
"Haaah finally..." Kuro practically fell on the couch, he sighed and looked over at Mahiru, "it’s nice to be home," he commented.  
Mahiru nodded and walked to the back of the couch. He leaned over to look at Kuro. "It's a shame Misono and Lily missed out... Although it was nice being able to spend one on one time with you."  
"Yeah…" Kuro leaned up and kissed Mahiru shortly before lying back down.  
Mahiru blushed and smiled, "And I am definitely glad about that~"  
Kuro relaxed lying down on the couch, he was still exhausted from the flight, "aaaah I'm so tired…"  
"I can make us some instant ramen for dinner, since i can't really be bothered to make anything else..." Mahiru offered.  
"Yaaay~" Kuro happily said sitting up, he got up and sat up at the kitchen bench.  
Mahiru switched on the kettle and took two of the many ramen cups from the pantry. Never had he been so happy to have a constant supply of easy meals for once.  
"Want me to help make it? you look pretty tired..." Kuro said in a worried tone, Mahiru really did look exhausted.  
Mahiru was grateful for the offer and nodded his thanks, "yeah... I guess getting up early wasn't the best idea..."  
Kuro stood up and started getting the ramen ready, he couldn't cook for shit but he could at the very least make ramen.  
"Thanks Kuro~" Mahiru said, the tiredness obvious in his voice. He sat down at the table and watched Kuro prepare their meal. He looked so cute with that concentration face of his...  
"Ah no problem..." Kuro finished making the ramen and handed one to Mahiru, he was a little worried about Mahiru but it was best not to say anything, "we should sleep after this..."  
"Good idea..." Mahiru said before yawning. He finished his ramen as fast as he could so he could go to bed as soon as possible.  
"Hey Mahiru.... u-um tonight could i sleep in your bed...." Kuro awkwardly asked blushing.  
Mahiru was confused for a moment before realising what he was talking about. 'He usually sleeps on the couch...'  
He smiled back, "of course~"  
Kuro made a small "yay~" before getting up and walking with Mahiru into his room, Kuro had slept on Mahirus bed before but never with Mahiru in it.  
Mahiru rubbed his eyes in an attempt to say awake. He took Kuro's coat off and put it on the back of his chair.  
He couldn't be bothered to get changed so he just switched off the light and got into bed. It was a little smaller than the hotel's, but he didn't mind.  
Kuro got into the bed next to Mahiru, he noticed how much smaller the bed was. He was practically pushed right onto Mahiru. It was warm though, and since it was Mahiru he didn't mind all too much, "goodnight Mahiru…"  
"'Night~ Kuro..." He whispered back, happy for the extra warmth. He unconsciously snuggled as close as possible to Kuro.  
Kuro blushed at the closeness but he wasn't complaining, he put an arm around Mahiru and closed his eyes attempting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder  
> \- ideas are welcome  
> -SerVamp skype chat still accepting knew people~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7~ Angst and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey~ Enjoy some Sakuya inflicted angst and quite a lot of kissing ^^

Mahiru awoke and found himself up against Kuro as close as humanly possible. So close he could hear the SerVamp's heartbeat which was comforting. He didn't want to leave this spot any time soon...  
Kuro was sleeping for a little bit more before slowly opening his eyes to see his arm was still over Mahiru and Mahiru was snuggled up close to his chest. He blushed a million shades of red. It was still hard to get used to, being allowed to hold Mahiru close like that... he didn't want it to end. He kissed Mahiru on the forehead, "morning...~"  
Mahiru looked up, still a little tired, "Morning Kuro~" he said before giving him a small kiss on the lips in return.  
Kuro smiled and cuddled up closer to Mahiru, he really did not want to get up. Well… he never wanted to get up, but Kuro was still slightly jet lag so it was even worse. He yawned and sleepily mumbled something.  
Mahiru nuzzled into his chest and sighed happily. He heard Kuro say something but didn't quite catch it.  
"What did you say Kuro~?"  
"…I love you~" he said a little louder still half asleep.  
Mahiru grinned and replied, "I love you too~" before letting Kuro sleep. He started to think about who he should tell about their relationship first.   
'Perhaps Lily? He is 'All of Love' after all...'  
Kuro fell back asleep for another who knows how long, it was around the middle of the day when he woke up again and Mahiru was already out of bed, although it was expected. whether he was tired or not Mahiru wasn't the type to sleep in.  
Mahiru had gotten most of his chores over with and was currently sitting on the couch thinking of ways to tell the others. It was harder than he thought.  
Kuro sleepily walked out and flopped on the couch next to Mahiru, "hello~" he greeted. Mahiru would usually be mad that he slept in so much but hopefully he had some mercy since there was a massive plane trip. "What are you thinking about...?" he asked seeing Mahiru's concentrated thinking face.  
"Ah, hey Kuro!" He greeted, "I'm just trying to figure out how we are going to tell everyone about us..."  
"Ah yeah... telling my siblings is gonna be a pain," he said sighing, "I mean, I know they don't dislike you, I just know a few of them are a bit over protective when it comes to this stuff," Kuro said shrugging, he could picture them interrogating Mahiru. "Yeah we have to tell them though..."  
"Well, it's not like they're in charge of what you do," he replied, "but they mean well. Plus, it's better to tell them now then later."  
"Yeah... they try to be helpful but usually end up doing the opposite..." Kuro sighed, "do you want to invite them over sometime and tell them?"  
"Yeah that sounds good. That way we can get it all over and done with in one sitting," Mahiru agreed.  
"yeah everyone has really different schedules though... it would be pretty hard to get them all free at one time," Kuro commented.  
"Ah... I didn't even think of that... Maybe I still think we're all on holiday," he said sheepishly, "Why don't we send a text to everyone to come over when they can?"  
"Ah yeah good idea... this is gonna be a pain," Kuro complained resting on Mahiru's lap.  
He quickly sent the text to their group chat and put his phone on the arm of the couch, "I wonder who will answer first..."  
Almost instantly someone replied.  
"Ah Mahiru, someone texted back-... its sakuya... hes coming now... ah this is a pain," Kuro turned into his cat form and hid inside Mahiru's jumper, "save me," he whined.  
"Already? Wow... And Sakuya can't be that difficult to deal with..." He replied, "and there's nothing to save you from Kuro, he's a friend."  
He pet the top of Kuro's head when he peaked out of his jumper.  
"Haaah I don't like him, can we tell him to go away?" Kuro complained, still not moving from Mahiru's jacket.  
"I'm not telling him to go away after sending a text asking for everyone to come here!" Mahiru gave a frustrated sigh, "please behave though. The last thing I want is an argument..."  
There was an excited bell ring followed by a cheerful voice, "Ma~hi~ru~! I came~!" It was a really happy Sakuya holding a bunch of flowers for his friend.  
Kuro glared and said nothing except he hopped into Mahiru's lap and sighed, "what a pain."  
Mahiru stood up while holding Kuro and walked to the door, opening it to see Sakuya holding a bunch of flowers. That made him laugh as it was such a Sakuya thing to do.  
"It's nice to see you after so long Sakuya!" He said opening the door wider to let him in.  
Sakuya bowed at first before saying in a sweet and happy tone, "it's really nice to see you too Mahi-Chan~" He then smiled as seeing Mahiru after such a long time made him feel happy. He didn't even notice the back cat at first as he walked in.  
Kuro transformed into his human form and looked over at Sakuya, he really didn't like that guy. He glared while Mahiru’s back was turned and once Mahiru turned back he looked at the TV.  
Mahiru smiled and gestured for him to come and sit on the couch.  
"Ok so... Kuro and I have some very important news to tell you..." He started.  
Sakuya walked in, looking around taking every small thing in. He then sat down beside mahiru on the couch as he handed the bunch of flowers to him with big child like smile. With a sheepish tone he said, "here, these are for you Mahiru~" He didn’t pay any attention to the blue haired male sitting by his friend's side, "tell me, what’s the news? I'm excited to know it, Mahiru~"  
"Ah, thanks Sakuya! I'm really lucky to have you as a friend~" he said with a slight blush. He put the bunch of flowers in the vase that was sitting emptily on the coffee table.  
"Ok, well... Something big happened during our trip."  
Kuro decided to finish for Mahiru and bluntly said, "Mahiru and I are dating," he could see the rage in Sakuya’s eyes and to be petty about it Kuro kissed Mahiru on the lips with a sly look.  
Sakuya froze on the spot. No breathing, no movement, no nothing.  
Mahiru kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. He felt really awkward and didn't like where the situation was headed.  
"Huh are you okay Sakuya~?" Kuro said with no concern in his voice as he sat back down very close to Mahiru in an almost protective manner.  
Sakuya trembled in anger before he stood up and yelled, "haaaah~~!!!!????? How am I supposed to be okay after what you’ve done to my innocent friend?!" pointing at Kuro with a scowl.  
"What?" Mahiru still couldn't quite grasp the situation.  
Kuro shrugged, "I haven't done anything~" he said casually, normally he would hide and avoid the situation all together but he was glad he could finally shove it in Sakuya’s face.  
"Mahiru~ did this guy force you into this?" he looked at Mahiru with worry.  
"Of course not! And Kuro stop acting so weird!" Mahiru had stood up and was now in between them both.  
Kuro sighed, he knew Mahiru would get between them eventually, "I'm innocent I swear~" Kuro said whining behind Mahiru.  
Mahiru ignored Kuro for the moment and turned back to Sakuya, "Calm down, everything is fine. I'm actually the one who confessed first..."  
Sakuya tried to calm down by taking a deep breath before placing his hands on Mahiru's shoulder to get his attention, "Mahiru, are you okay? Are you sure he didn’t drag you this or anything? I know vampires can act weird when they plan things," he said with serious tone looking at his friend.  
"As I said before, everything is fine..." Mahiru tried to reassure him.  
"Haaah I don't plan on doing anything weird and I didn't force him into it," Kuro said rolling his eyes and relaxing.  
"Shut up you stupid cat!! I'm asking him not you!!!!" he snapped at the other in anger.  
"Don't yell at him!" Mahiru got defensive, "he has done nothing wrong at all!"  
Kuro glared at him and moved Sakuya’s hand off Mahiru, "Hey..." he said in a threatening tone.  
When Mahiru saw Kuro approach Sakuya in anger, he got a little scared that a fight would break out.  
"Mahiru! I'm really fine if you reject me and choose anyone else... I would be happy for you honestly," he said in a calm manner looking at Mahiru. He then turned his gaze to Kuro and said in an angry tone, "BUT WHY SHOULD IT BE HIM!!!???" he gestured to the SerVamp.  
Mahiru looked shocked at the revelation, "W-what?" Sakuya likes him as well?! That would explain a lot...  
Kuro glared at him in with more anger than before, "Yeah? And why should you choose who Mahiru likes? Its his choice not yours so back off," Kuro took a step forward.  
"Hey Kuro! Calm down!" He attempted to get his attention.  
"You really are stupid; you hear me?! And stop acting like you are some good guy! You know what I mean right!?" he said threateningly as he wore a smirk on his lips.  
Kuro took a step back and gave one final, " Shut up Sakuya," in a deadly threatening tone before turning to leave to another room. Kuro was done, his past had nothing to do with it... or did it. He started shaking slightly thinking about it, was Sakuya right? He had done that in his past... did he really deserve Mahiru...?  
Mahiru was stumped on what to do. Sakuya and Kuro were practically hurting each other with words and he couldn't do anything. Mahiru attempted to follow but felt himself be stopped.  
Sakuya was holding Mahiru's hand, looking at him with a softened expression as if to ask to stop and talk.  
Mahiru tore his hand from Sakuya's grasp and turned to face him, "Sakuya! Why would you say something like that?!" He yelled, "You don't know anything about him! So how dare you say something so... So... So hurtful!"  
Kuro was about to go into the other room when he heard what Mahiru said. Mahiru was defending him... but the more he thought about it, he really didn't deserve Mahiru, someone so innocent and cheerful... Mahiru might have been happier with someone else. Kuro walked into the bedroom and felt a tear fall from his eye.  
he let another sigh before looking up to Mahiru in so broken heart expression and say "if you went to know about him that much? why did not you try to know about me a little though?....." he smiled with slight tear in the edge of his eyes "i see now... just be happy okay... i'm leaving" he turned and start to walk towered the hall  
Sakuya sighed, looking down at his feet for a moment before looking back up. He gave Mahiru a sad look, “okay then… if you think I’m a horrible person, why would you text me for something like this…? Maybe if I had just told you how I felt from the start you wouldn’t have chosen him.” He sighed again and glared towards the the door where Kuro had disappeared to. “I can tell you put a lot of effort into getting to know this guy… when you could have tried to get to know me more…” he turned to the door, “I see how it is… I’m leaving now…”  
"Sakuya!" He called out to him, "you have it all wrong... Even though we were technically best friends for only a year, I got to know you really well! I saw you as a really cool and funny guy who, for some reason, liked hanging out with me… It's because you're my best friend that I wanted to tell you this. I thought that you would find out eventually anyway and I thought that telling you sooner rather than lying would be the best option. Please don't think that I won't stop being your friend Sakuya..."  
Sakuya didn't look back at Mahiru but only nodded and said in quiet voice "I really appreciate that... seriously it's not you..." he stopped for a bit before continuing, "it's ... it's just… nothing... don’t worry about it… beside who said i'm not your friend anymore?!" he turned around and tried to act as his usual self, smiling as best as he could before walking back to Mahiru for a hug.   
Mahiru was happy he was trying to accept the situation and happily hugged him back.  
Sakuya pulled away and made his way to the door again.  
"Let's catch up sometime," Mahiru said as he was leaving.  
Sakuya nodded and just left the apartment quietly, saying under his breath, “that cat hasn’t seen the last of me…”  
When he left Mahiru set his focus on Kuro who had retreated to their room.  
Kuro was hiding behind the bed in Mahirus room, knees up to his chest with his earphones on full volume trying to ignore everything. He hid his face in his knees, Mahiru didn't need to know he had been crying.  
"Kuro..." He called quietly as he knocked on the door. When he received no answer he walked in and saw the top of Kuro's head over the other side of the bed. He approached cautiously as to not scare him.  
Kuro didn't hear Mahiru coming in with his earphones so loud, he let out small quiet sobs and started shaking again.  
Mahiru knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder slowly and carefully.  
"Kuro... It's me..." He said a little louder, hoping he could hear him through his music.  
Kuro heard Mahiru's voice and jumped slightly, he looked up in surprise. He quickly took out his earphones and wiped his eyes, "M-Mahiru?!"  
"Hey... I'm really sorry Kuro..." He started, "Sakuya was way out of line and I just stood by and watched..." He sat beside him and pulled him in for a hug, "He had no right to say that..."  
Kuro put his hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, "S-sorry its nothing..." Kuro looked away and tried to get up and leave as much as it broke his heart. It hurt so much but Mahiru deserved better…  
Mahiru quickly stood up and blocked him from the exit, "It's most definitely not 'nothing'" he replied, "Kuro, I'm always going to be here for you... No matter what you did it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I know you better than anyone! Don't blame yourself when it's not your fault."  
"I... I don't deserve you..." Kuro said stopping for a moment and saying what he thought.  
Mahiru gave him a look of sympathy, "Kuro... Why would you even think that...?" He asked taking a step closer.  
"I... I'm a monster, you know that!" Kuro took a step back more tears coming out of his eyes.  
Mahiru's heart broke at the sight, "Does a monster apologise for what it does wrong? Does a monster always look out for others? Does a monster care for a simple human because they love them? No! You're not a monster at all! You're Kuro! My partner and the only person I would ever want to spend my whole life with," He was now standing in front of Kuro who was against the wall.  
Kuro had no response, he was silenced. "I-I...." Kuro let out more tears with a weak smile, "I really do love you Mahiru..." he said shakily.  
Mahiru pulled him into a hug and initiated a kiss. He put his whole heart and soul into the one kiss to send the message that he wasn't going anywhere without him. Kuro meant everything to him, and he couldn't imagine his life without him.  
Kuro was shocked but kissed back passionately, he never wanted it to end. When the kiss finished Kuro put his forehead on Mahirus, "thank you Mahiru..." it was all he could think of to say, there was no way to put how much he was grateful for having Mahiru in his life in words.  
"I'm always here for you~ and I hope you think the same way for me," Mahiru smiled and played with the ends of his hair.  
Kuro smiled again, "of course..." he liked when Mahiru played with his hair, it was some what comforting.  
Mahiru then pulled away from the hug and dragged Kuro to the lounge room by his hand.  
"I'm happy that has worked out~" he said in relief. He wouldn't forgive himself if Kuro left because he thought negatively of himself.  
"Yeah... at least we got the worst of it over now, everybody else should be easier," Kuro said happily being dragged to the lounge room, when they got there he sat on the couch.  
Mahiru sat beside him and leaned into him.   
"Thank goodness... I don't think I could handle doing that again..."  
"Yeah same..." Kuro sighed, Sakuya was out of line, "I'm pretty sure the rest of them will take it a lot better, there's a few that might be a bit protective but we should be fine," Kuro said.  
"That's good~" he replied before turning his phone on to check the chat.  
After flicking through his texts he stopped at one in particular.  
"Ah, Sakuya sends his apologies," he said carefully, "and no one else has replied yet."  
"Oh okay," Kuro didn't really want to talk about it, "ahh I wonder who will reply next…" Kuro said thinking.  
"We will find out later I guess... Want to play a game?" He needed to get Kuro's mind off of the previous situation.  
"Ah yeah sure sounds fun~ what game?"  
"Hmm... What about the car one? I want to see if I can beat you again~" Mahiru challenged him.  
"That was a one time thing, it only happened because I was distracted by your smile," Kuro realised what he had said and blushed a million shades of red, "I-I mean what."  
"Well, maybe the only way to beat you is by the method of distraction~" Mahiru laughed. Kuro was cute when he got embarrassed.  
"Don't you dare…" Kuro said still blushing, he never meant to say that out loud.  
"Or what are you going to do about it~?" Mahiru said, giving him a sly look.  
"This~" Kuro without any warning kissed Mahiru and smirked.  
Mahiru lost all his thoughts and kissed him back. It seemed that Kuro was his weakness, as he had totally forgot what they were just talking about.  
Kuro kissed him intensely before pulling back for air, he panted slightly and looked over at Mahiru, "Two can play that game~"  
Mahiru gave him a confused expression before realising the implication, "Damn it!”  
Kuro gave a small laugh before yawning and lying down on Mahiru's lap. He heard a faint noise and said, "I think someone has replied.”  
Mahiru checked his phone and saw that Lily had read the message and replied with:  
'I'll come see you two later~'  
"Lily says he will come around later."  
"Aaah okay, Lily is probably going to be the easiest to tell so this should be so much easier...." Kuro commented. He could only hope Lily didn't somehow already know…  
Mahiru nodded in agreement, "how's your Mystic Messenger going~" he asked with a smirk, watching Kuro get embarrassed.  
"W-What W-well I mean uh good I guess y-yeah," Kuro started blushing again, he was still nervous about that and even though he and Mahiru were dating his old closeted habits made it terribly embarrassing.  
"Haha, don't worry I'm just messing with you~" he laughed, "you're just really cute when you get all flustered like that."  
"Am not…" Kuro said blushing like crazy still lying in Mahiru's lap.  
Mahiru petted his head in apology, "yeah, you're Kuro, the cool neet~" he laughed.  
Kuro smiled a little and contently sighed laying back down in Mahiru's lap, "Oh and also since its spring and all the cherry blossom viewing is going to start soon.... do you want to uh... you know go to it together?"  
Mahiru looked down at him and smiled, "of course! And it will be just us right?"  
"Ah yeah, I was hoping anyway..." Kuro said in response shyly.  
"Well I would be happy to~" Mahiru confirmed, "I would go anywhere with you Kuro."  
Kuro blushed again, "ah...." he had no words to reply anymore, words couldn't explain his feelings. He leaned up and kissed Mahiru before lying back down on his lap.  
Mahiru was enjoying Kuro's increase of affection, especially the kisses of gratitude, "Hey Kuro... I'm curious... Have you ever kissed someone else before? Because you seem like you have a lot of experience."  
He shrugged, "There was an accident once but other than that no, i've never really fallen in love before you...."  
"Well you're pretty damn good at it," he grinned.  
"O-oh thanks," he laughed a bit, "I'll have to do it more often then~ .... and what about you?" Kuro asked curiously still blushing uncontrollably, "your pretty good too..."  
"Ah I have zero experience. To be honest I'm just following along with you," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
Kuro nodded his head before saying, "Hey Mahiru~ I'm hungry can we eat something?"  
"Yeah sure," Mahiru answered, "what would you like?"  
"Eh I don't really mind, whatever you want and a coke," Kuro said sitting up off Mahiru's lap, he looked over at Mahiru noticing how pretty his eyes were...  
"Good choice~" Mahiru said happily, "we need to eat something healthy since last night we had to resort to ramen. I still don't know how you live off that stuff."  
"It tastes nice," Kuro said bluntly, he got up off the couch and yawned.  
"That doesn't make it healthy though," Mahiru countered. He thought for a moment before deciding on chopping up some fruit for lunch (since Kuro slept through breakfast).  
He went to the fridge and found that they didn't have much at all.  
"Ah we have to go to the store..." He complained  
"Aaaah what a pain," Kuro complained, "and i'm healthy enough~"  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and closed the fridge, "Let's get going~"  
"Yeah okay," Kuro followed him out the door and transformed into his cat form perching on Mahirus shoulder.  
Mahiru walked out and locked the door behind him. They then took the short walk to the store.  
Kuro snuggled up in the side of Mahiru's neck and waited for them to reach the store.  
Mahiru smiled and gave him a scratch behind the ear just as they arrived. It should only be a quick shop so he took a basket and headed for the fruit section.  
Kuro smiled a bit when he was given a scratch to the ear and purred a little bit, he jumped off Mahiru's shoulder and started trying to walk towards the junk isle.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Mahiru raised a brow at him knowingly.  
"Where does it look like?" Kuro said bluntly in front of the snack isle, "We're out of ramen and coke~"  
"... Argh just grab a pack of cans... No more Ramen, at least for a week."  
Kuro made puppy (or kitty?) eyes at him "Meooow you can't do that to such a cute cat…"  
"I told you it won't work on me," he said back in a frustrated tone.  
Kuro went into an empty isle and transformed pulling Mahiru in, "What about this then~” Kuro said before leaning in and kissing Mahiru.  
Mahiru yelped, not expecting the kiss at all. He seemed to like to use the technique to get his way... Which Mahiru wasn't totally against… He ended up giving in and kissing back.  
Kuro kissed him passionately leaning over him before leaning back up and ending the kiss, “How about now~”  
"Ah... F-fine... But that won't work again!" He blushed, disappointed at himself for giving in, "Just don't get too much..."  
Kuro grinned a little bit and kissed Mahiru again with no warning.  
Mahiru nearly collapsed when Kuro kissed him again, but he managed to stay up by using Kuro to support himself.  
Kuro was feeling some what confident and kissed him very intensely, he put his hands around Mahiru's back and held him from falling.  
Mahiru sighed quietly. Two kisses in a row was a lot to handle, especially when the first one had such an immediate affect. Although he also discovered something… He really liked it when Kuro took control...  
Kuro kept the kiss going for a while, going down on Mahiru getting more and more passionate. Eventually they both needed air and Kuro broke the kiss pulling Mahiru up to stand again.  
Mahiru panted as his ability to breathe returned. That was the most intense kiss yet... And they were in a store!  
He looked around quickly and was thankful no one was around.  
"Th-that was sneaky..." Mahiru stuttered and blushed, unsure of how he should react.  
Kuro shrugged, “the isle was empty anyway~ and don’t worry about the snacks, I can live without ramen for a week but I sure can’t live a week without that.”  
Mahiru's blush deepened as he tried to find the right words. He ended up burying his face into Kuro's coat to hide his embarrassment.  
Kuro was blushing too at that point, he was never usually this impulsive. It was very cute seeing Mahiru flustered though, “You’re really cute you know...” Kuro said quietly.  
Mahiru shook his head, not moving from his position, "S-stop making this even harder to recover from," he joked to the best of his ability in that situation.  
Kuro kissed Mahiru on the forehead and said, “C’mon Mahiru~ don’t we have to get the food?” he said trying to see Mahiru's face.  
He finally looked up, his face was still red but he had a look of determination in his eyes, "R-right! It's your fault we are taking this long you know..." He tried redirecting the topic.  
“Aww I won’t do it ever again then~” Kuro said said muffling a snicker, he knew Mahiru wanted more but he first had to get it out of him.  
Mahiru tried to ignore what he said, but he couldn't help it, "Eeeeh? That's not fair...” He said looking behind at Kuro with a weak glare.  
“So you admit it wasn’t bad~?” Kuro said sneakily with a small laugh.  
"I never said that..." He defended himself, "Just... We are in a supermarket."  
Kuro shrugged, it didn’t really matter to him either way. He grabbed Mahiru's hand and they exited the isle, “Come on we have to hurry and get the stuff.”  
Mahiru sighed and tried to forget about the whole thing. It didn't work. He just nodded to Kuro and before they knew it, they had finished buying what they needed and started headed back to the apartment. Mahiru couldn't stop thinking about the incident the whole time.  
Kuro walked back trying to conceal a blush, he had never been that controlling before, it wasn’t like him. Not that he didn’t enjoy it though. He turned into a cat and sat down on Mahirus shoulder grumbling something about walking being a pain.  
Mahiru opened the door and walked inside, placing the grocery bags on the kitchen bench.  
"I'm glad that's over with," he mumbled to himself before walking back to the door to close it.  
After Mahiru closed the door, Kuro turned back into his human form and went up behind Mahiru and hugged him from behind, when Mahiru turned his head around to face Kuro, Kuro kissed him shortly before gently pushing him against a wall, he put his hand on the wall above Mahiru and kissed him again as intensely as before.  
Mahiru squeaked in surprise before returning the kiss eagerly. He let himself be pinned against the wall and pulled Kuro closer than he already was. His brain had turned to mush, and he was sure he would forget whatever he was doing in the first place.  
Kuro held Mahirus hands above him and took a small break for air saying “It’s not in the supermarket now right~?” Before kissing Mahiru again.  
Mahiru had no objections to that and just gave a weak hum of agreement. There wasn't really much else he could do in that situation anyway, and he was enjoying it.  
Kuro moved in further kissing him more passionately, he took another break before going in for the kill again. Eventually both of them were exhausted and he rolled off standing with his back to the wall next to Mahiru panting slightly.  
Mahiru slid down to the floor as he was unable to hold his own weight.  
"Hah... Th-that was... amazing...." He managed to get out. He decided to try and stand but ended up failing.  
Kuro puffed out some breaths before looking over down at Mahiru, “yeah... that really was,” Kuro said smiling a little bit before sliding down and sitting next to Mahiru.  
Mahiru immediately leaned on to Kuro. He just needed to have a break for a good 5 minutes before he could actually think for himself.  
Kuro looked over at him and sighed in content, “I love you~” Kuro said to him.  
"I... Love you... Too..." He replied with some effort before grinning. He hoped Kuro would do more of that in the future...  
Kuro was exhausted, as amazing as it had been it really wore him out. He turned into a cat and hopped into Mahiru’s arms and mumbled something about how he was tired.  
"Well... Whose fault is that~" Mahiru said as he got up and walked to the couch with Kuro. He laid down and petted Kuro who was now lying on his chest. 'Screw lunch for now...'  
Kuro lay limp on his chest, just enjoying the peace and pats. He made small purrs and meows, “ah I’m not even hungry anymore...”  
"Well that's good because I don't have the energy to stand right now," he replied, giggling. He then closed his eyes and somehow managed to drift off, which was unusual considering he never took naps.  
Kuro saw Mahiru drift off to sleep, he turned into his human form while Mahiru was sleeping and lay down next to him on the couch and started to take a nap himself.  
Mahiru unconsciously curled up closer to Kuro and smiled in content.  
TIME SKIP~  
Kuro eventually woke up and found Mahiru significantly closer to him than before, he had no idea whether Mahiru had done that consciously or unconsciously but it didn’t matter, he put an arm over Mahiru and closed his eyes again waiting for Mahiru to wake up.  
Mahiru slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was once again sleeping very close to Kuro. He yawned and poked Kuro to see if he was awake, "…Ne Kuro, what's the time?"  
Kuro sleepily opened his eyes and looked down to see Mahiru’s head on his chest looking back up at him awake, he yawned and shrugged, “no clue.”  
Mahiru nodded and sighed. They had wasted a day... Well, not entirely but still... "We should probably get up..." He said, although he honestly didn't feel like it.  
“Nah” Kuro said still snuggling with Mahiru, he never wanted to get up on any day, especially then. Although he knew Mahiru was going to drag him up either way.  
"I guess a few more minutes can't hurt... But then we have to get up. Otherwise I will probably find it difficult to sleep later," Mahiru decided.  
“Ehh okay,” Kuro said, although he couldn’t relate, he never had trouble sleeping no matter what. He sighed in reluctance and eventually rolled off the couch onto the floor.  
Mahiru giggled at the sight, "Kuro, you can be really weird sometimes~" he said before getting up normally.  
He lay on the floor for a couple more seconds before eventually standing up and yawning again, he put on his coat again and said, “what should we do?”  
Mahiru grabbed his phone and saw that it was 3:30.   
"Well first thing’s first, I have to clean all the dirty washing from our trip," He declared before heading to the laundry, "And you can put away all the groceries thank you~"  
“Haaah what a pain,” Kuro sighed before very slowly walking over to the groceries.  
As Mahiru was putting the laundry in the washing machine, he started humming to the song they made not too long ago.  
Kuro was putting away the groceries at a very slow rate and heard Mahiru humming the song, he peeked his head in the door and started humming his part along with Mahiru moving his head side to side with the beat.  
Mahiru turned around, surprised that he heard him.  
Kuro gave a small smile humming his part, still only peeking his head in the doorway.  
Mahiru grinned back and continued the tune. He walked towards Kuro and gave him a hug. He was just so adorable without realising.  
Kuro even started singing his part very quietly hugging Mahiru back, when the instrumental came Kuro kissed Mahiru.  
Mahiru sighed and kissed back. When they separated, Mahiru smirked and said in a teasing tone, "You haven't finished the job I gave you, have you~?"  
“Not even close,” he usually worked slow but out of spite of having to do work he purposely did it even slower, he gave a lazy grin.  
Mahiru sighed, "well, the faster you finish, the quicker it is to do that again~" Mahiru said.  
“Aaaaah so mean,” Kuro said whining, he reluctantly went back out and started putting the groceries away at a significantly faster pace.  
Mahiru silently cheered at his victory before turning on the load of washing. He walked out of the laundry and leaned on the kitchen bench, watching as Kuro completed his task.  
Kuro gave a small playful glare at him and mumbled, “watching me suffer... so cruel...” before finishing up putting away the groceries.  
When he was finished Mahiru gave him a pat on the head, "Congratulations! That was your fastest time yet on doing a chore~" he snickered.  
Kuro rolled his eyes and leaned in kissing Mahiru again.  
Keeping his promise, Mahiru let him do as he pleased. He was very impressed that Kuro had actually done a good job at a fast pace.  
Kuro kissed him more intensely leaning over him before leaning back up and walking over to the couch to flop on it, “that was enough work for one day…”  
Mahiru remained standing for a couple of moments before following him over to the couch."That's nothing compared to what I do," he laughed.  
“Yeaaaah but I’m sloth what did you expect,” Kuro said shrugging as he lay down on the couch looking up at Mahiru.  
"Fair enough... But it's still nice when you help out," Mahiru answered.  
Kuro shrugged, “I try,” sort of... He sighed and looked over at his phone to see a new chatroom on MM, he quickly opened it with an excited expression.  
Mahiru watched him knowingly, "I see you're having fun~" he teased, amusement clear in his voice.  
“E-Eh,” Kuro realised Mahiru was there and was faced in utter conflict, play the game or turn it off. “I mean im just playing it since its there, no big deal so I might as well…” Kuro said coughing awkwardly as he played the game obviously having fun.  
"Sure~" Mahiru replied, very much enjoying how Kuro became embarrassed.  
Kuro gave a very small glare as he saw Mahiru was not convinced, he quickly texted them back and then put his phone away, “I thought, I mean… since its there, I guess I should so… besides I haven't played it in ages…” he said lying.  
"Mm hmm..." Mahiru giggled."Why would you download it in the first place if you weren't interested? And why play it if you don't care~"  
Kuro shrugged blushing a lot, “n-no comment,” he decided he had to silence Mahiru and leaned up and kissed him.  
Mahiru didn't complain. If all he had to do to make Kuro kiss him was make him embarrassed, he would definitely do it more often...  
Kuro tilted his head slightly leaning more into the kiss before leaning back down, it was a lot gentler than the others, he was too exhausted to go full blown, besides that could wait for later...   
Mahiru grinned and ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry for teasing you Kuro~"  
Kuro pouted slightly before yawning and asking, “Anyway when are we going to see the cherry blossom viewing? We should set a date soon.”  
“Yeah, you're right. Well, we can go tomorrow if you like. There's nothing else planned on that day," Mahiru answered. The event had started that day, so if they wanted to get the best results it made sense to go tomorrow. It was odd though since it still felt like winter.  
“Yay~” Kuro said tilting his head to the side, “hmm should we eat now? we bought things but never actually ate them.”  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that..." Mahiru said as he left to go prepare a fruit platter.  
"Aaaah I should’ve gotten snacks at the store…" Kuro was regretting his decision to choose flirting over food.  
"No Kuro, you have to eat healthy for once," Mahiru scolded him. Honestly, fruit wasn't even that bad!  
"Ramen is healthy enough," Kuro said shrugging.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes, "Well, to be honest I'd rather taste fruit then ramen when I kiss you," he said matter-of-factly.  
Kuro gave a playful glare but made no further argument, he got up and sat at the kitchen bench, "fineeee."  
He finished cutting up the watermelon and put them on the plate, smiling in success, "Good boy, then maybe after you can have desert~" he winked and put the rest of the fruit away.  
Kuro choked on air for a second and blushed, it was easy for him to be smooth but when it was the other way around he got so flustered. He took a watermelon and started nibbling on it trying to ignore his flushed face.   
Mahiru laughed at his reaction before sitting beside him. He found it endearing that Kuro could be flustered with unexpected flirting of which he never would have guessed when they were 'just friends'.  
Kuro mumbled, "Can't deal," while finishing his watermelon, he yawned and leaned on Mahiru's shoulder.  
"Still tired? Well, I guess you're always tired..." Mahiru didn't think it was possible to be so tired even after sleeping for hours. He ate a few strawberry's and put his arm around Kuro's shoulders.  
Kuro happily leaned on him before sitting up and kissing Mahiru. Mahiru knew it was coming and kissed back eagerly. They had been doing this a lot more often since they got home, and Mahiru was definitely not complaining.  
Kuro leaned over kissing him before breaking it, "As much as I wish I had snacks that's worth it every time~"  
Mahiru blushed, now it was his turn to get flustered, "Aha! W-well I'm glad I'm worth more then your snacks~" he replied.  
Kuro shrugged, "You're worth more than everything to me," he said with a blunt tone as if he was saying a casual greeting.  
Mahiru smiled and kissed him again in gratitude.  
Kuro kissed back and said, "I love you Mahiru," before kissing him again.  
Mahiru mumbled into the kiss as his reply was cut off. He leaned forward to deepen the kiss, using the bench to keep him from falling off the chair  
leaned forward as well, eventually they both settled down and Kuro said "You're still an amazing kisser~ I'm surprised you had no experience, plus the fact that your so attractive," Kuro had made it his mission to make Mahiru embarassed again, payback for the teasing of MM.  
Mahiru flushed a deep red and nearly fell off the chair.  
"Ah and you are also really cute when your flustered~ well I mean you're cute all the time but…" Kuro said feeling flirty as ever.  
"I-I..." Mahiru had no idea of how to respond and ended up attempting to run off to his room.  
Kuro grabbed Mahirus hand gently as he tried to run off, "Don't be shy~" he said before very suddenly leaning in and kissing Mahiru passionately.  
Mahiru froze and made a surprised sound when Kuro kissed him again. He was so embarrassed, but he didn't care very much since the kiss distracted him. He practically purred as Kuro deepened the kiss and he found himself wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck.  
Kuro walked while kissing Mahiru pushing him onto the wall gently, he leaned in and started kissing more intensely, it seems he couldn't resist himself any longer. He put his hands on the wall above Mahiru.  
Mahiru groaned quietly, gently tugging at Kuro's hair. He had no idea what was going on, only that he very much liked it.  
Kuro leaned further into the kiss enjoying Mahiru's groans and the feeling of the ends of his hair being tugged, he stopped for a short breath and when his face was centimetres away from Mahiru's he said, "We need to do this more often~" before kissing Mahiru again.  
Mahiru hummed in agreement. He never wanted it to stop and cursed that he needed to breathe. Taking a fistful of Kuro's hair, he pulled him even closer so that they were both up against each other.  
Kuro made small quiet sounds of pleasure, he wasn't expecting Mahiru's sudden boldness but he certainly wasn't complaining. He took his hands off the wall and wrapped them around Mahiru's waist and kissed him more.  
Mahiru sighed and swore Kuro could hear his heart beat. It felt like it was going to explode of of his chest and it didn't help that they were so incredibly close.  
Kuro broke the kiss and panted out breaths, his face flushing bright red. He relaxed, kissed Mahiru one last short time on the lips and met Mahiru's direct eye contact.  
Mahiru panted and blushed when Kuro looked at him, still trying to calm down. He desperately wanted to hide but his gaze was fixed on Kuro's pretty crimson eyes.  
Kuro was just staring at Mahirus face without even realizing, the way he got flustered and blushed and his brown eyes... Kuro loved all of it. He realised he was staring and looked away quickly.  
When Kuro looked away, Mahiru gained a bit of confidence again, "You seemed like you were having fun~"  
"I was~" Kuro said with a small snicker, looking back at Mahiru having gotten over the embarrassment of being caught staring.  
Mahiru blushed and it was his turn to look away. Kuro always knew how to make him flustered and he couldn't say that he minded it.  
Kuro grabbed Mahirus hand and squeezed it gently, he looked directly at Mahiru and gave a small smile, "I really love you Mahiru, I really do."  
Mahiru looked back at him and smiled genuinely, "I know... And I am hopelessly in love with you too~" he said, using his free hand to move Kuro's hair out of his eyes.  
Kuro blushed when Mahiru moved the hair out of his eyes, he always pretty much covered them up. Kuro smiled again at that but a lot larger, he looked down embarrassed and mumbled, "thank you so much for finding me Mahiru... I really can't imagine life without you now."  
Mahiru ran the back of his hand down the side of Kuro's face, "The same goes for me Kuro... I don't know where I would be if I hadn't taken you in... Ever since you've been in my life, everything has been a lot more interesting and worth while~"  
Kuro smiled and had to hold back tears again, he had never felt so loved and appreciated his whole very long life.... he pulled Mahiru into a hug.  
Mahiru rested his head on Kuro's shoulder and hugged back. He wished moments like this could last forever..."Don't ever let go..." He said quietly, not realising he said it out loud.  
"I won't..." Kuro nuzzled his head into Mahiru's neck and hugged Mahiru tighter.  
Hearing the confirmation, Mahiru smiled and closed his eyes, savouring the warmth and care he felt from the hug.  
Kuro stopped for a second taking off his jumper and putting it over Mahiru, he knew Mahiru liked it and he liked seeing Mahiru in it, it was a win win.  
Mahiru was grateful of the offer, "thank you Kuro~" He then took his hand and lead him to the couch so they could both sit down.  
Kuro sat down next to Mahiru then lay down on his lap, it was nice being able to that in human form, since usually he could only do it as a cat.  
Mahiru ran his fingers through Kuro's hair and smiled down at him. He seriously was lucky to have Kuro by his side, and he couldn’t help but internally coo at how adorable he could be.  
They both chatted for a while before eventually heading to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8~ Just chilling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the chapter will start off normally before going into our first attempt at smut ^^ Then after that will be the raw version of smut (basically all the comments we made throughout XD)
> 
> Ok so~  
> Tina was Sakuya, Tsubaki and Berukia  
> Kai was Hyde
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kuro slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see Mahiru wasn't there again. Mahiru always seemed to get up early... He yawned and sleepily got up and peeked his head out the door and saw Mahiru getting ready, "Its too early for this..." Kuro commented half asleep.  
Mahiru heard his voice and looked over with a smile, "I'm surprised you got out of bed yourself," he said, "go get ready so we can leave for a full day of productivity."  
Kuro yawned again and mumbled, "five more mins...."  
"Come on Kuro, you sleep way too much as it it," Mahiru replied as he finished getting ready.  
Kuro groaned and went back into the bedroom and changed into his usual outfit before going putting his hands in his pockets and walking out to Mahiru, still half asleep, "ehh can't deal..."  
Mahiru straightened out Kuro's hair before grabbing his hand and leading him out the door, "We will get breakfast along the way."  
Kuro yawned and followed Mahiru out the door, he had no idea how people were always so prepared... "can we get pancakes?" Kuro asked.  
"Sure! That sounds like a good idea," Mahiru replied as he locked the door and pocketed the keys.  
He turned into a cat and jumped on Mahirus shoulder, if they got a spot in the shade when down there they should be fine. "Meoow~" he meowed cutely  
Mahiru gave him a quick pat on the head before heading out of the apartment complex. He found some reasonably cheap place to buy takeaway pancakes and chose a nice shady place to sit down.  
Kuro turned in the shade when no one was looking. It was a little risky, but the only other place where he could transform was a while away and that was a pain to walk to. He sat down next to Mahiru.  
Mahiru handed him his food and casually leaned on Kuro eating his own, "See? It's nice when you get up early."  
Kuro took his food and started eating it, he grunted at Mahirus statement. The only thing that made getting up early worth it, or getting up all together actually was Mahiru. "Do you want to um... take a picture..." Kuro shyly said.  
Mahiru looked at him with wide eyes in shock."A-are you serious?" He stuttered. Kuro willingly asked to take a photo, what the hell?  
Kuro blushed a million shades of red with embarassement, "W-well you always s-seem to enjoy taking them with me.... and... it’s nice to see you smile... ah I don't know, don't worry about it…"  
Mahiru grinned and pulled out his phone, "oh no you don't! This is a rare opportunity Kuro~" he said.  
"E-eh its not that big of a deal..." Kuro flushed when the camera faced to him and Mahiru, he nervously looked around at Mahiru and saw that he was smiling, that made Kuro relax slightly and give a small smile to the camera.  
Mahiru took a few photos to make sure he had a good one and flicked through them. He had successfully captured Kuro's smile once again and showed him the photo, "Look how cute you are Kuu-Chan~" he added the nickname to further reinforce his opinion since he knew Kuro would probably deny it.  
Kuro blushed and stammered, "I-I'm not." He hoped Mahiru couldn't hear how fast his heart was beating... it was a pain.  
"Oh come on~ you know you are," he chuckled, sending the photo to Kuro's phone, "I think I'll save this as my background."  
Kuro stayed silent blushing, he got out his phone and saved it to his background as well. As much as he didn't like how he looked in photos, Mahiru was something else. He was attractive and cute, even more so in photos.  
Mahiru grinned as he saw Kuro save the photo to his background from the corner of his eye, "I don't know why you're so against being in photos. You're so photogenic it's ridiculous."  
"Ah but I always look horrible in photos…" Kuro said quickly putting his phone away embarassed, "Especially when i'm next to someone who looks perfect..."  
Mahiru blushed and sighed, "now that's the understatement of the century... You're like the definition of hotness Kuro! And I will tell you know, I am definitely not up to standards with you," he gave him a poke and grinned.  
Kuro stuttered, "W-What- t-thats not-" before falling on his back.  
Mahiru laughed at his reaction, "I'm serious!"  
Kuro blushed like crazy and mumbled 'Can't deal...' and hid his face in Mahirus shoulder.  
Mahiru hugged him and pet his head, "So you think I'm perfect~?" He said with a grin.  
"I thought that was obvious..." Kuro said still hiding his face and larger growing blush, "because you are."  
Mahiru also blushed and rested his head on Kuro's, "I'm flattered you think that," he replied, "But in my eyes you're the perfect one~"  
Kuro died, "You're much more perfect," he said smiling a little.  
"If you say so~ but I stand by what I said," Mahiru replied.  
Kuro tried to hide his blush and mumbled 'Stop being so cute' under his breath.  
Mahiru heard him but decided to remain quiet. It was nice just being alone with Kuro, without the stress of the others. It was as if they were still on holidays...  
Kuro shifted a little bit closer to Mahiru and unconsciously lightly holding Mahirus hand.   
Mahiru looked at him and squeezed his hand lightly back. His heart began to pick up the pace in anticipation.   
Kuro looked over at him and made direct eye contact before slowly leaning in to kiss him.   
“HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP?” Hyde’s loud voice interrupted their little moment.  
Mahiru flinched back and yelped, not expecting at all that Hyde would be there.   
Kuro jumped back as well looking over at Hyde blushing. He mumbled, "haaah what a pain," before trying to hyde behind Mahiru.  
“What were you two doing~” Hyde gave them a sly grin, as if he knew exactly what was going on.  
Mahiru blushed and laughed it off, "aha, just chilling... What are you doing out here?"  
“I dunno, Lich-tan wanted to do something and I was forced to go along. Then I saw you guys and decided to follow...” Hyde said sheepishly.  
"Right..." Mahiru replied before turning to Kuro, "this is a good opportunity to tell him..." He whispered.  
Hyde was suddenly a lot closer, “Ah? Tell me what? Has big brother got a secret~”  
"Ehhh what a pain..." Kuro said knowing Hyde would tease him endlessly for it.   
"Ah... Well..." Mahiru thought about how he would answer and settled with the simplest option,"Kuro and I are dating."   
Kuro blushed and nodded.  
After he got over the initial surprise, Hyde smiled and inwardly cheered. “I'm really happy for you two!” he said before mumbling “My otp is finally canon~”  
"Um... What?" Mahiru blinked in confusion.  
"E-eh thanks I guess..." Kuro said trying to act chill and hide a smile since his brother approved.  
“Mahiru is really good for you big brother~ And maybe you could actually help him relax a bit too! What a healthy relationship!” Hyde said dramatically before commencing a quote from some Shakespeare play.  
Mahiru smiled and waited for him to finish before saying, "thanks a lot Hyde! See? He's fine about it," to Kuro.  
Kuro nodded, "Yeah..." he visibly relaxing.  
Hyde’s demeanor suddenly changed as his tone darkened, “Just be careful... I just might tell everyone~” he then laughed hystericaly, “Nah~ I wouldn’t do that… or am I...?”  
Mahiru stared at him with wide eyes, "Aha, I don't think that's a good idea..."  
"I would actually like that.... telling them is a pain, too many different reactions," Kuro said shrugging, "but it’s a big deal though, so I guess we have to tell them ourselves."  
Hyde grinned, “I can tell you right now that they'll all be happy for you~ We talk about it often you know~” he frowned slightly, “But i'm a little worried... they are too, but lets not talk about that right now!”  
"Well I'm more worried that they will all come over at once and then we have them all to deal with..." Mahiru said before realising what Hyde was implying, “Wait... What do you mean you talk about it often?”  
"Yeah..." Kuro went a quiet.  
“Well, everyone can tell that you two are so close...” he started before deciding to just blurt it out, “I'm not gonna beat around the bush, everyone ships it.”  
"E-everybody?!" Mahiru thought he was loosing his mind.  
“Some are more bitter about it… like your yandere friend...” Hyde added.  
"Wait, is that what you were betting about that one time..." Kuro said annoyed.  
“Yep!”  
"YOU WHAT!?" Mahiru yelled, "THAT’S NOT... HUH???"  
"You were betting on us.... what a pain..." Kuro said sighing, although he expected as much from his siblings.  
“Funny how it was split too just like old times… I won't bring that up though,” Hyde stopped himself from continuing.   
"Thanks i'd rather not," Kuro said bluntly trying to move the conversation on.  
"...Right..." Mahiru tried not to expand on the subject.  
Hyde grinned again, “i'll use the bet money to get you a coke, big brother~” He praised himself for the save.  
"I can settle for that," Kuro said. The betting was acceptable when its used to buy him coke.  
“Hey, MahiMahi~ you want anything?” Hyde asked.  
Mahiru sighed, "no I'm fine... I still can't believe you bet on us.”  
Kuro shrugged, "They do it a lot, i've even joined in on a few"  
"Seriously..." Mahiru deadpanned, giving Kuro a disapproving look.  
“What's so bad about it? I’m actually upset that nobody bet on me and Lich-tan…” Hyde whinned, “or did you guys not tell me...”  
"Well I don't bet behind others backs," Mahiru said.  
"I can't use Mahirus money for betting," Kuro said shrugging, "otherwise I probably would have."  
"You better not..." Mahiru gave him a glare.  
Hyde huffed impatiently, “but did they?!!”  
"No clue... I made it clear that I didn't want to be a part of betting, so if they did I wasn't told," Kuro said before looking back at Mahiru’s glare, "I didn't i swear~"  
"Alright... Sorry for accusing you," Mahiru apologised, still eyeing him in suspicion.  
“Heheh, I just got a text that they're betting on the envy pair~” Hyde interrupted, grinning like an idiot.  
"Ah, I could bet on that…" Kuro said cheekily to annoy Mahiru. Hyde came over to show Kuro the texts. He didn't really get it since he generally wanted to be left out of betting all together.  
“I'll even give you the money so you can~” Hyde played along.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes before staring down the SerVamp, "Kuro..." He warned.  
Kuro chuckled and leaned on Mahirus shoulder, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding~"  
“Wow, you guys are already a married couple huh?” Hyde teased with a smirk.  
"W-what? Why do you say that?" Mahiru stuttered.  
“You just act like it obviously… I hope you two do get married one day~ I also hope Lich-tan would marry me...” he went off into his mind before snapping back into reaity, “ah Mahi, I need to remind you of something important.”  
Mahiru looked at him in confusion, "um, sure?"  
“Well… you're a human and he's a vampire… he's immortal and you're well…” Hyde explained, no hint of sarcasm evident in his voice.  
"I'm well aware of that Hyde" Kuro cut him off, "I've thought about that plenty before doing this. I'm prepared to face whatever I have to for Mahiru. Please trust my judgement on this," he said suddenly getting serious.  
Mahiru remained quiet. He knew this would come up eventually, but he had tried his best to ignore it.  
“Just make sure you listen to Mahiru on the matter as well because it’s to do with both of you.”  
“Being immortal isn't a good thing. I know what you are talking about, but I never wish to put Mahiru through that same pain..." Kuro said back.  
“Listen, big brother, you don't know how much it hurts to lose an eve, especially when you love them. But luckily Mahiru seems like the type to be willing to do that... and being immortal is a great thing if you're spending it with someone you love.”  
"You're right... I don't know the pain of losing an eve.... but i'll live, i have to anyway I’m immortal. I don't care what happens to me, I just want Mahiru to be happy...” Kuro said getting quiet.  
Mahiru sighed. He decided to confront him about it later when they were alone, "W-why don't we just talk about this later..."  
Hyde gave him an apologetic look, “I'm sorry Mahiru, it's just better to get this out of the way early. Lich-tan and I have already discussed the matter as well.”  
Mahiru shook his head, "I understand, don't worry," he grabbed Kuro's hand in reassurance.  
“Take good care of big brother ok? I'm off to find where Lich-tan went~” Hyde waved goodbye and was on his way.  
Mahiru smiled, "of course I will~ good luck in finding him!"  
"Thank you Mahiru..." Kuro said, he held Mahiru’s hand again and looked a lot more relaxed.  
"Hey, we can worry about it later if you want," he didn't want to pressure Kuro when their day was just starting after all.  
Kuro nodded, he really didn't want to worry about that. He leaned up and kissed Mahiru to finish what he started.  
They both could somewhat here Hyde in the background shout, “OI! DON'T FORGET THOUGH!” before he finally left.   
Mahiru ignored Hyde and focused on Kuro. He kissed back and allowed himself to forget the current issue  
Kuro broke the kiss and gave a lazy smile before lying his head in Mahirus lap, "this is nice..."  
"Yeah... It is," Mahiru replied, "are you ready for the cherry blossom viewing?"  
Kuro nodded, "are you?" he said before leaning up and kissing Mahiru shortly and lying back down in Mahirus lap.  
Mahiru smiled and nodded, "I'm pretty sure you can just show up anytime. But it starts pretty soon. We should find a good spot."  
"Ehhh okay," Kuro said reluctantly getting off Mahirus lap and sititng up for himself.  
Mahiru stood and held out his hand to help Kuro up.  
Kuro took Mahirus hand and followed him avoiding the sun to a shady place for the cherry blossom viewing that was about to start.  
"Hopefully there won't be any more interruptions," Mahiru joked, leaning against him.  
Kuro sighed and nodded in agreement. Hyde had come at the worst time too. "Ah it’s starting now," Kuro said excited to see it. He had seen them before but seeing it with Mahiru made it feel like a whole new experience.   
Mahiru had an idea, "Hey Kuro, why don't we take a photo with the blossoms falling in the background~"  
"A-Ah sure..." Kuro said quietly, he still was getting used to taking photos willingly, and two photos in one day at that.  
When Mahiru was about to take the shot, he kissed Kuro on the cheek.  
Kuro made a small cute surprised face when Mahiru kissed him and blushed a million shades of red, after the photo was taken Kuro decided he would get his revenge later.  
Mahiru looked at the photo with a huge smile. He couldn’t believe that worked!  
"E-eh I wasn't ready…" Kuro said knowing he probably made some stupid face for the camera, he was too surprised and didn't have enough time to react.  
"Haha, that was the point Kuro," Mahiru replied, "Look at your cuteness~ Wow, I think I'm going to die from how cute you are!"  
Kuro blushed more, "S-Stop it..." he couldn't handle it, he looked away flushed.  
"Aww Kuu-Chan~ no need to be embarrassed. You always call yourself cute anyway," Mahiru said as he turned Kuro's face back to look at him.  
Kuro quicklly shut Mahiru up by suddenly going in and kissing him with no warning.  
Kuro's plan worked and Mahiru instantly melted into the kiss. It seemed Kuro had figured out how to distract him.  
Kuro leaned over taking control of the kiss, eventually he had to break for air and he gave a cheeky smirk at Mahiru.  
Mahiru flushed and gave a weak glare, "th-that's cheating..."  
"I make the rules~" Kuro said before leaning in and kissing him again.  
Mahiru sighed, Kuro was sexy as fuck when he got like this~  
Kuro pushed up against Mahiru, kissing him more before breaking it again with a small smirk, he loved seeing Mahiru like that.  
Mahiru panted, he was out of breath but he honestly didn't care about that.  
Kuro chuckled, "You okay over there?" he said not really concerned at all, "I was just getting started too~"  
"I-I'm fine..." Mahiru looked away, still trying to calm his breathing. Kuro was being such a tease...  
"You're cute like that you know~?" Kuro said in a sly tone looking over at Mahiru.  
Mahiru looked back at him for a second and saw the mischievous look on his face. His blush darkened and he had nowhere to run, "I... Ah..." He stuttered out.  
"Ah you just keep getting cuter... how do you do that? let me know your secrets~" Kuro said jokingly, shifting slightly closer to Mahiru.  
"Th-there's no s-secret... I-I just find th-the way y-you act really..." He didn't finish his sentence as found himself against a tree.  
Kuro stopped for a second, "Hm?~ Is there a problem Mahiru," Kuro said knowing Mahiru was enjoying it.  
Mahiru tried to find the right words but all he could say was, "I d-don't..."  
Kuro gave him a second to organize his thoughts before smashing his lips on Mahiru’s, pushing Mahiru onto the tree gently.   
Mahiru was surprised but also relieved that the talking stopped. He was already a stuttering mess and this situation was only making it worse, but he didn't give a damn. He pulled Kuro impossibly closer, forgetting where they were and what they were doing.   
Kuro was pushed right up against Mahiru with his hands on the tree above his head. He pushed the kiss further, wrapping his tongue around Mahiru's as he leaned in deeper. Eventually, he made a small break for air.  
Mahiru savoured every moment, enjoying the taste of maple syrup from the pancakes they had earlier. It was a nice change from Kuro's usual ramen kisses. Though he didn't necessarily dislike them. When Kuro broke away, Mahiru gasped.  
Kuro took a moment to pant and catch his breath, although he still refused to move from his position pushed up against Mahiru. He took his hands down from the tree and put them around Mahirus waist, initiating a small kiss on the lips before smiling at Mahiru.  
Mahiru smiled back, still panting. He was too absorbed in Kuro's gaze to notice anything else.  
Kuro rested his forehead on Mahirus and took some deep breaths, since he was still trying to recover. "I love you Mahiru~" Kuro said.  
"I love... You too..." He replied with a grin. That's when he noticed the blond in the distance, "Isn't... That... Hyde?"  
"Where, what?" Kuro spun around with a massive blush, he thought Hyde was off somewhere looking for Licht. Kuro quickly moved next to Mahiru rather than on top of him and hoped Hyde hadn't seen anything.  
They could just hear Hyde’s voice in the background saying, “I SAW EVERYTHING YOU DIRTY SINNERS!”  
"Argh... Hide me..." Mahiru was too tired to deal with this. Wow... he was starting to sound like Kuro…  
“THAT WAS NICE THOUGH!” Hyde snickered to himself as he approached them before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
Kuro tried to walk away with an expressionless face, Hyde had seen all of that...  
Mahiru followed as close as possible, his brain was too out of it to talk anyway.  
Kuro was still panting a little as he shot a glare at Hyde, " you saw nothing…"  
Hyde looked at them with a sly expression before looking down at his phone, “hehehehe sure didn't~”   
"Kuro..." Mahiru tried to get his attention.  
"Oh god he didn't...." Kuro's face flushed up and he looked back to Mahiru "Y-yes?"  
Hyde paid them no mind as he continued to send them all to Licht and Kuro.  
"D-destroy that phone..." Mahiru said simply.  
After hearing that, Hyde bolted from the scene, all the while laughing his head off.  
Kuro ran after Hyde in annoyance, he was going to get that phone if it was the last thing he would do.  
Mahiru used a tree to lean against, watching Kuro go after Hyde before following after them.  
Hyde looked back to see Kuro gaining on him and his aughing turned into screaming. He quickly turned into his hedgehog form and wend down into a hole.  
Kuro turned into his cat form and tried to follow.  
“OK OK, I'LL DELETE THE PICTURES! JUST DONT BREAK MY PHONE, I NEED IT TO CHECK ON LICH-TAN!” Hyde freaked out.  
Kuro rolled his eyes and jumped out of the hole, turning back into human form, "I'm gonna watch you delete those photos…"  
Hyde got back out as well, although he was a bit wary, “ok look…” he showed the phone to Kuro and deleted all the photos.  
Kuro blushed as he saw first hand what he did, "G-good..."  
Mahiru walked over, "are they gone?" He was a little more in control of himself.  
"I think so..." Kuro said before checking his beeping phone and realizing they were all sent to him and Mahiru could see the photos.  
Hyde grinned again, “Yep! Though I secretly sent them all to Kuro. It’s a gift for you big brother for not destroying my phone~”  
Mahiru was speechless and his face went red again after seeing the photos, "W-what the hell Hyde!!"  
“It's just for you two!! Don't you wanna remember the times you chill together?” Hyde teased, referencing Mahiru’s excuse from earlier.   
Kuro blushed and quickly went to delete the photos, "H-Hyde" he said flustered fumbling his phone.  
Hyde’s expression fell a little, “Aww… I thought you two were finally getting less pure… I will turn you into sinners like me~”  
"It's weird to have photos like that of ourselves," Mahiru said awkwardly, “and I’d prefer not to…”  
“But its sexyyyy.”  
Kuro said nothing and stood hiding behind Mahiru blushing, he had no idea what came over him.  
Mahiru sighed, "at least they're gone now..."  
“I think big brother is flustered~” Hyde stated.  
"Of course he is..." Mahiru mumbled, "Anyway, weren't you going to Licht? Why are you spying on us?"  
“It's fun~” Hyde said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “and I left Lich-tan in a pet shop. Hopefully he isn't stealing any animals…”  
"You should probably check then. Even though he's an angel the police will still arrest him," Mahiru smiled at the ridiculous thought.  
Hyde took out his phone when he heard it beep, “ok Lich-tan texted me and said he bought a bunny. I love the moments when he's actually sane~”  
"So he went for a bunny. It suits him," Mahiru said and nodded in agreement.  
Hyde’s tone suddenly darkened, “he better not give it more pats than me…”  
"I'm sure he won't," Mahiru tried to reassured him, "Maybe hang around in hedgehog form more often?"  
“But it's nice getting pats in human form… it's nicer getting any affection in human form…” Hyde whinned.  
"Well, then tell him that. I'm certain he will listen even if it seems like he's not," Mahiru tried again.  
Hyde considered the suggestion and nodded, “I think I will… also I think big brother can agree~”  
"Haha, I'm sure he does~" Mahiru agreed  
Kuro shyly nodded from behind Mahiru, "Affection in human form is much nicer..." he said quietly.  
Mahiru smiled, "he doesn't even have to ask since I automatically pet him anyway~"  
Hyde approached Kuro with an innocent look and gave Kuro a poke in the side.  
"Haah what a pain…" Kuro said sighing trying to move away from the pokes.  
"Ok, I think he's had enough Hyde," Mahiru said, still confused on what was going on.  
Hyde grinned, “just hold on~”  
"PffHahaha-no," Kuro quickly jumped away realizing his motives.  
Hyde didn’t let him escape and turned the poking into full on tickling with Kuro attempting to hold back his giggles.  
Mahiru stared at Kuro in surprise, "you... You're ticklish? Wow I did not see that coming..."  
"N-No i-i'm not-ahahahaha" Kuro said trying to stop himself but ended up letting out a loud care free laugh. He inwardly cursed at Hyde as he fell on the ground in a fit of laughter.   
The SerVamp of Greed ignored his pleas and decided to get Mahiru in on it too, “Mahiru, you wanna help?”  
Mahiru smiled. Kuro's laughter was one of the cutest things he had ever heard, "Haha, I might as well~"  
"AHaHAhah-Hyde stop n-no haahaha!" Kuro said squirming around trying to break free.  
Hyde managed to pin him down, “go for it~”  
Mahiru did just that, tickling him with no mercy. He could listen to him laugh all day, "You're so cute Kuro~" 'This is also my revenge for earlier~'  
Kuro could barley breathe, "I-I hate y-you guy-ahAHahahhah!" Kuro started laughing again forming tears in his eyes, "N-no stop!"  
“haha you know you love us!!”   
"Yeah I seriously doubt you hate us," Mahiru started laughing along with Kuro.  
Hyde grinned, “and you probably reeeally love us right now~ Admit it, you needed this!”   
"N-No comment..." Kuro said trying to breathe.  
"Come on Kuro~ say it and we will stop," Mahiru said.  
"F-fine I guess it was nice to laugh like that again..." Kuro said quietly, looking away embarrassed.  
"See? That wasn't hard~" Mahiru was happy to be in control of the situation again after that last incident...  
“Your laugh has always been adorable,” Hyde chipped in.  
"I-it’s really not..." Kuro said still flushed and embarrassed.  
"Well I say it is~" Mahiru reassured him.  
Kuro tried to get up since they had him pinned down, he sat up and hid his face in Mahiru’s shoulder mumbling 'Can't deal'.  
Mahiru gave him a pat on the head, "it's alright Kuro~"  
Kuro stayed silent not sure how to react to all the commenting, he changed into his cat form and lept up on Mahiru’s shoulder, nestling and snuggling into his neck.  
“I better head off again! It was nice seeing ya!” Hyde announced his departure before leavin the two alone for real.  
Mahiru waved goodbye to Hyde and sat back down against the tree, giving Kuro a scratch under the chin.  
Kuro lifted his head up to Mahirus fingers and purred, when Mahiru stopped he turned back into human form and sat down next to him.  
"Well, we can get back to 'chilling' I guess," Mahiru joked.  
A loud laugh could be heard quickly getting closer to the sloth pair.   
"Can't catch me~!!!! haha!!!" As they came into sight, the owner of the voice was the pink haired subclass, looking crazily happy while holding a phone in his hand and what looked like a fox plushie. As he was about to pass them both, he noticed the lazy servamp and his young eve sitting really close to each other, causing him to stop. He then shouted, "HEY!!! I GOT SOMETHING INTERESTING!!!!" to what looked like nobody in particular.   
Kuro turned over to see Berukia and he sighed trying to get behind Mahiru, "what a pain...."  
Mahiru looked at the subclass and sighed, "let's deal with this quickly..."   
"HEY LOVE BIRDS~!!! ISN'T IT A GOOD DAY FOR LOVEY-DOVEY THINGS?!! HAHA!!!" he said in teasing tone with that big stupid grin of his.  
"I can't tell if hes joking or if he actually knows…" Kuro said rolling his eyes.  
"Eh? H-how did he?" Mahiru wasn't sure either.  
Suddenly someone fell on the loud guy to shut him up, pinning him to the ground under his feet. With a loud and heavy sigh, he hissed, "stop being so loud… and give me the fox back!!" He pulled the fox to his side and stepped away from the Berukia.   
"And what was the interesting you talking about stupid?!" he asked not looking a way from him.  
"THAT HURT MEANIE!!! AND LOOK THERE I FOUND YOUR CRUSH~!!!!!!!!!!!" he said unnecessarily loud, pointing at the pair under the tree.  
Kuro made an exhausted face and put his face into Mahirus shoulder mumbling, "Can't deal... not this again..."  
Sakuya looked over at where Berukia pointed to and blushed immediately, "M-Mahiru??!!!!"  
"Ah… green haired bastard is here..." Kuro remembered what happened last time and turned into a cat and hid behind Mahiru's back staying silent.  
"And this guy again!!!" he hissed at Kuro before turning to Mahiru with a smile.  
Mahiru stood up, picking up Kuro as he did, "I'm not in the mood for this Sakuya," he said simply. He knew he was jealous of Kuro, it was painfully obvious.  
Berukia smirked. He liked teasing Sakuya and saw the perfect opportunity to. He got up and wandered over to Mahiru, "CAN I DO THIS!? " he hugged Mahiru without warning.  
Kuro jumped as he was forced in the middle and he quickly jumped out of Mahiru’s arms.  
Mahiru froze, not sure of what to do. Someone who had tried to kill me… is hugging me??? He was very confused but eventually tried struggling to get out of the death grip.  
Sakuya glared at Berukia in hatred and pushed the subclass away from Mahiru, "stay away from him!! Got that!?" He was now glaring at Berukia who laughed hysterically at the reaction he received.  
Kuro hid behind Mahirus legs and when Sakuya approched he turned into his human form standing next to Mahiru in a protective stance. Oddly enough, Berukia wasn’t the major threat right now.  
"YOU KNOW TSBAKYUN WILL BE JEALOUS NOW~!!! HEHE!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE STILL KEEPS YOU BY HIS SIDE!" Berukia pouted in frustration.  
Mahiru narrowed his eyes, "Sakuya... What have I told you?" he warned. Jeaousy was annoying to deal with.  
Kuro instinctivly grabbed Mahirus hand casually and stayed silent, it was best not to start a fight but Kuro needed to protect Mahiru... Especially from celery heads.  
"Eh~?!! Sorry! I didn't mean to bother you or... umm… your boyfriend…" he glared at kuro, spitting the last word out before turning back to Mahiru with a much friendlier expression.   
"I was just chasing this stupid idiot to get this back!" he showed the strange fox plush.  
Kuro glared at him back before turning to a neutral expression when Mahiru looked.  
Mahiru ignored the glare at Kuro and gave Sakuya a small smile, "I'm glad you got it back. Why do you even have a fox doll anyway?"  
"YOU ARE HOLDING TSUBAKYUN YOU MEANIE!!!!!" the magician yelled at the green haired subclass.  
"Tsubaki?" Mahiru was confused.  
Kuro stayed silent refusing to speak to Sakuya, "Yeah what... is that...?" Kuro said in response to Berukia   
"Huh!? EEEHH!!!???? SHIT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT AT THE BEGINNING ??!!" he shouted, “I THOUGHT IT WAS THE ONE I ORDERED ONLINE!”  
Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Sakuya was then carrying Tsubaki bridal style. The 8th looked so happy and was hugging Sakuya innocently, "did you not notice that you were carrying me all along, sa-ku-ya~?" he said in a teasing tone, laughing histerically, “not interesting at all…”  
"I-I-I-......." he stuttered not knowing what to say. He blushed hard.  
Mahiru stared at them in shock.  
Kuro mumbled ‘can't deal’ looking at them, he couldnt say he expected better though.  
Sakuya immediately dropped Tsubaki and sighed before glaring at Berukia who was laughing at him. Tsubaki gave Sakuya a fake hurt look at being dropped before standing up and smirking at him.   
“Sakuya is so jealous of big brother isn’t he~”  
Mahiru stuttered, "Wh-what the?" he still couldn’t get his head around what was happening.  
“Ah… I wonder what would happen if we took Mahiru as a hostage?” Tsubaki said out loud as if pondering the idea. Without warning Tsubaki and Berukia grabbed Mahiru.  
“Hmm… Will Sakuya or big brother get him back? Will they fight to the death? Find out next time on-“  
"H-hey!!! I did not agree to this!" Mahiru interrupted, “and let me go!”  
“What part of ‘hostage’ didn’t you understand~?” Tsubaki said in a creepily sweet tone.  
"Hey!!! What are you doing?!” Sakuya growled. He knew they were only doing this for some weird entertainment.  
"OI" Kuro interviened and grabbed Mahiru’s hand, pulling him back before standing in front of him defensively, "What do you think your doing? "He said in a threatening tone.  
Mahiru thought that he could handle himself, but having Kuro defend him was really nice~  
Tsubaki and Berukia just laughed like crazy before suddenly stopping and together said, "not interesting at all." They stared at kuro with strange grins. Sakuya just glared at them both.  
Mahiru sighed and stood beside Kuro, "cut it out guys."  
Tsubaki and Berukia were having fun teasing them all and getting between the three, “So serious~ We were just playing around with your jealousy,” he said as if it didn’t matter.   
"Ne Beru~ I think we need to cheer up Sakuya~” Tsubaki smiled and forced Sakuya to follow them despite his protests.  
"Hehe~ Tsubakyun~ let's go see the cherry trees!" he said happily while dancing around.  
Sakuya groaned, knowing they probably planned some weird joke but went along with it anyway. He didn’t really have a choice…  
“See you around Mahiru! It was nice seeing you.”  
Kuro relaxed and let go of Mahirus hand, he put his hands in his pockets before turning into a cat and jumping on Mahirus shoulder. It was easier to deal with things as a cat.  
Mahiru smiled and nodded, "yeah, it's good to see you as well, Sakuya. You probably should keep an eye on them so they don't get into trouble..."  
Sakuya nodded and begrudgingly followed the other two.  
Kuro made a small 'hmph' and turned back into a human after Sakuya left, he still didn't like him, "Want to get some ice cream from the ice cream truck?" Kuro suggested.  
"Sure! Sounds like a good idea," Mahiru agreed, standing up.  
Kuro followed Mahiru to the ice cream truck, "I'll have cookies and cream~" he said happily.  
Mahiru nodded, expecting the request, and bought the ice creams. He handed Kuro his and took his hand as they walked back to their spot.  
Kuro started licking his slowly, and looked over "Do you like yours?"  
Mahiru looked away, hoping he wasn't caught staring, "y-yeah of course. Why would I buy it otherwise," he said sheepishly.  
Kuro shrugged and kept walking with his ice cream, he had seen Mahiru staring the whole time but decided not to say anything, it was actually very cute... he drifted out thinking about Mahiru being cute and didn't realize Mahiru was talking to him.  
"Kuro? Are you ok?" He asked, noticing Kuro was staring at a random old guy.  
Kuro didn't answer and was still staring into space before looking back at him, "huh what?"  
Mahiru laughed at his expression of confusion and shook his head, "don't worry. You were just spacing out."  
"Ah sorry," Kuro put his hand on the back of his neck with a sheepish look.  
"You were staring at an old guy, so I was a bit concerned,"'Mahiru teased, licking his ice cream.  
Kuro blushed, he had been staring in a random direction, "W-what a pain..." he said having his own ice cream.  
Mahiru laughed at his reaction. They both soon finished their ice creams and sat down again.   
"How's the day so far? Despite the interruptions of course…” he asked.  
"It's been fun~ anything’s fun with you though," Kuro said sitting down next to him.  
"That's good to hear," Mahiru replied, "and it's always nice to spend time like this with you."  
"Yeah~" Kuro leaned over and kissed him hoping for no interuptions this time.  
Mahiru kissed him back, sighing in content.  
Kuro broke the kiss and smiled at him, "the cherry blossoms are really pretty..." he commented.  
"You are... I mean Yes! Yes, they are!" Mahiru hoped he didn't notice his stuff up and quickly looked away.  
Kuro noticed what Mahiru said and gave him a confused look, he assumed it was a small mistake but it still made him a little happy.  
Mahiru mentally sighed in relief since Kuro didn't point out his slipup.  
Kuro gave a sly smile before bluntly saying, "Almost as pretty as you~ not quite there though," he said.  
Mahiru shot his head around to face Kuro, a blush on his face."W-where did that come from?!" He said before realising he must have heard him.  
Kuro leaned in and gave him a short kiss before looking at him directly in the eyes, "I'm not lying~ you really are pretty you know."  
He blushed even more but couldn't look away."Th-thanks Kuro..." He had never been called 'pretty' before... It made him feel special in a way.  
Kuro leaned in kissing him again before looking back at the cherry blossoms and leaning on Mahirus shoulder.  
Mahiru smiled and remained quiet for the rest of the viewing. When they were ready, they both headed home.  
TIME SKIP~  
Kuro yawned as he walked through the door with Mahiru and flopped down on the couch automatically getting out his game, since he hadn't played it all day.   
"That was really nice~"  
Mahiru locked the door behind himself and then followed Kuro to the couch, "Yeah, we really need to do something like that again some time~" He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he had something on his mind he wanted to discuss.  
Kuro looked over at Mahiru, "Whats wrong...?" he could see he looked troubled by something.  
Mahiru mentally cursed, he didn't think he was that obvious, "well... It's about what Hyde brought up today..."  
Kuro's face fell at the mention of it, he sat up on the couch, "yeah I guess we had to talk about it eventually..."  
Mahiru sat down beside him and took a deep breath, "so, first tell me your thoughts on the matter."  
Kuro sighed, "I've been immortal for a long time, its not a fun thing. Especially when you go from mortal to mortal. You will have to leave everyone you love behind before they realise you aren't aging; you have to watch from a distance unable to do anything as they slowly dissapear... I don't want to put you through that.... I don't want to make you upset..."  
Mahiru listened intently, "I understand where you're coming from... I can't imagine what you've been through after so much time. But I also can't stand the thought that you will be alone again... I understand the risks involved and I know I probably sound really selfish... But I don't want to leave you. You deserve to have someone by your side constantly, and I want to be that someone," he gave Kuro a look of pure seriousness.  
"I.... I don't really care what happens to me... a while ago I gave up. If anything happens to you I honestly don't know what I would do... I would probably try and find a way SerVamps can die... but as long as you're happy I'll go through any of that," Kuro said looking away not meeting Mahiru’s gaze.  
"That's all the more reason for me to stay. If that's what will happen when I'm gone then I can't accept it. You want me to be happy, right? And I want you to be happy," Mahiru turned Kuro's head so he was looking at him, "I love you, and all I want is to be with you, Kuro."  
Kuro felt a tear running down his face, he had cared for plenty of people but he never had anyone really say that or care about him that much... "I....." Kuro couldn't even make out words.  
Mahiru brushed away his tear with his thumb and smiled at him softly, "I want to always be here for you. So... Will you let me?"  
Kuro smiled softly back and kissed Mahiru gently, "does that answer your question?"  
Mahiru grinned and nodded before initiating another kiss. Kuro needed to know that he was dead serious and wouldn't back out.  
Kuro kissed Mahiru back softly and hugged Mahiru, mumbling into his shoulder, "thankyou... Mahiru... thankyou.”  
Mahiru gently pet his back, "I'd do anything for you Kuro," he said.  
Kuro nodded barley able to say anything, he smiled and said "I really, really love you Mahiru...... I would do anything for you too..."  
Mahiru hugged him tighter, "How would it even work anyway?" He asked curiously.  
"Well I'm not that sure since I’ve never done it before... I’ll have to get Lily’s advice," Kuro said with a sheepish look.  
"Fair enough," Mahiru replied with a laugh, "I'm sure Lily would be an expert."  
"Yeah hes done it a lot of times... to be honest, im still really nervous about it..." Kuro said.  
"Yeah... I am too. But I'm sure everything will be fine," Mahiru reassured him. He was actually really worried about it. But he knew the result was worth it. 'I have to be close to death after all...'  
"And I mean... you know you have to be close to death for it to work... I..." Kuro nervously said, he didn't want Mahiru to be close to death obviously   
"Yeah... I know. But that doesn't matter if it means I can be with you forever afterwards. And I trust you Kuro, I know you will be able to do it," he smiled.  
“Its just that I dont know if I trust myself to do it... im so nervous I’ll mess up or something..." Kuro said twiddling his tumbs still not sure about the whole thing.  
"Just do exactly what Lily says and it will be fine," Mahiru replied, "don't doubt yourself Kuro. I know you wouldn't let that happen."  
Kuro nodded, although he was nervous Mahiru was right, he would never let that happen, "Thankyou..." he didn't even realise it but Mahiru had saved him again, Mahiru was always there when he needed... it really was nice having Mahiru by his side.  
Mahiru gave Kuro a smile and leaned against him, "and I thank you for letting me do this for you."  
Kuro smiled and leaned over kissing him shortly on the lips and saying, "I love you Mahiru."  
"I love you too Kuro~" Mahiru whispered back, happiness radiating off him.

WARNING SIN AHEAD

Kuro got a small mischeivous smirk on his face and leaned in again kissing Mahiru more intensly than before, leaning into it facing Mahiru.  
Mahiru squeaked in surprise before kissing back with the same intensity. He snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
Kuro put his hands around Mahirus waist pulling him closer than they already were, he took control of the kiss leaning over Mahiru and dominating.  
Mahiru let him do as he pleases and sighed into the kiss. He ended up falling backwards onto the couch, taking Kuro with him.  
Kuro made a small surprised sound when they fell on the couch but made no complaints being on top of Mahiru, he put his hands next to Mahirus head and leaned in over him kissing more like a battle of tongues.  
Mahiru played with Kuro's hair as he let Kuro win the tongue battle. Being beneath him was oddly thrilling, and he loved every second of it.  
To say Mahiru was a good kisser would be an understatment, Mahiru was an amazing kisser. Kuro eventually seperated their mouths panting and smirking down at Mahiru, "I love when we do this~"  
Mahiru grinned despite the heavy breathing and as best he could, replied, "me... too~" before leaning up to reclaim his mouth.  
Kuro was slightly surprised by Mahiru but completley went with it, he moaned quietly kissing Mahiru more passionatley and intensley.  
Mahiru had forgotten about everything else and solely concentrated on Kuro. Moments like this were definitely his favourite~  
Kuro impulsively went for the neck leaving a very small bite, he did it seductively then kissing Mahiru before he could reply.  
Mahiru wasn't expecting the sudden bite and gave out a loud noise mixed between a moan and a whine. He had no idea where that came from, but for some reason the action really turned him on.  
Kuro kissed Mahiru more, he could somehow tell that Mahiru liked it. He took a small break looking at Mahiru with a confident smirk, he would have to make Mahiru moan like that more often~  
Mahiru looked up at him with a dazed expression, unsure how to process what just happened. He saw Kuro's expression and he blushed. It didn't help he was trapped beneath him.  
Kuro leaned down next to Mahiru's ear and whispered "I love you~" in a teasy voice before cutting him off and kissing him again.  
Mahiru was sure his heart rate was well above its limit but he didn't care. Kuro was really good at this and even the teasing was hard to ignore at this point.  
Kuro looked down at him with a suggestive look, he wanted to make sure Mahiru was okay with it before he lost control~ he was determined to make Mahiru moan like that again.  
Mahiru saw the look in his eyes and instantly knew what he was thinking. He gave a hesitant nod and blushed at all the dirty thoughts running through his head.  
Kuro unbuckled his belt first and chucked it to the side before quickly leaning over and kissing Mahiru roughly again.  
Mahiru welcomed the kiss. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do in this situation, but he trusted Kuro.  
Kuro kept kissing Mahiru while his hands found Mahiru's crotch, he very slowly started feeling Mahiru up with a teasing smirk on his face.  
Mahiru's breath hitched and he let out a small moan, "K-Kuro~" he whispered with a shaky breath. His hands fisted the back of Kuro's shirt in an attempt to keep himself level headed.  
Something about the way Mahiru said his name made Kuro go crazy, he continued working his hands before pulling off Mahiru's pants all together and roughly kissing him again.  
Mahiru kissed back with equal force, loving how Kuro took so much control. He didn't even realise Kuro had discarded his pants.  
Kuro reached down under Mahiru's boxers wrapping his hands around Mahiru's dick, he looked down at Mahiru and gave a mischievous smirk, "I'll make you moan like that again Mahiru~" he said teasingly.  
Mahiru blushed and clenched his fists. Kuro's words alone caused him to shiver, but once he felt his hand on his dick he gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips.  
Kuro backed up a bit still on top of Mahiru, he properly slides off Mahiru's boxers and wrapped his fingers around it again, "Impressive~" he said before slowly sliding his hands up and down.  
Mahiru groaned and panted heavily, "D-don't say th-things like th-that-ah!" He stammered, thoroughly embarrassed. He could tell Kuro was teasing him, and he secretly enjoyed it~  
Kuro went faster hearing Mahiru groan in pleasure, he smirked up at him before very slowly licking around the tip teasingly.  
Mahiru whimpered slightly and tried not to squirm, "Kuu... Ro...." He breathed out, trying to get him to stop teasing.  
Kuro continued his way down and up very slowly still only with the tip of his tongue, "Awww come on~ I know you like it Mahiru~" Kuro said looking up at him with a sly smirk.  
Mahiru groaned and threw his head back. Kuro was sending him over the edge with only teasing!  
Kuro smirked and moved in for the kill sucking Mahiru's whole dick, Kuro bobbed his head up and down faster as he could feel Mahiru shivering in pleasure.  
"Haaaa-aaaah!" Mahiru moaned as he arched his back and gripped Kuro's hair with his right hand. "K-Kuro-aah!" Mahiru called his name, trying not to thrust his hips.  
Kuro could hear Mahiru's moan and went faster wrapping his tongue around it, he lifted his head smirking and said "Say my name more Mahiru~" before going back down faster.  
Mahiru shivered and his breathing quickened."K-Kuu-Sama~! I-I'm- gah!" He said as he felt himself near his limit.  
Kuro was extremely turned on hearing Mahiru say his nickname like that, Kuro knew what he was going to say and made an effort to go even harder, skillfully wrapping his tongue around Mahirus dick.  
Mahiru groaned louder and when he felt his climax approach he yelled out Kuro's name once again before reaching his limit. He then laid there panting.  
Kuro got most of it in his mouth and he swallowed, he got some on his face and licked it off seductivly before going back to working his magic with his hands.  
Mahiru tried to sit up despite his exhausted state and found himself watching Kuro seductively lick his cum off his face. He flushed so hard and had no idea of what to say.  
Kuro looked up at him with a teasing grin, "Did you like that Mahiru~" Kuro asked knowing full well he did.  
Mahiru's blush deepened, both at Kuro's words and at Kuro himself. Being too embarrassed to say anything, he leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss.  
Kuro happily kissed back leaning into the kiss before pulling back and looking at Mahiru for his next move  
Mahiru blushed again but gave a determined look."Looks like it's my turn~" he said before pushing Kuro back and moving in to kiss and nibble at his neck. One of his hands slipped under Kuro's shirt while the other applied friction to Kuro's hard erection.  
Kuro was very surprised at the sudden boldness of Mahiru but he certainly wasn't complaining, he felt Mahirus hands working their way around and tried to stifle sounds of pleasure but he couldn't hold it in when Mahiru nibbled him, he gasped and moaned.  
Mahiru mentally grinned at the response and began to trail small kisses down his neck. If Kuro could be a tease, so would he~ He slowly moved both hands to Kuro's waist band removed the offending clothing, all the while he continued to kiss at Kuro's neck.  
Kuro grabbed at the side of the couch for support, "M-Mahiru n-not there aah~" Kuro moaned again, he wasn't used to being under control like that but he couldn't say he didn't like it.  
Mahiru slid his left hand over Kuro's stomach, tracing his muscles, as he slipped his right hand into Kuro's boxers to grasp his dick. He liked how Kuro showed weakness to him~ and he was determined to make Kuro make those sounds again.  
Kuro gasped and stifled sounds of pleasure, "M-Mahiru~" Kuro moaned out his name very much liking the feeling of his hands, it was hard to believe Mahiru had no experience.  
Mahiru began moving his hand at a slow and steady pace. The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine and he subconsciously stroked him faster. "I love you, Kuro..." He mumbled loud enough for Kuro to just hear him.  
"I-I l-love you Mahiru...-aah~" Kuro said between sounds of pleasure as Mahiru went faster he was slowly reaching his limit, he moaned Mahiru’s name putting his head back.  
Mahiru took the opportunity to kiss Kuro at the base of his jaw, leaving small licks and nibbles as he did. He could feel Kuro tense up and knew he was almost at his peak, so he halted his movements and trailed his thumb over the tip of Kuro's dick teasingly to see if he could make Kuro beg for it.  
Kuro's erection got even harder and he blushed realising what Mahiru was doing, "n-no come on t-that's cruel…" Kuro said seemingly getting stimulated by every small touch of Mahiru's.  
"This is my revenge from your own teasing," he replied, "so what would you like me to do~"  
Kuro blushed again feeling at Mahiru's mercy, he mumbled 'you know what' looking down at his crotch and back up at Mahiru.  
"You need to be more specific than that~" Mahiru smirked.  
Kuro mumbled 'please..' still too embarrassed to say it he blushed and gave a small playful glare at Mahiru  
Mahiru gave in at 'please' and Kissed him on the lips as he moved his hand again, this time at a fast pace.  
Kuro groaned as Mahiru went faster, he was completely in Mahiru's control, the tables had been turned, although he had no complaints. He moaned 'More..!'  
Mahiru heard the plea and happily obliged, making sure his strokes were fast but firm. He then decided to switch tactics and without warning leaned down and took his dick into his mouth.  
Kuro let out a loud moan not expecting the sudden change, he was reaching his limit, "M-Mahiru..! I-I'm gonna..aaaah~"  
Mahiru increased his pace and purred when he heard Kuro moan louder.  
Kuro gasped and moaned again in pleasure, he couldn't hold it back any longer and cummed before panting in exhaustion.  
Mahiru swallowed as much as he could and wiped the rest off his face with his sleeve. He then sat up to face Kuro and grinned at his exhausted state. "Are you alright Kuu-Chan?" He teased.  
Kuro blushed but quickly regained his composture, "better than ever~ looks like someone had fun," he said smirking over at Mahiru before quickly kissing him on the lips.  
Mahiru blushed, his confidence lowering from 100 to 50 as Kuro decided to tease him back. The kiss was welcomed and soon after he realised that he still wasn't wearing pants. His blush deepened as he hurriedly redressed his lower half, all the while avoiding eye contact.  
Kuro chuckled at Mahiru and slid back his boxers on, he was too lazy to find his pants and put them on so he just chilled in his boxers on the couch.  
Mahiru awkwardly sat down on the couch and tried his best to act as normal as he could. Which was hard as fuck."Well... That happened," he stated glancing over at Kuro with a blush.  
Kuro noticed Mahiru looking at him and blushed before leaning on Mahirus shoulder and mumbling 'can't deal', his confidence during sex was much higher than usual and he was back to being embarassed.  
Mahiru was glad he wasn't the only one feeling awkward and gently laid his head on Kuro's. He felt like he had to say something in order to prevent any chance of an awkward silence, but he also didn't want to act like nothing happened between them. Thinking simply, he just needed to say what he thought."Hey, Kuro... I know I have no experience with this stuff... But you did a really good job," Mahiru mentally sighed in relief 'glad that's out...'  
Kuro's face flushed a million shades of red, "a-ah thanks... you too"   
"I love you..." Mahiru sighed smiled fondly. He seriously was the luckiest guy on Earth.  
Kuro smiled back at him softly, Mahiru’s smile seemed to break any awkward silence. "I love you too Mahiru.... how on earth did a guy like me end up with someone like you~" he said kissing Mahiru, he really was grateful to have Mahiru in his life, he didn't know what he would do without him.  
Mahiru kissed back and blushed at his words. "I have no idea... But I'm glad that you did~" he replied with a grin.  
Kuro's face seemed to glow when he saw Mahirus warm grin again, he smiled again, "Me too" Kuro wrapped his hands around Mahiru from the side and leaned on his shoulder.  
Mahiru gave a small giggle and hugged him back, playing with his hair like he usually did. "We should probably start heading off to bed..." Mahiru said although he didn't want to move at all.  
Kuro had already fallen fast asleep, he was lulled to sleep by Mahirus breathing and heartbeat. His head was on Mahirus chest and he made no sign of waking up any time soon.  
Mahiru realised that Kuro had fallen asleep when he didn't answer. The cuteness made him smile and hug him tighter as he tried to figure out what he should do. He eventually settled on staying on the couch, and gently laid Kuro and himself down, not breaking the hug. He snuggled as close as he could to Kuro, not caring that the light was still on, before realising that Kuro was still only in his boxers. He blushed and shook the thought away before closing his eyes and letting sleep take over. He was too tired to deal with that at the current time.

BONUS! RAW SMUT AND COMMENTS AHEAD!

From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //angst over... smut time hehe  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //jk  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // unless you could   
"Yeah... I am too. But I'm sure everything will be fine," Mahiru reassured him. He was actually really worried about it. But he knew the result was worth it. 'I have to be close to death after all...'  
"And I mean... you know you have to be close to death for it to work... I..." Kuro nervously said, he didn't want Mahiru to be close to death obviously   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //i'm gonna scream if we end up rping that  
"Yeah... I know. But that doesn't matter if it means I can be with you forever afterwards. And I trust you Kuro, I know you will be able to do it," he smiled.  
“Its just that I dont know if I trust myself to do it... im so nervous I’ll mess up or something..." Kuro said twiddling his tumbs still not sure about the whole thing.  
"Just do exactly what Lily says and it will be fine," Mahiru replied, "don't doubt yourself Kuro. I know you wouldn't let that happen."  
Kuro nodded, although he was nervous Mahiru was right, he would never let that happen, "Thankyou..." he didn't even realise it but Mahiru had saved him again, Mahiru was always there when he needed... it really was nice having Mahiru by his side.  
Mahiru gave Kuro a smile and leaned against him, "and I thank you for letting me do this for you."  
Kuro smiled and leaned over kissing him shortly on the lips and saying, "I love you Mahiru."  
From:Kuu-Chan // i dont read the smutty fanfics  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // I read all of them  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //please I need this   
From:Kuu-Chan //LEAVE OUR INNOCENT ish CHAT ALONE  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //umm excuse me this isn't innocent?!  
From:Tina-Chan // hehe~~ I do love when they keep it simple & all lovey-dovey   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //you guys make the kissing sinful af  
From:Tina-Chan // agreed kai kun~!  
"I love you too Kuro~" Mahiru whispered back, happiness radiating off him.  
From:Kuu-Chan //CANT HELP IT OKAY XDDD ITS THE STYLE  
MahiMahi: //I just write the cheesiest stuff I can lol  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //ok do kissing and biting  
From:Kuu-Chan //I CANT KEEP UP WITH YOU PEOPLE  
From:Kuu-Chan //FINE   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //and not smut  
From:Kuu-Chan //YOU ASKED FOR SIN  
MahiMahi: //XDDDD  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //BUT IM NOT SAYING DONT DO SMUT  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //IF YOU CAN DO IT PLEASE   
MahiMahi: //so desperate omg lol  
From:Tina-Chan //heheeh~~ sweet   
Kuro got a small mischeivous smirk on his face and leaned in again kissing Mahiru more intensly than before, leaning into it facing Mahiru.  
From:Kuu-Chan //I KNOW I KNOW   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //yes I'm fucking desperate  
From:Kuu-Chan //I COULDNT DO SMUT IF I WANTED TO LMAO  
From:Kuu-Chan //I SUCK AT IT   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //what do you want from me  
MahiMahi: //hahaha!!  
From:Tina-Chan //-chuckles-   
Mahiru squeaked in surprise before kissing back with the same intensity. He snaked his arms around his neck and pulled him close.  
MahiMahi: //Sinnnnnnnn   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // "sin"  
Kuro put his hands around Mahirus waist pulling him closer than they already were, he took control of the kiss leaning over Mahiru and dominating.  
From:Kuu-Chan //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
Mahiru let him do as he pleases and sighed into the kiss. He ended up falling backwards onto the couch, taking Kuro with him.  
MahiMahi: //I'm just teasing Kai now XD  
From:Kuu-Chan //hehehehe   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //rude af  
Kuro made a small surprised sound when they fell on the couch but made no complaints being on top of Mahiru, he put his hands next to Mahirus head and leaned in over him kissing more like a battle of tongues.  
From:Kuu-Chan // chants SIN SIN SIN   
MahiMahi: //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Kuu-Chan //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //you guys seem pretty excited about this too pfffff  
From:Kuu-Chan //i enjoy writing the sin pfff  
From:Kuu-Chan //what can i say   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // write more sin  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // write all the sin   
From:Tina-Chan // -so shy but loved how they do the kisses love-   
Mahiru played with Kuro's hair as he let Kuro win the tongue battle. Being beneath him was oddly thrilling, and he loved every second of it.  
MahiMahi: //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
To say Mahiru was a good kisser would be an understatment, Mahiru was an amazing kisser. Kuro eventually seperated their mouths panting and smirking down at Mahiru, "I love when we do this~"  
Mahiru grinned despite the heavy breathing and as best he could, replied, "me... too~" before leaning up to reclaim his mouth.  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //seriously though id love to see what smut would look like in this descriptive style  
From:Kuu-Chan //of course you would pfff  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // >////<  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //shut up   
MahiMahi: //hahaha!  
From:Tina-Chan // you mean by their own lovely style~ -really though my heart is racing-  
Kuro was slightly surprised by Mahiru but completley went with it, he moaned quietly kissing Mahiru more passionatley and intensley.  
MahiMahi: //our writing has that affect on others~  
From:Kuu-Chan // sin  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // jeeze   
From:Kuu-Chan //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Kuu-Chan //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Kuu-Chan // no one is safe from the sin   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I'm glad arya is jeeeez  
From:Léo-Kun //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ohohohoHOHOHOHO do I see Lenny faces  
Mahiru had forgotten about everything else and solely concentrated on Kuro. Moments like this were definitely his favourite~  
From:Kuu-Chan //YES LEO  
From:Léo-Kun //Yeeeeep there's Lenny faces over there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) that can only mean one thing  
MahiMahi: //yes you do my friend Hehehe  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //ugh  
From:Kuu-Chan //YOUVE ARRIVED IN TIME FOR THE SIN  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //they're literally just kissing  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //kissing   
MahiMahi: //sinfully kissing~  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //and probably exploring mahiru’s biting kink  
From:Léo-Kun //IIIIIIT'S SINNING TIME ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Léo-Kun //I gotta eat my pastas I come back later  
From:Léo-Kun //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sin for me sons   
MahiMahi: //I forgot about that~ I'll see if I can include that somehow pfft  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //PENIS IT HARD LEO NII-CHAN  
MahiMahi: //PFFFT  
From:Kuu-Chan //do you want me to like legit include that  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //pls  
From:Kuu-Chan //is that okay luci pfff  
MahiMahi: //I guess we should give the fan service~  
MahiMahi: //I don't care what happens tbh XD   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //#1 fan right here  
Kuro impulsively went for the neck leaving a very small bite, he did it seductivley then kissing Mahiru before he could reply.  
Mahiru wasn't expecting the sudden bite and gave out a loud noise mixed between a moan and a whine. He had no idea where that came from, but for some reason the action really turned him on.  
MahiMahi: //I SINNED OMG THERES SO MUCH SINNNN   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
MahiMahi: //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Kuu-Chan //SINNNNNN  
From: Kai-Chan/Hyde //i'm proud of you that was very sinful   
From:Tina-Chan // awwwwww~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kuro kissed Mahiru more, he could somehow tell that Mahiru liked it. He took a small break looking at Mahiru with a confident smirk, he would have to make Mahiru moan like that more often~  
:Kai-Chan/Hyde //kuro you sinful shit  
From:Kuu-Chan // if theres a heaven out there im not going to it xDDD   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //mahiru definitely isn't either ehehehe  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //mahiru is kinkier than kuro   
Mahiru looked up at him with a dazed expression, unsure how to process what just happened. He saw Kuro's expression and he blushed. It didn't help he was trapped beneath him.  
From:Kuu-Chan //HAHHAHA YEAH MAHIRU IS KINKY AF   
MahiMahi: //PFFT THIRDED  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //he probably likes being trapped ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Kuu-Chan //okay should i make this more sinful or should i tone it down  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //MORE  
MahiMahi: //I don't care XD  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //MOREEEEEEEEE ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Kuu-Chan // alright alright  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I'M DONE HIDING IM A DESPERATE SINNER OK  
From:Kuu-Chan //how can i make this more sinny than it already is without smut xDDD  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I dunno   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // do smut  
MahiMahi: //Jesus so demanding  
Kuro leaned down next to Mahirus ear and whispered "I love you~" in a teasy voice before cutting him off and kissing him again.  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // please do smut is that better   
From:Kuu-Chan //smut is gonna be so awkward in this style xDDDD  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //awkward? not really. pffff this is a good style for smut   
From:Kuu-Chan //yeah it was easy for you guys xD  
From:Kuu-Chan // kisses him   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I mean it looks good  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I know its not easy   
From:Kuu-Chan // cums  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //JEEZ STOP  
From:Kuu-Chan //YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY DESCRIBE THATS AWKWARD AS FUCK  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //ITS NOT EASY I'M LEAVING DO WHATEVER YOU WANT >//////////////////<   
From:Kuu-Chan //nooo dont leave;; I legit dont know if i can do smut in this style pfff unless luci is good because i need to copy someone elses style  
From:Tina-Chan // if I was a boy i'm sure I would be turned on XD -blush & hide-  
Mahiru was sure his heart rate was well above its limit but he didn't care. Kuro was really good at this and even the teasing was hard to ignore at this point.  
MahiMahi: //I've never tried in an RP before but it can't be that hard?? haha Tina XD   
From:Kuu-Chan //okay i need to know before we continue are we doing this or xDDD  
From:Kuu-Chan //i dont mind either way pfff   
From:Tina-Chan // sorry~ -whisper- but not sorry...  
MahiMahi: //pfft I mean we can?? I have no objections XD but only if you want to. I'm pretty chill about it. Hehe chill…  
From:Kuu-Chan //i have 0 experience but im cool with it if you want to  
From:Kuu-Chan //im cool either way   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I'm baaaackkk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
MahiMahi: //plus if it's too awkward we can just delete all the posts lol  
From:Kuu-Chan //yeah pff if it gets too awkward i think we will both know and we can just delete it all and pretend it never happened  
MahiMahi: //haha agreed~  
From:Kuu-Chan //so were gonna try??  
MahiMahi: //let's give it a shot~ XD  
From:Kuu-Chan //okay also yeah im a virgin lesbian so excuse my inexperience in this  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //relatable   
MahiMahi: //you think I have experience??? XD  
From:Kuu-Chan //I dunno i just know im gonna be terrible pfff  
MahiMahi //just go full out sin~ it should be fine XD I hope you're happy Kai XD   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //so happy  
MahiMahi //and sorry Tina for all the sin from this point onwards~  
Kuro looked down at him with a suggestive look, he wanted to make sure Mahiru was okay with it before he lost control~ he was determined to make Mahiru moan like that again.  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //lol rip tina's innocence  
Mahiru saw the look in his eyes and instantly knew what he was thinking. He gave a hesitant nod and blushed at all the dirty thoughts running through his head.  
MahiMahi: //holy shit this is happening 0.0   
From:Kuu-Chan //i know right O_O  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I believe in you both. You can do it  
MahiMahi: //pfft thanks Kai XD  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // this is like hyde cheering kuromahi on while they're fucking pfff  
Kuro unbuckled his belt first and chucked it to the side before quickly leaning over and kissing Mahiru roughly again.  
From:Kuu-Chan //shh pretend he has a belt  
From:Kuu-Chan //all i can think of atm   
MahiMahi//don't say that Kai OMG XD  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //hahahaha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) GO BIG BROTHER!!!  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // hides from my own sinfulness   
From:Tina-Chan // - -  
Mahiru welcomed the kiss. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do in this situation, but he trusted Kuro.  
MahiMahi: //omg Tina XD   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //lol is this literally you talking through mahiru rn  
From:Tina-Chan // -shyly try to read even I cover my eyes-  
MahiMahi: //yep!! I have a few ideas though~   
From:Tina-Chan // aww dears~~ >//w///////<  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // hides   
From:Mamameg~ //XDDDDD  
From:Mamameg~ //im so done with u astra  
From:Mamameg~ //oh no   
From:Kuu-Chan // why do i know this  
From:Mamameg~ //english class  
From:Kuu-Chan //awwww;;  
From:Kuu-Chan //rip  
From:Kuu-Chan //good luck!!   
From:Mamameg~ //bc u just do  
Mahiru shivered and his breathing quickened."K-Kuu-Sama~! I-I'm- gah!" He said as he felt himself near his limit.  
MahiMahi: //NYAYAYASNANYANAYNYA IDISNOTJUSTWRITETHATOMG   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //great now I'm in shy mode >//<  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // wonders what would happen if kuro said nya during sex   
Kuro was extremly turned on hearing Mahiru say his nickname like that, Kuro knew what he was going to say and made an effort to go even harder, skillfully wrapping his tongue around Mahirus dick.  
From:Kuu-Chan //I WROTE IT AGAIN  
From:Kuu-Chan // SCREECHES  
From:Kuu-Chan //Also no  
From:Kuu-Chan // no  
From:Kuu-Chan // there is no way im making Kuro say nya during sex   
MahiMahi: //hahaha!  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // still it would be funny  
From:Kuu-Chan //THIS IS MEANT TO BE SINNY NOT FUNNY  
From:Kuu-Chan //talk about ruining the mood   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // "ah kuro!" "m-mahiru! nya!"  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde // screeches and hides again   
From:Kuu-Chan // NO  
MahiMahi: //pffffft why!!! how the fuck do I write this?? Omg XD   
MahiMahi: //ok I'm going for it!   
From:Kuu-Chan //go for it!!!  
From:Kuu-Chan //i believe in you xD   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //as long as you don't say cums  
Mahiru groaned louder and when he felt his climax approach he yelled out Kuro's name once again before reaching his limit. He then laid there panting.  
MahiMahi: //yeeeeeeeeee iwrotethatomg0.0.0.0.0.0  
From:Kuu-Chan //thats exactly what i think every time i reply  
From:Kuu-Chan //xDDD  
From:Kuu-Chan //also wrote that   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //and now its kuro's turnnnn  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //ehehe   
MahiMahi: //good luck 0.0.0.0  
From:Kuu-Chan //god okay here we go  
From:Kuu-Chan //I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO REPLY DID HE LIKE SWALLOW IT OR WHAT  
From:Kuu-Chan //I DONT KNOW  
From:Kuu-Chan //xDDDDDD   
MahiMahi: //OMG 0.0.0  
From:Kuu-Chan //DONT OMG ME HELP  
From:Kuu-Chan //xD   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I feel like kuro would secretly be dirty enough to swallow it  
MahiMahi: //IVE DONE MY PART LOL  
From:Kuu-Chan // R00D  
From:Kuu-Chan //OKAY HERE WE GO   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //mahiru has to help kuro you knowww  
MahiMahi: //yeah Jesus XD  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //he's gotta be pretty turned on from the whole "kuu-sama" thing ehehe  
Kuro got most of it in his mouth and he swallowed, he got some on his face and licked it off seductivly before going back to working his magic with his hands.  
From:Kuu-Chan //IS THAT WHAT PEOPLE DO  
From:Kuu-Chan //I DUNNO  
From:Kuu-Chan //FUCK IT PRETEND THATS WHAT PEOPLE DO   
MahiMahi: //just go with it lol!!!  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //oooo full on smut  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //more opportunity for the biting kink ehehehehe   
MahiMahi: //the fuck do I reply with lol!  
From:Kuu-Chan // I DID MY PART~  
MahiMahi: //now I'm in your predicament! XD  
From:Kuu-Chan //LMAO MAYBE IF YOU HELPED ME BACK THEN I COULD OFFER SOME ADVICE BUT YKNOW  
MahiMahi: //you did great!!  
From:Kuu-Chan //GOOD LUCK xDD  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //mahiru probably opens his eyes right when kuro is seductively licking cum off his face pfff  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //and then hes like HOLY SHIT GIMME A FUCKING BREAK   
From:Kuu-Chan //Kuro is too seductive™  
From:Kuu-Chan //Mahiru cant deal   
Mahiru tried to sit up despite his exhausted state and found himself watching Kuro seductively lick his cum off his face. He flushed so hard and had no idea of what to say.  
MahiMahi: //pfft Kai's dirty mind is my inspiration   
From:Kuu-Chan //NOW HOW DO I REPLY XDDD  
MahiMahi: //HAH!  
From:Kuu-Chan // okay oral i can do but the other stuff im so bad at i have no clue how it works  
MahiMahi: //he should act like a tease XD  
From:Kuu-Chan //okay okay more teasing  
MahiMahi //pfft idk I'm just going with the flow XD  
From:Kuu-Chan //lol what if Mahiru tried to take off his shirt because during sex hes aloud to be overly attracted to Kuros abs pfff  
MahiMahi: //hahaha!!  
Kuro looked up at him with a teasing grin, "Did you like that Mahiru~" Kuro asked knowing full well he did.  
MahiMahi: //they're doing this on the couch too like Mahi is going to be so annoyed afterwards XD  
From:Kuu-Chan //"Kuro you have to help clean up!" "ehh but i did all the work what a pain"  
Mahiru's blush deepened, both at Kuro's words and at Kuro himself. Being too embarrassed to say anything, he leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss.  
MahiMahi: //I made it a little less awkward for now yay~   
From:Kuu-Chan //yay  
From:Kuu-Chan //okay so is this where the smut ends or   
MahiMahi: //if you want... But Kuro has been left out~  
From:Kuu-Chan //yeah pfff that was what i was thinking  
From:Kuu-Chan //so Mahiru needs to make his move next pfff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
MahiMahi: //oh god it's my turn now ^^'  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //you'll be fine  
MahiMahi: //haha I hope so~  
From:Kuu-Chan //IF THE 13 YEAR OLD LESBIAN CAN DO IT THAN SO CAN YOU xDDD  
MahiMahi: //I guess that's true omg XD  
Kuro happily kissed back leaning into the kiss before pulling back and looking at Mahiru for his next move  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //LITERALLY THO  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //AHAHAHA  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //I'm just picturing virgin mahiru just being sooooo awkward about it and slowly reaching towards kuro's dick and he looks up like "is this what I'm supposed to do?" and kuro probably laughs at him a little pfff   
Mahiru blushed again but gave a determined look."Looks like it's my turn~" he said before pushing Kuro back and moving in to kiss and nibble at his neck. One of his hands slipped under Kuro's shirt while the other applied friction to Kuro's hard erection.  
MahiMahi: //you're forgetting who the kinky one is~   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //ooooo true  
From:Kuu-Chan //OHOHOHOHOHOHO  
From:Kuu-Chan //0 TO 100 REAL QUICK   
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //and kuro is dead now  
MahiMahi: //haha! Yep!  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //mahiru killed him  
MahiMahi: //pfft rip Kuro 2K16  
Kuro was very surprised at the sudden boldness of Mahiru but he certainly wasn't complaining, he felt Mahirus hands working their way around and tried to stifle sounds of pleasure but he couldn't hold it in when Mahiru nibbled him, he gasped and moaned.  
Mahiru mentally grinned at the response and began to trail small kisses down his neck. If Kuro could be a tease, so would he~ He slowly moved both hands to Kuro's waist band removed the offending clothing, all the while he continued to kiss at Kuro's neck.  
MahiMahi: //hehehe~   
From:Kuu-Chan // SIN  
MahiMahi: //its taking over~  
From:Kai-Chan/Hyde //and you thought you couldn't do it pfff  
MahiMahi: //yeah I went into fanfic mode XD  
Kuro grabbed at the side of the couch for support, "M-mahiru n-not there aah~" Kuro moaned again, he wasn't used to being under control like that but he couldn't say he didn't like it.  
Mahiru slid his left hand over Kuro's stomach, tracing his muscles, as he slipped his right hand into Kuro's boxers to grasp his dick. He liked how Kuro showed weakness to him~ and he was determined to make Kuro make those sounds again.  
Kuro gasped and stifled sounds of pleasure, "M-mahiru~" Kuro moaned out his name very much liking the feeling of his hands, it was hard to believe Mahiru had no experience.  
From:Mamameg~ //xdddd  
From:Kuu-Chan // SHHHH  
Mahiru began moving his hand at a slow and steady pace. The way he said his name sent shivers down his spine and he subconsciously stroked him faster. "I love you, Kuro..." He mumbled loud enough for Kuro to just hear him.  
MahiMahi: //we're on a roll XD   
From:Kuu-Chan //yeah xDDD  
From:Mamameg~ //I SEE  
"I-i l-love you Mahiru...-aah~" Kuro said between sounds of pleasure as Mahiru went faster he was slowly reaching his limit, he moaned Mahiru’s name putting his head back.  
From:Mamameg~ //XDDDD  
From:Mamameg~ // im so sorry it just makes me laugh i cant help it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINNNNNN ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9~ LILY WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my holiday! Sorry for the wait... but here's chapter 9!
> 
> Misono was Smol Arya-Chan  
> Mikuni was Leo  
> Lily was MamaMeg  
> Hugh was also Smol

Kuro woke up and yawned slightly, he looked around and saw he was still on top of Mahiru's chest where he fell asleep. He thought Mahiru was still asleep and tried to make as little movement as possible, he tried to lie back down but failed and fell off the bed making a loud sound.  
The sound of a thud cross with a yelp caused Mahiru to jump up and yell in fright. He looked around frantically before his wide eyes settled on Kuro who was on the floor.   
"Ehhh what a pain..." Kuro said sleepily, at this point he had fallen off enough couches to not even be surprised anymore. It was too early for surprises. He just sighed and rolled around a bit on the floor.   
Mahiru finally snapped out of his frozen state and started laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of the situation.  
Kuro sent a small glare his way, "Don't laugh at meee," he whined, still lying on the floor not bothering to get up  
"Haha! I'm sorry Kuro! But that was one of the weirdest wake up calls I have ever received!" His laughing calmed down as he rubbed his eyes to try and clear his blurry vision from sleep. "Also, I have a right to laugh at you since you almost killed me by a heart attack! You have no idea how terrifying that was," he grinned.  
"Hey I didn't like it either…" Kuro said rolling his eyes, "Well im glad someone enjoyed that" he said sarcasically before getting up and streching a little and putting on some pants.  
Mahiru stood up and hugged him from behind, "don't be so grumpy, Kuro~" he said, knowing full well that Kuro was not a morning person.  
Kuro was never a morning person, but having Mahiru there made it that much easier. He looked over his shoulder and kissed Mahiru on the forehead, "Sorry~ Morning princess," he said snickering at the nickname  
Mahiru blushed, not expecting the reaction, and buried his face in his shoulder to try and hide. "P-princess??? I-I'm not a girl Kuro!" He stammered out, extremely embarrassed  
Kuro had a small laugh at Mahiru's reply, "No but you're my princess~" he said having fun teasing Mahiru.  
Mahiru remained quiet, not wanting to risk further embarrassment. He then got an idea."If you want to call me princess, then I'm going to call you Kuu-Sama~" he announced.  
Kuro blushed at the nickname not expecting him to bring that up, "n-no fair."  
"It's totally fair~" Mahiru replied smugly. Now he could call him Kuu-Chan and Kuu-Sama! Depending on the situation of course.  
"Ehhhhh," Kuro turned around facing Mahiru and quickly silenced him by kissing him with no warning.  
Mahiru made a sound of surprise before closing his eyes and kissing him back. He loved the surprise kisses~ even if knew they were meant to shut him up.  
Kuro snaked his hands around Mahirus waist and kept kissing him before eventually breaking it and saying, "We should have breakfast~"  
Mahiru nodded and gave him a smile, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen, "I can cook up some bacon and eggs if you like," he suggested.  
“Yay~" Kuro happily followed, Mahiru's cooking was always the best.  
Mahiru put on his apron and took out a frying pan and everything he needed. He put the bread in the toaster and turned on the stove before cutting up the bacon. All the while he could feel Kuro's gaze on him, but he acted like he didn't realise.  
Kuro watched Mahiru cook with curiosity, he could cook very basic meals but nothing above that. He didn't even realize he had been staring, time seemed to fly by when he saw Mahiru being cute as ever in his apron. He blushed realizing and coughed awkwardly looking away hoping he wasn't caught.  
Mahiru glanced at him and grinned at his flushed face. Kuro could be so cute~ he had put the bacon and eggs in the pan and started buttering the toast, "Do you want one or two pieces?"  
“Ah just one please," Kuro said regaining his composture, sitting at the bench, "thanks Mahiru~"  
"No problem~" he replied before serving him his plate and sitting down beside him with his own.  
Kuro found his eyes drawn to Mahiru again, he shook it off and started eating. "Hey Mahiru what do you want to do today?"  
Mahiru looked at him in surprise before giving him a sly expression, "I see you're a lot more motivated to do something~" he grinned.  
Kuro shrugged blushing, "I mean I don't really mind as long as it’s with you..."  
Mahiru grinned and quickly finished his breakfast before standing and taking his dishes to the sink. He took off the apron and placed it back in the cupboard and waited for Kuro patiently, "Why don't we go to the movies? Sakuya sent me a message that there's a new horror out and he wants to see if I'll get scared by it," he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Ever since Sakuya found out he didn't get scared by horrors he has been trying to find the right movie that will finally scare him. He just saw them as too predictable and stupid to be scared of.  
"Ah sure..." Kuro said hesitantly, he inwardly made a look of disgust at Sakuya’s name, but horror movies… it should be fine right? He hadn't seen a horror movie in a very long time, surley by now he would have gotten over them. How was he even scared of horror movies? He was a literal vampire!  
"What's wrong? If you don't feel like going, we don't have to. It was only a suggestion," Mahiru said after noticing how Kuro's tone changed.  
"Ah no its nothing, I'm just a bit..." Kuro blushed not wanting to finish, it was pretty embarassing to be scared of something that wasn't even real.  
His eyes widened in shock as Mahiru realised what he was trying to say, "No way... You're scared of them aren't you?" He stated. For some reason he found it endearing that Kuro, a vampire, found horror movies scary.  
Kuro flushed even more, "W-well I wouldn't say scared but..." Mahiru was the last person he wanted knowing he was afraid of horror movies.  
"Alright~ I believe you," Mahiru smiled at him, "well, if you're ok with it then let's go!"  
Kuro was actually taken back that Mahriu believed his terrible lying, he sighed and mentally said 'can’t deal' already knowing it was going to be difficult hiding it. Hopefully it was a terrible movie. "Okay~ sure," at the very least he would get some popcorn out of the experience.  
Mahiru lead Kuro out the door and locked it behind him, "Horror movies are the most predictable genre of film. It's so easy to tell when a jump scare will happen and the storylines are usually cliche," Mahiru said, clearly not bothered by them. He was also trying to see if Kuro would admit he's scared. Of course he could see through his terrible lie, it was so obvious that it boarder lined pathetic. But he wasn't going to tell Kuro that.  
Kuro nodded not really paying attention, he was mentally preparing himself. Hopefully Mahiru wouldn't notice how nervous he was, "S-so whats it called," Kuro said transforming into a cat and hopping onto his shoulder.   
"Ah, it's another one of those Ouija movies... I've seen plenty so this should be nothing new..." He replied casually as he walked to the cinema.  
Kuro felt shivers going up his spine at the word, at the very least usually the jumpscares weren't so bad in those? He nodded, when they got to the cinema he changed into his human form and walked over to Mahiru who was buying the tickets.  
"I'll let you buy whatever you feel like ok?" Mahiru said as a silent 'thanks for coming even though you're scared'. He handed him a $20 note and waited for him to buy what he wanted.  
"Yay~" Kuro mentally added 'at least i get food for my trauma'. Kuro got some popcorn for both of them and a coke for himself, "I'm done~ it's almost time for the movie to start isn't it," Kuro said peeking over at the tickets.   
"Yep! Hopefully the story will be at least a little interesting..." Mahiru said as they entered the correct theatre room and found good seats around the centre of the room.  
Kuro sat down at his seat and put his drink in the cup holder, he sighed preparing for the worst. The movie started off with ominous music and Kuro already didn't like where it was heading.  
Mahiru just watched with slight interest. He could sense Kuro's discomfort already, so he hoped the movie would at least have a cheerful beginning.  
Kuro tensed up as the movie started playing, he tried to eat some popcorn to get his mind off it thinking that there wouldn't be a jumpscare so early in. He was wrong. A loud bang and scream echoed in the theatre and Kuro made a small cat like yelp clinging onto Mahiru's arm, so much for pretending he wasn't scared.  
Mahiru tried his hardest not to laugh. Thank you dark cinema~ . "Kuro? Are you alright?" He asked teasingly, however he was also genuinely concerned.  
Kuro let go and coughed awkwardly, luckily the dark cinema hid his blush. "F-fine... I'm a tiny bit afraid of horror movies..." Kuro said quietly embarrassed.  
Mahiru grinned, "You should have just said so. It's not like I'm going to judge you since I know a lot of people get scared of them. It's also part of the thrill, which unfortunately I don't understand," Mahiru reassured him.  
Kuro visibly relaxed at what Mahiru said, "Still isn't it weird... I'm a vampire who’s centuries old im not meant to be scared of little things like horror movies that aren't even real..." Kuro said looking away flushed again.  
"Think of it this way. When I first met you I assumed you needed to drink blood all the time. That turned out to be wrong which means that stereotypes aren't necessarily true. So what if you get scared of horror movies? Who said that to be a real vampire you can't be scared of simple things?" Mahiru realised his explanation wasn't simple enough and tried again, "what I mean is, that what you are doesn't define what you can or can't be afraid of."  
Kuro smiled at him, once again Mahiru was somehow able to make everything better. He didn't even know if Mahiru could see his smile, it was pretty dark. Either way Kuro gently took Mahiru's hand as a comfort, he was still embarassed about being scared but at least he could have comfort now.  
Mahiru grinned and tightened his grip, "If you like I can tell you how to predict when a jump scare will happen," he offered.  
"Ah okay... thanks" Kuro turned to him to listen to his advice when another jumpscare loudly popped up on the screen, Kuro made a non verbal screech and his hair practically stood on end.  
Mahiru refrained from laughing and tried to keep a serious expression, "Alright so first you listen to the music and sound. If there is none or very little you can bet there's one coming. Another thing is when the characters start to move slowly, especially when they head towards the creepy noises instead of running away like a normal person."  
Kuro nodded, it was easy in theory but in the moment it was a lot harder. He saw Mahiru holding back laughs and glared at him, "don't laugh at meeeeeee."  
"I'm sorry~ you're just so much like a cat when you're scared," he replied petting him on the head.  
Kuro looked at him bluntly, "I wonder why that might be," he said sarcastically eating some more popcorn.  
"Oh cheer up~ I think it's cute," he said turning to look at Kuro. When he was distracted, another jump scare happened and Mahiru actually flinched.  
Kuro blushed at Mahiru's words before pracitcally jumping out of his seat, he could feel his heart jumping out of his body. He put up the seat hand rest between them and shuffled closer to Mahiru.  
Mahiru grinned and put his arm around Kuro, "Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it," he said before eating some of what was left of the popcorn.  
Kuro happily snuggled into Mahiru's arm, it made him feel slightly safer. He was able to use Mahiru’s advice to predict one coming and he put his hands over his ears, the visual pop ups didn't scare him, it was mostly the noise. Maybe because he was part cat he had more sensitive ears, or maybe it was just his nature to be afraid of loud sounds. It seemed to work because when the jumpscare came up he only flinched slightly.  
The rest of the movie was as cliche as ever and Mahiru probably would have fallen asleep if Kuro wasn't there to distract him. Whenever the SerVamp knew a jump scare was approaching, he would cover his ears and flinch. It was incredibly cute and Mahiru was glad Kuro decided to come along despite his fear.  
Kuro was very glad he had Mahiru's advice to help him get through the movie. At the end, he walked out holding Mahiru’s hand, shaking a little.  
Mahiru tightened his grip in reassurance, "That wasn't so bad~" He said with a grin.   
"Easy for you to say..." Kuro said blushing and walking out with Mahiru. He was slightly comforted by Mahirus smile though. When they got out of the cinema he turned back into a cat in the bathroom and jumped onto Mahirus shoulder.  
When they arrived back at the apartment, Mahiru took Kuro, who was still in his cat form, to the couch and sat him on his lap. He could still feel Kuro's slight shaking and started petting him to try and calm him down. He hoped he wasn't so scared to have nightmares...  
Kuro didn't say anything prefering to stay silent, he felt Mahiru patting him gently and stopped shaking although he was still a little scared. "T-thanks Mahiru..." he said quietly.  
"No problem... I feel a little bad for making you go even though you said you were fine..." he admitted, hoping Kuro wasn't too upset.  
"Aaaah i'm just glad its over and done with, I thought maybe since I hadn't seen one in a long time I might be fine, but looks like it doesn't work like that," Kuro said, he turned into his human form and flopped down on the couch next to Mahiru.  
"... You were really cute though~" Mahiru added with a grin. He hoped to distract Kuro from the movie by changing the subject.  
Kuro blushed like crazy and instantly went back to his cat form, "...can't deal," it was embarassing enough that he was afraid of horror.   
Mahiru picked him up and hugged him, "Don't worry~ I won't tell anyone about it ok?" He promised, "If it helps, I'm ridiculously afraid of theme park rides. Just the thought of being in a roller coaster scares me..."  
Kuro smiled slightly and snuggled into Mahiru's chest, "Thanks Mahiru..." it did make him feel a little bit better that Mahiru was afraid of something too and that he was supportive. He was really lucky.   
Mahiru heard his phone beep from the kitchen bench. He put Kuro down on the couch beside him and went to grab his phone. The text read:  
'I will be coming right away.'  
Mahiru looked over at Kuro and said, "Um Hugh's coming over. It sounds really urgent..."  
"Ah its probably about the text you sent out ages ago saying we have news... This is gonna be a pain..." Kuro sighed and flopped down.  
"Oh yeah... Hopefully it will be fine," Mahiru replied, a little concerned with how short and simple the text was. Usually that would be fine, but from Hugh?  
"I mean, I'm sure he won't be the happiest person in the world but he should be okay with it..." Kuro said shrugging, he turned into his human form and sat on the couch.  
The doorbell rang. Hugh was outside stomping the ground while trying his best not to break it.  
Mahiru blinked, "that was fast..." He walked to the door and opened it to see the SerVamp of Pride with a serious expression, "Hey Hugh! Come in..." he said.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked in a serious tone.  
"Aaaaah well... Mahiru is my boyfriend now..." Kuro said quietly looking over at hugh waiting for a reaction.  
"..."   
Mahiru was surprised at Kuro's straightforwardness and awaited for Hugh's response.  
"Oh.... um.... no." Hugh turned to his older brother. "Sleepy Ash... you know what happened to Lawless right? The same thing might happen to you eventually."  
Mahiru looked over at Kuro in confusion.  
Kuro sighed looking away, he knew this would happen eventually, "I'm willing to put up with that if that’s the case old child," he said bluntly, tensing up.  
"Wait... Hyde was in a similar situation?" Mahiru asked.  
"Look... " Hugh looks down then looks at him again, "I care about you, okay? I don't want you to end up being broken too."  
"I guess you could say that Mahiru.... but it didn't turn out as well for him... he was never the same again. Thankyou for caring, but I love Mahiru, and I'll put up with whatever I might have to for him," Kuro said with determination.  
Mahiru watched silently, smiling at what Kuro said.  
Hugh clenched his fist. He really cared about his brother but... "Okay." He said. He doesn't know what to do. So he put on a fake smile. "Okay...." He went straight to the door and left.  
Mahiru's expression fell slightly when Hugh left without saying much else. "Kuro... What happened to Lawless?"  
"A very long time he fell in love with his eve... he had forgotten she was mortal. She was killed for the peace of her country, Lawless was never the same again... he was broken," Kuro replied looking away, he returned to being silent with a dark expression his thoughts clouded his mind.  
Mahiru looked down. He had no idea that the cause of Hyde's strange behaviour when they first met was because of this very situation. He didn't really know how to respond. They had already talked about turning him into a subclass which in theory should solve the problem. But it didn't change the fact that Kuro could end up the same if he was to die somehow... He didn't want Kuro to break... Just the thought alone made his heart ache.  
Kuro clenched his fist, "I... I just hate the thought that maybe... just maybe I wouldn't be able to protect you... that somehow, some way.... and god I would hate myself. I would never forgive myself if i couldn't protect you Mahiru..."  
What Kuro said didn't really help his inner turmoil at all."So... Maybe this is a bad idea then…?" It hurt to say it, but he needed to get it out, "I mean... the last thing I want is to be the cause of your misery... and I would hate to think you would go back onto the path of regret because of me..."  
Kuro nodded, everything in his body was telling him to scream no, but this was best for Mahiru... right? he started shaking a little and almost crying, he couldn't stop it. Mahiru was his source of happiness, Mahiru was all he had, he couldn't bare the thought that maybe he made Mahiru upset...  
Mahiru's heart sank but knew he was probably right. But a part of him wished that Kuro had decided to ignore him and tell him he didn't care what could happen.  
"...I...I d-don't want to do this.... I love you.... b-but I dont want to make you unhappy..." Kuros thoughts conflicted him, "do I...hurt you...?"  
Mahiru looked at Kuro in shock, "W-what? That's... You're so wrong! You have never hurt me at all!" Mahiru was freaking out.'He thinks I'm unhappy????'  
Kuro just looked down, "I just.... assume I make people unhappy I guess... I... I just really care about you and..."  
Mahiru approached him and gave him a tight hug, "There's so way I could be unhappy with you... I just care so much that I don't want you to regret again because of me..."  
"...you were worried about that?" Kuro gratefully accepted the hug and nestled his face into Mahirus shoulder trying to calm down.  
Mahiru gave a small smile, "yeah... Please don't think that again..." He said, running his fingers through Kuro's hair in comfort.  
Kuro smiled into Mahirus shoulder and mumbled "thankyou.... thankyou Mahiru."  
Mahiru grinned, "You can't get rid of me that easily~" He was extremely relieved that all that drama was over. And to think he thought he was doing the right thing...'I'm a stupid moron. There's no way I could leave this lazy cat.'  
"I would never want to~" Kuro smiled at him, once again Mahiru had saved him. "I love you," He said before leaning in and kissing Mahiru.  
Mahiru gladly kissed back passionately. He really needed this after what happened.  
Kuro broke the kiss and shuffled over closer next to him, he was glad everything was over.  
Mahiru leaned up against him and sighed, "I should probably do the laundry..."  
"Ehhh don't go," Kuro whined clinging to Mahiru.  
"You could always come with me and help~?" Mahiru gave him a sly look.  
Kuro gave a dirty look at him, "no fair."   
Mahiru huffed, "suit yourself... But there's no ramen for dinner for the next week~"  
"Eeeeh… what about if i did this~" Kuro leaned in with no warning kissing Mahiru passionately.  
Mahiru kissed him back without protest, not caring that he just forgot what he was talking about.

Kuro turned his body to face Mahiru and roughly advanced leaning in kissing Mahiru more intensly than before, eventually he let their lips part and smirked at Mahiru.  
Mahiru panted heavily and blushed hard, "I-I... I'm going to do the laundry!" He exclaimed before trying to run off to save himself from the embarrassment.  
Kuro chuckled and grabbed his hand kissing him again before letting him go and flopping back down on the couch, "Have fun~"  
Mahiru squeaked and bolted to the laundry room and closed the door behind him. He could practically feel the blush on his face and he was glad that there was a door between him and Kuro for the moment."Ah jeez..."  
Kuro set up the game on the Tv since Mahiru wasn't watching it, he got out his remote and started playing from his recently saved file, he leaned over getting in his concentrated position to play.  
Mahiru took a long time in the laundry and hoped Kuro didn't notice.He had finally calmed down and once he was done, walked out of the room to see Kuro playing his game. Mahiru rolled his eyes and smiled, silently walking to the back of the couch to watch him.  
Kuro didn't even notice Mahiru approach he was so enwrapped by the game, he bit the corner of his lip and moved his whole body with the screen. It was an important fight.  
Mahiru found it utterly adorable when Kuro took his games so seriously. The way he acted as though he was the character himself gave Mahiru a very strong urge to hug him and never let go. Not to mention his concentration face made his heart melt.  
Kuro finished the fight defeating the final boss and he made a happy face before jumping slightly and saying, "yes!" He turned around and saw Mahiru then he jumped again for a different reason.  
"Congrats Kuro~" Mahiru laughed before walking around the couch to sit down.  
"A-ah thanks..." Kuro blushed knowing Mahiru saw him getting that excited over his victory, "I've beaten that boss plenty of times but this is the first time I've gotten such a high overall score..."  
"Really? Well that's great!" Mahiru grinned, "Come over here for a sec."  
"Thanks.. hm?" Kuro shuffled over to him with a confused face  
Mahiru grabbed his collar and pulled him down so he could initiate a kiss. It was short but sweet. "That's for being so god damn adorable," he smiled with a small blush.  
Kuro made a small sound of surprise before happily kissing back, he blushed a million shades of red at Mahirus comment "E-eh."  
"You know i'm right Kuu-Chan~" Mahiru teased a little more.  
Kuro made a pouty face before leaning up and kissing Mahiru snaking his hands around Mahirus waist, "I could only dream ever being as cute as my MahiMahi though~" Kuro said teasing back, two could play at that game.  
Mahiru mentally yelled 'crap' at himself. How could Kuro always turn things around??!?! "D-don't bring up MahiMahi again!" He decided to reply with.  
He shrugged, "you called me Kuu-Chan, so it's even~" 'at least it's better than Kuu-Sama' he thought.  
Mahiru gave a small glare. 'Unfortunately thats true...' he thought before sighing and giving in. "Fine, fine... But you always call yourself a cute cat anyway so it shouldn't really matter," he smirked.  
"..." Kuro was at a loss because he was right, "T-that's not how it works."  
Mahiru realised he had gained the upper hand again, "Oh really~? Besides you've also called yourself Kuu-Chan. Remember the idol debut?"  
"A-again not how it works..." Kuro blushed like crazy, he was being beaten at his own game, "N-not fair."  
"How is it supposed to work then?" Mahiru asked, pretending he had no idea.  
Kuro pouted silencing him by leaning down and kissing him again, "I make the rules as I go," he said shrugging  
Mahiru laughed, "I see, then doesn't that mean it's not fair to me?" He was having a lot of fun.  
Kuro rolled his eyes, "It doesn't work like that~" before smiling at Mahiru and kissing him again, he sat back down on the couch after.  
Mahiru was grinning and decided to lay his head in Kuro's lap, "So does that mean you give up Kuu-Chan~?"  
"I surrender please have mercy~" Kuro said playfully looking down at Mahiru, he was really adorable like that...  
"Alright, I'll spare you... But only because I love you~" he said back. He loved how he and Kuro could play around like this.  
Kuro quietly laughed for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing Mahiru on the forehead, "I love you too~"  
Mahiru smiled, "you really are cute when you get excited though. It makes me feel excited as well as if it's contagious. You don't need to get embarrassed over it."  
Kuro blushed again, it wasn't often he openly showed excitement about things. Even when playing games, he was usually poker faced. "A-ah thanks... can't deal," usually Kuro would joke around about how cute he was but when Mahiru called him cute it somehow meant the world to him.  
Mahiru laughed a little at his reaction and sighed softly in content. Despite Kuro's behaviour against housework, he found himself not as stressed as he used to be.  
Kuro liked that Mahiru was finally relaxing, he smiled down at him fondly and said, "You know... since I met you... I've been really happy, happier than I guess ive ever been, thanks Mahiru."  
Mahiru was surprised at the sudden admittion, but welcomed it as well, "It's been the same for me as well. It used to be just me in this apartment since my uncle is away a lot, but since I've met you it's been way more comforting to come home. So thank you as well Kuro."  
Kuro smiled again and then looked over to see Mahirus phone flashing and ringing, "ehhh what a pain," he said not really wanting Mahiru to leave although he knew Mahiru would anyway.  
Mahiru sighed, a slight frown making it's way onto his face. He didnt want to get up, but he guessed it couldnt be helped. He got up and quickly made his way to his phone."Hello?"  
"Hello Mahiru!! How are you?"  
"Ah Hi Lily! I'm good, what about you?"  
"Im fine. You know I was thinking... how about meeting up?"  
"Um sure! Will Misono be joining?"  
"Unfortunately no. Misono has things to settle with his father."  
"That doesn't sound good... I hope everything is ok. So where would you like to meet up?”  
"I know... but it will be fine. How about the café near your place? I heard they serve a good coffee there~"  
"Sounds good! See you in 5 minutes?"  
"Ehh Mahiru who is that," Kuro said letting half his body lay limp over the couch.  
He hung up and faced Kuro, "It's Lily-" soon after he spoke he got a text message that read:  
‘A-ah! Misono will be going to after all, haha ^^ :3 <3’  
Mahiru read the text and shrugged, "Kuro, Lily and Misono are going to meet us at the Cafe to hang out," he said.  
"Ah okay sure, now?" Kuro said.  
"I guess so. He hung up before I could confirm it," He said sheepishly, "Lets go."  
"Okay~" Kuro turned into a cat and jumped onto Mahirus shoulder as he walked out the door, "Do you think there will be a shady spot at the cafe?"  
"Yeah, there is, don't worry," Mahiru reassured him. He locked the door and took the five-minute walk to the Cafe.  
When they reached the cafe they sat at the shady spot and Kuro turned into a human when no one was looking, they sat and waited for Lily and Misono.  
Mahiru texted Lily to let him know they had arrived, "They should be here soon."  
"Shirota!" Misono's yell was heard by the two as soon as Mahiru had spoken.  
"Ah bastard-chan is here" Kuro said bluntly looking over at Misono.  
"You bastard..."  
"Long time no see~"  
Mahiru sighed at Kuro and Misono’s behaviour before answering Lily, "I know, we should really try to catch up more often. It was a shame you had to leave the holiday trip before it really began."  
"Yes I know. Anyways, did anything interesting happen lately~" Lily sent them an innocent smile.   
"Well thats what we came here to tell you guys..." Kuro said shyly looking over at Mahiru to finish it for him.  
Mahiru took a deep breath. The last confrontation wasn't great so he hoped Lily wouldn't be the same, "Me and Kuro... Are dating now," he said finally.   
"You? And the cat?" Misono looked between them both incredulously.   
"Awwww, really?? Congratulations guys! Im glad that my efforts didn't turn into nothing~" Lily said happily.  
"Yes bastard-chan that’s correct," Kuro said looking over at him with a small glare, "also what efforts...?"  
"What efforts?!" Misono shot a glare at Lily.   
"Eh?" Mahiru was just utterly confused.  
"Ohh, I think I said too much, haha," Lily visibly sweat dropped.  
"Lily?!!" Misono demanded an answer.  
"But its no use hiding it now… especially when Misono has ordered it. I will tell you then," Lily was amused by the reactions.  
Mahiru just stared at him intently.  
"What’s that supposed to mean…?" Kuro said confused before remembering a few times on the trip he thought he saw him, "oh god no..."   
"Well… from the very beginning, i tried to hook you guys up! Like for example, the elevator accident. Do you remember?" Lily clapped his hands together at his accomplishment.  
"That was you…" Kuro sighed and blushed remembering it, "what a pain... can't deal."  
"W-what?!?!?! That was you!!!!???" Mahiru had stood up at the table.  
"Yea, it was me. But im glad you guys are together now~!"  
"Wait hold on a second! You never left????!" Mahiru was extremely confused.  
Misono stared at Lily with disbelief, "WHAT THE HELL LILY!?!?"  
"Lily has been known to meddle in things like this... I can't believe you..." he sighed again.  
"..." Mahiru just stared at Lily who was smiling happily like usual.  
Misono sighed. He wasn’t even surprised anymore, just confused since he thought the others knew Lily stayed behind.   
"Misono, please dont me mad, hehe," Lily laughed nervously, "When you’re mad, Misono, it just makes me very uncomfortable…"  
"What does it matter now anyway? What’s done is done," he huffed, raising an eyebrow at Lily.   
"Anyway im assuming this means lily is fine with it..." Kuro said.  
“Of course I am! May you both be happy with each other~” Lily practically sparkled.  
"... At least your reaction was less traumatic than with Hugh," Mahiru mumbled.  
"Yeah... Hugh’s was a little..." Kuro looked away, "anyway I guess im glad you're okay with it."  
"Yeah," Mahiru agreed.  
"A little??" Lily pressed curiously.  
Mahiru sighed, "Hugh was just really worried is all,” he turned to Kuro, “Maybe you could talk to him about it?"  
"Yeah... I know.... he just didn't want to see me hurt. I feel terrible... I'll talk to him as soon as I get the chance," Kuro said nodding.  
"Ahhh… I see. I will do what I can as well," it didint take long for lily to realise what his brother meant by "a little".  
"Thanks lily... I appreciate it," Kuro said looking over at them.   
No need to... im glad i can help," Lily smiled in reassurance.  
"Anyway, enough of that!" Mahiru tried to change the subject, "How's everything going with the kids?"  
"Ahh!! The kids are great~ they are even helping maids with chores, haha. They are such good kids~" Lily replied happily.  
"That's great!" Mahiru said with a smile before asking Misono, "What about you Misono? How is everything going with you?" But before Mahiru got an answer, Misono suddenly blacked out, "Eh? Is he ok??"  
"Misono...?? Misono????" Lily started to panic while shaking him to try and wake him up.   
Mahiru stood up again and went to his side, "Has this happened before?" he asked.  
Kuro looked over with very little concern, "did he fall asleep?"  
"...No… not during the day…" lily was seriously worried and didn't know what to do.  
"He couldn’t have fainted, could he...? Oh my god..." Mahiru was concerned and picked up his phone, "should we call an ambulance?!"  
"I dont know... I dont know what to do...."  
"Ah fainting isnt that big of a deal if its not serious... did he sleep well last night?"  
"Hmmm... things were hard and intense this week... he argued with his father a lot… I think I should take him to the mansion... asap."  
"Then that’s most likely your reason" Kuro said shrugging, "Misono has a very regulated sleep schedule falling asleep at the same time every night, hes probably just not used to it."  
"That's actually pretty smart Kuro..." Mahiru said surprised.  
Kuro shrugged, "I did a lot of research on sleep a while ago, I wanted to be able to maximise the amount of time you could sleep. So if it’s anything to do with this I guess im an expert."  
Mahiru sighed, "of course...”  
"Yeah just make sure he gets some more sleep than usual and he should be fine" Kuro shrugged, "and Mahiru don't underestimate how much free time we have"  
"I know how much free time you have..." Mahiru sent him an annoyed look.  
"Ugh..." Misono opened his eyes slowly, "Huh?"  
"He's awake!" Mahiru exclaimed in surprise.  
"Huh? What happened? Where am I?"  
"Ahh Misono!!! Are you okay?!! Do you need anything?!!" Lily helped him sit up.  
"I'm fine?"  
"Misono, Kuro says you could have fainted from lack of sleep. Is that what's going on?" Mahiru asked.  
"I'm completely fine actually," Misono suddenly remembered what happened, "Oh... I think I saw Mikuni in the Cafe laughing and suddenly my vision went black. That bastard…"  
"What? Really?" Mahiru looked around to try and spot him in the most obvious way possible.  
"Of course..." Kuro deadpanned, he thought Misono might have passed out for an actual reason.  
"Mikuni is there?" Lily sounded surprised.  
Mikuni was hiding somewhere in a corner, taking a tea time break with Abel and Jeje in snake form around his neck, and was making fun of Misono with the cup of tea in his hand.  
Mahiru spotted the familiar antique dealer and quickly looked away, "He is here..."  
"Oh god.... what a pain..." Kuro hid his face in Mahiru’s shoulder.  
"MIKUNI! YOU BASTARD!" Misono shouted as he saw his brother laughing and pointing at him.  
"Misono, its okay~" Lily said sheepishy, laughing it off awkwardly.   
"Oh hey Misono~ You fainted of happiness when you saw me right?" He said while raising an eyebrow with a playful smile. It seemed he had walked over silently while their backs were turned.  
"KEEP ON DREAMING!"   
Mahiru sighed. He hadn't forgotten what Mikuni did at the water park...  
Kuro glared at him and mumbled, "aaah he was a pain at the water park."  
"...Yeah..." Mahiru 'agreed'. It would have been annoying if Kuro wasn't dragged in as well... And that was his fault.  
Kuro sighed, "Can't deal... should we leave?" Kuro asked, it was easier to walk away than deal with things.  
"I think we should" Lily agreed. He didn’t think it was good for the two brothers to be together.   
"Yeah..." Mahiru stood up and looked at the sky. It was reasonably cloudy so they shouldn't have too much of a problem.  
"Ehhh it’s cloudy, I have to walk… what a pain," Kuro commented, sighing and getting up with Mahiru.  
"Stop complaining. You need to start getting around yourself," Mahiru scolded him.  
“But it’s easier to just sit on your shoulder~~~" Kuro said whining while walking outside behind Mahiru.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes, "are we going to do something else? Or should we head back?"  
"Ah maybe we could go back and watch a movie...? We could rent one on the TV," Kuro suggested shrugging.  
"Sounds good! Alright Misono, Lily, take care!" Mahiru said with a wave.  
The two waved back, Mikuni with a heartbroken expression as if to say ‘not me?’  
Kuro nodded and made a small wave at them and followed Mahiru back to their apartment.  
Mahiru turned the TV on and sat on the couch, looking through the movie list.  
Kuro chilled on the couch snuggling into a blanket and got comfortable leaning on Mahiru, "I'm cool with whatever movie you want that isn't horror," he said.  
Mahiru continued to flick through, "sure, how about something overly happy like Disney," he laughed.  
Kuro rolled his eyes, "If thats what you're into," he shrugged, he did even care at this point as long as it was with Mahiru and it wasn't horror.  
"Sure then! I haven't seen this one before," he said choosing The Lion King. He snuggled up next to Kuro and watched the movie. He weirdly liked animated movies. They were fun and interesting unlike some live action movies.  
"Ah you've never seen it? It’s just one of those movies I thought everyone had seen," Kuro said shrugging and snuggled closer to Mahiru.  
"Well, I’ve heard of it but never got around to watching it," he replied.  
"Eh okay~" Kuro watched the screen as the movie started playing, "it’s a pretty nice movie," Kuro commented.  
Mahiru was enjoying it so far. The characters were cute and the songs were catchy. He had no idea that it was going to get sad.  
Kuro was happily watching and then prepared himself as he knew the scene was coming up. It was sad the first time watching it but it was fine after, he wondered how Mahiru would react.  
Mahiru watched intently and sighed in relief when Mufasa managed to get out of the stampede. He was already on the edge of his seat dreading what could have happened. However, he was not expecting there to be death in the film. He tried so hard not to cry but when Simba tried to wake him up he couldn't stop himself. He just hoped Kuro didn't notice...  
Kuro looked over at Mahiru, "Mahiru.... are you crying?" he said slightly surprised.  
Mahiru sniffed and quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve, "n-no! Of course not..." He said as normally as he could. He could tell Kuro didn't believe him though. He didn't even convince himself.  
Kuro covered his mouth and held back a snicker, "crying over disney movies?"  
"Sh-shut up!" Mahiru half heartedly yelled back, "it's freaking sad ok??? He lost his father!"  
Kuro snickered again "Awww~" Kuro put an arm around him, he found it adorable that Mahiru cried at disney movies, who would have thought.  
Mahiru rubbed his eyes again, "Y-you don't get it..." He responded. Even though he probably would have cried anyway, the whole thing was so similar to how his mum died it brought back some horrible memories.  
Kuro realised what he was talking about and gave him a gentle hug, "Shh... it’s okay Mahiru... I'm here now..." he said quietly trying to comfort Mahiru, he was terrible at comforting people but he tried his best.  
Mahiru buried his face into Kuro's shoulder. He felt bad for ruining what was supposed to be a fun movie night."S-sorry..." He sniffed, not moving from his position.  
"N-no its okay, sorry im not very good at this," Kuro let Mahiru cry into his shoulder, he gently rubbed Mahirus back and tried to soothe him.  
Mahiru calmed down a bit and looked back over to the TV.  
"You're doing a good job..." He replied with a small smile, "thanks Kuro."  
Kuro turned into his cat form and tried to lighten the mood, "Be soothed by my cute cat form~~ meoooow" Kuro said jumping on Mahiru's lap trying to cheer him up.  
Mahiru laughed slightly and pet him on the head, "you're so strange. But thanks~"  
Kuro was happy that he could make Mahiru laugh, he crawled up to Mahirus head and sat on it before peering down at Mahiru's face cutely, "Are you still sad?"  
Mahiru smiled, "No, I think I'm ok now," he replied, "looks like your soothing powers are working this time."  
Kuro jumped onto the couch next to him and turned back into a human form with a small grin, "glad to know~"  
Mahiru laid down so his head was on Kuro's lap. He hoped the rest of the movie would be alright.  
Kuro watched the rest of the movie, luckily there was no more sad moments. He got comfy and smiled down at Mahiru after the movie ended.  
Mahiru had fallen asleep around the end of the movie. It was a long day and it was getting a little late as well.  
Kuro looked at Mahiru and his heart melted to see he had fallen asleep, Kuro turned off the Tv and gently picked up Mahiru bridal style before carrying him to the bed, he put Mahiru down and put the covers over him before whispering "Goodnight Mahiru.." and getting into the bed himself.  
Mahiru rolled over to Kuro and buried his face in his chest.  
Kuro got comfortable and happily fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10~ I looooooooooooove you~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya know, we make a lot of things convenient to us in this RP for plot and other reasons. We make up some stuff as we go along and most of what we write is based in Australia so we understand what's going on. Look, we Aussies always look for shortcuts ^^'. If things don't make sense we might have over looked some stuff but generally we just aim for fluff and angst and maybe opportunities for sexy times lol :D. Hope yall enjoy this chapter!   
> What to expect:  
> -Kuro protecting his bf >w<  
> -Grocery shopping with Kuro and Mahiru! :)  
> -Drunk Kuro ^^'  
> -Fixing the Hugh angst >.<  
> -Kuro in hot school uniform :D

Mahiru woke up early again like usual. Most of the time he couldn't help it since his internal clock always woke him up around 6. He debated staying in bed with Kuro or getting up. He decided 5 more minutes with Kuro wouldn't hurt.   
Kuro was still fast asleep, he rolled over snuggling closer to Mahiru unconsciously as the hair fell over his face. He eventually slowly opened his eyes and yawned.  
Mahiru pushed Kuro's hair out of his eyes and smiled at him, "good morning~" He wasn't expecting him to wake up at this time.  
"…Mph...mornin..." Kuro sleepily mumbled closing his eyes again, it was too early for thinking.  
Mahiru held back a laugh. Kuro could be so cute in the morning, "Don't worry, you don't have to get up," Mahiru reassured him, running his fingers through Kuro's hair.   
Kuro sleepily purred in human form moving his head into Mahiru's hand much like he would do as a cat. Usually as a human he had the impulse control to stop himself but it was too early to think about that.  
Mahiru was surprised at his cat like behaviour, but made no comment and continued to pet him on the head. He couldn't stop himself from grinning at how cute it was.   
Kuro mumbled incoherent words before rolling over closer to Mahiru happily, "ehhhhh I don't wanna get up..." Kuro said quietly.  
"I know. It's too early for you anyway," he laughed slightly, moving his hand to scratch lightly at the back of his head.  
"…Why am I even awake...." Kuro mumbled sighing, he was usually never awake at this time unless he was forced to be.  
"I don't even know. I don't think I woke you?" He replied unsure. Kuro was usually so hard to wake up so this was a first.  
"Ehhh maybe it’s because I went to bed early, since I went to bed when you did," Kuro said a little bit more awake shrugging, he still didn't leave his position cuddled up next to Mahiru though.  
"Oh yeah... I don't remember going to bed..." He tried to think back to what they were doing.  
"Ah well you fell asleep on the couch when the movie finished so...." Kuro remembered carrying Mahiru into bed and had a slight blush on his face, Mahiru was really adorable like that.  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Kuro~" he grinned and kissed him on the top of his head. He appreciated it when Kuro did small things like that.  
Kuro blushed when he did that but was very clearly happy about it, the praise seemed to give him a bit of energy. He did a small stretch and asked, "Do you want to do something today?"   
Mahiru was happy Kuro wanted to spend more time with him. Especially since he knew that Kuro would probably ignore anyone else except himself. It made him feel special, as if he really mattered to the lazy vampire, "Hmm... Do you have any ideas?"  
Kuro shrugged, "I guess as long as you're there I don't mind, whatever is cool with me," he said casually.   
Mahiru smiled, "alright~ we'll see what happens after breakfast," he got up and stretched before heading to the kitchen to get started.  
Kuro very slowly got up after him and followed him out into the kitchen, he ruffled his bed hair and sat down yawning.  
When Mahiru looked through the cupboard for the pancake mixture, he realised the lack of food in the cupboard and sighed."We are going to have to go to the supermarket again," he announced. He didn't really feel like it, but it was a need, "How do you even manage to eat so much without me noticing?" 'Hopefully he will stop burning all the broccoli as well...'  
Kuro gave him an innocent look, in the case that he was clearly not innocent, "ah what a pain... okayyy," Kuro whined and got up.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and quickly went back into the bedroom to get dressed, despite that he was still wearing yesterday's clothes. When he was done he waited at the door for Kuro.  
Kuro walked over to the door and saw that it was very cloudy outside, he didn't have to turn into a cat so he just shrugged and walked beside Mahiru as a human.  
Mahiru took Kuro's hand and stood closely beside him, "I'm sorry you're always dragged along wherever I go. I know how much you hate shopping," he apologised sheepishly. He knew they both didn't have much of a choice, but the trip to the store wasn't that far. Mahiru was just quite fearful of the distance limit since he had experienced it before.  
Kuro waved it off, "ah don't worry about it, I wouldn't want you to get affected by the distance limit anyway," He happily held Mahiru's hand gently as they walked to the shops, when some people stood in their way. Kuro could already see this was going to be a pain.  
Mahiru blinked in confusion, "Umm, sorry but can you please let us through? We're a little busy right now," he said politely before stepping back a bit as one of them stepped towards them. Mahiru flinched at the glare the guy sent his way and he tightened his grip on Kuro's hand.   
Kuro hissed under his breath, "Is there a problem," He said threateningly before stepping forward in front of Mahiru protectively. One of them looked in disgust at them holding hands, "You guys are horrible," Kuro could feel his blood boiling.  
Mahiru sighed and ignored them, "come on Kuro... Let's go," he said before attempting to walk around them.  
The men made no move to stop them only laughing at them and looking down on Mahiru, Kuro tried to look away but he turned back and glared at them with a deadly stare, if looks could kill they would be walking corpses, " Leave us alone, I won't say it twice."  
Mahiru mentally slapped himself. He knew Kuro was only trying to defend them both, but some things are better left alone. He looked back at Kuro nervously when he saw one of the guys looking angrily at them, "Kuro, this is a bad idea..." He warned him.  
Kuro growled under his breath, before stepping back deciding against it. "Sorry Mahiru..." he tried to take Mahiru's hand and walk away but saw one of them going to punch Mahiru, he stood in the way instantly and grabbed their fist twisting their arm before walking away with Mahiru. He didn't want a full on fight to break out.  
Mahiru grinned to himself. Although he didn't like violence, he was also glad Kuro managed to give them a piece of their mind, "Hopefully we won't see them on the way back," he said looking behind to see the guy holding his wrist in pain.  
Kuro nodded, "ehhh I hope not, if we come across them again i'm just going to punch them no questions asked," Kuro said sending a small glare back at them, "I don't like how they treated you."  
"Thanks Kuro, but you shouldn't go around punching people because they have negative views on us," Mahiru said as he leaned his head on Kuro's shoulder, "Although, that one guy did deserve that."  
Kuro grunted, "it was easier back when you could just punch people," he said, the continued walking to the supermarket and when they went inside Kuro instantly locked eyes with the junk food isle.  
Mahiru shook his head and grabbed a trolley, eyeing Kuro so he wouldn't run off, "Now we just need basic stuff like bread, cereal ect..." he looked around to figure out what to get first.  
While Mahiru was listing things in his head Kuro grabbed as much random stuff as he could off the shelf and put it in the cart before innocently going back to where he was standing.  
Mahiru had confirmed what to get first before looking over to Kuro who was acting oddly suspicious. He shrugged it off and lead him to the vegetable Isle."Right, it's your favourites Kuro~" he teased knowing full well how much the vampire didn't like veges.  
"Don't bother getting broccoli, you know what will happen," he said shrugging, the more Mahiru bought the more he would burn. As Mahiru would say, it was simple.  
"Alright, alright, fine... It's a waste of money if you're going to continue that anyway..." Mahiru huffed at his childish behaviour.  
Kuro made a content face, "Victory~" he said cheekily following Mahiru into the isle.  
It wasn't long before they were done and went to the check out. He checked the time on his phone, and by the time he looked up, four bottles of coke were scanned and put into a plastic bag. "Kuro... Did you sabotage the trolley?" He gave him a small glare. It didn't help that there was some other random stuff he never picked up was being scanned as well.  
He shrugged, "Maybe~" with a cheeky look.  
Mahiru sighed and decided to forget about it. It wasn't much anyway and he didn't really want to make a scene in front of the cashier, "Of course..." he replied simply.  
"I barley know whats in there anyway I just got a bunch of stuff off the shelf when you weren't looking," Kuro said with a small laugh as Mahiru finished up paying and they walked out the door.  
Mahiru pouted and glared at him, "at least look at what you're getting! For all we know it could be something weird or useless. And since you added the extra weight, you can carry most of it back," Mahiru handed him the heaviest bags. He knew Kuro would have no trouble, but that didn't mean he would like it.  
"Ehhhhh so cruel...." Kuro whined as he took the heavy bags, it wasn't hard for him but it was still a pain. They started walking back, with Kuro complaining every second he could about having to carry the heavy bags, and they eventually arrived back at the apartment.  
"Argh! You're the pain for thinking everything is a pain!" Mahiru walked into the apartment with frustration. There was only so much of his complaining he could take.  
"Wow that's a pretty contradicting sentence," Kuro said bluntly before finally putting the bags down, he looked inside the one with all the random stuff, "I wonder what I got…"  
Mahiru groaned and sat on the couch, flicking on some random TV show to calm his frustration.  
Kuro tilted his head as he saw a packaged bottle, it didn't look like anything he had seen before, "hey, Mahiru what’s this?" He waved it in Mahiru’s direction.  
Mahiru looked over to him, annoyance clearly on his face, "I don't know, some sort of drink? You're the one that picked it up."  
Kuro looked at it weirdly, "ehhh weird I've never seen anything like that, maybe its soft drink in a weird bottle??" He didn't try to address Mahiru's clearly angry mood knowing it would probably make it worse.  
Mahiru shrugged and moved his gaze back to the TV.  
Kuro took a drink of it to see what it was before coughing and sticking it away from him, "aaaah it tastes horrible...."  
"You better not waste the crap you got!" Mahiru yelled, not looking away from the TV.  
"Ehhh do I have to drink it," Kuro said whining looking at it with disgust.  
"Your fault for making me buy it," he replied.  
"I can't even tell what it is...." Kuro reluctantly took another big sip before swaying a little bit, "ah god I think I know what it is noooow," he said feeling light headed. Despite knowing, he continued to try and drink the whole thing so Mahiru wouldn’t get angry.  
Mahiru looked back over to Kuro to see that he looked like he was going to fall over, "Kuro!? Are you ok?!" He said and immediately stood up. He could tell something was off.  
Kuro fell over the minute Mahiru spoke, "ehhhhhhhhhhhh can't deaaaaaalllll Mahiruuuuu…" he said in a whiny voice staying on the floor, he rolled over on his back, "alcohollllll."  
"Eh?!" Mahiru ran up to the bench and grabbed the bottle to read the label, "Kuro! You idiot why didn't you read the damn label?!" He said as he watched the vampire roll around.  
"Wellll you told me to drink it and you sounded really mad… Don't be mad at meeeee~~~~" Kuro said looking up at Mahiru dizzily.  
"I didn't think you bought alcohol! Jeez..." He sighed knelt down to help him up, "it's fine, I'm not mad any more."  
Kuro took his hand and stumbled up before leaning and hugging Mahiru from the side, "ehhh don't yell at meee, I love youuuuuuu…"  
Mahiru blushed, he had no idea how to deal with a drunk Kuro, "Yeah I love you too, now why don't you just stay on the couch for a while ok?"  
"Aaaaaaaaaah if Mahiru says soo…" Kuro said stumbling and eventually flopping face first on the couch.  
"...what am I supposed to do with you," he said to himself before deciding to make them something to eat, since they missed breakfast breakfast.  
When Mahiru tried to walk off to the kitchen Kuro clinged onto his arm, "Mahiruuuu don't leave me," he whined.  
Of course... Kuro had to be the clingy drunk. Mahiru sighed, "I'm only going to the kitchen, you can still see me from here," he tried to reason with him.  
"Nooooooooooo Mahiruuuuu," Kuro clinged more onto his arm and pulled him a little bit back closer to Kuro, "Don't go…!"  
Mahiru gave up and sat on the couch beside him. There was no way he could leave Kuro alone like this, "Alright you win," he said. It couldn't be that bad, right?  
"Yaaaay~" Kuro leaned over and kissed Mahiru out of no where.  
Mahiru didn't expect the sudden kiss but kissed back on reflex. When he realised what he was doing, he pushed Kuro away slightly, "hey, don't go getting any weird ideas..." He looked at him with suspicion.  
"Ehh???" Kuro tilted his head like a child looking at Mahiru with innocent eyes, he flopped down laying his head on Mahiru's lap casually.  
Mahiru was so confused of Kuro's behaviour, especially since he acted so much more carefree than usual. Although, he did find it kind of cute... Well, he thought everything Kuro did was cute, but this was different. He started to pet Kuro on the head and gave him a smile.  
Kuro smiled a little when Mahiru patted him, he started purring softly before looking back up at Mahiru, "I looooooove you~"  
Mahiru rolled his eyes playfully, "I looooooove you too~" he mimicked Kuro with a laugh.  
"You're really pretty Mahiru.." Kuro said looking at him bluntly with no filters or embarrassment.  
Mahiru blushed deeply and looked away in embarrassment, "Th-thanks Kuro..."   
Kuro said "meooow~" and got comfortable on Mahiru's lap peacefully.  
Mahiru looked at him strangely before shrugging. Kuro acted like he was a cat anyway so it wasn't really a big deal. Only... It kind of was a big deal since now he couldn't get off the couch if he wanted to.  
Kuro started unconsciously rubbing his head against Mahiru's hand like he would do as a cat when he wanted pats, he rolled around a few times before continuing to bug Mahiru.  
"Kuro... What on Earth are you doing?" Mahiru said, giving him more pats in hope that he would stop moving around so much. But he had to admit, it was freaking cute, "Kuro, I'm going to make us something to eat now ok?" He said before attempting to get up.  
Kuro eventually let Mahiru go and rolled off his lap onto the couch, he curled up in the corner of the couch like in a cat position and waited for Mahiru to go make food.  
Mahiru sighed in relief when Kuro let him go and proceeded to go make pancakes like he was originally.  
Kuro flopped with half his body lying limp over the side of the couch looking over at Mahiru, "Pancakeeeesssss~" he said happily when Mahiru got out the things for pancakes.  
"Yes Kuro, what would you like on them?" He said as he made the mixture and poured the first lot into the pan.  
"Paaaaaaancakes," Kuro repeated rolling over off the couch accidentally.  
Mahiru walked back over to him, "you've got to be more careful," he said holding out his hand for Kuro.   
Kuro lazilly took his hand and sat back on the couch with a sheepish look, "don't be mad at meee Mahiruuu~" he whined.  
"I'm not mad," he replied before kissing him on the forehead, "just worried... Are you sure you're ok?"  
Kuro grinned, "Yaaay~ I'm okayyy... I think…" Kuro said getting dizzy again.  
"Lie down, I don't want you to fall off again," he returned to the stove and flipped the pancake expertly, "You still haven't told me what you want on it."  
A loud thump was heard and Kuro had fallen off again, except this time he had passed out and lay limp on the floor.  
Mahiru turned his head quickly to look back at Kuro who was on the floor again."Kuro... What did I say?" He sighed. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned off the stove and speed walked back over to Kuro."Hey, Kuro...? Oh my god, Kuro!" He shook him to try and wake him up, but when that didn't work he started to panic."Ok, calm down... He's fine! He's an immortal vampire for goodness sake! Ah shit! Kuro!"  
Kuro was breathing but made no move to wake up, only unconsciously curling up on the ground.  
Mahiru pulled out his phone and frantically searched about people passing out from alcohol. What he found was an article on Alcohol poisoning and it did not help his situation. Apparently he had to contact the hospital immediately. But Kuro was a vampire, and if he went to hospital who knows what would happen?! He was conflicted on what to do, and with each passing second he could feel his fear getting stronger."Kuro, please wake up!" He yelled desperately before crying into his chest.  
There were a few more agonising seconds before Kuro's eyes fluttered open, "...e-eh...?" he said confused looking around unsure of what happened.   
Mahiru shot up and stared at him for a moment, trying to process what was happening.  
"A-ah Mahiru are you okay??" Kuro asked concerned seeing Mahiru, he was still slightly dizzy and held his head, "ahh what happened..."  
"K-Kuro?" Mahiru was unsure of how to respond and decided to hug him tightly instead, hiding his face in his shoulder.  
Kuro only knew he blacked out so he must have passed out or something like that, he must have worried Mahiru... Kuro hugged back, "Aah i can't seem to remember much after we got home... what on earth happened...??"  
After he calmed down a bit, Mahiru leaned back and wiped his tears away with his sleeve."Well, you were an idiot and put alcohol in the trolley. When we got home you drank it and got really drunk. At first it was fine since you were just being really clingy, but then you blacked out suddenly and I had no idea what to do... I was really scared Kuro..."  
Kuro blushed a little bit when Mahiru said he got drunk. He was very weird when he was drunk, and he could only wonder the weird stuff he did... "a-ah im sorry....im fine now" Kuro said sheepishly, he really was an idiot. He leaned in and gently kissed Mahiru shortly before leaning back and saying, "please don't worry im really fine."  
"It's hard not to! I thought something terrible had happened to you..." He replied, "I had no idea of what to do... What if you weren't ok?"  
"I'm immortal don't worry Mahiru, nothings going to happen to me ~" He said trying to be comforting with a small awkward smile.  
"I know I know..." Mahiru sighed, giving a small smile in return, "I just wish I could do more for you."  
Kuro tilted his head, "You're worried about that...? Mahiru, you do so much for me you really have no idea..." Kuro said looking at him, he wasn't lying, Mahiru did more for him than anyone hes ever met.  
Mahiru looked at him with an unreadable expression, "what do you mean...?"  
Kuro blushed like crazy looking away, "W-well isn't it obvious... what a pain.... you saved me Mahiru, I don't even know where I would be without you..."  
Mahiru slowly smiled, "Yeah... I guess that's true... Sorry Kuro, I guess I just can't stand not being able to help."  
"I know... you help everything more than you realise Mahiru~" Kuro said feeling happy that Mahiru smiled properly again.  
Mahiru leaned in and kissed Kuro in gratitude. Kuro would probably deny it, but he also helped him out more than what he thought.  
Kuro was slightly surprised by the kiss but leaned in and kissed Mahiru back, when they broke the kiss Kuro awkwardly said, "Hey uh... sorry for anything I might have done while drunk... I get pretty weird when drunk…"  
Mahiru chuckled and gave his head a quick pat, "Well... It wasn't that bad... But yes, you are pretty strange when you're drunk. I don't think anyone could be that clingy..."  
Kuro blushed again, "P-Please forget whatever happened," he said flustered.  
Mahiru nodded, "I'll try, but there's no guarantee~"  
"Ehh no fair," Kuro said still blushing, he just hoped he hadn't completely embarrassed himself, "A-anyway I’ll check the label next time..."  
"That's a good idea, and maybe you shouldn't randomly put things in the trolley either..." He gave a small glare before abruptly standing up, "Right! We still haven't eaten and it's almost lunch time."  
"Ah right, lunch," Kuro decided to ignore the first comment, like he ignored Mahiru's comments about burning broccoli, "What are we gonna have?"  
"Well, I had started making pancakes before, but then I got distracted..." He said sheepishly, "if you like we can just have pancakes for lunch."  
He shrugged, "Sounds good," and sat at the kitchen bench not really minding what he had, he was just hungry.  
Mahiru plated up the pancakes in record time and took his seat beside Kuro, "I can't believe you don't remember anything..." He said more to himself.  
Kuro gave a sheepish look, "I never remember what happens when I get drunk... all I know is based off what people tell me," he said before happily taking a plate of pancakes.  
"Well it's a good think I'll be around to prevent that from now on," he joked.   
"Yeah.... agreed..." Kuro said quietly in embarrassment, "Is there anything else you want to do today? It’s only around lunch time..."  
"Why don't we head over to the hot springs and talk to Hugh? I know it's a little annoying but it has to be solved soon..." Mahiru suggested.  
Kuro nodded, "aah I hope we can sort things out.... he really did only want the best for me...." he said looking down feeling guilty.  
"It should be fine..." Mahiru reassured him and finished his pancakes.  
Kuro felt a little bit better and put his plate down at the sink, "Should we go now...?"  
"Yeah," Mahiru said before they left. He was uncharacteristically quiet during the trip since he was dreading the confrontation.  
Kuro walked beside Mahiru since it was still cloudy outside, he put his hands in his pockets and tried not to look nervous because he really was. He knew how much it hurt Old Child when the incident with Lawless happened, he could only hope he didn't hurt him.  
When they arrived at the hot springs, Mahiru sighed and walked inside, "Hugh? Are you here?"  
Hugh was standing on a table looking proud and Tetsu just stared blankly.  
"Ah hey hugh.... uh well we wanted to talk about what happened before...." Kuro said awkwardly not sure what to say.  
Mahiru just nodded and awaited his answer.  
Hugh stared at them for a while then smiled. "That? I'm over it already!" he said. Tetsu stared at his SerVamp with a confused look, "Hugh, wha-" "Hush! It's nothing!" Hugh turned to them again. "I was just too worried. It's fine now." He then had the proudest look on his face, "And since I even worry about people like you, I am now the best out of the 7 siblings. Hahahaha!!!!"  
Kuro sighed in relief, "ah... thank goodness....." he visibly relaxed.  
Mahiru was shocked at the reply but was relieved that it wasn't a big deal, "Yeah... I didn't expect that."  
"Ah that makes everything easier.... eh?" Kuro gave a confused looked when Hugh placed something in his hand saying, “Oh and Sleey ash! This is a device that lets you stay human as long as you want wether in the sun or not! I had some of my most intelligent subclass work on this incredible piece of technology~ You're very welcome,” he said before pushing them out the door.  
Mahiru leaned over his shoulder to take a look, "A watch..? He didn't even tell us how it worked!" Mahiru huffed.  
"Hmm i wonder what we could do with it...?" Kuro said playing with a few buttons on it as they walked back to the apartment.  
Mahiru thought for a moment. It definitely could be useful, but the question was 'for what?’, "...Hugh said you will be able to stay in human form..." he said to himself as an idea began to form in his head, "You should enrol to the school!"  
"...Eh...... no way school is a pain," Kuro instantly shot down the idea, school was a massive pain.  
"Oh come on... It beats being stuffed into my backpack the whole day!" Mahiru tried to change his mind. He already knew the answer, but he still had to try.  
"Ehhhhh at least I can sleep in a backpack…" Kuro whined, when they got back to the apartment he flopped onto the couch.  
Mahiru huffed and crossed his arms. Kuro could be so difficult sometimes..."Look, why don't you just go as a transfer student or something? Besides some classes are actually quite interesting! And since im on good terms with the principal, I can even make sure your timetable is the same as mine," If this didn't work, he was going to try a different approach.  
"Haaah but then i have to go to class and do assignments and work...." Kuro complained looking over to Mahiru hoping he would not make him go.  
Mahiru stood over him and smiled innocently, "I can help you out easily. I don't really expect you to do much work anyway," he rolled his eyes at Kuro's laziness, "You also get to spend more time with your boyfriend~ Who, by the way, would be incredibly happy if you agreed," he leaned down closer to Kuro's face and gave him a small teasing kiss.  
Kuro a deep red colour and sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright i'll give it a go..." he said before pulling Mahiru back down for another kiss.   
Mahiru mentally cheered in success as he kissed Kuro back with more force. He wasn't sure about what to tell his friends, but he was confident that everything would work out ok. When they both pulled away, Mahiru grinned and stood up straight, "I'll get on to that right away!" he said as he ran back to his room to get his laptop.  
Kuro sighed, "What a pain..." he mumbled slowly following Mahiru into the room. "What are you going to tell your classmates? Your cat has the same name as your coincidental friend no one has heard of," he said bluntly quietly snickering at the scenario.  
Mahiru froze for a second. 'Oh yeah... his name... Crap'. "Well for starters it would be stupid to give you an alias since I would probably forget about it. So i'm going to have to try and work my way around this with some believable excuse..."  
"You could always say you named your cat after me~" he said laughing quietly at how awkward it would be for Mahiru, "oh and what are we going to say our relationship is...?"  
"Ah, I can use that as a last resort..." Mahiru replied cringing at the thought, "As for our relationship status... Would it be best to say you're a family friend who's just moved here? Then after a coupe of weeks we could probably tell them we're in a relationship... if they ask of course. Even that idea sounds super dodgy but it's the best i've got that doesn't make it look suspicious. Unless you have an idea?"  
He shrugged, "sounds good" he looked over and saw Mahiru's school uniform and cringed, "do i really have to wear that..."  
Mahiru looked over to where he was pointing and grinned, "Yep! It's actually surprisingly not that bad compared to most schools."  
"Ahhh can't deal..... when will i be joining?" he said looking over at Mahiru's screen hoping to get as much freedom as he could.  
"Well... School starts next Monday, which is tomorrow. That's why I thought of this idea," Mahiru replied after sending the email to the principal, "I can't believe the holidays have ended already..."  
"Aaaaah I can't believe I have to go as a student…" Kuro complained lying down on the bed in defeat.  
"It will be fine~" Mahiru laughed at Kuro's behaviour, "Besides you might actually learn something interesting."  
"Ehhhh but I know most of this stuff.... most of the stuff they teach is basic knowledge for someone who’s thousands of years old...." He said rolling his eyes before kissing Mahiru, "You're lucky I love you."  
Mahiru kissed back and pouted at how short it was, "I guess... But things have changed a lot in education Kuro," he grinned, "And I really am~"  
"Don't we have to get the uniform today if its tomorrow...." Kuro said sighing again rolling around.  
"Yep! And we better leave now otherwise it will probably close," Mahiru said dragging a reluctant Kuro out of the apartment, "Why don't we try the device now since it's sunny right now?"  
"Ah... okay," Kuro fiddled with a few buttons putting the watch on and when he walked outside he stayed in human form, "it works."  
Mahiru tried his hardest to stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement, "haha! There's no way you're getting out of this now!" He grabbed Kuro's hand and lead him towards the school uniform shop.  
"Ehh what a pain..." Kuro said that but overall he wasn't too bothered by going to school, it meant he could spend more time talking to Mahiru and being with him, so it wouldn't be too bad. Once they got to the uniform shop Kuro told them his size and waited as they went off to get a uniform.  
When they were on their own, Mahiru grinned at Kuro's annoyed expression, "Don't get too excited!" he joked, "I bet you look great in a uniform~"  
"It's gonna be so uncomfortable..." he whined, the lady came back with his uniform and gave it to him asking if he would like to try it on before buying it, "ah no thanks" its not like he was growing anyway, his size wasn't going to change. Plus he would like to savour every moment he has before having to go to school.  
Mahiru frowned, "Oh come on! Secretly you want to~" Mahiru giggled and nudged him with his elbow.  
Kuro shot a small glare at him, "haah can't deal, fine i'll try it on," he gave up and took the uniform into the dressing room.  
Mahiru waited patiently for Kuro to return, taking out his phone in preparation to take a photo.  
Kuro came back out with the uniform looking messy as ever, the shirt was untucked and the top few buttons were undone and the tie hung loosely around his neck along with the bell. He casually walked over to Mahiru and saw the phone, "don't you dare..."  
"Too late~!" he grinned, trying and failing to hide his blush. 'He's even hot in uniform...'. When he saw Kuro attempt to grab his phone, he quickly pocketed it and backed away to the door, all the while smiling like an idiot.  
"Can i get changed back now... uniforms are weird," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. As someone who spends all his time in one outfit it was pretty weird. He went back into the dressing room with a small blush, he would make sure Mahiru deleted that photo later.  
Mahiru snickered and looked over the several photos he took, making sure they were backed up to iCloud. There was no way he would let Kuro get rid of these!   
Kuro got changed out of the uniform quickly and came back out in his normal outfit holding he uniform, "yeah we'll take these," he said sending a small playful glare at Mahiru who was still snickering at his screen, "and you better delete those Mahiru..."  
"No way! This is gold!" Mahiru replied, moving to stand outside.  
Kuro sighed and followed him outside, "ehhh but I don't even look good in it…" he complained as they walked back.  
"That's your opinion~" he said, "uniform is a good look for you."  
"Ahhh can't deal" Kuro looked away blushing a little bit, when they got home he put the uniform down on the couch and sighed, "I still can't believe I have to go to school..." he complained.  
Mahiru set the photo as his lock screen and sat beside Kuro, "It's only for a term, don't worry about it so much," he said before showing Kuro the photo with a grin, "See? Now that's hot~"   
Kuro blushed looking at the photo and hearing Mahiru’s comment, "C-can't deal..." he said flustered looking away, Mahiru even set it as his wallpaper!  
Mahiru leaned against Kuro casually, "I'm really lucky to have a sexy vampire as my boyfriend you know~" he teased a bit more, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of Kuro.  
Kuro flushed looking over at Mahiru with an overwhelmed face, he hid his face in Mahirus shoulder unable to say anything excpet mumble 'stop that'.  
"Alright, alright, I'm sorry~" he apologised, giving Kuro a loving hug. He was so easy to tease, despite his usual dominant behaviour.  
Kuro hugged back rolling his eyes, still a blushing mess. He gave Mahiru a short kiss before saying, "I'm only going because you're there you know."  
"Of course I know that," he laughed, "The day I see you willingly applying for school is the day I die. There's no way you would do it if I wasn't there. But it's a good experience for you, and who knows? Maybe you'll start to enjoy it."  
"I highly doubt that, but I guess at least I’ll get to spend more time with you..." Kuro said the last part happily. He would never say it but he was happy to be able to spend more time with Mahiru even if that meant school.  
Mahiru felt his chest flutter. He loved knowing that Kuro would pretty much enjoy anything when he was around. The very fact that he was willing to go to school (with some persuasion) just because he was there was incredibly touching, "It will make school a lot more interesting with you there as well," Mahiru blushed.  
Kuro made a small smile, "I love you~" he said looking over at Mahiru.  
“I love you more~" Mahiru rested his head on Kuro's shoulder.   
Kuro loved moments like those, he rested his head back on Mahiru’s and contently sighed, "Should we have dinner soon?" Kuro commented, not moving from their position.  
"Probably... What do you feel like?" he asked, absentmindedly playing with Kuro's sleeve.  
Kuro answered with what he would always answer with, "Ramen," he knew Mahiru’s answer but hey, it was worth a try.  
Mahiru had momentarily forgot about the ramen obsession, "Kurooooo," he groaned, "Isn't there anything else?"  
He snickered at Mahirus reaction and shrugged, "Not really but i'll have anything," he wasn't a picky eater, but he certainly preferred ramen.  
Mahiru thought about it and decided that he couldn't be bothered to move, "Ah screw it, you can have ramen while i'll have toast or something." When did he get so lazy?! Maybe Kuro was influencing him more than he thought...  
Kuro made a small grin, "yay~ victory" he said happily, he finally got Mahiru to give in.  
"Don't expect this to be a regular thing!" He said back quickly.  
"So cruel to your cute boyfriend..." Kuro said jokingly before walking up and sitting on the counter.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes playfully and pulled out one of the many cups of instant ramen out of the cupboard. 'Was there always this many...?' He sighed and ignored it for the time being.  
Kuro yawned and watched as Mahiru made it, he tilted his head slightly on instinct. Mahiru was really cute.... he really was lucky. "aaah after dinner can I take a nap," he said, "I got up early this morning for no reason..."  
"Yeah, alright... It makes sense anyway since you have to get up early again tomorrow for school," Mahiru agreed and served him the ramen while he went to make himself some toast.  
"Ehhh what a pain," Kuro was reminded of having to get up early again, he ate his ramen trying to forget about school.  
Mahiru finished making his toast and sat beside Kuro, "Stay close by ok? I don't want to freak out at school if you disappear."   
He nodded, "sure, I wouldn't want to leave you anyway," Kuro said finishing up his ramen.  
Mahiru smiled softly at him and finished his last price of toast, "Alright, brush your teeth and get ready for bed," he said before heading to the bedroom to get changed.  
"Yeah yeah mum…" Kuro said rolling his eyes and went to the bathroom quickly brushing his teeth and getting changed, he walked into the bedroom in his pjs. "Ahhh not looking forward to school…"  
Mahiru huffed at the nickname but decided to leave it. They were both in a happy mood after all. After getting changed he swapped with Kuro to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth before returning to the bedroom, "You'll be fine ok? I'll help you out with anything you're having trouble with."  
Kuro nodded, "Thanks Mahiru..." He flopped down on the bed lazilly.  
Mahiru joined him after turning off the lights, snuggling up close to Kuro, "Goodnight~"  
"Night~" Kuro happily snuggled up close to Mahiru and peacefully fell asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has suggestions feel free to share with us! :D  
> Also we have a SV skype chat that's still open for anyone ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11~ First day of school, What a pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Got held up with other projects~ Enjoy Kuro's first torturous day at school!

Mahiru was up early so he could get ready before Kuro, that way he could make sure he could get to school on time. Especially since Kuro would probably take as long as he could, "Kuro! Time to get up now!" He announced, turning on the light.  
Kuro hissed at the light and pulled the covers over him, "... five… more... mins..." he sleepily mumbled.  
"No way! That would turn into an hour, and you need all the time you can get to get ready on time," Mahiru pulled back the covers and gave him an 'I'm not messing around’ look. Mahiru took his education very seriously.  
Kuro groaned and rolled off the side of the bed, "can't deal..." Half asleep, he rubbed his eyes and stood up taking his uniform.  
"You've got an hour to get ready Kuro," he told him before packing his bag. It was weird since usually he would have to strategically make room for Kuro in his bag. He still couldn't believe this was happening.  
Kuro very very slowly went into the bathroom and got changed into his uniform, he came out with his uniform just as messy as when he tried it on and he yawned walking out to the lounge room, "can't deal... I wanna nap..."  
"Kuro, There's no time for that! Hurry up and eat your breakfast, I've already prepared you some toast," he said as he looked around his room for a spare bag. Luckily he had one.  
Kuro lazilly grabbed the toast and took a bite grabbing the bag and putting the things he needed inside before slinging it over one shoulder, "yeah yeah I know," he finished eating the toast and looked over at Mahiru.  
Mahiru smiled at him and picked up his own bag, "alright let's go! Don't forget to turn on the device!"  
Kuro clicked the button on his watch and slowly followed Mahiru out the door, he yawned and wished he was a cat so he could curl up on Mahiru's shoulder, "its too early for this..." he complained as they walked to school.  
"I deal with this most of the year, so be glad it's for only a term," Mahiru replied. When they got to the school, they had 20 minutes to spare, "alright let's get you a timetable," he said leading Kuro to the principal’s office.  
Kuro followed Mahiru like a lost dog, he had an ish idea of where things were, from coming to school with Mahiru as a cat, but it was certainly different actually walking around. Mahiru did most of the talking and Kuro just nodded, he got handed his timetable which was the same as Mahiru's.  
Walking out of the office, Mahiru happily showed him which locker he would be using."Unfortunately, this was the closest one I could get," he said a little disappointed. It wasn't too far, but still didn't feel right since they were always so close together.  
Kuro nodded a little dissapointed to be away from Mahiru and put his stuff in his locker not including his books and things for class. He yawned again and looked at the clock, "ah.. isn't class soon?"  
"Yeah, first up is math," Mahiru preferred English over Maths, but he wasn't too concerned. Kuro on the other hand... He would probably die of boredom. Hopefully he could keep him awake for most of the lesson...  
"Aaah what a pain" he complained following Mahiru to the class, when he came in the teacher said 'Ah you must be the new transfer student! Please introduce yourself to the class'. Kuro sighed, "Hey I'm Kuro," he said bluntly not feeling the need to say anything else.  
Mahiru decided to step in, "Kuro's a transfer student. He's a family friend of mine and will be staying for the term," when the teacher nodded happily, he took his seat and gestures for Kuro to sit at the desk to his left.  
Kuro nodded and sat down at his seat, he heard girls whispering but decided to ignore it. As soon as the teacher started talking Kuro made a pile of books on the front of his desk like a fortress and lay his head down on the desk behind it to sleep.  
Mahiru stared at him in annoyance. He subtly nudged his side to wake him.  
Kuro rubbed his eyes and looked over at Mahiru sleepily, he gave a small 'leave me aloooone' look at him.  
"Kuro... At least try to stay awake for today, please?" Mahiru sighed, writing down what the teacher did on the white board.  
"Ehh can't deal," Kuro mumbled putting down his fortress of books, he sighed spacing out looking at the board but still paying no attention. Hey felt something nudging at the side and he looked to see a girl was passing him a note, he opened it subtley wondering what it was.  
Mahiru glanced to the left, seeing a bunch of girls trying to hide their giggles as Kuro read whatever was in the note. He scowled slightly, knowing exactly what was going on here. For now, he decided to ignore it, hoping Kuro would as well.  
Kuro looked at the note confused, he gave a weird look at them. He really had no idea what it meant, he really should have kept up on this stuff.... he wrote '...thanks...???' and handed it back.  
Mahiru face palmed when Kuro returned the note. Was he seriously that oblivious?? Mahiru shifted his focus back to the teacher, he would deal with this mess later.  
Kuro looked over to see Mahiru had an annoyed ticked off face, he tilted his head slightly wondering what happened... he shrugged and spaced out at the board again trying to ignore the loud whistles and giggles behind him, class was almost over anyway.  
When the bell rang, Mahiru quickly shoved his stuff into his bad and Kuro's into his own. Taking his hand, he moved out of the class room faster then he ever had before.  
"E-eh...???" Kuro said confused and he was taken off just as the girls tried to approach him, "Whats wrong Mahiru..????" he said tilting his head slightly.  
Mahiru looked at him incredulously. He seriously had no idea?! "Look, just don't give those girls any ideas ok? It's painfully obvious of what they're trying to do," he tried his best to keep calm.  
"H-huh??? what?" Kuro looked at him even more confused than before, he really had no idea what they were trying to do or what Mahiru meant by giving them ideas, weren't they just being polite or friendly???  
"Just be careful of what you're doing, they might get the wrong idea," he sighed, "next is History, come on." He led the way to the history classroom,  
Kuro was left confused but shrugged it off and followed him to History. When they got there the teacher was running a little bit late and everyone was relaxing and talking, he looked over to start talking to Mahiru when the girls approached them.  
Mahiru uncharacteristically gave them a subtle glare and refused to pay attention to them. This was going to be annoying...  
'Say Kuro~ Want to sit with us at lunch?' They asked, one of them twirling their hair. "U-uh i'm sitting with Mahiru..." Kuro said awkwardly not really sure how to reply, he still wasn't sure what Mahiru meant.  
Mahiru visibly relaxed when he rejected to sit with them, but still didn't trust that Kuro fully understood the situation. He tried his best not to speak up against the girls.  
They pushed a little further and Kuro could see Mahiru getting more and more annoyed in the corner of his eye, he turned them down again before the teacher came and Mahiru was fuming. He lay on his desk with his chin in his arms looking at the board ready for another boring lesson.  
'Ok, Kuro definitely needs some sense knocked into him,’ Mahiru thought to himself, all the while glaring at the backs of the girls. He knew deep down that it wasn't their fault, since they had no idea of their relationship status, but he couldn't stop himself from severly disliking them at this current time. He sighed heavily and took down some notes, "Kuro, do you understand the concept?" He asked, trying to mask the anger.  
"...What class are we in again…?" he said yawning, "also you seem really annoyed... are you okay...?" he said concerened.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it,"he replied quickly, "we are in history, specifically talking about medieval Europe."  
"Ah yeah I know all of that stuff, don't know about specific dates but…" he shrugged, "It was a long time ago, its hard to remember dates," Kuro said back at Mahiru.  
Mahiru was surprised. He forgot how old Kuro actually was, "that's actually really cool Kuro," He had stopped listening to the teacher.  
"Ah not really, there was no video games back then and if I was found I’d be burned at the stake," he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Mahiru laughed sheepishly, "I guess you're right." He was thankful to be distracted from the previous dilemma.  
Kuro smiled a tiny bit when Mahiru laughed, he was glad to see Mahiru wasn't as annoyed as before. He saw the teacher had put questions for them to answer in their books and sighed, mumbling 'what a pain'.  
Mahiru answered all the questions no problem before glancing at Kuro to see how he was doing.  
Kuro hadn't even started. He just looked down at his empty book and tried not to fall asleep, he yawned and lay his head down on the desk again.  
Mahiru sighed. It was going to be a lot of work keeping Kuro awake...Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard. The teacher had hit her ruler on Kuro's desk with so much force, Mahiru was surprised it didn't break.  
Kuro yelped and jumped a little bit, his hair practically standing up immitating exactly what a cat would do, "Can't deal...." he mumbled still frightened from the loud sound.  
The teacher glared at him and told him to 'pay attention or there will be punishment' before walking back to the front of the classroom. Mahiru stared wide eyed at Kuro who looked like he got the scare of his life, "Are you ok..?"  
Kuro wasn't particularly scared of the teacher but more scared of the loud noise, he held his hands to his ears and whined, "No," before looking back at the board.  
Mahiru sighed. He probably should have warned him about the strict teachers... "Don't worry, as long as you stay awake it should be fine," he replied. Soon the lesson was over and it was recess. Mahiru stood up quickly, intending to get out of there before those girls came back.  
Kuro somehow managed to stay awake the rest of the class and when class ended he put his head down on the desk whining and complaining about the loud sound.  
Mahiru walked over to Kuro and gave him a small pet on the head in sympathy, "Come on, Kuro, it's recess now so we can take a small break from classes," He felt bad for the earlier incident since he knew it was't really Kuro's fault for falling asleep.  
Kuro nodded and gratefully accepted the pat. He followed Mahiru out for lunch although he wasn't really looking forward to having to sit with Mahirus friends, they sounded like a pain and he didn't really want to make friends, Mahiru was plenty for him.  
Mahiru led Kuro to the cafeteria and claimed the table his group normally sits at. Ryusei and Koyuki hadn't arrived yet and he was kind of glad he did't have to deal with a jealous Sakuya..."I know the day has started a bit rough... but we don't have any more strict teachers which is a plus," he said, sitting down on one of the seats.  
Kuro sat next to Mahiru and said "thank god for that...." but he went silent as Mahiru’s friends approached, he remembered their names were Ryusei and Koyuki from his cat form. He unconsciously tried to hide behind Mahiru and mumbled, "can't deal."  
Mahiru waved them over and rolled his eyes at Kuro, "You've already technically met them both so you shouldn't be acting like this," he told him quietly.  
Kuro still rolled his eyes and said nothing, he quietly moved closer to Mahiru and looked down avoiding eye contact as they came and sat down.  
"Hey Mahiru, why are you hanging out with this guy?" Ryusei asked, pointing at Kuro.  
"This is Kuro, he's a family friend who recently moved here," surprisingly Mahiru found it easy to lie to them, "He's transferring here for a term so I hope you guys get along!"  
Kuro nodded, "...what he said," He said quietly.  
"Oh..." Ryusei reached a hand out to Kuro. "So... nice to meet you? I guess."  
Kuro awkwardly took his hand before slinking back behind Mahiru, "likewise..." he said quietly.  
Koyuki cheerfully walked up to Kuro, seemingly oblivious to his distaste of socialising, "That's so cool! Where are you from?" Mahiru didn't think of that so he hoped Kuro had been to enough places to choose one.  
Kuro backed up a little bit and panicked, he hadn't thought of that, "U-um Australia??" He said quietly and panicky.  
Koyuki's eyes shone, "Really?? What's it like! I've heard that there are those Kangaroo animals everywhere!" Mahiru looked at Kuro with an apologetic expression, hoping he would be able to hold out.  
"U-um the culture is a bit different but its not that much different from here, and the kangaroos are only in the countryside…" he said quietly mumbling barley audible.  
"That's so cool~" Koyuki replied loudly, contrasting to Kuro's tone, "Hey, Mahiru... Isn't your cat's name Kuro?" Mahiru paled slightly, "Ahaha... yeah... well you see..." he tried to think up an answer on the spot without it being awkward, but it was more difficult than he thought.  
Kuro piped in for Mahiru and said "Ah my name isn't actually Kuro... that's just what I prefer," he said quietly.  
"Y-yeah," 'Good save...' Mahiru mentally sighed in relief. Koyuki shrugged and grinned happily, "If that's what floats your boat!" but Ryusei only raised an eyebrow in doubt. Thankfully, he didn't say anything about it.  
The rest of recess went by fast with Mahiru talking to his friends about their holidays while Kuro just sat quietly. He even discovered that Sakuya was back at school, but wasn’t attending recess for some reason. When the bell rang, he waved off his friends and turned his attention back to Kuro, "That was some pretty quick thinking."  
"Thanks" Kuro said shrugging, "it could also explain my lack of a last name," he said, talking confidently again after sitting all of break quietly, not saying a word.  
"Also, I'm curious now... Have you been all around the world or something? You even implied it in history," Mahiru asked as he stood up. Their next lesson was English, so Kuro could probably ignore that subject. It was only the first day after all.  
"Ah not everywhere, I tend to stick to a country compared to the other SerVamps. Moving countries is a pain…" he said bluntly, although he had been to quite a few he wasn't a traveler.  
Mahiru laughed a bit at his response, "Do you even have a passport? Are you even regarded as a citizen?" the thought just hit him that Kuro could potentially be unregistered.  
Kuro smiled when Mahiru laughed and responded, "If I was registered they would know I'm immortal, it's pretty obvious if you see the same guy over centuries not aging," Kuro said bluntly, it was too dangerous for them to get registered.  
"That makes sense... Still, how have you remained under the radar for so long?" he asked. Surely someone would have noticed?  
He shrugged, "who knows," he certainly didn't, he just went with the flow and somehow it worked, "Aaaah Mahiru is there a vending machine here? I want some coke," he begged.  
"You could at least say please..." He mumbled in slight annoyance before handing him a five-dollar note, "There's one around the corner," he replied as he pointed to the hallway.  
"Yay~ thanks Mahiru" Kuro said with a small cute grateful smile, "let's hope I don't run into anybody..." he said whining, he had enough socalizing for the day.  
Mahiru smiled back. Something about when Kuro smiled made the whole room feel brighter. Maybe it’s because he didn’t smile often? "Everyone would be heading to class now anyways," he reassured him. However, that wasn’t entirely the case. The group of girls from earlier, plus a few others had spotted Kuro and were walking towards him.  
Kuro nodded in relief and walked around the corner to get something from the vending machine and as he was paying, girls surrounded him and tried to talk to him, he awkwardly tried to respond but there were too many people talking at once. He had no idea why they were so interested in talking to him. He grabbed his drink and walked back around the corner to Mahiru sighing, "haaah what a pain," as they followed him around.  
Mahiru regained a pissed off expression and glared at the group. How was it possible to have that many girls chasing one person?!?! "Let's go Kuro..." He grumbled.  
"U-uh sure.." Kuro said quietly going over to Mahiru still confused when one of the girls grabbed Kuro's hand and said, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with us Kuu-chan~"  
Mahiru was so aggravated, it took all he had to stop himself from growling. He knew if he said something now, it wouldn't end well. He glared daggers at the girl, but she seemingly didn't notice.  
Kuro could feel the tension and he awkwardly stood in the middle unsure of what to do, "U-um... don't call me that...., and don't touch me..." he said awkwardly trying to back away from them and go back to Mahiru when one of them noticed Mahiru glaring and teasingly said, "Oh i'm sorry is there a problem~"  
That was it. His self control snapped in half and he shoved through the crowd to stand defensively in front of Kuro, "Is there a problem?? Well yes! Obviously there's a problem!"  
"M-Mahiru calm down..." Kuro was behind him trying to get him to calm down, although it did feel nice to know that Mahiru got jealous over him.... "Oh yeah?? Why is that, what are you gonna do about it?" one of them challenged.  
Mahiru could feel the power of his lead stir, but he knew better than to use it over jealousy. If only those girls knew about him and Kuro..."You're all pissing me off! Kuro isn't an object that you can just mess around with, he's a person! And he clearly is uncomfortable around so many obnoxious and selfish girls who only think about what they want rather than what Kuro wants! And you have no right to address him with that name!" Mahiru couldn't remember the last time he was so angry.  
Kuro's eyes widened at what Mahiru said, He smiled properly and put his hand on Mahiru's shoulder trying trying to calm him down, "Thanks Mahiru... really thankyou," he hadn't smiled like that in a while, but he couldn't help it. He really was lucky.  
Mahiru's mood changed drastically when he looked over to Kuro. Seeing him look so happy caused his own smile to return. He even momentarily forgot about the group of girls who were standing there with shocked expressions.  
Kuro grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back, "Come on, lets just go," he said trying to ignore the girls stuttering their excuses.  
Mahiru complied and led Kuro to the English classroom. They were five minutes late but the teacher didn't really mind. They both managed to get seats at the very back of the room, more so because Mahiru felt bad for the history incident, "I don't mind if you sleep through this lesson. I hate English a lot too," he said, trying to forget about his previous actions.  
"Aaaah thats good, I'm exhausted from those girls...." he said sighing and putting his head down on the desk, "Thanks again for defending me by the way..."  
Mahiru looked away in shame, "it didn't feel like the right thing to do though... Don't get me wrong, I meant every word... But I could have dealt with that situation a lot differently," He hated that he got so upset because of jealousy.  
"Yeah there might have been a better way... but it still made me happy regardless," Kuro said looking over at him happily hoping he would cheer up.  
Mahiru smiled back, "thanks Kuro. I don't remember the last time I've gotten so mad..." Usually he would just get really annoyed, but never angry enough to make a scene that big, "Anyway, ill try not to let my feelings get the best of me next time."  
"Ah it’s no big deal~ don't worry," He was going to turn into a cat and use his signature 'everyone shut up and be soothed by my cute form~' but was slightly dissapointed he couldn't do that anymore. He yawned and put his head down on the desk again hoping to sleep without being disturbed again.  
Mahiru let him sleep for the rest of the lesson. He hated English anyway and the teacher was rambling about Shakespeare again, stiring some weird memories of Hyde. When the bell rang, he got up and shook Kuro awake to go to their next class, "I know you're going to hate this... But next is PE," he said, already foretelling his reaction.  
Kuro sighed and said, "What a pain... it looks like I’ve caught a cold.... I’ll be going home now..." he said sheepishly, he saw from his cat form what PE class was like. There was no way he was subjecting himself to that hell on his own free will.  
"Come on Kuro! It will help stop you from getting sore muscles all the time," he said, "and you can't just announce that you have a cold. It doesn't work like that."  
Kuro whined and complained as Mahiru dragged him to PE class, when they got there Kuro was given his PE clothes the same size as his uniform, he forgot about the having to change part. He mumbled 'can't deal' and went into the locker rooms.  
Mahiru followed him and swiftly got changed. He had been doing it for years after all. He sighed when he saw that Kuro hadn't even started yet.  
Kuro looked down at his clothes and back at Mahiru with a 'do i really have to do this' look.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes in exasperation, "You'll be fine. It's only for an hour anyway," he said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
Kuro gave in with a sigh and unbuttoned his school shirt slowly hoping to get as much freedom as possible, he took it off and put it inside the locker and started digging through for his PE shirt.  
Mahiru blushed and looked away awkwardly. Kuro was so hot he couldn't deal, and the fact that he was taking forever didn't help. He shook his head and tried to think of something else.'Messy houses, dirty dishes left in the sink, Kuro's mountain of ramen cups he once found under his bed, Kuro in his cat form playing video games and ignoring me, Kuro cutely rolling around as a cat... Aw crap! My mind is back to Kuro!'  
Kuro looked over at Mahiru blushing and realized how awkward the situation was, he blushed slightly himself but couldn't help thinking Mahiru looked cute.... he finished putting on his shirt and quicker than hes ever done before changed his pants to his PE shorts. He awkwardly put away his school clothes in the the locker.  
Mahiru was glad that moment of awkwardness was over and promptly left the change rooms with Kuro who followed more slowly behind.  
Kuro followed behind him ready to suffer, the PE teacher quickly called the roll and announced they would be starting with a warm up jog around the oval. Kuro looked at the oval in disgust, he mumbled under his breath, "No way..."  
Mahiru glanced at him and stifled a snicker, "I'll jog beside you ok?" He wondered if Kuro could even make it.  
He sighed, "it hasn't even begun and i already hate it...." the whole class went onto the track and everyone started jogging, Kuro kept up for a bit but eventually gave up and just started walking at the back not really caring that the teacher was glaring daggers at him.  
Mahiru dropped back and walked beside him, "you have to at least try! What if I was in trouble and you were as far away from me as this oval? You wouldn't stop if that was the case right?" He knew Kuro would have trouble, but they weren't even half way!  
"Of course not but you're fine so…" Kuro knew he could easily run the whole thing faster than all of the class of Mahiru was in danger, but he wasn't, and running is a pain, "and trying is a pain."  
Mahiru sighed, "trying isn't a pain. It means you can get better at something. Besides it would be over in no time if you tried." He saw the rest of the class had nearly finished and he saw the teacher watching them both intently, "Come on Kuro~ Just this once? Please?"  
Kuro sighed and gave up, "Just this once since you asked," and started jogging at a normal pace alongside Mahiru and they reached the end pretty quickly, "thats enough excericse for the day thanks…"  
Mahiru pat him on the back, "good job! But that was just the warm up." The teacher then proceeded to tell them of the terms unit.  
When he said the unit would be Self Defense and Kuro was slightly relived, it wasn't as exhausting as some other things and he knew how to do it. A special self defense teacher came in and got them ready to learn some begginer moves that Kuro already knew.  
Mahiru was excited to learn since the moves would be really handy if he got into a vampire related fight. Sure his lead was there, but he could always combine techniques if he wanted to.  
The teacher asked for a volunteer to show how the first easy move worked, no one wanted to be hurt so no one volunteered so Kuro put his hand up. Maybe if he showed he knew this they would let him sit down, and secretly he wanted to show off in front of Mahiru. The teacher tried the attack and Kuro instantly countered the attack and attacked at the teacher back with the same move he tried to perform on Kuro, everyone was in stunned silence. "A-ah whoops I wasn't meant to counter…" The teacher got back up and was interested, "Where did you learn that!! Thats amazing!!"  
Mahiru stared at Kuro. He knew Kuro could fight, but he didn't know he had actually learned fighting techniques. It was really cool as well.  
The teacher and the whole class were impressed, but Kuro didn't really care about that, he was just hoping he could impress Mahiru. It was really stupid but he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He thanked the teacher and went back to standing next to Mahiru, for once a teacher liked him which was strange.  
"That was great Kuro!" Mahiru said quietly but enthusiastically, "who taught you how to do that?"  
Kuro beamed at the praise, "Thanks... ah I learnt it a long time ago, someone offered to teach me so…" he said back quietly shrugging, he was offered it for free and it seemed like it would come in handy.  
"You looked really cool as well!" He grinned before hearing the teacher tell them to get in pairs. They were now going to try themselves.  
Kuro brightened up, he had heard all that from the teacher but coming from Mahiru made everything seem so much better. Kuro and Mahiru pretty obviously paired up, "ah I don't want to hurt you though..." Kuro was very hesitatnt to do the activity.  
"Don't worry, I trust you~" Mahiru replied simply, "besides I want to learn from the best!"  
"Ah… why don't you try it on me first then?" Kuro was still very scared to actually hurt Mahiru, he was aware he was a little bit more powerful than an average teenager, "I'll give you any tips if I can I guess."  
"Sound good! So like this?" He said before attempting to mimic the same move on Kuro. It wasn't too hard, since it was for beginners, but he still wasn't sure if he was doing it correctly. He had managed to successfully replicate the move and was surprised himself when he forced Kuro to the ground.  
"Sorry!" He said sheepishly before helping him up, "I know for a fact that I'm not strong enough to take you down, so thanks for letting me."  
Kuro answered, "Ah no its fine, next time try using your arm more than your fist," Kuro immitated the move in the air changing a few things from what Mahiru did, "other than that you did really good~" Mahiru was actually pretty good at it, and although he did let Mahiru push him down he wasn't expecting it to be that forceful.  
Mahiru thought about the advice for a moment before announcing he was ready. He did exactly as Kuro said but lessened the force behind the attack. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice and hurt Kuro. Immortal or not pain is still pain.  
Kuro noticed Mahiru was a lot less forceful, the attack didn't push him down but it did push him back a little bit, he gained his ground again and said, "The technique is really good, ah but you don't have to worry about hurting me, its not too big of a deal…"  
"The technique is all I really have to worry about. I can apply more force if it's necessary, but since it's not, I'm going to hold back," Mahiru replied, "the last thing I want to do is hurt you, if you mind or not."  
Kuro's heart warmed that Mahiru was worried about him, "ah... thanks Mahiru", he decided not to mention the fact that it was his turn and hopefully Mahiru would forget about it.  
Mahiru smiled at him, grateful that he didn't argue, "Do you want to have a go now? I know you're a pro and stuff but it's really cool to watch."  
"Aaah but I still don't want to hurt you... can't deal," Kuro was conflicted, he was very happy to be getting praise but he knew he was strong and he didn't want to hurt someone so precious to him.  
"Just do what I did. Surely it isn't hard for you to hold back?" Mahiru was touched from Kuro's words, but he also thought it was unnecessary. However, if Kuro really was that worried he wouldn't push it.  
"Aaah alright..." Kuro performed the same move with perfect technique and stance but very little force, after hitting Mahiru in the stomache with the move he jumped back and asked, "are you okay?"  
Mahiru had stumbled back with a small 'oof', but it didn't hurt much at all. He gave a reassuring nod and smiled, "yeah I'm fine, don't worry. You really are amazing you know!"  
Kuro blushed at the compliment, he was glad he didn't hurt Mahiru, "A-ah t-thanks..." The teacher then told them it was time to go get changed again, and that next PE lesson they would be learning how to counter the attack. Kuro yawned and started walking towards the locker rooms.  
Mahiru followed, unable to keep the grin off his face. He was so happy to have someone like Kuro as his partner, in more ways than one. It was less awkward than last time when they were changing, thank god, and they were free to go to their second recess period.  
Kuro got his things and once Mahiru was done changing he followed him out of the locker rooms. As soon as he left, a group of girls approached him, talking about the demonstration. They gave compliments like, 'Wow you were so cool!', 'You should teach me sometime~', 'So talented!' and such. Kuro just thanked them casually not really caring about it.  
Mahiru took a deep breath to stop himself from getting worked up. He was grateful that Kuro didn't pay any attention to them, and he subconsciously stood closer to him. It was going to be frustrating if he had to deal with girls for the whole term, but it was worth it in the end.  
Kuro noticed Mahiru trying not to get worked up and quickly tried to get out of the situation, "Come on lets go...." he took Mahiru’s hand and started walking off towards the spot Mahiru sat with his friends, trying to ignore the girls comments. He wasn't sure if Mahiru had heard some of them, but one thing was for sure: he was well aware of what was going on now. He felt stupid for not seeing it before.  
Mahiru sighed and rested his head on the table. He wasn't really hungry, so he offered Kuro his own lunch if he wanted it.  
"There’s two lessons left, and they’re Home Ec, and Science," he said, slightly less annoyed.  
Kuro looked at him in concern, "Ah mine was enough..." he hoped Mahiru was alright, "can't wait to go home... I really need a nap."  
Mahiru smiled slightly and sat up, "you can sleep as long as you want when we get back," he replied, "you deserve it since you've put up with so much today. I'm really happy you decided to come." With some persuasion...  
Kuro sighed as he was reminded of the reason he came, he was just about thinking he was done with school but somehow Mahiru seemed to make it all seem that much better. He gave a small smile back at Mahiru as Mahiru's two friends sat down, Koyuki practically slamming down on the table startling Kuro.  
"Hey Mahiru and Kuro!" Koyuki said happily as he sat down opposite them. Ryusei just mumbled a 'hey', seemingly still trying to get used to the new member of the group. Mahiru greeted them back happily.  
Kuro nodded in greeting still shy around the group, "H-hey..." Koyuki slammed his fist on the table making Kuro jump slightly, "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff we overheard earlier!!" he said enegertically.  
Mahiru raised an eyebrow, "what's the rumour?" Usually rumours travel around the school pretty quick, so it's obviously recent.  
He laughed, "Its crazy! Everyones getting these theories about you guys," he said looking at the two of them. Kuro sighed and kept silent, sipping his coke mumbling, "oh here we go..."  
"W-what do you mean??" Hearing rumours about others is one thing, but having rumours about yourself is a totally different thing.  
"Hmm well I overheard most of the people think you guys are secretly dating~" he said cheekily.  
Ryuusei rolled his eyes, "Don't worry too much about it, we know its a rumor and isn't true," he said and Kuro just gave Mahiru a look saying, "ah what a pain..."  
Mahiru laughed awkwardly, "aha! How did they come to that conclusion?" He was pretty sure they hadn't done anything to suggest that... Did they?  
"Who knows, besides you aren't even gay right?" Ryuusei said clearly thinking the rumors were stupid.  
Koyuki cut in saying, "But if you were that would be so cute~" only to be hit on the head by Ryuusei. Kuro didn't like the direction the conversation was headed in and tried to stay out of it.  
Mahiru blushed and looked away, "R-right, anyway..." Mahiru tried to think of something to change the topic but his mind went blank.  
Ryuusei raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him and looked like he was about to question further, but they were saved by the bell. Kuro quickly got up with his stuff, not really liking how awkward it was getting.  
"Haha! Looks like Home Ec is next! Talk to you guys later!" Mahiru said quickly before hurrying out of the cafeteria with Kuro.  
"Ahhh that was quick.... I didn't think we were that obvious..." Kuro said quietly sighing when they were alone.  
Mahiru huffed, "I didn't either! This is really confusing..." He tried thinking of what they had done, and came up with his own theory, "Was it because of my outburst?!"  
Kuro shrugged, "I have no clue.... I mean we are literally together all day and your friends might have pieced together that I’m staying with you..." now that he thought about it, it was more obvious than he thought.  
"Aaahhh! But I've already said you’re a 'family friend' so shouldn't that counter any suspicions??" He sighed and calmed himself before continuing, "I guess it's not that bad if they know... I just wish they didn't find out through rumours."  
"Yeah.... we’re gonna have to do something about those rumors soon, either deny them or confirm them..." he said giving them two options, he didn't really care either way, it wasn't like he really knew anyone except Mahiru anyway. If it was going to affect anyone it would be him, so it should be up to Mahiru.  
Mahiru felt the pressure, but he already knew what the answer would be, "thinking simply, we tell the truth. It would complicate things otherwise. As long as you don't have a problem with it."  
"Nope, no problem here. We don't have to tell everyone, we could just start by telling your friends I guess," Kuro suggested, they should probably ease into it rather than rushing in, and he knew Mahiru cared a lot about his friends and their opinions on the realtionship would be important.  
"Why don't we do that tomorrow..." Mahiru said quickly, "today's been really frantic so I think it's best to leave the topic alone for now." 'Plus I need to get my bearings on the situation...' "Let's go to class now before we get in trouble."  
Kuro nodded and they went to home ec class, Kuro had always slept through that class as a cat and had no clue what to expect.  
Mahiru was excited for his favourite class, Home Ec. It was really easy and a lot of fun compared to other subjects. Plus, there was barely any assessment, "Hey Kuro, how do you feel about learning to cook properly?"  
Kuro grimaced, "uh... Mahiru, I really can't cook..." based on past experiences it was better he stuck to not cooking.  
"That's why I said 'learn'," Mahiru replied, "everyone can't do something unless they learn it first."  
He sighed, "don't expect too much..." the teacher told them they would be cooking cupcakes and they got up to get the ingredients.  
"Why don't you wait here, I know everything that we need so I'll be back in a second," he said before leaving Kuro to collect what they needed.  
"Good thing this is in pairs because I'm fairly certain yours would become poisonous or something," he said sheepishly when he returned.  
"I'll leave all the cooking to you then..." he said yawning, "its probably safest for everybody that I dont cook."  
Mahiru rolled his eyes, "you're helping weather you like it or not," he declared. Soon the teacher did a demonstration, which Mahiru didn't really listen to since he knew what he was doing, and they were given 45 minutes to complete the task.  
"Ehhh Mahiru what do I do…?" Kuro whined over to Mahiru, he had no clue how to bake cupcakes and if Mahiru didn't show him how he would poison something for sure.  
"Well, the teachers would have turned on the oven, so we don't have to worry about that. First we have to combine the sugar, butter and vanilla together," he handed Kuro the butter and told him to measure out 200g while he got the other two ready.  
Kuro looked at it and back at Mahiru, "....how"  
Mahiru gave him a look that said 'seriously', "just turn on the scales and measure out 200g," It was sort of endearing how he had no idea of what to do.  
Kuro did what Mahiru said and actually managed to measure out 200g, he looked over to see what the other pairs were doing and they seemed to be following some instructions from the teacher. Mahiru probably knew how to make it anyway, he looked back over at the icing sugar, it looked delicious. He slowly inched closer when Mahiru wasn't looking.  
Mahiru saw him from the corner of his eye, "I can see you, you know..." he said flatly before hitting his hand away, "But you did a good job on the measuring, so maybe if you continue to help out I'll make an exception."  
"Ehh what a pain..." Kuro sighed and leaned on Mahirus shoulder, "I'm tired already I wanna go home."  
"We only have two lessons left," Mahiru reassured him, "Come on, you can do the mixing and i'll put the rest in, deal?"  
Kuro whined before standing up straight unlike him and getting the bowl to start mixing it, he did it very slowly with little to no effort.  
"You know if you're faster this will be over sooner," Mahiru stated before adding the rest of the ingredients, while adding a teaspoon more of sugar to give it more sweetness.  
Kuro tuned in to the teacher’s instructions, "ah... we have to put it in the cupcake tray next right? I'll leave the oven bit to you for reasons," he said sheepishly.  
Mahiru poured the mixture into the pattypans that sat inside the tray before looking over to Kuro, "You can take it to the oven. It's easy enough so I'm sure you won't do that much damage. Just put it on one of the shelves ok?"  
"Eh I really think you should do it..." Kuro looked at it reluctantly thinking about all the possible ways he could probably mess it up.  
"You'll be fine as long as you follow my instructions," Mahiru smiled as he pushed the tray into his hands.  
"Well, don't blame me for whatever happens.." Kuro mumbled and he took the tray over to the oven, he opened it and put the tray in. Should be simple right? He pulled his hand out and accidentally knocked one of the knobs lighting the oven and some of his hand on fire, he yelped and pulled his hand back.  
Mahiru heard the yelp just as the smoke detector was set off. Maybe making Kuro deal with ovens wasn't the best idea... He still didn't know how he could muck up such simple instructions either. He bolted over to Kuro while the teacher attempted to calm the class,"Kuro! Are you ok?! What did you do!?" The questions shot out without any time for him to answer, "Let's follow the class outside and let the teachers deal with this," He grabbed his hand and lead him out the door at a fast pace. The smoke wasn't too bad, but Mahiru could tell there would probably be some damage to the kitchen area.  
Kuro winced when Mahiru took his hand, "ah I knocked the knob when I was putting the tray in... what a pain. i'm fine but could you grab my other hand," Kuro said sheepishly, his hand was a little burnt but knowing him it would heal soon anyway.  
"Eh?" Mahiru let go and held Kuro's hand up in confusion. It didn't take a genius to see what had happened and Mahiru felt terrible for possibly inflicting more pain on him, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Kuro!" He apologised and looked down, "I'm such an idiot. This never would have happened if I had just listened to you..."  
"No, no, its not your fault, I'm just really terrible at cooking... besides it will heal soon anyway," Kuro tried to comfort him, the incident was his fault, Mahiru didn't need to feel bad about it.  
"... Still..." He knew he was acting like a mother again, but he couldn't help it. It was his job to look after Kuro after all, and he absolutely hated how much he could screw up.  
Kuro held Mahirus hand gently with his burnt hand, "See? It's feeling better already. Don't worry about it Mahiru," he said with a very small smile.  
Mahiru sighed and lightly brushed over his hand, "it still could have been prevented though... But thanks Kuro," he smiled back. It was impossible not to anyway. He gave him a small hug as an apology and thanks.  
Kuro hugged back awkwardly, he still wasn't used to hugs, "What do we do now... I mean, I can hear the smoke alarm has gone off but it'll be a pain to go back to class after that."  
"Well, usually the alarms signal the fire department, so the school would most likely be at the evacuation point. Which means... They will be marking off the class list!" He realised, "we have to hurry out there or we will be in massive trouble!"  
"What a pain...." Kuro sighed, "can't we just… not go."  
"Then they will probably give us detentions, or even worse, go to ring my Uncle! He doesn't even know I booked you in on his name!" Mahiru grabbed Kuro's uninjured hand and forced him to go to the evacuation point. They would probably be let home early any way since the process would take a while.  
He yawned and didn't put much effort in as he was dragged by Mahiru all the way to the evacuation point, once they arrived the teacher marked off their names and they sat on the grass waiting for further instructions.  
After 10 minutes, the fire department had arrived, assessed the situation and confirmed the minimal damage. The teachers then allowed the students to call their families, or in Mahiru and Kuro's case, just left for their apartment.  
"That wasn't simple at all... Surely the teachers could have told them it was only a minor fire," he commented.  
"Yeah... can't deal," Kuro mumbled. He felt kind of bad that he ended school for the day by messing up cooking. They walked back to the apartment and once they got in Kuro fell on the bed and refused to get up.  
Mahiru smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, "school isn't that tiring..." Although, he would admit a lot more happened than usual, just not enough to deter his energy levels.  
He rolled over on his back but still wouldn't get up, "I can't believe I got through today," he yawned and grabbed his shirt pants and coat, "ah im gonna go get changed in the bathroom... school uniforms still aren't comfortable."  
"Yeah yeah~ I'll make us something to eat," he replied before heading to the kitchen.  
Kuro quickly got changed back into his coat and walked out to the lounge room collapsing on the couch, "ehhhh school is tiring and i'm hugry…" he complained.  
"You're always tired and hungry," Mahiru deadpaned before walking over and handing him the bowel of grapes he prepared before sitting down closely beside him.  
Kuro shuffled over closer to Mahiru leaning on his shoulder, he missed being able to openly get comfortable with Mahiru like that. He leaned in giving Mahiru a small kiss, that was something else he also missed.  
Mahiru was surprised by the sudden kiss but welcomed it. It had been a little while since their last one and Mahiru couldn't help but want more.  
It started off as a small kiss on the lips but both of them craved more than that. Kuro leaned in further pushing Mahiru back a little bit kissing him more passionatley.  
Mahiru sighed and closed his eyes, letting Kuro have his way. His mind was completely focused on his SerVamp, unable to think of anything else at that current moment in time. He slowly moved his arms around Kuro's neck to bring him closer, making sure the kiss would be as long as possible.  
Kuro wrapped his hands around Mahiru's waist and leaned in kissing him more, he kept kissing Mahiru getting more and more intense until the kiss broke all of a sudden as Kuro jumped back with a bright red face looking at the door where Kyoyuki and Ryuusei stood with horrified faces, "....M-Mahiru...?" Kyoyuki stuttered looking between Kuro and Mahiru.  
Mahiru whined as the kiss was ended abruptly, giving Kuro a look of confusion. He followed the other's gaze to see Ryusei and Koyuki sanding at the door with wide eyes. Mahiru stared for a moment, trying to comprehend the situation before Koyuki broke his train of trance by calling his name. He instantly blushed a deep shade of red and he tried brushing it off as nothing."H-hey guys! W-what's going on…?"  
"W-well we wanted to visit you and you left your door open.... and.... you and him...." Ryuusei looked at them weirdly taking a step back. Koyuki stepped aside and Sakuya was there looking like if Ryuusei and Koyuki weren't there he would have summoned his chainsaw. Kuro blushed heavily and hid behind Mahiru, 'can't deal....'  
"I-It's not what it looks like! ... I mean... It is... But..." He didn't know what to say, and once he saw Sakuya, he knew hell was about to break loose.  
"Maybe you should explain…" Kuro whispered to Mahiru from behind still blushing like crazy, and once he saw Sakuya he knew he was screwed.  
"Mahiruuu protect me from Sakuya…" he whined.  
Mahiru glared at Kuro, "it would be nice if you helped out..." He then turned his attention back to his friend and gulped nervously, "W-well, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but since you've figured it out anyway..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, not wanting to see their reactions, "Kuro and I are dating!" He could practically feel the hatred seeping from Sakuya as he said it. It seemed he was still a bit sour on the relationship despite saying it was ok.  
Kuro just nodded to what Mahiru said in confirmation, Ryuusei looked very very surprised, "wow.... I really didn't think that rumor was true... I mean… I guess I dont have a problem with it?"  
Kyoyuki looked pretty surprised as well but mostly happy, "Oh really?! Thats so good for you guys! I'm so happy for you!" he nudged Ryuusei as a 'cheer-up!' thing.  
Sakuya death glared Kuro down and started walking over there, looking like he was gonna strangle something.  
Mahiru sighed in relief, giving them both a smile of gratitude, "thanks guys!"His mood then greatly declined as he saw Sakuya slowly approaching. He was fearful of what he was going to do to Kuro, since he knew Sakuya would never hurt him... Hopefully. He stood in front of Kuro defensively.  
Kuro hid behind Mahiru and sighed. Sakuya glared at Kuro more hoping Mahiru would move but gave up and walked back to Kyoyuki and Ryuusei, "I still don't get why you’re with him," Sakuya said looking over at Kuro.  
"I've already been over this with you Sakuya. This is my decision and I stand by it!" Mahiru replied simply. He was thankful a fight didn't break out, but he was sure the only reason it didn't happen was because Ryusei and Koyuki were there.  
Sakuya mumbled 'yeah yeah I know' and let it go, however that still didn't change the awkwardness that they had just walked in on an intense makeout session.  
Mahiru shuffled his feet in apprehension, unsure of how to steer the conversation, "Umm... Did you guys come over to talk to me about something?" He felt like an idiot, but it was the first thing that came to mind.  
Kyoyuki dropped two bags on the floor, "You left your bags at school after the evacuation, we thought you could give Kuro’s to him later but I'm guessing he lives here..." Kuro nodded and took his bag off the floor chucking it in the corner, "…thanks…"  
Mahiru sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "ah thank you! I didn't even realise I had left it..." He picked up his own after Kuro and took it to the bedroom before returning, shooting a small glare at Kuro who had carelessly thrown his at the wall, "So do you guys want something to eat? Or..."  
Kuro subtley shook his head at Mahiru, 'no dont do it Mahiru n- damnit' he sighed mumbling "what a pain..." and flopped back down on the couch. Sakuya grinned, "Yeah sure! Thanks Mahimahi!" Everybody could feel the annoyance raidiating off Kuro.  
Mahiru's eye twitched at the nickname but he decided to stay quiet since he didn't want to annoy Sakuya again. Noticing Kuro's distaste on his decision, he led the three to the kitchen before excusing himself to go talk to Kuro.  
"Ehhh can't deal... did you have to invite them over…?" Kuro whined, they probably didn't like him anyway, well Sakuya didn't like him that was certain, and he could practically feel the awkward moments ahead. Sakuya probably would spend the whole time trying to piss him off.  
"I'm sorry, I know this situation isn't the best, but we only have to put up with it for an hour or two," he reassured, "Besides I would have felt bad if I had sent them away, especially since they came all the way over here to return our stuff," Mahiru walked over to the couch and leaned down to give him an apologetic kiss, "I promise that once they're gone we can continue what we started~ deal?"  
Kuro pouted, "...fine… deal," he sighed, that wasn't fair. Mahiru always knew what to do to make him agree. He got up with Mahiru and walked into the kitchen awkwardly following close behind him.  
"Alright! Thank God that's over..." Mahiru laughed sheepishly, organising a bowel of chips for everyone. They literally had ten packets stuffed in their cupboard, curtesy of a certain lazy vampire cat.  
"So... How are you guys?" He tried starting an unawkward conversation.  
"I'm pretty good! How about you guys?" Kyoyuki said taking a chip, "...I still can't believe you guys are actually dating," Ryuusei said rasising an eyebrow before getting nudged by Kyoyuki. Kuro took a chip and nibbled on it refusing to join the conversation.  
"Haha! Well... To be honest I can't believe it either! And don't worry, I'll answer your questions. Since there's no point in hiding anything now..." He replied. He looked over at Kuro, hoping he wouldn't remain quiet the whole time.  
"Yeah... what he said" Kuro said still looking down, he didn't mind answering questions but talking was still awkward, "well... do you have any questions?"  
"How long has... This," he gestured to them both, "been going on for? There's no way you two hooked up within one day," He was beginning to get skeptical at the whole 'friend from Australia' story. Although he already was from the beginning.  
"Ehh not that long... a few weeks?" Kuro said shrugging, he didn't know the exact date on the spot and the concept of time was a bit weird to him.  
"Who made the first move?!" Koyuki said excitedly, clearly very supportive of them.  
Mahiru blushed, "th-that was me... But Kuro initiated the first kiss..." He felt awkward talking about the subject but it really was when his life changed for the better.  
Kuro also blushed thinking about it, he nodded to what Mahiru said. Koyuki nodded happily clapping his hands together, Ryuusei gave a strange look but let it go, "and what about the whole Australian thing..." he was still skeptical about it.  
Being put on the spot wasn't one of his strong points, "ah... Well..." He gave Kuro a 'help me' look. He couldn't just blurt out the truth... Right? "I just remembered! I have to tell Kuro something important!" He said suddenly, grabbing Kuro's hand and leading him into the bedroom.  
Kuro was pulled by Mahiru into the bathroom and sighed, "what are we gonna do about that.... now that weve left its more suspicious...." he said.  
"I know, I know, but I can't think of anything!" He was starting to regret letting them in. "Sakuya is fine, but the other two still think vampires don't exist! Are we going to tell them, or keep lying for now? And if we don't, what the hell are we supposed to say!?" He started to pace in nervousness.  
He held Mahirus hand gently and comfortingly, "Calm down Mahiru, we'll figure something out. They won't believe us even if we try to say im a vampire, we can still say that its true I just moved here a while ago not recently," he tried to come up with a soulution.  
Mahiru sighed and calmed himself down, thanks to Kuro's words. He didn't know how or why, but his voice was unnaturally calming whenever he was concerned, "Yeah... That sounds good... Should I mention that you live alone and needed a place to stay?"  
He nodded, "Then thats our plan, they may be skeptical but it'll pass. Don't stress yourself over it," he said squeezing Mahirus hand, glad he calmed down a little bit. He kissed Mahiru lightly on the lips before saying, "Lets go back out okay?"  
Mahiru smiled and nodded, grateful for Kuro's effort in helping, both in the situation and calming his nerves, "Okay! We've got this," he declared before walking back out to the kitchen, Kuro closely behind.  
Kuro followed silently close behind Mahiru, when they got back out everyone was confused and even more sceptical.  
"Sorry... that was about family stuff," he said shrugging, they were supposed to be family friends after all. He looked over at Mahiru to finish.  
"So, Kuro has been living here for quite a while since he doesn't have anywhere else to stay. He's a neet so it's not like he has much of a choice. But I also liked his company and then 'this' happened," he explained as best as he could. He could see Sakuya giving him a knowing look from the corner of his eye.  
Kuro nodded, "yeah..." Koyuki and Ryuusei took some more chips, Kuro gave Mahiru a look saying 'are they going away noooow...' Sakuya caught the look and said, "Hey Mahiru! How about we all sleep over?"  
Mahiru saw the look on Kuro's and Sakuya's faces. He knew the right choice was to decline."Well, I'm not sure-"  
"That would be great! We haven't had a sleepover in ages!" Koyuki practically bounced up and down in excitement.  
"...yeah, it has been a while. But we do have school tomorrow," Ryusei added. Mahiru sighed in relief hoping the suggestion was avoided. He knew Kuro was probably tired of everything right now and he wasn't sure if he could deal with these three for another minute. Before he could respond, Sakuya interrupted his thoughts.  
"Awww but we can all walk to school together~ like the old days it'll be so much fun!" Sakuya said giving a passive agressive smile in Kuro's direction. Kuro flat out gave an unenthusiasitc glare but ultimatley it was up to Mahiru, he looked at Mahiru with a look that said 'please please no'.  
Mahiru gave in, letting out a defeated sigh. This was going to be a bad idea... "Fine... But if any arguments happen I'm kicking you out," he said, more to Sakuya than the other two. There was a 'yay!' From Koyuki and Ryusei just smirked. Sakuya... He had the biggest grin Mahiru had ever seen and it worried him. He looked behind himself at Kuro, giving an apologetic look.  
Kuro whined and mumbled 'what a pain...' he walked over and flopped on the couch, giving up on trying to socialize. He was very dissapointed though, he never got to continue what he started with Mahiru before they were interupted. And now he had to spend the night with that jerk.  
Mahiru watched him walk away and his mood visibly fell. He felt bad about his decision, but what was done was done. Looking at the clock, he realised it was only 4:15. ‘I'm really sorry Kuro...’ Suddenly, Sakuya appeared and slung an arm around Mahiru's shoulders, "Don't worry Mahi~ I won't start any fights I promise!" Mahiru reluctantly nodded and tried to get out of his hold. He failed."Y-yeah thanks... Why don't we all watch a movie or something…?" It was all he could think of to keep everyone reasonably quiet.  
Kuro glared daggers at Sakuya from behind, "fine i guess..." everyone agreed on the movie and sat on the couch, Kuro sat at the distant very edge away from them, still salty. He could see Sakuya smirking at him and he wanted to strangle the guy but he settled with a glare.  
Mahiru sat in between Kuro and Sakuya, with Ryusei and Koyuki on the far right. Mahiru sighed at their behaviour and casually leaned on Kuro, hoping the message would get across to the both of them.  
Kuro relaxed when Mahiru leaned on him, he smiled slightly. He could feel Sakuya fuming next to Mahiru, but ignored him and watched the movie. Sakuya 'accidentally' bumped the remote off, causing the channel to change, in order to force Mahiru to get up off Kuro and change it back.  
"Ah oops! Sorry Mahiru~" he said sheepishly.  
Mahiru picked up the remote and smiled reassuringly at Sakuya, "Don't worry, it's fine," he responded before putting the remote on the coffee table so it wouldn't fall again.  
Sakuya stood up, "Ah i'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom. Don't worry about pausing the movie I wont be gone that long," he said walking off into the bathroom. Kuro sighed and shuffled closer to Mahiru again.  
Mahiru nodded and played with Kuro's sleeve. He was glad Sakuya was making an effort to not make everything a big deal. It seemed Ryusei and Koyuki were really invested into the movie, so it sort of felt like they were by themselves... Until Sakuya returned.  
Kuro was happily snuggling with Mahiru until Sakuya came back and somehow found a small space between them and sat in it, "Ah did i miss much of the movie Mahiru?" Sakuya said turning to Mahiru completley blocking off Kuro. Kuro gave an annoyed look and was very very tempted to attack him but held back and moved his head to the side of Sakuya giving a 'please do something Mahiru' look.  
"U-umm no?" He replied awkwardly, sending Kuro a 'sorry' look back. He would definitely have to make this up to him. "Sakuya... If you don't mind, I don't think it's a good idea for you and Kuro to be in such... Close proximity," he mumbled.  
"Aww ~ no fair Mahimahi…" Sakuya whined but moved over sitting on Mahiru's other side, Kuro sighed in annoyment and subtely held Mahirus hand protectively when Sakuya kept talking to him about the movie and getting closer than Kuro would like to his eve. He held Mahirus hand a little bit tighter.  
Mahiru also tightened his grip, although it was more of a reassurance. It was really hard to deal with the situation, especially since he didn't want to make a massive scene in front of Ryusei and Koyuki.  
Eventually the movie finished with Kuro and Sakuya having small bickers the whole time. Sakuya subtely, 'accidentally' throwing a piece of paper at Kuros head and Kuro throwing it back. Mahiru had to stop them both every time and looked exhausted by it so Kuro left it alone. Kuro looked at the time to see it was pretty late and turned to Mahiru to see what he wanted to do next.  
"Hey guys? Maybe we should go to bed soon, since its school tomorrow. But what would you guys like for dinner? We have an abundance of ramen if you like," Mahiru knew Kuro wouldn't be happy with sharing his ramen, but it was quick and easy and he really didn't want to deal with the fighting anymore. He would tell Kuro later that he would buy more for him.  
Kuro rolled his eyes and looked away, "I'm not hungry," he shouldn't have to share his ramen with him of all people. He thought the night was going pretty horribely, he would make sure to bug Mahiru to buy more later. Ryusei, Koyuki and Sakuya all agreed on ramen for dinner.  
Mahiru mentally sighed in relief, "that's easy then..." He prepared the three of them ramen while glancing at Kuro every now and again. He swore he could feel a strong sense of hostility, but he shook it off as it just being the horrible atmosphere. They shared small talk and before he knew it, they were ready for bed. "Alright two of you can sleep in my Uncle's room since he never uses it, and the other can sleep on the couch. You guys can discuss this yourselves while me and Kuro get ready for bed."  
"But I wanna sleep in your bed Mahi~ remember how we did that sometimes when we had sleepovers?? It'll be great! Kuro can sleep on the couch," Sakuya suggested grinning putting an arm around Mahiru, Kuro walked over and shoved Sakuyas arm of Mahiru, " I sleep on the bed with Mahiru, don't touch him…" Kuro said with full hostility.  
Mahiru flinched at the sudden spike in hatred. It was as if he was experiencing what Kuro felt, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. "Guys calm down! There's no reason to act like this!" He tried to intervene.  
Sakuya stepped forward equally as hateful. Kuro would have gone there but saw Mahiru flinch and look slightly scared, so instead he took Mahirus hand and dragged him into the bedroom. He didn't know a specific reason; he just couldn't stand to be around that vegetable head any longer. It wasn't often he got angry but everyone near him could feel anger radiating off him.  
Mahiru silently let himself be dragged to the bedroom. He was also glad to get away from the others for a while. When Kuro finally let go, Mahiru finally got a look at his expression. "S-sorry Kuro... This is all kind of my fault..." He said looking away.  
Kuro was very pissed but his expression instantly softened after hearing Mahiru speak, "ah no its not your fault... I'm probably over reacting, but I hate how close he gets to you," Kuro said blushing slightly, jealousy was a pain.  
"Yeah I kind of figured that out," he gave a small smile before frowning again, "but I made the decision to let them stay over, and I knew this was going to end badly."  
"It's okay Mahiru, its not the worst. It isn't your fault that vegetable head is a- sorry," Kuro cut himself off with a small sheepish grin. He leaned in giving Mahiru a small short kiss on the lips and gave him a reassuring look.  
Mahiru appreciated the gesture and his mood brightened considerably, "Sakuya isn't a bad guy. You know he's also jealous right?" He said defending his friend, "but he has gone too far despite my warnings... And I’m really sorry about the ramen as well. I promise to buy you more next time we go to the supermarket."  
"I still don't like him," Kuro said pouting before lightening up, "Yay~" Kuro kissed Mahiru again happily, "we should get ready for bed."  
Mahiru was happy most of the issues were solved and smiled warmly at Kuro. He wished his friends would get along but everything can't be perfect in life. Although, it would be a lot simpler if it was, "Good idea, I'm just going to check on the others ok? I'll be right back," he said before heading out the bedroom door.  
Kuro started changing into his pyjamas, he changed his pants quickly before taking off his coat, putting it over the chair and starting to take off his shirt when he saw Mahiru come back in.  
"Ok they're all sor-" he froze and stared at Kuro with wide eyes. Kuro was barely ever seen without a shirt on and Mahiru practically scanned his torso into his brain. Too bad he couldn't take a photo..."-ted..." He finally finished his sentence, blushing hard and looking away quickly, embarrassed that he was caught staring, and annoyed at himself for being so painfully obvious.  
Kuro had a small laugh at Mahiru’s reaction, he looked really cute embarassed. Kuro finished taking off his shirt and putting on his pyjama shirt, he walked over giving Mahiru a small kiss. He peeked out of the door to see Sakuya sleeping on the couch, satisfied he flopped down on the bed.  
Mahiru was glad Kuro didn't say anything and followed him to the bed with a small smile. He rolled his eyes at Kuro's laziness, "you know it's going to be cold if we sleep on top of the covers right?" He said, gesturing to the bed.  
"Ehhh can't be bothered," he stayed unmoving until Mahiru got under the covers. He gave up and crawled under the covers with him, snuggling close to Mahiru happily.  
Mahiru played with Kuro's hair absentmindedly, thinking about their tiring first day of school. So much happened that Mahiru wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He then remembered something important,"Hey Kuro?"  
"Hm?" Kuro made a questioning sonud, he unconciously curled up closer to Mahiru.  
"It was really weird..." Mahiru had a hard time putting the right words together, "but when you got... Really angry with Sakuya, it felt like I could feel your hatred. Did you know about something like that that could be to do with the contract?"  
Kuros eyes widened slightly, "Its possible. It’s something that happens when a SerVamp and eve's bond reaches a certain level of trust... sort of thing. So you can probably sense really strong emotions off me, and vice versa," although that meant his hatred for vegetable head was one of his much stronger emotions.  
Mahiru thought about it for a moment. It could be handy, knowing what the other felt, but it could also be annoying if Kuro could sense his jealousy and irritation. Hopefully what he said was true and only the stronger emotions would be felt, "That's kind of cool. It freaked me out a little though, since I wasn't expecting it at all," he replied sheepishly, "do you think it would work over a large distance?"  
"Ehh sorry… I had no idea you would be able to sense it," Kuro said sheepishly, he then shrugged "No idea, this has never happened before to me. I think so...?"  
"Hmm... ‘Cuz it would really help out if one of us were in danger and stuff. Anyway..." He let his hand, the one that was playing with Kuro's hair, move downwards to lightly brush against his face, "I'm sorry we weren't able to finish what we started earlier~ so if you're still up for it...?"  
Kuro leaned in kissing Mahiru to answer his question, he pulled back but only for a second to say, "always~" before leaning back in and kissing Mahiru again.  
Mahiru kissed back and slid his arms around Kuro's waist as best as he could. He hoped the others wouldn't hear them, but he also didn't really care anymore either.  
Kuro felt Mahiru's hands wrap around his skin and he leaned in further pushing Mahiru up against the bed head working his magic with his tongue not caring if the others heard them, he just hoped they wouldn't be interupted again.  
Mahiru let out a quiet moan and slowly slipped his hands under Kuro's shirt, lightly dragging his nails up his back. He mumbled Kuro's name into the kiss, trying not to be too loud.  
Kuro wrapped his hands around Mahiru's neck, pushing himself up against Mahirus body. Hearing him moan and say his name only made him want it more, he took control of the kiss dominating Mahiru becoming more passionate and rough.  
Mahiru squeaked at the sudden change of pace, but welcomed it greedily. He felt so incredibly hot but found that he didn't care in the slightest. All that mattered was Kuro. He tightened his hold around Kuro's back and unconsciously wrapped his legs around Kuro's waist.  
Kuro slid his hands down around Mahirus back pulling him in closer, he craved the taste of Mahirus soft lips and even though they had kissed a lot, it still felt like the first time. His excitment and instinct started taking over, thoughts clouded with only one thing on his mind, Mahiru. He took a small break as they both clearly needed air and parted their lips for a moment, panting a bit.  
Mahiru shivered and opened his eyes half way so look into Kuro's lustfully. Kuro was the only one who could have this effect on him and he was loving it.  
Kuro saw Mahiru’s look and couldn't resist, he leaned in again smashing his lips against Mahiru's. He tried to stay as silent as possible but let out a small sound of pleasure gripping onto the back of Mahiru's shirt kissing him more.  
Mahiru clenched his fists moaned a little louder than before. Kuro seemed to know exactly what he was doing despite claiming to have no experience. The next time they parted, Mahiru whispered, "I love you," before reclaiming Kuro's lips as soon as he finished the sentence.  
Kuro mumbled 'I love you too' inbetween kisses, he grabbed the collar of Mahirus shirt and pulled him in down closer kissing him more passionately than before forgetting about everything else. He slid his hands up Mahiru’s back, underneath his shirt before wrapping them around his waist.  
Mahiru's breath hitched at the sensation and he pushed up against Kuro as close as he possible could, completely at the other's command.  
Kuro happily welcomed the close proximity slowly sliding his hands up Mahiru's back leaning over him letting his tongue take control.  
Mahiru let Kuro's tongue claim his mouth while he sighed at the feeling of Kuro's hands moving over his back. He was literally a mess in his partner's arms.  
Kuro let their lips part and said, "We should probably go to bed soon... school tomorrow…" he whined, he never wanted that moment with Mahiru to end. He pouted and yawned.  
Mahiru didn't really understand what he had said but nodded along anyway. He could at least tell he said something about sleep, which sounded really good at the current moment. Seeing Kuro yawn, caused himself to as well, "Goodnight Kuro..."  
Kuro flopped down under the covers with Mahiru. He curled up close to him, lying his head on Mahirus chest. Mahiru’s steady breathing and heartbeat quickly lulled him to sleep, "Night Mahiru…~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember we are open for ideas and our skype chat group is open ^^
> 
> And sorry but the punctuation is a little all over the place ^^'


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12~ Unexpected Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal school day~ 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ...OR IS IT????

Mahiru woke up at what he would call a reasonable time. It was 6:30, an hour after he would usually get up, but left more than enough time to get ready for school. He didn't mind getting up later too much as the day before was a lot more stressful than he thought it would be. More importantly, he didn't think he had the heart to wake the sleeping vampire who was practically on top of him. He sighed in frustration, not at the situation, but at the fact that he really didn't want to get up, but knew he had too. Preferably now so he had enough time to have a shower and get ready.   
"Kuro, it's time to get up now~" he said softly, shaking him a little.  
Kuro yawned and nestled closer, getting more comfortable on Mahirus chest, "noo..... five more mins...." he mumbled.  
Mahiru sighed and pet him on the head, "I should have been up an hour ago, so my ‘five minutes’ were up ages ago..." He replied, "Kuroooo get your lazy ass up so we can get ready."  
Kuro whined and flopped more on top of Mahiru, "Noooooooo don't wanna," he complained looking at Mahiru hoping he could get a few more moments with him.  
Mahiru huffed. Kuro was heavier than he thought..."Kuro this isn't fair..." He whined trying and failing to push him off.  
Kuro settled down happily on Mahirus chest. He leaned up giving Mahiru a small kiss, a bit more awake then before, "morning~" he greeted. He wasn't a morning person, but it wasn't too bad waking up with Mahiru.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and smiled back, "good morning~ sleep well?"  
Kuro nodded, he was about to say something else and lie down back on Mahirus chest when the door opened and a loud enegertic voice came through, "Morning Mahiru!" Kuro groaned and glared at the unwelcome intruder.  
Mahiru blushed, knowing what his friend would be thinking after seeing them both like this. Sakuya was staring at them with an odd look, something between a grin and a glare.   
"Umm, hi??" Mahiru tried to sound casual.  
Kuro whined and rolled off Mahiru, off the bed alltogether actually. He groaned after he fell on the floor and lazilly just stayed there, not bothering to get up.  
Mahiru quickly got up and awkwardly walked to the bathroom. He was going to run late if he didn't get ready right away. Before he closed the door he looked back at Sakuya and gave him a warning, "don't start anything..."  
Kuro gave a huge glare at Sakuya that was reutrned, the tension and hatred rose but Kuro didn't want to start anything since Mahiru asked not to. He just got up shutting the door in Sakuyas face quickly getting changed into his school uniform. He did it messily as usual with the tie half off and the top few buttons undone.  
Mahiru took 5 minutes in the shower and got dressed before leaving the bathroom. He was happy to see no one was dead and went back to the bedroom to check on Kuro.   
"It's time for breakfast," he announced before freezing. He had forgot how God damn hot he was in uniform...  
Kuro turned to him tilting his head, he yawned and asked "Whats wrong?" he saw Mahiru freezing and staring.   
Mahiru snapped out of it and quickly looked away blushing, "n-nothing! I just was thinking about something... Nothing important!"  
"Ehh what was it...?" Kuro gave him a confused look stepping closer to Mahiru.  
Mahiru waved his hands in front of himself, "r-really don't worry about it!" He backed away slowly towards what he thought was the door but was actually the wall.   
Kuro took another step, closing in on Mahiru who was against the wall, curious now, "aww please~" he begged, he leaned in kissing Mahiru pushing him up against the wall.   
Mahiru's blush intensified and he kissed back, hoping that Kuro had somehow miraculously forgotten about what he asked.  
Kuro broke the kiss and asked, "Come on~~ please Mahiru," he begged, he was going to find out what it was no matter what.  
'Crap... He's not letting off!' "I-it was just about..." He tried thinking of an excuse, "school?" '... That was shit even for me..."  
Kuro gave him a blank 'im not believing that shit' look, he leaned in teasing Mahiru like he was about to kiss him before flopping back down on the bed, "No more until you tell me."  
"E-eh???" Mahiru stared at him, this time with a look of disappointment (he tried to ignore the increase of hotness that was Kuro in uniform lying on the bed looking at him).   
"W-well, I'm just going to leave the room then until you forget."  
He shrugged, "that goes for the rest of the day," he said with an evil glint. He looked down and tugged at the uniform, it was still as uncomfortable as ever.  
"If you remember," Mahiru said back, accepting the challenge. 'There's no way he would be able to do it; his attention span is always so small'. He grinned and went to the kitchen, making everyone a bowl of cereal.  
Kuro would make sure to remember, he would find out what was on Mahiru's mind. He followed Mahiru out to the kitchen sleepily, he sat on the bench and almost fell asleep on the spot, ignoring the other guests they had over.  
Mahiru let him, since he knew how much the company annoyed him. After they had all eaten and gotten ready, Mahiru shook Kuro awake and they were off to school. He stood between Kuro and Sakuya again with the other two in front.  
Kuro walked to school awkwardly trying to stay as far away from Sakuya as he could. When they got to school Kuro and Mahiru parted with to their lockers, but before they left, Sakuya offered to go with Mahiru.  
"Umm that's ok, I'm sure you need a break from being with me for so long..." He replied sheepishly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be around Sakuya, it was just that there was someone else who didn’t want to be around him.   
Sakuya whined about it but Kuro glared at him enough to make him give up and leave to his own locker. Kuro walked with Mahiru to their lockers and the hallway was completley empty and silent which was strange for their school.  
"Hmm, I wonder where everyone is..?" Mahiru pondered aloud before opening his locker and putting away the stuff he didn't need. They then went to Kuro's.  
Kuro nodded, it was strange to be alone in the hallways. Kuro put his bag away and got out the things he needed, he walked past with their faces inches apart before continuing walking, "I'm still waiting~" he said teasingly.  
Mahiru gave him a confused look before his eyes widened in realisation. Blushing, he looked away, "I'm not telling you!" He refused.  
"Well no kisses for a very long time then," Kuro said shrugging with a sly grin, "what class do we have next?"  
"So mean..." He pouted and gave a hurt look but was glad the topic was dropped, "Well science would have been last yesterday.... So Business studies?"  
Kuro would patiently wait until Mahiru gave up, determined to win their little game.   
"Ah okay..." he followed Mahiru to their classroom.   
Soon they took their seats and class began. Mahiru still couldn't believe how determined Kuro was to find out. Usually he would shrug it off and not care. He also wasn't sure of how long he would last without some form of affection from Kuro. The teacher mostly rambled on about credits and debits which he already knew from last year.  
Kuro yawned and put his head on the desk like he did in most of his classes. It was teaching irrevlevant things to him anyway. He watched the clock hoping it would end soon.   
Mahiru tuned out the teacher and glanced over to Kuro who looked like he was sleeping. He smiled fondly at him and decided to leave him be. After all, he still felt bad for the Sakuya situation that happened the night before. Class ended rather quickly and Mahiru was so out of it that he didn’t even realise.  
Kuro was woken by the bell to signal the end of class, he looked around a bit to see the teacher glaring at him and Mahiru staring at him. He yawned and streched his arms sitting up and looked at Mahiru weirdly with a questioning look.   
Mahiru looked away quickly and stood up, "let's get out of here before the teacher tries to talk to us..." He said, trying to avoid Kuro's questioning.  
Kuro followed Mahiru out of the classroom, "Are you okay..?? You've been spacing out a lot," Kuro commented on the way to their next class.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just... Distracted," he replied as they made their way to the math classroom. Hopefully Kuro would be satisfied with that. When they got to their seats, Mahiru remembered that this was the class that Kuro's 'fangirls' were in. Hopefully they wouldn't bug them anymore from his outburst the day before.  
Kuro made sure to stay awake, as much as he wanted to sleep he didn't want another incident with the teacher. He felt a note being nudged at his side so he opened the note reading what it said in his head, he blushed and gave the note back without writing a reply.  
Mahiru noticed the note passing from the corner of his eye and gave a small glare in the general direction. He thought they would have gotten the message, but it seems he was wrong. He was glad that Kuro didn't reply this time though. Unfortunately, the teacher seemed to have spotted the note and was heading towards them.   
The girl saw the teacher coming and ripped the note, even if they got in trouble they clearly didn't want the teacher to read what it said. He confronted them both, Kuro just shrugged and pretened he had nothing to do with it still with a light blush on his face.  
Mahiru didn't like seeing Kuro get yelled at, especially when he wasn't at fault. Sure he would get frustrated with the lazy cat a lot but he had his reasons. This teacher was always angry and they had no right to take it out on Kuro. He was about to intervene when the teacher ended their rant and told Kuro to see him after class about his 'behaviour towards learning'.  
Kuro yawned and turned to Mahiru, "as soon as class is over let’s make a run for it," he said shrugging. He knew Mahiru would say no but it was worth a try.  
Mahiru shook his head, "no matter how much I want to, it will only make the matter worse. I'll just tell them that you have difficulty learning in this environment or something, and I'll sort out a system where I can teach you from home. How does that sound?"  
"I never thought you would let me off going to school," Kuro said surprised, "and its not too big of a deal, I just have to listen to them for a bit because break is soon so they can't take up too much time," it was a pain but all he had to do was pretend he cared.  
Mahiru laughed, "no silly, I meant after school I will teach you this stuff," he clarified, "but yeah, the lessons aren't too long which is good."  
"Awww thats even worse... I thought I was going to be let off school... and instead I get more school," Kuro whined. He reluctantly walked over to the teacher’s desk with the girl, she seemed to be very pleased with what she had said and over heard.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and followed Kuro. He apologised on his behalf and promised that he would teach Kuro the stuff they learned in class at home. The teacher didn't look thrilled, but after some negotiating his idea was passed. He was still a little concerned about what their classmate had wrote though.  
Kuro yawned as they left the classroom, lucky Mahiru was popular with the teachers and able to smooth it over.   
"Ah what a pain..." he complained, although alltogether not really caring about what she said too much.   
Mahiru remained quiet as they headed to the cafeteria until he finally mustered up the courage to ask what was on his mind, "So... What was that girl writing to you about?"  
"A-ah i-its nothing..." Kuro said blushing and looking away, there was no way he was going to tell Mahiru she wanted him to propose.   
"Anyway," he coughed awkwardly and tried to change the subject.  
"Hey! Now the whole 'no kissing until you tell me' thing applies to you as well!" Mahiru grinned and have him a look of mischief.  
"I-it’s not important Mahiruuuu…." Kuro whined, "It wasn't anything too bad anyway..."  
Mahiru huffed, "fine, but the rule still stands," Now he was concerned. Surely whatever had been written wasn't worth hiding... Right? The thought plagued his mind all throughout lunch, causing him to unintentionally ignore most of the conversations between the others.  
Kuro ate his lunch still staying silent like usual, although it was weird that Mahiru was silent too. Mahiru was usually pretty talkative... he brushed it off and once lunch was over he got up to go to their next class.   
"Mahiru?? Mahiru we gotta go," Kuro shook Mahiru who seemed to be spacing out.  
"Huh?" He flinched in surprise before attempting one of his usual smiles, "sorry! I wasn't paying attention." He stood up and walked at a fast pace to history class.  
Kuro followed Mahiru, he frowned. Something was really off about Mahiru... when they got to history class he sat down in his usual seat next to Mahiru giving a questioning look as if to ask if he was okay.  
Mahiru tried to ignore the look Kuro sent him. He didn't want to explain his jealousy which always seemed to pop up when he least expected it. Plus, he was a little annoyed Kuro wouldn't just be honest with him.  
Kuro whined when Mahiru ignored him and slumped on the desk defeated, then the teacher came in and started class. Kuro got out his book to avoid an incident like last time and pretended to take notes but actually started doodling.  
Mahiru could barely concentrate, but managed to write down whatever was on the board. He came to a decision to pretend everything was fine after the lesson, since he felt bad for ignoring Kuro.  
After the lesson he walked over to Mahiru's desk, "Mahiruu what’s wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned.  
He laughed sheepishly, "everything is fine Kuro! Let's head to the next class," he walked out the door and headed to English.  
"Ah okay...." Kuro clearly didn't believe it but he let it go for the moment, "what class do we have next?" he asked hoping it wasn't something bad.  
"Umm... English. But I'm confused because our classmates are heading in a different direction..." Mahiru decided it was easier to just follow them since he must have forgot to check the notices.  
Kuro shrugged and followed the other classmates into the room, they sat down a little confused as to why everyone was so reluctant. They realized why when the words on the whiteboard said 'Sex Education'.  
Mahiru's eyes widened, 'it's today?!?!?!' He was happy they had seats reasonably close to the back of the room.  
Kuro blushed and flopped down on the desk muttering 'can't deal...' as the teacher came in greeting them.  
Mahiru just looked away as the teacher called out their names. It was awkward enough that the class was co ed, but it was even more awkward because their teacher was one of the older teachers... Not to mention this whole thing hadn't started and Mahiru was already being reminded of their past activities.  
Kuro awkwardly answered 'here...' quietly when the teacher called his name, then the role was over and they begun. Kuro sighed, of course it was only straight sex, what did he expect.  
Mahiru tried his best to keep a straight face, however he couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his face. When the lesson started, the teacher went on to speak about what they were going to learn.  
Kuro glanced over to see Mahiru blushing and blushed himself. As soon as they started talking about the actual sex Kuro hid his face, he was reminded of when they did it themselves and couldn't bring himself to look Mahiru in the eye. The teacher started off talking about 'how to be safe'.  
Mahiru shrunk down in his desk and pretended he didn't exist. He could practically feel how red his face was and he could tell Kuro was as well without looking.  
Kuro ocasionally glanced over at Mahiru but quickly looked back down at his own desk, the teacher was going on about basic things that everybody knew for straight sex which was irrelevant for both of them.   
Mahiru was just about to zone out when the teacher announced that they were to learn how to put condoms on, using styrofoam dicks. He immediately facedesked while the class started to talk about it.  
The teacher asked for volunteers and Kuro muttered, "no way in hell..." quietly. Everyone in the class was completley still and silent, no one wanted to do that in front of the whole class understandably. Kuro hid his face in his arms blushing.  
Mahiru felt the whole class turn to him and he shrunk even further into the desk. He may be simple but this is most definitely not simple. That was when the teacher spoke, "Shirota? I'm surprised you haven't volunteered yet."  
Kuro gave a pitying look his direction, but it was too late to save him when the teacher basically picked him. "Ah don't worry about it, its very easy. You just apply the condom the this here" they said handing him the dick, Kuro snickered in the background.   
Mahiru shot Kuro a murderous glare. The whole situation was so embarrassing he felt as though the world had decided to give up on him. As quickly as he could, he copied the teacher’s instructions and practically hid under his desk, "Alright now the rest of the class has to do the same thing!"  
A few of his classmates started laughing, "Wow you really look like an expert at that Mahiru," they said laughing more. They were passed out among the class and when Kuro got his he pushed it to the end of his table "...no way."  
“Sh-shut up..." He grumbled back. Watching Kuro from under the desk, he increased the intensity of his glare, "You better or there will be some serious consequences..." He warned in a low tone.  
Kuro flinched, "ehhhhh no fair," he wined, slowly everybody was getting it over and done with, "haah fine…" he gave up and quickly did it blushing avoiding the urge to throw it out the window.  
Satisfied, Mahiru sat back into his chair properly and smirked at Kuro. The teacher then told them that they would be coming back tomorrow at the same time for part 2 of the program.  
Kuro sent a small glare over at him and when class was over Kuro hid his face in his arms avoiding eye contact, that was incredibly humiliating.  
Mahiru just mumbled that their next class was PE. 'Great... just what I needed...' The awkwardness was off the scale and it was painfully hard to forget what just happened.  
They both awkwardly stood and left the room in silence, Kuro grabbed his PE things out of his locker before putting them away and saying, "oh I must have forgot them what a shame."  
Mahiru knew the consequences of not having his uniform but decided that today Kuro was right, "Same... I'll go tell the teacher." He was so glad pretty much every teacher liked him.  
Kuro nodded and followed Mahiru to PE class, when they got there the teacher was a little bit skeptical but with Mahirus 'persuasion powers' the teacher let them sit out for the lesson.  
Mahiru and Kuro found the most secluded spot where the teacher could still see them. He didn't want him to think they were skipping class after all...There was a deafening silence for a few minutes before Mahiru started laughing at how ridiculous the situation was.  
The silence was very awkward until Mahiru started laughing, "Don't laugh.. what a pain," he said before having a small quiet laugh himself. He really liked Mahiru's laugh… it was always so cheerful and cute.  
"I just can't believe what happened, and we have to go back tomorrow!" he tried to calm himself down, "Hopefully it will be less... humiliating."  
Kuro blushed slightly nodding, "if they are assuming everyone in the room is straight at the very least we should be able to get out of that..." he mumbled.  
"Well... we can try I guess. I'm worried they will make us do some 'special exceptions' talk though..." Now that would be awkward. Especially since the teachers don't even know of their relationship status.  
"Yeah... lets hope not...." now that would be very very awkward, Kuro leaned on Mahiru's shoulder casually.   
Mahiru's mood brightened considerably at the small amount of contact. Since the morning, they had been avoiding it in favour of knowing what the other was hiding, "Sorry about ignoring you Kuro," he apologised.  
"Ah yeah it’s okay..." Kuro was still hoping to get what Mahiru was hiding out of him, but he missed things like that. Moments between them were only small but they still made him happy.  
"Really, I was being a jealous idiot," he laughed sheepishly before intertwining his hand with Kuro's.  
Kuro happily held Mahiru's hand and had a small smile leaning back on his shoulder, "it’s nice to know im worth getting jealous over though... I guess…" Kuro said quietly blushing slightly.   
Mahiru smiled, "of course you're worth it. Don't tell yourself otherwise," he replied happily but seriously. He hated it when Kuro thought less of himself.  
Kuro couldn't help a bigger smile rising to his face, "T-thanks..." he really was lucky to have someone like Mahiru. Kuro wished the moment could last forever, but the contact was quickly broken when the teacher came around the corner looking to tell them class was almost over and if they could help pack up.  
Mahiru was a little annoyed but since they only had one class left it wasn't too bad, "Alright Kuro, let's get to Home Ec, and this time I will make sure you stay away from the oven," he joked but had a serious undertone.  
Kuro gave a sheepish look, "ehh I told you not to let me use the oven," he techinically warned them. They finished helping the teacher pack up and started walking to Home ec.  
Mahiru was in a much happier mood as they entered the classroom and listened to the teacher intently as she told them of the lesson's activity. Apparently the oven was stuffed so they couldn't do anything that required cooking, so instead they were to look at the practice learners test for driving. Since they were 16 (not including Kuro) they were able to apply for a licence.  
Kuro looked at the paper weirdly and sighed looking over at Mahiru, exhausted before it even begun, "ehhh what a pain..."  
"Do you even know how to drive?" he asked curiously. Kuro was a century old vampire so surely he had at least tried... Who was he kidding, he could barely get him out of bed without being forced.  
"No clue," Kuro said shrugging, "It looks like a pain."  
"Argh, of course," Mahiru replied dryly, "then maybe it's time you did since I can't learn without an adult in the car. You can pass since you're pretty much an old man in disguise," he tried to hide his laughter.  
Kuro gave him a playful glare, "so cruel...." he whined, mentally he was still around Mahiru's age, "ehh but I dont wanna…"  
"Fine, but I'm still going to force you into the car. So it won't be totally my fault if I mess up," he said. Besides there was the distance limit anyway.  
"Ah okay... I don't mind being in the car because I dont have to do anything," Kuro said bluntly. As long as someone else was driving and didnt crash he didn’t care.  
"You're so lazy... But yeah, we just have to make sure we don't get caught since you don't have a license..." Mahiru mumbled, "should I go automatic or manual?"  
"Automatic looks less bothersome" he said shrugging, "or in your language simpler."  
"Hey..." Mahiru playfully glared at him, "but that's true..." He looked over the questions and found most of them were easy, until the questions about giving way. There was also no point in asking Kuro what he thought.  
Kuro completley ignored the test paper and just watched Mahiru do his own with curiosity. He didn't know any of it but it was interesting to watch Mahiru do it.  
After finishing the paper to the best of his ability he shoved it away. The teacher then put the answers on the board and Mahiru found he got 24 out of 30. After marking and putting in the right answers, he looked back to Kuro and noticed his staring.  
Kuro quickly looked away blushing slightly, he had been staring the whole time and didn't even realise. He had completlety forgotten to look away. He looked at the answers on the board and filled them in getting a few wrong on purpose and when the teacher came to collect them it looked like he had done the paper.  
After they were collected, Mahiru looked at Kuro with a raised eyebrow, "You can't cheat like that Kuro," he sighed, "and I saw you staring~"  
"Actually, trying is a pain, and I can bring up a list of times when I’ve caught you staring, b-but anyway…" Kuro said trying to change the subject looking away blushing.  
Mahiru blushed as well, unsure of what to respond with, "I guess that's true..."  
The class bell went and, thankfully, they could both leave and the awkward coversation was ended. They got to their lockers and packed away their things in their bags and got ready to walk home.  
Mahiru was glad school was over. Usually he would have preferred if school lasted a little longer, but since he didn't live alone anymore he was looking forward to going home.   
They were alone when they left the school since Mahiru's friends were doing something else. Kuro subtely intertwined his hand with Mahiru's happily as they walked home.  
Mahiru happily walked closer to Kuro, a small spring in his step, "Ever since you joined the school it's been a lot more interesting," he said.  
Seeing Mahiru happy made Kuro's heart skip a beat and caused him to smile slightly, "well I’m glad I guess..." When they got home Kuro happily flopped down on the couch, he had no idea of how he would deal with having to go to school every day…  
Mahiru smiled and put both their bags into the bedroom before walking over to the couch to lay on top of Kuro. He wanted more close contact considering the lack of during school. He was also glad they were alone this time.  
"Did we remember to lock the door this time?" Kuro said jokingly, looking back up at Mahiru fondly.  
"Yeah don't worry," he replied sheepishly. He usually did anyway, yesterday was a one off, "I just want to be close to you right now so I wouldn't care if it was unlocked anyway."  
Kuro blushed and smiled, he was about to say something when the sound of the doorbell was heard. Kuro sighed in dissapointment glaring at the door.  
Mahiru sighed in frustration, "just ignore it, they will go away eventually..." Mahiru said quietly. When the ringing and knocking didn't stop, he groaned in annoyance and reluctantly decided to answer it.  
Standing at the door was their classmate, she smiled at Mahiru before looking past him into their house and calling out, "Kurooo~~~ Are you in there?"  
Mahiru was confused and looked over at Kuro for an explanation. And how did this person even know his address?? "Umm... Why?"  
"Ah... Sakura???" Kuro gave a questioning look at her, "Why are you here..??"  
Mahiru gave Kuro a look that demanded answers.  
"Ah sorry Mahiru, I'm gonna have to borrow Kuro for an hour or so~" She said inviting herself in before grabbing Kuro and trying to drag him out the door, "E-eh what?? Bye Mahiru??" Kuro was genuinely confused as he was literally being dragged out the door.  
"Hey! Wait a second!" Mahiru shouted as he watched Kuro being dragged away. He stared blankly at the spot where they disappeared, "Since when did...?!?!" He was utterly confused and slightly upset over the unexpected event. There was nothing he could do now, so he went back inside and returned to the unoccupied couch. Oddly it was really quiet without Kuro around... Back to how it used to be. He hoped they wouldn't take too long.  
Time Skip~  
Kuro followed Sakura back as she dragged him back by his hand, she opened the door to their apartment still holding his hand, "We're back~" she announced.  
Mahiru had moved to the bedroom, so he didn't hear them right away. He got up and peeked his head around the corner.  
Kuro shook off her hand and gave a small wave at Mahiru, "Hey Mahiru..."   
Sakura winked at Kuro before saying, "Byebye~" and leaving without any context.  
Mahiru glared at her slightly as she left before turning his gaze to Kuro, "So what was all that about?" He asked in an unamused tone.  
"Ah nothing... she just wanted to take me shopping for some reason..." he said shrugging before flopping on the couch, shopping was exhausting and he knew keeping the present from Mahiru would be even more exhausting.  
"I'm going to bed..." Mahiru decided to return back to the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and laid down on the bed to contemplate what had happened. He was really confused and conflicted, what made it worse was that Kuro didn't tell him anything.  
Kuro felt terrible, he wished he could tell Mahiru what was going on... but hopefully they could both last just one more night. Kuro turned into a cat and peeked through the door at Mahiru.   
Mahiru was staring at the wall, having trouble blanking his thoughts so he could sleep. His mind kept going back to that girl and why the hell she was shopping with Kuro. It made no sense! He then realised one small detail. 'She was the one passing notes!'  
Mahiru looked like he was pretty distressed, Kuro jumped up on the bed behind him and curled up giving Mahiru a small apologetic meow. He would be able to explain everthing in the morning.   
Mahiru didn't know how to respond. He wanted to turn around and hug him so bad but at the same time he was angry. He decided to remain silent and not move.  
Kuro sighed knowing it wasn't the right time, he felt horrible... Everything would be fixed in the morning, he told himself before getting off the bed to go sleep on the couch.  
Mahiru felt like crap when Kuro left. His presence at least had given him some comfort, but now that he was gone he felt terrible again. He shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind and tried his best to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck did you just fucking send to me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I’m the eldest of seven Servamp siblings. I’ve also been involved in numerous secret murders in Tokyo, and I have no other siblings. I am trained in drinking blood and i am the top lion. he is nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe him the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over a letter? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of non-existent subclass across Japan and his location is being traced right now so his better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing he calls his life. He is fucking dead, C3. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill anyone in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in turning into a 7883832 feet tall monster, but I have access to the entire family of Servamps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe his miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shits. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “neutral” letters about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. My dad is fucking dead, C3.— Kuro in response to C3′s letter (Via my friend)
> 
> : )


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13~ Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter contains a lot of fluff :3

Kuro woke up and stretched his back. Sleeping on the couch after sleeping on a comfy bed was a sudden change he didn't want to get used to. He knew Mahiru was probably already awake so he walked into his room, "ah Mahiru... about yesterday... well..." he gave Mahiru a bag, "I-it's the anniversary of the day you picked me up so i thought...."  
Mahiru had barely gotten any sleep since his mind was constantly thinking about horrible scenarios. When Kuro had walked in he slowly sat up and looked at him questioningly. When he began talking and handed him a bag, he was really confused. "A-anniversary..." He said looking up to Kuro tiredly.  
Kuro rolled his eyes but looked down fondly, "It's the day you picked me up, thats why I was shopping yesterday," he said slowly explaining so Mahiru got it. He gave Mahiru a small shy smile with a blush.  
Mahiru wasn't sure how to respond. All this time he was freaking out over nothing while Kuro had done something without being told for their contract anniversary. He opened the bag and pulled out a really soft orange scarf. He smiled and looked up at Kuro, "I seriously did not expect this, and I'm so sorry for acting how I did..."  
“Ah yeah it’s fine... sorry about taking a girl with me. I was nervous I guess... I haven't really gone gift shopping for someone before and I wanted you to like it," Kuro said looking away blushing a bit as he sat on the bed next to Mahiru.  
Mahiru was so touched by the thought that he felt like he was going to cry. He took out the next gift and that's when his eyes started to water. Kuro had framed the photo of them when they were under the blossom trees. The same one he had as his phone background."I... I don't know what to say..."  
"Ah im sorry if I made you upset the other night..." Kuro said, he still felt guilty about it, he didn't think it would make Mahiru that distressed.  
"No, Kuro. I told you that I'm a jealous idiot didn't I?" He replied before putting the gifts to the side and tackling Kuro with a tight hug."I'm so stupid and I'm really sorry. You did all this for me while I was sulking. Thank you so much Kuro, words can't describe how happy I am," he said as he started to cry from happiness.  
Kuro was very surprised by the sudden tackle hug, although he didn't mind it one bit. He happily hugged Mahiru back, "I-I’m glad you like it..." he said still blushing like crazy and practically radiating happiness.  
"I love it," he replied before breaking the hug, "and I love you more~" he kissed him passionately, still trying to express how incredibly happy he was.  
Kuro leaned into the kiss enjoying every second of it, he shuffled himself closer to Mahiru, pushing himself up against him. When he broke the kiss for air he said, "I love you Mahiru," happily.  
Mahiru smiled back and rested his head on Kuro's chest, "I love you too Kuro. I'll always be happy if you're by my side."  
Kuro kissed Mahiru's head gently before smiling, "me too.... I really don't know what I would do without you..." he leaned in kissing Mahiru again on the lips softly.  
Mahiru blushed and kissed Kuro back before getting off him and falling onto the bed, "I'm so tired... But there's school..." he huffed.  
"Ehhhh… can we skip school…?" Kuro whined lying down next to him.  
"But... That's not right..." He replied unsure. He had never skipped a school day before unless he was sick, and even then it was only if the illness was severe.  
"You look like you didn't sleep well... you'll be too tired to learn anything anyway," Kuro reasoned, "and I’m always tired so it works out well for me," he rolled over closer to Mahiru giving him a small kiss, "Pleaaaase~"  
Mahiru gave in and smiled tiredly, "fine... I guess you're right. Could you grab my phone? It's on the dresser..." He yawned and pointed to the dresser lazily. He was surprised at how easy it was to give in since usually he would force himself to get his ass out of bed and go to school if he had stayed up late studying. Maybe it was because he usually would be alone if he skipped school…  
Kuro rolled his eyes and rolled over to the edge of the bed grabbing it before speed rolling back comfortably next to Mahiru giving him his phone. He stretched out his arms, "aaah your bed is so comfy... can't we get a couch as comfy as this…?" Kuro whined.  
Mahiru laughed as best as he could in his tired state, "I don't have the money for that Kuro," he replied before looking through his contacts for the school Admin number.  
Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru and got into a comfy position, cuddling up next to him, he had really been missing moments like that and he needed some affection after last night.  
Mahiru grinned and ran his fingers through Kuro's hair. When the phone picked up, he proceeded to tell them of his and Kuro's absences, "Hello, this is Shirota Mahiru, Kuro and I can't come in today since we both have caught a cold.... Yeah he lives here... No... Thank you and I'll ask my friends to take notes for me." He hung up and shoved his phone away somewhere.  
After he hung up the phone Kuro happily curled closer to Mahiru, he sighed contently and mumbled, "I love you Mahiru..." before snuggling his face into Mahiru's chest.  
Mahiru smiled and hugged him, burying his face into Kuro's hair, "I love you more~" he replied softly before closing his eyes to get at least another hour of sleep.  
Time Skip~  
Kuro opened his eyes lazily and realised he was still lying on Mahiru's chest, he looked up at Mahiru fondly and rolled over so he was lying fully on Mahiru, "Mahiruuu we have to get up."  
Mahiru tried to roll over to get away from whatever was trying to wake him up. When that didn't work he slowly opened his eyes and gave Kuro a confused look.  
Kuro remained in his position on top of Mahiru looking up at him, "You've been sleeping for hours you know, if you sleep this much you won't be able to sleep at night," he said bluntly.  
"Like you're one to talk..." he said tiredly, "what time is it?"  
"I'm an exception~" he said putting his head down on Mahiru's chest, "ah around 3pm I think."  
"EH?! Why didn't you get me up sooner?!" he said, now fully awake.  
"Well you would stress yourself out to do things... and you looked really peaceful and happy so I just left you," Kuro said rolling off Mahiru onto the bed next to him.  
Mahiru sat up and grabbed his phone to see that it was indeed 3:17. He sighed and got off the bed before stretching and making a grossed out face, "I'm going to shower... If you like you can go and raid the cupboard."  
"Okay~" Kuro rolled off the bed like usual onto the floor before slowly getting up and walking out into the lounge room, it was really nice sleeping with Mahiru... he wished he could sleep more but he knew Mahiru would prefer the opposite.  
As Mahiru was getting ready for his shower, he remembered the gifts Kuro gave him and subconsciously smiled like an idiot. He would have to try and think of something for Kuro...  
In the end Kuro decided he would wait until Mahiru came back out to eat something. He yawned and went back into the bedroom hoping to get another 5 minutes of sleep.  
10 minutes later Mahiru left the bathroom ready for the day... or what remained of. He had figured out what he was going to do for Kuro, and was determined to make the rest of the day worth it. He walked back into the bedroom to grab his new scarf when he saw Kuro... being Kuro... "Alright, get off your lazy ass. We've been sleeping for practically the whole day," he said standing at the edge of the bed.  
Kuro eventually although very slowly got up, "eh? where are we going..." Kuro said confused.  
"It's a surprise~ Now come on," Mahiru said as he fixed up Kuro's messy hair and helped him too his feet.  
Kuro tilted his head but didn't question it, he shook his hair and let it fall back to the way it usually was and followed Mahiru, "ehhh no fair."  
"Stop complaining," Mahiru rolled his eyes and grabbed his scarf, putting it on and smiling at how soft it was, "Ok, let's go!" He grabbed Kuro's hand and led him to the door.  
Kuro saw Mahiru put on the scarf and felt his heart race, he looked really cute in it... and he looked happy to have it. Kuro held Mahiru's hand and followed him out the door, "Can I have a clue?"  
Mahiru thought about it for a second, "well... I'm taking you out to two places," he said simply before locking the door and walking in the direction of their destination.  
Kuro was pretty confused following Mahiru close behind, "ahhh are we there yet."  
"It's barely been a minute, Kuro," Mahiru sighed, "But it's not far so don't worry." First he was going to take Kuro to a nice restaurant, since they hadn't been on many 'official' dates. He had also made sure they served ramen since Kuro deserved more than just instant cup ramen. Secondly, at around six he was going to take Kuro to get him his gift.  
Kuro followed Mahiru until they got to a their local fancy restaurant, a small smile curved its way onto his lips. He would make a comment about how simple the idea was, but he wasn't complaining. He stood next to Mahiru and squeezed his hand smiling to try and communicate that he loved it.  
Mahiru smiled and blushed slightly at the gesture. He was happy Kuro was happy. After booking in he made sure they got a table away from most people as he knew how Kuro wasn't comfortable around crowds. When the lady asked what they would like to drink, Mahiru ordered a lemon lime and bitters before waiting for Kuro's response.  
Kuro ordered a coke, not surprisingly. He looked around the restaurant, "wow... it’s really fancy," Kuro said, "thanks Mahiru... it’s really nice."  
"Well... I felt bad for not remembering... so I wanted to make it up to you," he replied.  
"Ah it’s okay, but still thank you," Kuro said happily as a waiter came over with their drinks, they both took their glasses and Kuro took a sip of his and asked, "Can I know what the second place is now?"  
"That's a surprise~" he said with a grin, "Hey I’m just wondering... what's your thought's on pets Kuro?"  
"Ah well... I mean a pet would be really nice... I like animals..." Kuro said quietly, animals always got along really well with him and were generally calm and comforting to have around, and in his cat form they were even more calming.  
Mahiru smiled, "yeah those tigers liked you a lot didn't they~" He replied, idly playing with the end of his scarf.  
Kuro's eyes widened, "Wait.... are you saying..."  
"I'm not saying anything!" Mahiru quickly countered, happy when the waiter came around and asked for what they wanted to order.   
Kuro shrugged it off and said he would just have whatever Mahiru did, he never really looked through the menu and it was just easier. He took another sip of his coke casually.  
Mahiru ordered a simple ham and pineapple pizza. He had almost forgot that they hadn't eaten since yesterday so he ordered two to be sure. He couldn't wait to tell Kuro what he was planning.  
Kuro turned his attention back to Mahi after the waiter left, "Ehhh can I know where we are going now~" Kuro begged still drinking his coke, "Is it... a park????"  
"Nope!," Mahiru laughed at his attempt, "alright I'll give you another hint. We are going somewhere close by to buy something..." Mahiru was enjoying seeing Kuro try and work it out.  
Kuro tiled his head, "Buy something? Is it a shopping centre???" Kuro guessed randomly as the waiter brought over their pizza.  
"Well... Not really. It's more like a store on the street," he thanked the waiter and took three pieces for himself on his plate, "You're getting closer though."  
Kuro took one slice to start with, "Ehhh I don't know…" he whined eating his pizza, he was really curious but excited about whatever surprise Mahiru had.  
Mahiru smiled, "I hope you will like it though. I've been saving up for a while, so I thought that this would be a great gift. Although... It's kind of for both of us," Mahiru knew he would be the one to feed it of course.  
Kuro was even more intrigued, he was really excited to see whatever this was that Mahiru was talking about. He decided he could wait just a little bit more to see it, "I'm sure i'll love it," he said with a small smile.  
Mahiru blushed at how cute Kuro's smile was. It was odd considering when they first met Kuro had never smiled, so he was glad that he had opened up considerably in the past few months.  
Kuro happily finished his pizza and drink, "Aaah I really want to see what it is…" Kuro said in his usual monotone voice, although it had an underlying tone like an excited child.  
"We will start to head off soon so the store doesn't close," he said as he finished up. The waiter then came back and cleared their table. After a little more small talk, Mahiru decided it was time to leave. He paid for their dinner and led Kuro towards the store, "Alright when we get closer you have to close your eyes ok?"  
"Ahh okay," he replied. As soon as they got close to the store Kuro closed his eyes like Mahiru said and clung onto Mahiru's arm so he didn't trip on anything, "ehhh can I open my eyes now…?"  
"Just wait..." Mahiru said before stopping in front of the store, "ok... So you can choose anything you like. You can open your eyes now."  
Kuro opened his eyes to see a pet store, so that was what Mahiru was hinting at earlier. He felt his heart melt, he had no words so he just turned around and hugged Mahiru hoping he could get his feelings across that words couldn't  
Mahiru hugged him back and smiled happily. He was glad Kuro liked the gift and he was excited as well. It was kind of like getting something that the both of them would look after, "So what do you think?"  
"...How can I pick one, I want them all," was the only thing Kuro could respond with. They started walking around the shop with Kuro very obviously avoiding the dogs. There was one cat meowing at the bars staring right at Kuro, he was allowed to pick her up and play with her for a bit and as soon as he picked her up she nested into his chest and purred loudly. Kuro felt himself smiling when she did, "ah Mahiru, I think I’ve found the one I want."  
Mahiru watched Kuro wander around with a smile on his face. He really did act like a kid at times, and it was really endearing. When Kuro chose the white fluffy cat, Mahiru thought it was cute that Kuro chose a cat of the opposite colour of his own fur, “She's really cute Kuro~ what should we name her?"  
"No idea.... do you have any ideas? …And if you say what I think you're gonna say-" Kuro looked down at her thinking about name ideas while giving her a scratch behind the ears.  
Mahiru gave Kuro a confused look before thinking over possible names, "well... Something simple is always best..." He began before an idea hit him, "what about Shiro?" He was proud of himself for that name since it matched Kuro’s and made so much sense.  
Kuro gave Mahiru a look that said 'really, Mahiru, really ' before sighed and saying, "Well I like my name anyway so I can't really complain about it. Shiro it is."  
"What's that look for?" Mahiru glared back, "I have good naming skills..." He walked over to the collars and picked up a lilac one, "Since she's a girl I think this would look good, what do you think?"  
Kuro nodded, they went up to the counter and bought the food and other things needed for her along with herself. Kuro happily carried her around the whole time, excited to get home and play with her some more.  
Mahiru eagerly paid for everything and then the three of them headed home. The kitten mewled occasionally but then fell asleep in Kuro's arms. Mahiru thought it was was of the cutest things he had ever seen and took a photo.  
Kuro held the cat steadily careful not to wake her up, once they got home the cat woke up and meowed and Kuro translated, "Hungry" he said nodding over at Mahiru who had the food.   
Mahiru rolled his eyes, "now I'm the mother of two cats apparently," he sighed and put the new food bowl down in the kitchen. When the cat approached him he smiled and gave her a small pat before feeding her, "Welcome home Shiro~" he said giving her one last pat and putting the empty can in the bin.  
Kuro turned into his cat form and lay down on the couch playing his video game. Soon after finishing her meal, Shiro jumped up and sat on his head purring, "ehh no, don't sit on top of me," Kuro whined, but he actually found the action to be adorable.  
Mahiru went to stand behind the couch to watch Kuro when Shiro decided to make her way onto Kuro's head, "Well Kuro, you can't complain since you do that to me~" he laughed, "she really likes you, it's cute."  
Kuro let a small smile curl its way onto his face as he turned back into a human letting the confused cat sit on his head. He got up giving Mahiru a small kiss, "Thank you Mahiru..."  
Mahiru smiled and kissed Kuro back in return before giving the cat a small pat, "I was thinking about this for a while, but I wasn't sure when the right time to actually go through with it was. And there's really no need to thank me," he said as he walked around the couch to sit beside Kuro.  
Kuro happily leaned on Mahiru with the cat in between them, "I love you Mahiru~"  
Mahiru's heart fluttered at the way Kuro said those words. He was so overjoyed that he was able make Kuro happy, "I love you too, Kuro~" he said then hugged him from the side, resting his head on top of Kuro's, "Should we give Shiro your old cat bed?" He suggested.  
He nodded, that seemed like a good idea. He happily nestled up to Mahiru, "you know... I'm really glad you found me that day…" he said mumbling.  
"So am I... You have made such a huge impact on my life and I recently realised how lonely it would be without you here," Mahiru replied, "I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Me too..." Kuro leaned over kissing him, he really did love his eve, no words could get his feelings across properly so he settled for kissing.  
Mahiru closed his eyes and kissed him back, a small sigh escaping his lips. He had almost forgot that Shiro was watching them so he broke the kiss early. It just felt weird to do that in front of her... even though she probably had no idea what was going on.  
"Sorry... I don't want to ruin Shiro's innocence..." he laughed when the cat gave him a blank stare.  
Kuro let out a small laugh, "It's a cat, Mahiru," he said giving Shiro a pat.  
"Yeah well... You're also a cat! Maybe that’s why it’s weird to me," He blushed and tried to defend himself, although he could tell it was a useless attempt.  
He rolled his eyes, "This cat isn't a servant vampire who happens to be your boyfriend," Kuro said jokingly.  
"Yes but you have weird cat powers... For all I know you could secretly know how to speak cat," Mahiru countered. He wasn't actually sure why this was a conversation... Although... He did say some weird stuff when put on the spot...  
Kuro looked at Mahiru with a blank face for a second before turning around and trying to contain his laughter, "s-sorry that's just ahahhahaa!"  
"D-don't laugh!" now he was even more embarrassed, "you knew that she was hungry before! Explain that."  
He managed to stop laughing when he needed a break for air, "A-ahaaah haah well it’s just there's a lot of signs that cats need different things, anyone can pick them up after a while," he said before laughing again.  
Mahiru gave him a glare before crossing his arms and looking away, "well, you're the only cat I've ever looked after so I'm sorry I have a lack of experience!" He huffed.  
Kuro finished his laughing, "awwww sorry Mahiru~" he gave Mahiru a small kiss, "It was just hilarious."   
Mahiru blushed again before burying his face in Kuro's coat. He was too embarrassed to say anything.  
Kuro hugged Mahiru, he was being too cute. He smiled softly before taking off his coat and putting it around Mahiru, "ehh you still look really good in that."  
Mahiru was surprised at the sudden action and couldn't hold back the smile that made its way on his face, "It's still really comfy~" he replied, glad that the previous topic had changed. It seemed Shiro had decided to try and sleep in the corner of the couch, like Kuro does.  
Kuro turned to see Shiro curling up where he always would and patted her gently, "ah she seems really tired, it takes a while for them to adapt to new places so we should let her sleep someplace quiet."  
"Yeah~ But I kinda don't wan't to move..." Mahiru complained, lowering his voice a little. He was in a comfortable position, of course he didn't want to move; however, the time thought differently, "It's getting pretty late though..." Usually he went to bed around 8:00 to get a good amount of sleep for school.  
Kuro rolled over picking up the cat gently careful not to wake her and put her inside his old cat bed in the corner of the room before flopping back down on the couch lying on top of Mahiru.  
"Welcome back~ I'm surprised you didn't complain," Mahiru joked lightheartedly.  
"Want me to start?" Kuro joked back happily nestling in on Mahiru's lap.  
"Don't you dare..." Mahiru warned, happily playing around with Kuro's hair again. It seemed like it had become a habit now, not that he minded.  
Kuro leaned up giving Mahiru another kiss, "Today was great...." he said sighing contently.  
Mahiru nodded, "yeah, we should go out and do more stuff together... Like maybe tomorrow afternoon after school?" He suggested.  
"Sounds good" Kuro agreed, "We don't have to do anything fancy... as long as it’s with you, I dont mind what we do. Maybe somewhere like a park?" he said before yawning.  
Mahiru liked that idea, "sounds good~ let's not mention it at school though... I kinda don't want the others inviting themselves again. I do feel kind of bad for not hanging out with them in a while though..." He said guiltily.  
"Yeah... agreed," He really didn't want anyone intruding again, "I just wonder how far the rumour of us being together has gotten... half the school probably already know at this point, what a pain…" he said sighing.  
"Well... Despite the fact that I'm a little annoyed about it, it might be a lot better to get it out of the way rather than trying to hide it all the time..." Mahiru replied. He just wished it didn't start from a rumour of all things.  
"Yeah... almost all of the girls in the class already know. They made it pretty clear in the notes," Kuro said, "can't deal…"  
"Oh yeah... You never actually told me what was said on that..." Mahiru hinted that he still wanted to know.  
Kuro shrugged "You never told me what you were thinking about that morning," he said smirking over at Mahiru.  
Mahiru instantly blushed, "f-fine... I'll tell you and then you tell me ok?" He had forgotten about that...   
"Deal..." Kuro said blushing, it was completely embarrassing.  
Mahiru took a moment to get his bearings before taking a deep breath, "I... J-just..." It was harder to get out than he thought, "y-you are really, really hot in th-the school uniform!" He ended up blurting it out before blushing a deep red. "I just... Froze? It's so embarrassing..." What made it worse was that he couldn't run away since Kuro was on him.  
Now it was Kuro's turn to blush, "E-eh.... can't deal," he mumbled blushing even more, he had no idea how to react, it was embarrassing but it still made him happy. "T-thanks...."  
“Y-yeah... now it's your turn!" Mahiru replied, trying to direct the conversation to Kuro, whose reaction was kinda cute...  
"S-she said 'Wow you look like a love-struck man from those romance movies! When's the wedding?'" Kuro said blushing like crazy avoiding eye contact.  
"W-wait... really?!" Mahiru was dumbfounded. He was surprised that it wasn't just typical flirting. The realisation didn't fully hit until a minute later.  
"Hang on, so she wants... you and I... huh?!" Girls were so weird.   
"H-hey I don't know where she got that idea from," Kuro said with his face fully flushed, "W-while we were at the shops she kept subtely trying to show me rings..." he mumbled hiding his face in his hands, "...can't deal."  
"W-well, I don't see how it's any of her business..." He replied, flushed as well. He couldn't believe that a random girl wanted them to get married. He wasn't against the idea at all, but there were so many factors they had to consider... Firstly he was only 16. And second, Kuro was a vampire with no records, so he would probably be arrested before the documents were even made. He was pretty upset about that, but as long as they were together it wasn't too much of a big deal.  
Kuro nodded blushing, "A-Anyway... um..." he said awkwardly still embarrassed about Mahiru's compliment and the girls thoughts on their relationship.  
Mahiru enjoyed seeing Kuro all flustered and decided to push the conversation a little further, "what do you think about the whole marriage thing Kuro?"  
Kuro tried to bring his shirt up over his face, "E-eh where is this coming from, you're too young now anyway," he mumbled hiding a flushed face.  
"I'm just curious," he replied, "but like, even if we don't get an official marriage... We could still act like we are don't you think?"   
Kuro leaned over burying his head in Mahiru's shoulders, it’s not that he didn't like the idea of it... it was just so soon and so embarrassing, "I-I mean its not a no... we have to wait until you're older though…" Kuro mumbled almost hoping Mahiru didn't hear him.  
Mahiru smiled and hugged him, "Heh, of course~ Maybe that could be the day that you turn me into your subclass..." He said the last part just loud enough for Kuro to hear.  
Kuro happily welcomed the hug, "Y-yeah…" as much as he was nervous about it, it had to be done. It seemed like a perfect time to do it anyway, he gave a small smile at Mahiru before giving him a small short kiss on the lips and going back to lying on him.  
Mahiru gave Kuro a small pat on the head and then looked over at the clock. He noticed how late it was and sighed in slight annoyance."Kuro, it's 8:30, we should probably go to bed now..." He said in a half-hearted way.  
"Ehhh okay," Kuro really didn't want to get up, but he hesitantly lifted his head off Mahiru and rolled off the couch onto the floor.  
Mahiru laughed at how ridiculous it looked before giving him an innocent look, "Kuu-Chan~ carry me to bed?" He asked.  
Kuro blushed, "Yeah, yeah, princess," he joked standing up and picking up Mahiru bridal style, he leaned down and kissed Mahiru while carrying him.  
Mahiru blushed at the name and yelped when Kuro picked him up without much warning. It was strange, but he kinda liked it when Kuro held him like that... Not to mention it was even better when Kuro initiated another kiss. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his servamp's neck to prolong the kiss for as long as possible.  
Kuro lifted Mahiru closer to him, kissing him more and enjoying every second of it before eventually having to break the kiss so he could continue taking Mahiru back into their room. Mahiru's reaction was really cute... he made a mental note to do that more often. Very gently he put Mahiru down on the bed.  
"Thanks Kuro~" Mahiru grinned before realising he was still wearing his coat. He shrugged it off and handed it back to Kuro before falling back into the bed.  
Kuro put his coat back on and flopped on the bed next to Mahiru, turning over to face him, "ehh I feel like I say this too often but I love you~"  
Mahiru turned his head to Kuro and smiled brightly, "I don't think there's such a thing as too often," he replied, "I love you too Kuu-Chan~"  
Kuro blushed and curled up closer to Mahiru, his smile seemed like it could brighten up the whole world. He had heard him say it many times before, but every time Mahiru said ‘I love you’ it still made his heart flutter.   
"Goodnight Mahiru..." he said before falling asleep happily.   
"'Night Kuro... Sleep well," he said softly, giving Kuro a kiss on the top of his head before drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14~ the good and the bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new villain... the Principal DUN DUN DUUUN \\._./
> 
> He will be a reoccurring bad guy lol
> 
> plus cute times at the park~  
> Kuro's a ningnong and Mahiru's lovin' it XDDD

Kuro opened his eyes lazilly and looked at the time, Mahiru's alarm didn't go off. He poked Mahiru's arm a few times, "Mahiruuu," he mumbled half asleep.  
Mahiru rolled away from whatever was trying to disturb his sleep, mumbling a few incoherent words.  
"Mahiruuu look at the time..." Kuro said pulling at the corner of his sleeve, "we're gonna be late... not that I mind," he said yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
At the word late he shot up and bolted out the bedroom door, grabbing his uniform on the way out. A 'sorry Kuro!' Was heard from the bathroom.  
Kuro pulled the blanket sheets back over him, hoping Mahiru would forget he was there but he knew that wouldn't happen, "ehh can I go as a cat today?"  
Mahiru got ready in 5 five minutes before running back into the bedroom and heaving a frustrated sigh. "Kuro! Get up or I'll throw a pillow at you!" He threatened.  
"Ehhh so cruel to your cute vampire boyfriend," Kuro whined trying to hide under the blankets, "I'm a man of peace."  
Mahiru had experienced déjà vu at that line, "then peacefully get your ass up so we won't be late!" He huffed and followed through his threat, pegging a pillow at Kuro who was still under the covers.  
Kuro whined when Mahiru threw a pillow at him. He eventually got up, although hesitantly, and took off his coat and shirt on the spot before walking over to the wardrobe to grab his school shirt.  
Mahiru watched him intently, tapping his foot impatiently as he watched Kuro slowly get dressed. He kept his irritated facade, but he was also secretly enjoying the view. Not that he would make it noticeable... He learned that the first few times.  
Kuro saw Mahiru watching as he was buttoning his shirt, "Well I was expecting you to leave the room but I mean, if you really want to watch…" he said snickering, teasing Mahiru before taking off his pants leaving him only in boxers. To drag it out he went even slower as he tried to find his school pants to put on.  
Mahiru flushed and with an angry facade left the room, "yeah, yeah! I have nothing else to do though since I'm already ready!" he huffed.  
Kuro finished getting ready and lazily put his tie around his neck, "Sure sure~ Whatever you say princess," Kuro said cheekily sneaking up behind Mahiru and picking him up.  
Mahiru squeaked in surprise, "K-Kuro! D-don't scare me like that!" He scolded him.  
Kuro laughed at Mahiru's cute reaction, he put Mahiru down and yawned. "ahh I shouldn't have woke you up when the alarm didn't go off..."  
Mahiru gave him a small glare, "Well, you did, and now you have to face the consequences! Let's go before we do end up late." He grabbed Kuro's hand and headed for school at a reasonably fast pace in Mahiru’s standards.  
Kuro was dragged along not so enthusiastically. When they got to school, Mahiru quickly got to their lockers and grabbed their stuff out, although Kuro wasn't very quick about it and took ages.  
"Kuroooo, can you seriously go any slower?!" It was excruciating watching him, and Mahiru got the suspicion that he was doing it on purpose.  
"Sure I can try," he said sassily going even slower and laughing at Mahiru's reaction, now that he thought about it he had been laughing a lot more lately... it was nice to laugh more, that again was all thanks to Mahiru.  
Mahiru sighed loudly in exasperation, "you're ridiculous you know that?" He walked to the locker, grabbed everything Kuro needed and shoved the door closed."See? 5 seconds!" He made his point and gave Kuro his stuff, "let's hurry to science."  
Kuro took his stuff and whined following Mahiru to science, by the time they arrived they were a few mins late and they awkwardly entered the classroom.  
When Mahiru walked through the door, he could practically feel the confused look the teacher sent him. Mahiru was almost never late, not even by a minute, so it was understandable. He apologised and sat at the back of the classroom with Kuro, "There goes my streak... And it's only been three days," he sighed.  
"Sorry Mahiru," Kuro gave him a sheepish look, "aaah so tired…" he complained, putting his head down on the desk.  
"It's not your fault... Well, it is... But I should've waken up earlier," he sighed, "and how can you be still tired?"  
"Ehh I’m sloth I’m always tired," Kuro replied bluntly, before leaning back on the desk, "I deserve ice cream for putting up with this."  
Mahiru rolled his eyes, "maybe when we are at the park, if you promise not to be as slow when doing everything," he said before writing down the term goals the teacher put on the board.  
"Hooray~" Kuro said in his usual monotone voice. He looked up at the blackboard for a second before going back to making a pillow out of his pencil case.  
Nothing interesting happened in science, as expected since it was their first lesson anyway. Mahiru had occasionally kicked Kuro under the desk to keep him awake and was currently trying to get him to answer at least one question, even if it was basic stuff he learned in 8th grade."Ok Kuro, name three forces that act on a moving car," he asked.  
"Eh, uhh the force???" Kuro said shrugging, Mahiru had kept him awake but it was impossible to keep him focused.  
Mahiru slumped in defeat, "Kuro! The simplest force is gravity you ningnong! Then you have wind resistance and also resistance from the ground. Not to mention friction is involved. This stuff isn't hard!" He was confused as to why Kuro didn't know this stuff but decided that since he's a Neet it couldn't be helped...  
"So loud..." Kuro complained, "If I wanted to know what forces are involved when cars move I would have done it centuries ago," he said rolling his eyes, Mahiru was the only one in the room who knew he meant that in a literal sense.   
"There are flaws in what you say though. Firstly, cars weren't invented back then, and education was a lot different too. Plus, this stuff is teaching you why things happen, and it's interesting!" He countered.  
He shrugged, "good point, although I find that Hyrules history is much more interesting than any of this..."  
Mahiru gave him a blank look, "if I don't know what you're talking about, then I'm sure it's not as important as this..." He mumbled. The bell rang to signify the end of science and the start of business.  
"Hyrule is the land and main area in the legend of zelda~" he said proudly before following Mahiru out to business.  
"Yep... Definitely unimportant..." He said more to himself before smiling at the way Kuro had spoke. It was cute when he talked about the stuff that he liked, whether it was important or not was irrelevant to that fact.  
"Legend of Zelda is one of your video games right?" He decided to play along for now.  
Kuro tried to keep his normal monotone voice but couldn't help getting a little excited, "Yeah, I’ve played all of the games but they are all so different in plot and game style and controls, and its a free roam game so as many times as you play it, it never gets old. Aaah the bosses are really difficult to get used to the patterns of but it makes it even more fun," Kuro said going on a mini rant. He didn't know, but anyone could practically see his eyes light up talking about it.  
Mahiru tried to hide the smile on his face. Kuro was talking way more than what he usually would and it was easy to tell that he was enjoying telling him all about it. Mahiru couldn't take his eyes off Kuro when he was in his child like state, he was just too cute it should be illegal, "Maybe you could show me some of the levels? I've seen a few but I'm normally too busy to stick around," he said. Kuro was adorable when he concentrated on his games~  
"Eh? Really? You will?" Kuro said surprised but happily, Mahiru probably was just saying that for his sake but he didn't mind. He was allowed to get excited over video games.  
"Sure! It's only fair since I always force you to help out and, currently, go to school," he said as they entered the classroom. They took their seats and Mahiru couldn't help but notice that Kuro's mood had significantly brightened.  
Kuro felt the business class was a whole lot easier to get through, he still wasn't paying attention but he wasn't as tired and salty as first period, "Hey Mahiru, whats after recess?" Kuro whispered.  
"Hmm... Math I think," he whispered back, "look I know you have no idea what's going on in math so don't worry about it too much. I'll still have to prepare you for exams though."  
"Ahh I’m immortal my math grades are irrelevant…" he whispered back hoping to get out of that.  
"That doesn't matter, it's a good way to learn and experience new things," Mahiru said, "besides it’s only for a term."  
Kuro groaned and put his head down on the desk, saying, "what a pain..." as the bell went too signify that class was over.  
"It's not that bad Kuro," he rolled his eyes and forced Kuro to get up so they could eat. Mahiru had nearly forgot that they had skipped breakfast because they were late.   
Kuro was dragged along by Mahiru to their table. "Ehh I’m hungry," Kuro commented.  
"Sorry about that... We left in a bit of a hurry this morning," he apologised before handing Kuro $5, "Go get something you want ok? It's also to make up for my grouchy behaviour this morning."  
"Yay~ and yeah it’s fine, I was purposely being a pain so I don't blame you," Kuro said shrugging taking the money before heading over to the vending machine and getting a coke and chips. He could feel Mahiru's disappointed gaze but he got it anyway. He turned and saw the girl from before standing in front of him, she got up next to him pushing herself against him whispering to him.  
Mahiru glared at her despite knowing she was on their side. She was still way too close to Kuro to let her get away with it. He sighed in annoyance but tried to hide that it got to him.  
Kuro mumbled something back to her and she seemed pleased with the answer. She put her arm around Kuro casually and said something else before skipping off. Kuro went back to the table and sat down next to Mahiru with a bright red face.  
"What was that about?" He asked as casually as possible, finishing up his lunch.  
"S-something embarrassing..." Kuro vaugely said sipping his coke looking away.  
"Come on... It can't of been that bad!" He pushed further. They really needed to stop getting too embarrassed to tell each other stuff, since it shouldn't matter anyway.  
"Ehhh just stuff about our relationship she was curious about..." he said sipping on his coke more trying to hide his face with the coke can.  
"What sort of 'stuff'," Mahiru tried to look him in the eye.  
"...How we met, if we sleep in the same bed... who's top and who's bottom...." he mumbled quietly sipping his coke with a flushed face.  
"E-eh?!?!" He stood up abruptly, his face bright red. After realising he was getting weird stares he sat back down and awkwardly looked away, "w-why would she need to know about... that?!"  
"...T-that's what I said..." he said blushing and avoiding eye contact, "if I’m not telling you something there's probably a very good reason for it and this is a prime example of that," he mumbled.  
"I guess..." Mahiru replied before grinning, "but there are no guarantees that I'll leave this stuff alone. I get really determined to find out what others hide from me." He looked over to the group that the girl went to and saw that they were all staring at them. He quickly looked away and quietly said, "I don't know about you but she really creeps me out..."  
He looked back over and made a hand motion that said 'piss off' and they all giggled and left. He sighed, "Kinda creepy but they mean well..." he said remembering the shopping trip. As pushy as they were about the relationship they were still pretty supportive.  
Mahiru shook his head, "great, we have stalkers at school, and they know my address," he complained, "as long as they don't get any more weird ideas I think I can live with it..."  
Kuro sighed, "Yeah... what a pain" he whined leaning on Mahiru casually finishing up his coke.  
They exchanged small talk for the rest of the break before heading off to math. The first thing that happened in the class, was that they got an assignment.  
Kuro was sleeping and missed the instructions for the task, when he opened his eyes he looked over seeing everyone writing things down.   
Mahiru made a mental note to help Kuro out, but knowing the lazy cat, he would end up doing the thing for him, but it wasn't too bad. Noticing the confused expression on Kuro's face, he rolled his eyes and sighed, "you really need to start paying attention," he whispered as quietly as possible, knowing that their teacher already hated them... Well, they probably hated Kuro more.  
"Eh, what did I miss?" he said confused avoiding eye contact with the glaring teacher.  
"We have an assignment," he said simply, "and it's due in two weeks." He saw Kuro deflate in annoyance, it looked like the very thought tired him out.  
Kuro sighed, "ehhh how about we run on the count of three…" Kuro suggested, it was worth a try.  
Mahiru gave him an unamused look, "as if that would save you. Besides, it's an assignment not an exam."  
Kuro whined and put his head down on the desk, "I'll just tell the teacher I accidentally set mine on fire," he said getting comfortable.  
Mahiru expected a response like that, "you act like it's the end of the world..." he turned his attention back to the board since the teacher was explaining what they needed to know for the assignment. The rest of maths was average since math couldn't be classed as 'fun', and soon it was time for history.  
"Thats because it is…" was Kuro's grumbled response. History was obviously pretty easy for him so he didn't mind going to history class. When they got there Kuro was already forming his pillow out of pencil case and a wall out of books.  
Mahiru spent the lesson taking notes with Kuro sleeping on the seat to his left. It was impossible to keep him awake at school so he decided to leave him be.  
Kuro was luckily not disturbed in history and next it was lunch, as soon as the bell went they grabbed their stuff and started to leave, "ehhh Mahiru what’s after lunch?" he asked.  
"We have English unfortunately," he replied. It was one of his most disliked subjects, but he could deal with it, "It will be hard this year apparently so we have to work hard to get good grades."  
Kuro groaned as soon as he said work hard, "my grades don't matter though."  
"You might find that you have good potential though. Kuro, school isn't nearly as bad as the real world. You just have it easy since you're immortal..." Mahiru replied.  
"Ehh but in the real world I have you so I don't need to know these things," he said shrugging. Anything that this knowledge might be helpful for would be absorbed by Mahiru anyway so he didn’t have to bother.  
"You can't just rely on me the whole time you know... If you ever get a job they won't hire you because of your lack of education you know," Mahiru reasoned.  
"Aaaah but getting a job is a pain. To get a proper job I need a birth certificate or evidence of age anyway," he said back, a proper job wouldn't hire someone who has no background or birth certificate or parents or anything.  
Mahiru gave up and sighed, "how have you lived all these years... Hypothetically," he added knowing Kuro's response would be along the lines of 'I can't die'.  
He shrugged, "I mean it couldn't really be called living, getting up every day was just something i had to like a chore, the only reason I was there is because I couldn't die. I guess its different now..." he said with a small smile.  
Mahiru returned the smile, but underneath his heart ached slightly. He didn't like knowing that Kuro used to think life wasn't worth it, but he really was happy that he had made a difference, "And it will stay that way for a long time~"  
"Yeah... thanks Mahiru," he said warmly, blushing slightly as they kept walking to the lunch room, he really couldn't imagine life without him.   
Mahiru had a strong urge to hug him, but held back since they were surrounded by a lot of people. That would be very awkward... So he settled for standing closer to him and holding his hand.  
Kuro happily held Mahiru's hand gently as they arrived at their usual spot, when they sat down Kuro leaned his head on Mahiru's shoulder.  
"You're so cute~" Mahiru smiled, accidentally saying his thoughts aloud.  
Kuro blushed after hearing Mahiru say that, "E-eh what?" he hid his red face in Mahiru's shoulder, "Can’t deal..."  
Mahiru blushed as well when he realised what he said, but decided that the reaction was worth it, "You're only proving my point~"  
"S-stop that..." Kuro mumbled avoiding eye contact, he couldn't handle it when Mahiru complimented him like that.  
"Ok, I'll stop," he snickered and went back to eating his lunch. Only Koyuki showed up that time, since Ryusei had a soccer meeting. Lunch went by in no time with Mahiru doing most of the talking as usual.  
Kuro didn't talk much but he was pretty happy just silently listening to Mahiru talk, he didn't really care much about the next two classes he just wanted to leave and go to the park with Mahiru. He groaned and got up reluctantly when the bell went for class.  
After saying goodbye they both departed for HPE. Along the way, Mahiru told Kuro to go ahead since he needed to take a bathroom break, "I'll catch up with you soon okay?" He said, trying to convince Kuro to head to class without him. It was only down the hall anyway.   
"Ehh but I’ll wait for you," there was no way Kuro was going to class without Mahiru, besides even though it was just down the hall he didn't like leaving Mahiru alone.  
"Alright Kuro, you're so persistent... Wait here, I'll be right," he gave up and went into the bathroom. He finished up quickly and was just about to leave when someone walked over to the door and blocked his exit. He could tell from the look in the other guy's eye that he meant trouble.  
Kuro saw the people blocking the door and walked over pushing the first one back and standing in front of Mahiru, "Is there a problem," he said in a vaguely threatening tone.  
The guy sent Kuro a glare and made a face of disgust, "I see you can't go without your precious fuck boy," he snarled. Mahiru hid further behind Kuro as 2 of them approached. He knew he stood no chance against them, it would be foolish to think otherwise.  
Kuro took a step forward growling and sending them death glares, he put his arms out in a way that protected Mahiru and took another step forward, "I said… Is there a problem?"  
"Obviously there’s a problem. I hate that scum like you are allowed here," he spat back, not at all intimidated by Kuro. Suddenly two of them lunged at Kuro while the other waited for an opening.  
Kuro easily kicked the first one back into the wall. The other one managed to hit him in the stomach, but he was easily able to shove him back towards the other. He motioned to the hallway to Mahiru suggesting he should probably run.  
Mahiru bolted to the door but slowed down at the last minute to look back at Kuro to see if be was ok. However, the action allowed the third guy to catch him and shove him against the wall.  
Kuro's head was slammed into the wall. He felt a bit of blood running down his forehead. Growling, he overpowered them easily before punching them in the face. He could hear them shouting something at him but Kuro didn't even feel it was worth responding to, "Just shut up."  
Mahiru started to panic. He could feel Kuro's anger amplify and it didn't help that he was dazed from the impact. He attempted to free himself but it was no use.  
Kuro was kicked in the stomach again and he jumped back before running up and punching one in the face, after he was knocked out Kuro was pushed into the wall by the other two who were yelling slurrs at his face.  
Mahiru suddenly felt himself being forced to the floor. They guy had left him to help his followers against Kuro. Mahiru tried to think of a way to stop them, but the only thing he could think of put them both at risk. He didn’t want to cause any trouble if he brought his lead out. "L-leave him alone!" He yelled at them, using the sink to get to his feet.  
The guys turned to Mahiru and started walking towards him, that's what set Kuro off. He went around in front of Mahiru almost instantly and kicked all of them to the ground before grabbing Mahiru's hand and running off down the hallway.  
Mahiru kept up as best as he could, still a little dizzy, but managing. They eventually stopped running when they left the building and Mahiru instantly turned to Kuro with a worried expression, "Are you alright?!"  
"Ah mostly..." Kuro said before touching his forehead and feeling the blood from when his head was slammed against the wall, "...I think?"  
Mahiru frowned, "we should go to the nurse’s office... You look terrible," he said carefully brushing Kuro's hair out of his eyes. He hated that he was useless in these sorts of situations.  
He gave a sheepish look, "aaaaah my head does kinda hurt," he said wiping the blood off, "don't worry though I’m fine, I don't think we can go to the nurse’s office... it heals strangely and fast so it'll be a bit suspicious."   
"But..." Mahiru knew he was right, but that didn't mean everything was ok.  
"Ahhh the pain… Maybe a coke or apple juice would make me feel better…" he joked, it did actually hurt but he tried not to show anything, he would be fine soon anyway and he didn't want to worry Mahiru.  
Mahiru smiled slightly, "I don't think it would be appropriate for you to walk around the school looking like that..." He replied, "but I'm sure we can find something." He was still worried despite the reassurance.  
He nodded sheepishly before wincing slightly, "aaah what a pain…"  
Mahiru gave him a sympathetic look, "why don't you stay here and I'll go get you something? You look like you need to sit down."  
Kuro nodded sitting down, slightly embarrassed to be hurt over such a small thing. His wounds were already starting to heal up, "Hey Mahiru... have those guys ever attacked you before?" Kuro said concered.  
Mahiru was about to leave he stopped to answer the question, "no... I'm certain it's because of the rumours..."  
Kuro felt a jab, there should have been something he could have done to stop the rumors and now Mahiru was getting people targeting him... "ah... okay..."  
Mahiru saw the look on his face and sighed, "it's not your fault..."  
"Still... don't worry the wounds are basically healed now anyway," he said changing the topic.  
Mahiru nodded and left to get Kuro a coke. It took him less than 5 minutes and when he returned he sat beside Kuro and handed it too him.  
Kuro still felt bad, there should have been something he could have done. And then he got hurt by such a small thing. He took he coke avoiding eye contact.  
Mahiru noticed the change in behaviour. He didn't say anything, but just rested his head on Kuro's shoulder in silent comfort.  
Kuro appreciated the comfort, he held Mahiru's hand gently and brushed the hair out of his face. He gave Mahiru a small kiss and said "aah sorry I couldn't fight better..."  
"You don't have to apologise, I should be thanking you for stepping in in the first place," he replied with a reassuring smile.  
Kuro smiled a little bit, already feeling cheered up. "Thanks Mahiru..."  
Mahiru pulled Kuro into a hug from the side, mindful of his injuries, "They're going to notice we are gone..." He said quietly, hoping the teacher wouldn't be too upset.  
"Ehhh let's just tell them we were showing around a lost student or something," Kuro said shrugging, but happily hugging Mahiru back.  
"That should work..." He mumbled but decided to stay where he was for a little longer.  
They waited a bit more in a comfortable silence, Kuro still leaning on Mahiru's shoulder till his wounds were completely healed, "ah we should go back soon..."  
"Yeah, it's nearly next lesson too," Mahiru agreed, standing up and offering his hand to Kuro.  
Kuro took his hand helping him up, they both started walking to their next classroom although Kuro didn't let go of Mahiru's hand until they were almost there.  
The first five minutes of home ec were average, the teacher explaining that their results from the driving test were very good and stuff. But then the speakers went off to announce that Kuro and Mahiru were to go to the principals office. There were some whispering going on and Mahiru straight away knew what it was about.  
Kuro sighed, "what a pain..." he mumbled as they walked to the principal’s office in silence. When they got there, the principal sent them a disappointed look, the kids from before standing around.   
"Both of you, detention."   
Mahiru's expression fell. He had never been given detention before, especially for something he didn't even do! "S-sir, I am very sorry about what happened," he began.  
Kuro immediately spoke up, "It was me," he said with a serious face, "Mahiru was just passing by at the time, I was the one that beat them up."  
Mahiru gave him an incredulous look. The principal seemed to accept that though, "yes well, I was sceptical that someone like Shirota was involved in something like this. I appreciate that you accepted your violation of the school rules." Mahiru was dismissed and told to go back to class, but refused flatly, arguing that the situation was entirely one sided.  
"Hey, don't push it... You'll get in trouble too," Kuro whispered to him, it was his fault anyway he might as well take the full responsibility for it. "I'll go to the detention," He said flatly. The principal was skeptical at first but seemingly trusted Mahiru enough to let Kuro off.  
Mahiru wanted to argue but decided that Kuro was right. He could see the guys from earlier giving them victorious grins and he promptly flipped them off when the principal wasn't looking. They left the office and Mahiru could barely contain his fury. "This is ridiculous! He didn't even ask for our side of the story!"  
"I'm a silent transfer student who doesn't pay attention in class and excells in combat, he's probably extremely suspicious of me," Kuro said shrugging, he was used to people being suspicious of him.  
"That still doesn't give him a right to accuse us before we even entered! You could have been defending yourself, which you were!" He fumed, "and those assholes probably have a bad history as well!"  
"People tend to accuse me based on my looks. I’ve just learned to go with it," he said shrugging, he wasn't too angry because it didn't really matter whether he got in trouble or not as long as Mahiru was safe.  
On the other hand, Mahiru thought the situation was so unfair. He calmed himself enough to try and speak normally to Kuro, "How are we going to do the detention thing? Since I'm pardoned I can't be there with you."  
"Ah I'm pretty sure its only for an hour after school, so I guess you can do whatever in the meantime. Aaaaah detention is a pain," he grumbled as they walked back to their class.  
"I might as well just hang around the library then..." He replied as they walked back to their seats.  
"Okay, I’ll come up and see you when it’s over," he agreed. Everyone around them was whispering, no doubt starting rumors.   
Mahiru tried his best to ignore them, there wasn't much they could do about it anyway. The lesson soon ended and they were free to leave. Or... They should have been free to leave..."I guess I'll see you in an hour..."  
"Yeah... wish me luck," he said rolling his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the principles office, "Don't forget, after this we have to go the park," he called out to Mahiru.  
Mahiru smiled back at him, "yeah! I look forward to it!" He then headed to the library to waste time. Since school had only just started, there wasn't much studying to occupy himself with.  
Time Skip~  
Kuro entered the Library finding Mahiru sitting down on one of the comfy chairs. He flopped down next to Mahiru, "Your principle is scary..."  
"I wouldn't know, since I've never had to be in that office," Mahiru smiled when he saw Kuro again, "So what was the punishment? Writing out school regulations?"  
"I was interrogated... the whole time he was glaring at me. Aaah can we leave…?" Kuro begged. He had to sit there and talk about how (not) sorry he was about what happened and why he did it and such and the whole time he was being uncomfortably stared down.  
"Yeah good idea. It's really boring without you around you know..." He said as they walked out of the library.  
"Well I guess I have no choice but to stay by your side then~" Kuro said cheekily, walking out of the school heading toward the park with Mahiru.  
"I will take you up on that offer," Mahiru smiled and walked beside him. Once they got there Mahiru found a nice shady area for them to relax. Only week one and it was already stressful, and it had nothing to do with school work yet...  
They sat down under the tree in the shade, it was a really nice spot with fresh green grass and colourful flowers. Kuro lay down peacefully with his head on Mahiru's lap.  
Mahiru idly played with Kuro's hair, twirling the strands around his fingers. He then thought it would by funny to put braids in Kuro's hair and see his reaction. Trying to hide his laughter, he set to work hoping Kuro didn't notice.  
Kuro didn't even notice at all, he just lay contently in Mahiru's lap. After a bit he felt that his hair was different. Mahiru had stopped playing with his hair so he sat up shaking his head only to realise there was small little braids in his hair.  
Mahiru snickered at the look on his face before blushing at how cute he looked with braids. But there was something missing...  
Kuro gave a confused look before reaching up and feeling the braids. He blushed slightly, he actually liked them...  
"Hang on! There's one final thing!" He said before putting a flower behind Kuro's ear. He cooed at how cute he looked, "oh my god Kuro who would have thought that you suit braids and flowers!"  
Kuro flushed and mumbled "y-you think so?" before brushing his hair out of his face and giving Mahiru a small smile.  
Mahiru smiled back brightly, "you know what would complete this?"  
"Hm?" Kuro gave an innocent confused look tilting his head.  
"You need a flower crown," he declared in a mock serious tone.  
"E-eh? A flower crown?? Why?" Kuro said blushing, the flower and braids were enough to make his heart melt but now a flower crown…?  
"Because it's cute!" Mahiru said simply, picking a bunch of flowers that he deemed worthy for Kuro.  
"E-ah you don't have to really…" Kuro mumbled playing with one of the braids that fell on his face. "Well, if i'm getting one so are you," Kuro decided before starting to pick some different flowers for Mahiru.  
Mahiru blushed, "that's the spirit!" After collecting blue, white and yellow flowers, he started to weave them together.  
Kuro had never done it before but tried to make one out of pink white and yellow. He tried weaving it together as best he could before finishing it and putting it on Mahiru's head. He smiled again, "As expected it looks amazing on you."  
Mahiru was almost finished when Kuro had beat him to it, "Why thank you~" he grinned and finished the final touches on his own. He held it up to inspect it before placing it on Kuro's head like he had for himself, "So cute! I need to take a photo of this!" He said before taking out his phone and talking a photo of himself and Kuro.  
Kuro blushed and half hid behind Mahiru in the photo, "Thank you… I guess..." he said looking up at the flower crown happily.  
Mahiru turned Kuro's head towards himself before giving him a small but sweet kiss. He was just so cute, there was no way he couldn't kiss him.  
Kuro happily leaned in to kiss him back before lying back in Mahiru's lap. He sighed and closed his eyes contently, "I love you."  
Mahiru smiled, and said "I love you too," back softly. He enjoyed these moments, even when they said nothing, it just felt right.  
Kuro sat up slowly and looked over at the ice cream truck and back at Mahiru, hoping it would get his very obvious hinting across.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully, "sure~ I did say you could anyway."  
"Hooray~" he cheered, "do you want one?"  
"Hmm... I'm alright for now. Do you want me to come with you?" Mahiru knew the answer but asked anyway.  
Kuro nodded, when Mahiru got up he held Mahiru's hand and continued walking over to the ice cream truck still with the flowers and braids in his hair.  
"The usual?" he asked Kuro as he pulled out $5.  
He nodded again. After Mahiru ordered (since he was bad at dealing with people) he stood next to Mahiru happily waiting for his ice cream.  
Mahiru paid and thanked the woman working there for the compliment about the crowns. He handed Kuro his ice cream and smiled, "She was nice~"  
Kuro nodded licking his ice cream, he smiled at Mahiru, "Thank you~"   
"Hey do you want me to take the braids out soon?" He asked thinking Kuro wouldn't want to walk around in public like that.  
"Ah no it’s okay... I like them…" Kuro mumbled playing with one of the braids that fell on his face blushing slightly.  
Mahiru was surprised but didn't question it, "ok then. Should we start to head back?" They didn't get as much time out as they would have liked because of the detention.  
"Sure" he agreed, they started walking back from the park and Kuro grabbed Mahiru's hand subtely.  
Mahiru smiled and held his hand back. Despite what happened earlier in the day, he still thought it was a good one, "It's Friday tomorrow~" he said happily.  
"Ehhh finally it's almost the weekend," Kuro said slumping over in relief, "I don't want to have to go back and deal with that principle though, it's the modern day version of torture…" he said shuddering.   
Mahiru laughed and squeezed his hand lightly, "You're so dramatic," he rolled his eyes, "He wont call you back unless something like that happens again. Though I would much prefer that then medieval torture."  
Kuro blushed slightly and smiled back. Mahiru's laugh was still adorable. "I would prefer neither and sleep instead," he said rolling his eyes still holding onto Mahirus hand.  
"I'm sure you would~" They both eventually arrived back at the apartment.  
Once they got back Kuro closed the door behind him and leaned over to kiss Mahiru.  
Mahiru sighed and kissed back. He really needed this after their hectic day.  
Kuro stood closer to Mahiru and with their bodies pressed together kissed him more. He look a break chuckling, "This was the only thing keeping me alive during that detention."  
Mahiru panted slightly before giving him a smile, "you're ridiculous... Although I'm happy to know what’s on your mind~" he replied with a sly expression.  
Kuro blushed, he wasn't expecting that reply. He quickly shut up Mahiru by smashing his lips against Mahiru’s with no warning.  
Mahiru was surprised but kissed back confidently, wrapping his arms around Kuro's neck and running his fingers through his hair.  
Kuro kissed him more. He snaked his hands down around Mahiru's waist and hips, letting out a small moan as Mahiru got more confident.  
Mahiru loved it when Kuro made those sounds and tried to coax another moan by sliding his tongue against Kuro's.  
Kuro felt Mahiru starting to take more control and he wasn't complaining one bit, but he certainly wouldn't back down. He pushed Mahiru against the wall letting his tongue circle Mahiru's mouth.  
Mahiru groaned and backed off a bit, letting Kuro have his way. He did, however, slide his hands down Kuro's chest and slipped his hands under his shirt.  
Kuro felt Mahiru's hands feeling along his chest, he moaned more before running his hands down Mahiru's thighs and taking another step closer with their bodies pressed up against each other.  
Mahiru took a shaky breath before kissing him again, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. He used it too his advantage and wrapped his legs around Kuro's waist.  
Kuro gave them both a second the breath, he painted slightly catching his breath before sending a smirk at Mahiru before sealing their lips again sliding his hands down to Mahirus ass cheekily.  
Mahiru's breath hitched as he broke away from the kiss in surprise. Resting his forehead on Kuro's, Mahiru sent him a lustful look with half opened eyes, "You're so hot Kuu-Sama~" he said smirking slightly.  
Chan Kuro flushed, he was about to say something but couldn't find the words after seeing Mahiru's expression, He just decided to pick Mahiru up bridal style before leaning down and kissing him again like a prince in some sort of fairy tale.  
Mahiru flushed harder. Kuro knew exactly what he liked somehow, and he was loving it. (//he wants the maccas now lol)  
Kuro happily took him into their lounge room and sat him down on the couch, he gave him another small but sweet kiss before saying, "It's getting late, we should have dinner soon…"   
Mahiru, who was still dazed, leaned against Kuro and shut his eyes, "Yeah, what do you feel like…?"  
He shrugged, "You know what im going to say to that and I already know the answer," Kuro bluntly answered looking over at Mahiru's face.  
"Oh... I don’t know how I forgot that obsession..." He mumbled, "whatever, you can have it. I'll find something else."  
"Hooray~" Kuro cheered. He kissed Mahiru as thanks before getting up to go make it.  
Mahiru smiled and laid down on the couch, watching Kuro from over the arm of the couch.  
Kuro was making his ramen and accidentally dropped the fork when he looked over seeing Mahiru watching him with a smile. His smile should be illegal... Kuro blushed and looked away.  
Mahiru snickered, "you dropped something Kuro~" he said obviously teasing.   
"What a pain..." Kuro mumbled picking it up still blushing, "it’s because of that smile of yours damnit," he muttered quietly hoping Mahiru didn't hear.  
"Oh~?" Mahiru heard every word and smiled innocently at him, "Kuro? Did you say something?"   
"Nothing," Kuro grumbled knowing Mahiru heard everything by the tone in his voice. He gave a small playful glare and turned around hiding a blush.  
Mahiru giggled and decided to lay off. That was when he suddenly yelped.  
"Eh Mahiru?!" Kuro turned to him, scared by the sudden sound of distress.  
Mahiru started laughing, "Don't worry! It was just Shiro!" He replied as the cat meowed and crawled onto his head.  
Kuro sighed and let his head fall onto the bench, "...seriously Mahiru, you scared the life out of me."   
"Sooooryyyy!" He called back, "it was really scary though!" The cat had jumped up from behind and had fallen on his back. Of course he got scared!  
Kuro rolled his eyes playfully, he walked over giving Shiro a pat, "Sure sure," he said smiling slightly.  
"This cat is secretly evil, I just know it," Mahiru replied, giving the kitten a look of suspicion.  
Kuro shrugged, "I'm secretly a vampire and you still love me~" he said sitting next to Mahiru happily.  
"True... But you didn't keep the secret very well did you?" He grinned.  
"Well it would have stayed a secret if we hadn't formed the contract," Kuro said, Mahiru would forget all about it. "I'm certainly glad we did though," he said kissing Mahiru before sitting back and leaning on him.  
"Yeah well who 'randomly' showed up eating all the ramen?" He giggled playing around with Kuro's bell.  
"Who calls out 'honey im home' to a cat," he retorted laughing, smiling and contently leaning on Mahiru.  
Mahiru blushed, "th-that's... Screw you..." He huffed in embarrassment.  
He smiled and laughed, "that was pretty amusing," he commented, "It's cute~"   
"Stoooooop..." Mahiru hid his face in Kuro's shoulder, "…maybe I said it because it was the first time I had come home to someone instead of nothing..." He mumbled.  
Kuro rested his head on Mahiru's, "from now on i'll always be here okay?" he said smiling genuinely at Mahiru.  
"Thanks Kuro..." He replied before grinning, "I love you honey~"  
Kuro rolled his eyes playfully, "I'll let you call me that just this once" he made a special exception for this time before leaning in gently kissing Mahiru.  
Mahiru kissed him back. When he heard a small meow, he jumped back and found himself staring into Shiro's big blue eyes. The cat was watching from the back of the couch, "Evil cat..."  
"Awww leave the innocent Shiro alone," Kuro whined giving Shiro some attention and pats. She jumped into his lap and curled up there. Kuro wouldn't admit it but it made him happy when animals showed him affection like that.  
"It's the innocent ones you have to look out for..." Mahiru replied with a small glare towards Shiro, "See? She's trying to get on your good side!"  
"Is someone jealous~" he said jokingly, snickering and giving Shiro a few more pats.  
"N-no! Why would I be jealous??!" He defended himself, looking away with a glare.  
Kuro laughed again and pulled Mahiru back to face him and gave him a short kiss, "don't worry I love you too~" he said teasingly.  
Mahiru blushed, "I would hope so..." He looked over at the cat again and noticed she was staring again.  
Kuro chuckled and cuddled Shiro, not noticing any looks shared between the two, "ah speaking of which did we leave her food this morning?"  
"She had the normal biscuits, just not canned food," Mahiru replied.  
"Ah thats good, I'm gonna get her a treat," he said getting up and leaving her on the couch. She had been on her own for a couple of days while they were at school without messing anything up so she deserves a treat. He left the room into the bedroom where they kept the treats hidden from her.  
Mahiru smiled at him and decided to make his own dinner while Kuro gave Shiro her treat. He settled on something simple, an apple, since he wasn't terrible hungry, "Hey Kuro!" He called out.  
"Ah yeah?" he responded tilting his head when Mahiru called his name.  
"So... Shiro's litter tray..." He began, "what system are we going to use?" There was no way he was going to be the only one cleaning up cat shit.  
Kuro whined "I dont like where this is heading…"  
"Well Shiro is both of our responsibilities, so it’s only fair we have a rotation of who cleans up," Mahiru gave him his 'don't argue with me' look.  
"Ehhhhh what a pain... fine," Kuro gave up and flop on the couch after giving Shiro her treat.  
Mahiru grinned in success, "thank you~" He finished his apple and started heading to their room, "I'm going to do the homework we were given. You probably should as well."  
"Sure I’ll do it now," Kuro said getting out his books and very obviously playing his game instead.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes, "well, if you need me I'm in our room..." He replied before going to start his math homework.  
Kuro played his game for a bit more before setting it down on the couch and poking his head into their room and said, "Ehhh are you done yet."  
Mahiru looked over at him tiredly, "no... I think our math teacher hates us..." He sighed and laid his head on the desk.  
Kuro looked worried before walking in and closing his book, "no, that’s enough work for you," he said firmly. He could tell Mahiru was exhausted and geting stressed about it.  
"Ehh... But it's due tomorrow..." He replied, not moving from his position.  
Kuro gave Mahiru a hug from the side, "what a pain... I won't let you get stressed about this stupid thing... it isn't worth it," he said trying to get Mahiru to take a break, he lifted Mahiru's head up gently and gave him a small kiss.  
Mahiru was extremely grateful for the intervention and leaned into Kuro happily, "ok... You win. It's driving be crazy anyway..." Seriously, the teacher just had to give them a whole chapter to do.  
Kuro took his hand before flopping down onto the bed behind them and pulling Mahiru down with him on top of him. Kuro smiled up at Mahiru gently, hoping he could forget about the homework.  
Mahiru snuggled into Kuro's chest contently."Weirdly, I am sometimes jealous of your neetness..." he said.  
"I'm very talented at what I do," Kuro said jokingly, putting his arm over Mahiru and closed his eyes happily.  
"Yeah... I can't argue with that," Mahiru said simply with a small smile. He then closed his eyes and listened to Kuro's heart beat as he fell asleep.  
Kuro opened his eyes lightly looking down at Mahiru's content sleeping face and smiled before pulling the blanket over both of them and falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15~ Aquarium!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we amp up the fluff a bit for reasons : )
> 
> also...
> 
> Lazer pointers : ) nuf said

Mahiru had got up at the usual time of 6:30 (thank goodness) and was currently getting ready for school. It was Friday so he was in a pretty good mood.  
Kuro kept lying in bed. When Mahiru got up off him he was woken up but he still didn't want to move.   
"Ehhh Mahiru can we skip today...?" he begged.  
"Kuro, it's Friday. I'm sure you will survive," he rolled his eyes at the typical behaviour.  
"Please Mahimahi-chan~" Kuro teased with his head lying off the edge of the bed facing Mahiru.  
Mahiru sighed and knelt down so he could give Kuro a small kiss, "your request is denied Kuu-Chan~"  
Kuro whined some more before rolling off the bed unenthusiastically. He then took off his shirt and casually threw it on the bed before putting his school shirt on messily.  
Mahiru glared at his carelessness before blushing and heading out of the bedroom to go make breakfast.  
Kuro mumbled something sleepily before wandering out to the living room and hugging Mahiru from behind, "Ehhhh good moring," he said rubbing his eyes.  
Mahiru smiled cheerfully and leaned back into the hug, "morning Kuro~ did you sleep well?"  
He rested his chin on Mahiru's shoulder and said, "Not at all. I would feel so much better if I was able to sleep in a couple more hours," he said jokingly, it was worth a try but he already knew the answer.  
"You're ridiculous..." He laughed, "you can sleep as much as you want when we get back ok?"  
"Okay~" Kuro said giving up. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving him and going to pack his bag.  
Mahiru smiled as he watched him leave. Kuro was cute in the mornings~ He felt something around his feet and managed to stop himself from jumping when he realised it was just Shiro. He sighed in relief before feeding her a can, giving her some pats.  
Kuro finished packing his bag and walked over giving Shiro a pat, "are you suuuure we can't skip?"  
Mahiru playfully punched him, "stop your complaining. There's no reason to," He replied before quickly finishing his breakfast.  
Kuro whined finishing his own breakfast before slowly getting his bag and walking out the door with Mahiru. As they were walking to school Kuro randomly grabbed Mahiru's hand and speed walked until they were quite a distance before stopping and calming down.   
Mahiru yelped in surprise and gave him a confused look.  
Kuro glanced back before continuing walking as if nothing happened, "Nothing… I just saw those guys again..." Kuro mumbled, he didn't really care if he had to fight them again although it was a pain but he was worried about Mahiru and the possibility that he could be hurt.  
"Oh..." Mahiru looked back as well in distaste, "I'm pretty sure the only reason they aren't expelled is because of their status in sport..." He was glad Kuro is trying to avoid them.  
"And its easier to blame everything on the new transfer student..." Kuro muttered with a glare towards the ground. His expression then returned back to normal as he sighed and said, "what a pain…"  
"Well they don't know anything about you so they should have no right to blame stuff on you," Mahiru huffed, "Kuu-Chan wouldn't do something like that without reason~" he snickered.  
"Yeah... thanks Mahimahi-Chan~" Kuro flushed at the nickname but two could play that game. He didn't care too much what other people thought but all that mattered was that Mahiru thought he was a good person.   
Mahiru flushed as well but he couldn't hide his smile, "you know, if you were anybody else I probably would have murdered you for calling me that."  
He rolled his eyes playfully, "and you're the only one I would ever let call me 'Kuu-Chan’," he replied.  
"Fair enough~" Mahiru laughed and stood closer to Kuro. They soon arrived at the school and we're putting their stuff away in their lockers.  
Kuro got out his things from his locker and walked over to Mahiru's locker waiting for him to finish getting his stuff out, "What are we gonna do for math?" he asked referring to the assignment for homework they didn't finish.  
Mahiru sighed, "so part 1 was supposed to be handed in, but I only finished up to section c... That means I have two periods plus first break to finish d and e. Then the next part is due Monday. Argh! This isn't simple at all! And you haven't even started have you?" He gave Kuro an accusing look.  
Kuro shrugged, "I'll probably get yelled at what a pain..." He didn't like being yelled at because it was too loud and annoying, but its not like that was going to make him do work. Work was even worse.  
"Argh whatever... Just copy down some from mine. It would be annoying if you got another detention…" Mahiru said, not mentioning that he felt guilty for forcing something he hated onto him.  
"Yay~ will it be alright though? Won't the teacher be able to tell," he didn't care if he got in trouble but Mahiru could get a detention for sharing notes.  
Mahiru smiled at his concern, "as long as you don't copy word for word it will be fine~ besides, it's math, most of the calculations are all the same anyway."  
Kuro nodded, "okay yay~ I'll write them in next lesson" he said happily, he was always happy to avoid being yelled at.  
"Make it look convincing!" Mahiru said. They both made their way to science, Mahiru constantly worrying if he was going to finish the assignment on time.   
Kuro could see Mahiru worrying and instantly got worried himself, as he walked to class he gave Mahiru's hand a squeeze and a concerned look, "Don't stress yourself out about it..." he said as they had to break contact walking into the class and taking their seats.  
"I'll try... No guarantees though," Mahiru replied sheepishly. While the teacher was busy teaching the class, he pulled out the math assignment and frantically tried to finish it.  
Kuro gave him a concerned look and in class he looked over at Mahiru's work and whispered to him some of the answers, even if it was a pain he could work, and he hated seeing Mahiru so stressed.  
Mahiru managed to finish the next question thanks to the help of Kuro, who surprisingly knew math to a degree. He gave him a smile of appreciation and before he knew it, the bell rang for period 2. It was unfortunate that he had to miss out on science but if it meant finishing the assignment, he didn't care too much.  
Kuro started thinking about someplace they could go after school to get Mahiru's mind off his assignments, he really did need a break. Kuro was deep in thought and didn't even realize the bell went.  
Mahiru slowly stood up and packed up his stuff, "You know... This is such a pain," Mahiru smiled, using Kuro's line to lighten the mood.  
Kuro snapped out of it and packed up his own things, "ah.. my line," Kuro said half heartedly with a small smile towards Mahiru. It was pretty funny to hear someone else say it, not to mention Mahiru's smile.  
Mahiru grabbed Kuro's hand and led him out the door. He was in a much happier mood now that he saw Kuro's cute smile~ "If there were less people around, I'd kiss you right now," he said turning his head to look at Kuro.  
Kuro blushed slightly, "Eeeeeh but then I have to wait a whole day…" Kuro whined, he would have very much liked a kiss at that moment.  
"Then that's all the more reason to look forward to going home~" Mahiru teased.  
Kuro gave him a playful glare, "Don't tease me or I might just kiss you right now~" Kuro teased back as they walked to their next class. He didn't actually plan on doing anything but he wanted to see Mahiru's reaction.  
Mahiru flushed and looked away in embarrassment. "As much as I hate to say it, that wouldn’t really be a good idea..." That didn't mean he was concerned about others seeing, but of who might see. There had already been one incident, and Mahiru really didn't want a repeat of that.  
Kuro gave an innocent look, "I know~ I wasn't being serious," Kuro said with a small affectionate look over to Mahiru before getting his usual bored look back as they walked into class.  
Mahiru smiled back at Kuro and laughed slightly at how fast his expression changed. Business was an easy subject so he wasn't too concerned about missing the lesson to finish the math assignment.  
Kuro paid the very minimum attention he could to the teacher, looking down to his lap where he he was playing his hidden game on mute. He was mindlessly daydreaming when an idea came to him, "Hey Mahiru can we go somewhere after school... it’s a secret where," he whispered.  
Mahiru looked at him curiously, "a secret? Ok sure!" He grinned before noticing the device under his desk."Kuro... If they confiscate that I have no sympathy."  
Kuro was excited for school to finish up, he hoped Mahiru liked it, "They can only confiscate it if they catch me~" Kuro said cheekily. He was very sneaky with his devices. He saved and put it in his pocket as the bell went for reccess.   
Mahiru rolled his eyes before getting up to leave, "Alright, for your sake I hope they don't."  
He grabbed his things and followed Mahiru out the door, they walked into the lunchroom where Mahiru's friends were already waiting, "Hey Mahiru!! Hey Kuro!!" Koyuki energetically greeted.   
"Hey Koyuki! How's it going?" Mahiru greeted back with a smile and waved to Ryusei.  
Kuro followed Mahiru quietly with a small nod in greeting before sitting down next to Mahiru. Koyuki replied, "Great! Actually theres a really good movie showing after school, I really need someone to go with since Ryu-Chan has sport practice. Will you go with me please~" he practically begged.  
Mahiru's smile faltered slightly, "umm well... I mean..." He started internally freaking out.   
Kuro butted in, "No he isn't free, sorry," he said bluntly. Koyukis smile faltered, "aww... maybe next time~" Kuro went back to being silent trying to hide behind Mahiru.  
"I-if you haven't booked maybe we could all go tomorrow?" Mahiru felt really bad for turning the request down.  
Koyuki nodded, "Yeah good idea Mahiru~" he seemed to brighten up a bit but Mahiru clearly felt guilty about it.   
"Ehh it'll be worth it I promise," Kuro whispered, now that he had been invited to something else Kuro had to make sure he didn't regret going with him.  
Mahiru smiled back at him, grateful everything had turned out ok. He was also now even more excited about what Kuro could be planning.  
They were talking again when the bell rung for next class. Kuro grabbed his things and got up, "Ehhh what a pain," he complained.  
"Ok guys, see you at lunch!" Mahiru waved and after exchanging goodbyes they headed off to math.  
Kuro gave Mahiru a re-assuring look as the walked into the class and took their seats, the teacher walked around collecting their homework and eventually got to Mahiru and Kuro.   
Mahiru handed his in and looked over at Kuro, hoping he had at least wrote something down.   
Kuro handed in his sheet folded over. The teacher took it without looking and Kuro gave a sheepish look at Mahiru, "Its a blank piece of paper," he whispered, explaining the sheepish look and the folded over sheet.  
Mahiru face palmed, "they're going to know it's you..."  
He shrugged, "probably~" Kuro replied cheekily, overall he didn't care too much, he knew if he was going to get a detention it would be during lunch anyway so it wouldn't be after school.  
"You're an idiot..." Mahiru sighed, "the teacher is going to have you on a 'to torture' list you know."  
"I'm only surprised that I wasn't already on it..." Kuro mumbled, all of math class was torture already. The teacher was going through the homework when she looked up and glared at the whole class, clearly finding Kuro's 'homework'.  
Mahiru shook his head, "have you at least put down something in the assignment?"   
Kuro leaned back on his chair with his hands in his pockets in a carefree way, he sent a small smile at Mahiru, "nope."  
Mahiru face desked, "Kuro..."  
"They can only give me a detention if they find me~" he said cheekily. After class was over the teacher was glaring him down clearly wanting to talk with him but he just mumbled 'what a pain' and walked out of the classroom.  
Mahiru followed, slightly annoyed at Kuro's laziness with everything. If he was here for a whole year, he probably would force him to do every math equation in the textbook.  
Kuro asked Mahiru, "Hey whats our next class?" he just wanted the school day to be over and done with.  
"History... Then we have lunch, English and PE," he replied, "I think we are watching a documentary in History."  
Kuro nodded with a small groan, they walked to their history class and sat in their seats as the teacher told them they would in fact be watching a documentary that was filmed in the time of their unit.  
Mahiru was really interested in the documentary, moreso than others. He found history really interesting and it was even better with real live footage. It was only 10 minutes in when Mahiru noticed that there was a person petting a cat in the distance. What was strange was that he looked verry similar to the one who was sitting right next to him, “Umm... Kuro?"  
Kuro finally payed attention to the documentary and saw himself patting the cat, "aah so that’s what they were filming..." he mumbled quietly just loud enough for Mahiru to hear.  
“Eh???? So that is you??" Mahiru whispered back in surprise, "what are the chances of that??"  
Kuro blushed slightly when on the film he could be seen smiling slightly and feeding the cat happily, he never thought anyone would see that, especially Mahiru. "Yeah I remember that..." he whispered back quietly.  
Mahiru gave him a smile and small pat on his head, "you were still cute even from back then~"  
Kuro blushed even more and looked down shyly, "T-thanks..." he looked back up at the documentary and he saw himself put his hands in his pockets and walk off.  
Mahiru laughed quietly and continued watching the footage. Soon it ended and they were alowed to leave.  
They got up and left the classroom to go to lunch, Kuro was still a little embarrassed being caught like that. "I can't believe I did that on camera..." he said quietly.  
"I can't believe you were even on camera," Mahiru countered. They got to the lunch table before the others.  
"Ehh and even when I try so hard to avoid them," he whined sitting down next to Mahiru, he leaned on Mahiru's shoulder casually enjoying the comfortable silence before quickly getting off as soon as Mahiru's friends arrived.  
Mahiru was disappointed when Kuro moved but he understood why. When Koyuki and Ryusei sat down opposite them, Mahiru engaged in a small conversation with them.  
Kuro looked over at Mahiru, he wished he could just hold his hand and lean on his shoulder but he knew he couldn't when people were around. He sighed and put his head on the table hoping to get a little bit of sleep before english and PE.  
Mahiru glanced at Kuro and noticed his down expression. He wanted to cheer him up somehow and decided that when they got home he was going to give Kuro some nice cuddles~  
The lunch bell rang and they headed off for English. They both walked past a couple holding hands and being all lovey in the hallway and Kuro looked away. He was sort of jealous that just because of some stupid kids they couldn't be like that at school. They walked into english and took their seats as the teacher called the roll.  
Mahiru could practically feel Kuro's down mood, choosing to move his chair closer to him in an attempt to cheer him up, "just two more periods and we can go home."

Kuro nodded, "yeah..." he said absent mindedly before putting his head on the desk, the main reason he hated school was he couldn't get any attention of affection from Mahiru. The rest of the class went smoothly but Kuro's mood hadn't improved much, the bell rang and they got up to leave.  
Mahiru frowned and decided to leave him be. After making sure the homework was written down, he walked out of the classroom with Kuro slightly behind. When they made it to PE, the teacher said they were going to have a theory lesson so there was no need to change. Mahiru was a little disappointed since they missed their last lesson.  
Kuro sat on his chair and slumped down lying on the table. The PE teacher saw but decided to let him be since he looked like he had just given up on Kuro. He occasionally took a small peek at Mahiru before putting his head back on the desk.  
Mahiru's gaze was constantly returning to Kuro. He was starting to get more worried since Kuro was never this upset, especially in the recent weeks. He watched the clock as it slowly approached the end of school. 'Why wont time go faster for once...'  
Eventually after a very very long lesson that felt like hours and hours, the bell went for the end of school. The teacher dissmissed them and they both got up and left the classroom.  
Mahiru sighed in relief and hurriedly packed up his stuff, "finally! I was beginning to think we would be stuck here forever!" he tried to break the negative atmosphere that was accumulating around Kuro.  
"Yeah I’m glad thats over..." he mumbled yawning, he realized he was probably acting weird and tried to act normal. It was stupid to get upset over something like that anyway, he shouldn't be like that over just not getting enough affection.  
Mahiru was still suspicious of his behaviour, but decided it was best to just get home before interrogating, "Ok! Let's go," he declared, wanting to spend no more time than necessary at the school. They both went to their lockers and got ready to leave.  
They started walking home and Kuro stayed silent most of the time, only replying with short answers when Mahiru talked to him. Eventually they arrived at the apartment, Kuro opened the door and started walking in.  
Mahiru trailed behind him and locked the door, "Hey Kuro, are you ok?" he asked in concern.  
"…Mm yeah im fine," he replied quietly putting his bag down in the lounge room, he decided it wasn't worth worrying Mahiru about.  
Mahiru sighed in exasperation, "Kuro, I know it's not nothing," he said approaching him, "please tell me? I don't like seeing you upset..."  
"Ehh its not that important..." he tried to brush it off, "...it's just… I guess because of school and all I kinda miss doing certain things and whatever... I dont know, it’s nothing…" Kuro said very quietly looking away embarassed.  
Mahiru stood right in front of him, "Kuro... You have to speak up," He was not going to give up that easily.  
"...I guess I just miss doing couple things with you because of school... like holding hands and... it’s stupid dont worry about it," Kuro said slightly louder still blushing.  
Mahiru was surprised at his attempt of an explanation, but smiled in understanding, "Kuro, why would you think that's stupid?" he asked before giving him a hug.  
Kuro was surprised by the sudden hug, "....you don't think it’s stupid?" he said quietly.  
"Of course not~" he replied simply, "you don't need to feel embarrassed about that, ok?" He rested his head on Kuro's chest.  
Kuro gave a small smile down, already feeling himself cheering up. He happily embraced the hug for a little longer before breaking it saying, "We have to go get changed so we can go to the surprise~" he said.  
"Oh yeah! Am I allowed to know now~?" Mahiru asked.  
"Not yet~" Kuro said before walking into the bedroom to get changed into his normal coat.  
Mahiru grinned and followed him, "Surprises are great when they're from you~" he said. Mostly because it was rare when Kuro actually tried to do something nice, and usually it turns out really well.  
Kuro took off his school shirt and changed into his black tee shirt, he smiled over at Mahiru, "ahh I hope you like it..."   
"I'm sure I will~ No matter what it is, as long as it's with you, it will be worth it," Mahiru reassured him before grabbing a white shirt to change as well.  
Kuro blushed slightly and put on his coat, he put up the hoodie comfortably glad to be back in his usual outfit again, "ready?"  
Mahiru finished getting ready by putting his own jacket on, "yep! Lead the way Kuu-Chan~"  
Kuro grabbed his hand and lead him out the door, they were walking for a bit until they got to the Aquarium. He looked over at Mahiru to see what he thought.  
Mahiru grinned and gave Kuro a hug from the side, "Great idea Kuro! I haven't been here in years!" In fact, the last time he had gone to places like this was with his mum.  
Kuro could feel happiness radiating off Mahiru and that made him happy, he took Mahiru's hand happily, "lets go in~ they have seals here too," he added in remembering that Mahiru loved them.  
Mahiru held Kuro's hand tightly and remained as close as possible to his side. He didn't care about what others thought, he just wanted to have fun with Kuro. "Nice~" Mahiru replied happily as they entered.  
When they entered a woman approached them, Kuro was skeptical of her at first but eased when she said, "Ah wow you two seem like such a happy couple!" she said happily looking at the two standing as close as possible holding hands.  
Mahiru was not expecting that of all things, "haha, thank you!" He smiled back, happy that there weren't only assholes in the world.  
Kuro nodded as well shyly, she said goodbye and went back to doing her own thing. They went up to the front desk and got their tickets before going in, "it’s so big... where do we even start."  
"Hmm... Why don't we start with the Sharks and work our way around?" Mahiru suggested. It was the simplest option since they were closest to them.  
"I'm guessing because its simple?" Kuro said affectionately, it was really cute how Mahiru did that, "Okay sure~" he agreed and they started walking around. Kuro looked up as the sharks swam around the tanks around them in awe.  
Mahiru playfully shoved him, "simple is best Kuro~" he replied. When they were at the Sharks, Mahiru glanced at Kuro. He was so cute when he was amazed...  
Kuro flinched slightly when one came right up to the glass next to him, he watched them swimming around for a bit, "aah sharks are so cool..."   
Mahiru nodded, "which one is your favourite?" He asked. There were a lot of different types, some he didn't even know the name of.  
"Hmmm probably the Great White Shark..." he said as one passed by them, "and its simple right?" he said with a small laugh.  
Mahiru laughed as well, "looks like I'm teaching you something~"  
"Should we move on? The seals are next I think," he said looking over at Mahiru.  
"Sure! Let's go!" Mahiru agreed and practically dragged Kuro over to the seal pen.  
Kuro followed him in. As soon as Mahiru saw the seals his whole face lit up and Kuro blushed. It was just so cute when Mahiru got excited like that. He really was lucky, he thought standing next to Mahiru with a small smile.  
Mahiru watched them play around, a huge smile on his face. This was the second time within two weeks that he was able to see seals, and he definitely wasn't complaining. One of them was sleeping on a rock and rolled over into the water. Mahiru giggled, "that one reminds me of you in the mornings~"  
Kuro gave a fake offened face, before laughing, "and that one reminds me of you in the morning," he said back pointing at an energetic happy seal at the front smiling at them.  
Mahiru laughed, "I'm not always like that in the morning," he defended himself.  
"Maybe not~ but you're still always energetic and cute no matter what time of the day," Kuro said honestly, it was cheesy but it was the truth.  
Mahiru blushed and looked away in embarrassment, "th-thanks Kuro," he smiled.  
Kuro happily squeezed his hand, they kept looking around at the seals a bit more as Kuro was entranced by Mahiru's excitement towards them. Eventually they had seen all of the seals in the seal pens and they needed to move on.  
"I think that one liked me~" he said pointing to the one watching them leave. He waved goodbye to it and they both headed to the turtles.  
Kuro nodded happily, there was a special glass turtle habitat that you could pet the turtles in and of course Kuro headed straight over there excited to pet a turtle.  
Mahiru followed him happily, and was overjoyed when he found out they could pet them. "Oh my gosh Kuro, they're so cute!" He said.  
"Mm..." Kuro said, he knelt down and put his hand in and gently patted one on the head. He could practically explode, the head was so small and soft and it was adorable.  
Mahiru got out his phone as subtly as he could and took a picture of Kuro and the turtle. Every time Kuro was around animals the cuteness levels rise to the roof.  
Kuro didn't even notice and kept patting the turtle with a small smile before stepping back, "Do you wanna try?"  
Mahiru snapped out of his thoughts and nodded eagerly. He stepped toward the glass and reached over to gently pet the turtle that Kuro had. "Wow, I didn’t think they would be soft. I assumed they would be more rough like a lizard," Mahiru smiled and looked back at Kuro.  
Kuro smiled back when Mahiru did and nodded, "Yeah.... they are so cute..." he said looking back at the turtles doing their thing in the habitat.  
Mahiru took a few more photos before putting his phone away, "what's next~"  
Kuro looked at the signs and said, "ah I think it's the dolphins," he said grabbing Mahiru’s hand again and leading him into the dolphin area.  
Mahiru followed happily. The mention of dolphins brought back the memories from their holiday, and the thought just added to his good mood.  
Once they arrived there was a large area in the middle full of water that the dolphins swam around in, you could either go upstairs and see them jumping up and the view from up top or below where you could see through the glass at the swimming below.  
Mahiru was really impressed with the layout of the enclosure. "Hey Kuro, want to go down bellow?" He suggested.  
Kuro nodded, he took Mahiru's hand again leading him downstairs. The view was incredible. It was dark and the only light was illuminating from the water, and you could walk around in a circle as the dolphins swam around sometimes coming up to the glass. "Wow..."  
Mahiru mirrored Kuro's expression. It truly was spectacular, and Mahiru had an idea."Kuro, let's get a photo of us with the dolphins in the background~" he said.  
"A-ah okay sure.." Kuro was slowly getting more used to being in photos, they stood against the glass and Mahiru got out his phone and Kuro made a small awkward smile at the camera.  
Mahiru grinned and took the photo as some dolphins swam past. He brought it up on his phone and showed Kuro."Perfect timing! And you look cute as always~" he added before kissing him on the cheek.   
Kuro blushed and smiled at Mahiru, "Eehhh what… t-thankyou..." he said shyly hiding behind his bangs in embarrassment.   
Mahiru snickered and gave him a hug. He couldn't help it, there was too much cuteness and he was still determined to give Kuro as much affection as possible.  
Kuro blushed even more but happily embraced the hug, his mood from the afternoon had gone comepletley. "Aah next is the penguins" Kuro said in an excited tone holding Mahiru's hand softly.  
"Penguins are adorable~" Mahiru cooed as they both followed the signs. When they arrived at the pen, Mahiru nearly died of cuteness overload."Oh... my... god... There are chicks!"  
Kuro looked over at Mahiru and back at the chicks, "So adorable... the baby penguins are cute but I think you're cuter~" Kuro said with a small smile and blush, this was his revenge.  
Mahiru was not expecting that at all, "Th-there's no way..." he mumbled, now it was his turn to get flustered.  
Kuro squeezed his hand and said "See?~ You're even cute when you're embarrassed," before kneeling down to the penguins level and tapping at the glass in awe of the cuteness.  
Mahiru didn't know how to respond, so he just smiled before crouching down beside him. He drew circles on the glass with his finger and watched as one of the Penguins head attempted to follow.  
Kuro instinctively followed Mahiru's finger with his head before realizing what he was doing and looking away blushing hoping he wasn't caught.  
Mahiru glanced at Kuro and held back his laughter, "hey Kuro? Why do you think this is entertaining to them?" He asked innocently, gesturing to the three birds that have gathered to him to watch him.  
"I have no idea don't ask me," Kuro mumbled coughing awkwardly and avoiding eye contact, he knew Mahiru saw that, sneaky guy.  
"If you say so~" he snickered at Kuro's obviousness. He decided to let the topic go but he definitely would bring it up again later. "Have we missed anything?" He asked, looking around for the nearest sign.  
"Ah i'm pretty sure theres a general fish section but we don't have to go there,” just normal fish was kind of boring after all, and it was getting late. Kuro cursed himself quietly, he had to pick a school afternoon to do it so they had less time. He probably should have picked a weekend instead.  
"Sounds good! I'm a little tired anyway," Mahiru nodded and they both headed to the exit. When they were just about to leave, Mahiru spotted something in the gift shop window, "Hey Kuro, I'll be back in just a second ok?" He said.  
"Huh? okay?" Kuro said confused as to where Mahiru went and stayed where he was.  
Just as he promised, he returned quickly, with a huge grin on his face, "Ok! Let's go~"  
"Where did you go?" Kuro asked as they started walking in the direction of their home.  
"I'll tell you later~" he replied, "it's a surprise."  
"Ehhhh, okay fine…" Kuro guessed it was fair since he kept the whole Aquarium thing a surprise. He stood as close to Mahiru as possible when they were walking home. They didn't talk much but it was a comfortable silence.   
Eventually they arrived back at home. Mahiru unlocked the door and they both walked inside, "That was great Kuu-Chan~" he smiled as he locked the door.  
"Yeah, it was fun Mahimahi-Chan~" Kuro replied back before walking inside and flopping on the couch.  
Mahiru saw the opportunity, and pulled out the laser pointer he bought at the aquarium. He went to the kitchen and purposefully made noise as he got things out for dinner. Then he turned the device on and slowly crept the red light over to Kuro on the ceiling.  
Kuro looked up and saw the red light, without even thinking it he jumped up slightly trying to grab it before quickly sitting back down and pretending that he never did that.  
Mahiru tried to contain his laughter as he moved the light down the wall and slowly towards the couch. By this time, he was standing out of the kitchen, but Kuro seemed so be too focused to notice.  
Kuro watched it intently, trying very hard not to go for it and restrain himself. But by that time, it was right there on the couch. If he could just... He tried to suddenly pounce on it only to find it moving again. He followed it with his eyes and kept trying to pin it down, Mahiru was in the kitchen anyway so it was fine.  
Mahiru had taken his phone out and started recording, all the while moving the light in random directions. He then experimented by moving the light in a continuous circle on the ground.  
Kuro hissed and sat on the couch refusing to let it get the better of him, but giving up and occasionally still slamming his hand down on it, he then sighed and lost focus realising Mahiru was standing there filming with the lazer pointer. He flushed with the ends of his hairs standing up, he turned into his cat form and hid under the couch. "Can't deal…"  
Mahiru turned off the light and stopped recording, still grinning like an idiot, "Kuro~ why are you hiding?" He said as he approached the couch.  
Kuro backed more under the couch, "I'm never coming out," he whined still hiding his face in embarrassment. Not only had Mahiru seen him do that, he was the cause of it, and he filmed the whole thing.  
Mahiru got down and looked under the couch, "You're so cute Kuro~ It's nothing to be embarrassed over," he said with a smile.  
Kuro took a peek and showed his face to Mahiru before trying to hide again, "...you saw nothing."  
Mahiru giggled, "come on Kuro~ I'm sorry if I went too far." Shiro then decided to make an appearance, squeezing under the couch to get to Kuro.  
Kuro poked his head out from under the couch with a shy look before playfully glaring, next to him shiro popped out her head next to his wondering what was happening.  
Mahiru cooed at the cuteness and pet them both on the head, "I promise I won't do it again ok?"  
"Ehh so embarrassing..." Kuro mumbled, before eventually crawling out of under the couch.  
Mahiru picked him up and hugged him, "see? That wasn't hard was it~" he laughed.  
Kuro hid his face in Mahiru's chest, and nestled up in his arms, "Can't deal..."   
Mahiru gave him a scratch behind the ear before moving to sit down on the couch, "Don't be embarrassed about stuff like that. It's really cute you know~"  
Kuro turned into a human and sat next to Mahiru, he was still blushing and even more so from Mahirus comment. He leaned in and gave Mahiru a small kiss before hiding his face in his hood and hair again.  
Mahiru giggled and brushed Kuro's hair out of his eyes, "don't hide your face Kuro," he said before giving him a kiss in return, "you're eyes are too pretty to hide~"   
Kuro felt his heart beat racing, "I must be the luckiest guy on the planet…" he thought aloud with a smile before lying on Mahirus shoulder contently.  
"Well, that's debatable..." he grinned, "since I’m fairly certain that I'm the lucky one~" he rested his head on top of Kuro's, "So, what do you feel like for dinner?"  
"I beg to differ Mahimahi-Chan~" Kuro replied, "Ramen and coke. What did you expect me to say," he said bluntly before having a small light hearted laugh.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes, "it was worth a try. Is that honestly all you like to eat?"  
Sent on:Fri From:Kuu-Chan He shrugged, "I'll eat anything I don't really mind."  
"Alright then, why don't we have spaghetti or something? I make a killer bolognese~" He suggested, getting up to head to the kitchen.  
Kuro nodded, "Sure~" although he was slightly dissapointed when Mahiru left. He was about to say something else when a white ball of fluff, also known as Shiro, jumped on his face playfully making him fall down onto the couch. She started licking his face and he laughed, "Shiro stop that," he said still light heartedly.  
Mahiru looked back at Kuro and smiled at the two, "I think Shiro is the luckiest of all of us~" he said before getting out the stuff he needed.  
Kuro nodded and smiled at Mahiru, Shiro calmed down and nestled up against his chest. "Hey Mahiru what are we gonna do on the weekend?" Kuro asked casually.  
Mahiru put the saucepan on the stove and turned it on, "well, tomorrow we will probably go to the movies with Koyuki and Ryusei, but I'm not sure about Sunday..." He replied.  
"Hmm we can figure something out then, or just stay home and relax~" Kuro said happily.   
"Sounds good!" Mahiru replied. When dinner was ready, he brought two bowls to the couch and handed Kuro one before turning on the TV, "Since it's Friday we can stay up later if you like. Maybe we could watch a movie?"  
Kuro suddenly got an idea, he got up and speed walked into the bedroom bringing out lots of pillows and blankets and he looked at Mahiru giving him a look with a child like expression. He wanted to build a pillow fort.  
Mahiru got the idea and stood up off the couch, placing the bowl on the coffee table before pushing the couch back to give them more space, "You're a genius Kuro!" He smiled.  
Kuro happily started working on stacking the pillows at either end. He got a small light from the bedroom and put it in the middle for when they finished. "yay~"  
Mahiru gave Kuro a pat on the head before getting one of the blankets and draping it over the top. Even Shiro wandered over to go inside.  
Kuro finished up the final touches and they had a fully functioning pillow fort. He crawled inside and turned on the light for them.  
Mahiru grinned and grabbed the TV remote before following Kuro inside their, admittedly impressive, pillow fort, "You did a good job Kuu-Chan~"  
Kuro happily got comfortable snuggling up against Mahiru, "pillow forts are fun~" he commented.  
Mahiru hugged Kuro closely to him and nodded, "yeah~ I haven't done this in a long time... And with you makes it even better."  
"Yeah... I love you~" Kuro leaned up and kissed him.  
Mahiru kissed him back before whispering, "I love you too~" and reclaiming his lips again.  
Kuro wrapped his arms around Mahiru and pulled him in closer over Kuro, he enjoyed every second he spent with Mahiru. He kissed Mahiru more before giving him a smile.  
Mahiru panted slightly and gave Kuro a bright smile in return, "I love you so much Kuro~"  
"I love you more~" Kuro said covering Mahiru in small little kisses, before lying in Mahiru's lap closing his eyes contently.  
Mahiru gently played around with Kuro’s hair and put on some random movie that was being featured on TV, keeping the volume at a low level. They say in a comfortable silence for a while.  
Kuro smiled up at Mahiru, he wasn't really paying much attention to the TV, he was much more interested in how cute Mahiru was being. He wanted things to stay like that forever, "You're so cute... can't deal…"  
Mahiru blushed and glanced down at Kuro, "b-but I'm not doing anything..." He said in embarrassment and slight confusion.  
"You're always cute~" Kuro replied bluntly before leaning up and placing a small kiss on his lips and leaning back down.   
Mahiru blushed harder and looked away. He would have run to the bedroom but the cause of his embarrassed state was lying in his lap and preventing him from leaving. "Th-thanks..." He managed to reply.  
Kuro pushed his hair back out of his face casually, "Hey Mahiru can we just sleep here? I don't wanna move," he whined.  
Mahiru looked back at him and nodded, "that's fine. Carrying all this back to the bedroom would be a bother anyway." Not to mention it was kinda nice and a lot more roomie than his own bed.  
"Yay~" Kuro said happily, rolling off Mahiru so he could get comfortable. He practically fell asleep on the spot facing Mahiru, his hair fell down on his face and he mumbled, "Night Mahiru...~"  
Mahiru put an arm around him to pull him closer. He gave him a small kiss on the forehead, "goodnight Kuro~"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16~ Movies and fluff!
> 
> Mahiru, Kuro, Ryusei and Koyuki go to see a horror!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry Kuro ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg After editing this chapter im dead XD   
> Be prepared for some awkwardness and Shiro slowly getting more and more evil :')

Kuro slowly opened his eyes and saw Mahiru sleeping next to him in their pillow fort. He smiled and nestled his head closer to Mahiru, "ehhh Mahiru, wake up. We have to see that movie today…" Kuro said trying to wake him up.  
Mahiru ignored him in his half asleep state before hugging Kuro closer to himself and began drifting off again. That was when a meow was heard and the pillow fort collapsed on top of them.  
Kuro yelped as the blanket toppled on top of them, he turned into a cat and tried to crawl out. "Shiro… you pain in the ass…" he mumbled not really meaning it, he still loved her despite it.  
Mahiru managed to get out of the mess, still half awake. "What even..?" He glanced around and remembered they slept in the pillow fort which was now in ruins, "Argh… Shiro did that on purpose..."  
Kuro somehow managed to make it out of the ruins and flopped on the floor, "You coming out of there anytime this year Mahiru?" he teased.  
"Yeah, yeah..." He replied finally finding his way out and getting up, giving Shiro a small glare, "This cat is plotting against me..."  
Kuro patted her head with a small laugh, "Shiro’s innocent!" he defended, "also we have that movie today," he reminded him.  
Mahiru wasn't convinced but decided to ignore it for now, "yeah, I better text Koyuki for the times," he replied happily. He pulled out his phone and sent the text.  
"What time do we have to leave?" Kuro asked still on the floor, he rolled over a bit so he was lying on the mess of pillows and blankets that was once a fort.  
Mahiru laughed at Kuro's childishness and read Koyuki's reply, "he says it starts at 11:30, so we will need to leave around 11:00."  
“What a pain" Kuro complained trying to hide under the layers of blankets.  
"Hey, you asked!" Mahiru huffed watching Kuro. He got an idea and quietly approached him making as little sound as possible.  
Kuro didn't notice Mahiru approaching, he kept rolling around in the blankets innocently.  
Mahiru tried to hide his laughter before pouncing Kuro and started tickling his sides.   
Kuro was surprised by the sudden attack and sprawled out laughing, "M-Mahiru! AhhahahAHA s-stop…!" he said between laughs trying to catch his breath.   
Mahiru started laughing along with him, "never Kuro!" He giggled, managing to throw off the blankets to see his face.  
Kuro's face was in a large smile, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from laughing, "N-no s-stop" he said between laughs trying to wiggle out of Mahiru's grasp.  
"Why? You look like you're having fun~" he teased, continuing to tickle Kuro's sides. He couldn't take his eyes of Kuro's happy expression. He looked so happy and his laugh was so cute. Mahiru's heart melted.  
Kuro continued laughing rolling around trying to escape Mahiru's grasp, "M-Mahiru ahHAHhahahahahhaha," he laughed more than he had really ever before, and he would never admit it but Mahiru was right.  
Mahiru finally decided Kuro had enough and ceased tickling, watching him calm down with a grin, "Are you ok Kuro?"  
Kuro panted and put his head back on the blankets exhausted, he tried to catch his breath again and said, "im fine… I think…" he said with a grin.  
Mahiru gave Kuro an adoring look before leaning over him and giving him a kiss.  
Kuro happily kissed back before rolling over and sitting up next to him, "I love you~"  
"I love you too~" he still couldn't get over how cute Kuro's laugh was, it could literally brighten the whole room up, "Should we start getting ready?"  
"Ehhhh fine," Kuro whined getting up.  
"I'm going to go make us some breakfast, you go get cleaned up ok?" Mahiru ignored Kuro's attitude and headed to the kitchen.  
Kuro yawned following Mahiru into the kitchen and hugging him from behind and whining, "Mahiruuu do we have to go…"  
Mahiru sighed, "of course! Besides it wouldn't feel right to decline again..." He felt really bad for that, especially since they hadn't done much lately.  
"Aaah what a pain, do you know what movie we are seeing?" Kuro asked mentally praying it wasn't a horror movie.  
"Aahhh... Actually I don't know... We will just have to see!" Mahiru grinned before going back to preparing breakfast, "anyway, are you ready?"  
"Ah yeah, I’m ready," Kuro said nodding and putting his hands in his pockets, "as long as its not horror I really don't mind," he said shrugging.  
"Well Koyuki is into thrillers... But it should be fine," Mahiru replied nervously. Despite Koyuki's demeanour, he really liked hardcore thriller movies...  
Kuro decided to ignore that fact, out of all the movies that they could choose theres no way it would be a horror. "let's go~" Kuro said grabbing Mahiru's hand softly.  
"Ok!" He held his hand back and they left the apartment to the theatre. When they arrived Koyuki and Ryusei waved them over.  
"Hi..." Kuro greeted quietly with a small nod as they walked over and stood with them.  
"Hey Mahiru! Kuro! You ready?!" Koyuki said happily.   
"It's another stupid horror movie..." Ryusei huffed. Mahiru glanced at Kuro, "ah... Maybe there's something else we can watch?"  
"Awwwwwww why?? Horror movies are fun!" Koyuki said with a grin, Kuro gave a nervous look toward Mahiru and just nodded, "it’s fine..."  
Mahiru gave him an unsure look but didn't question it, "ok... Sure how bad could it be?"   
"And here I thought you had come to your senses..." Ryusei deadpanned. They all went inside and paid for their tickets.  
Once they paid for their tickets they bought two buckets of popcorn and went into the cinema. Kuro sat down on the end next to Mahiru.  
"Also... Don't worry Kuro, Koyuki gets really scared too. But for some reason he enjoys it," Mahiru still had no idea why that was.  
"Ehhhhh why am I doing this..." Kuro mumbled, he gripped the side of his seat as the movie started and shuffled over closer to Mahiru.  
Mahiru leaned over to him as well and hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Although... Having Kuro seek him for comfort was always pretty nice...  
The first jump scare appeared and Kuro's hand instantly moved and grabbed Mahiru's tightly. It wasn’t even a real jump scare, just one of those unexpected ones at the start that no one appreciates. He opened his eyes again once it was over and leaned on Mahiru's shoulder hoping that the rest of the movie wouldn't be too bad.  
Mahiru smiled and moved his arm around Kuro. He didn’t think Kuro would get this jumpy so early on. “Just remember what I told you last time," he whispered.  
Kuro nodded moving in closer to his comfort source, he appreciated having Mahiru help him, granted it was his fault for agreeing to this despite his complaining. They were now well into the movie, just as all the bad stuff started to occur.   
Mahiru was glad that there was only one random jump scare during the period of ‘calm before the storm’, but admittedly most of his attention was on Kuro instead of what the hell was going on in the movie.  
From the speakers a soft chanting that slowly got louder started and Kuro felt his hand shaking slightly.  
Mahiru held him tighter and traced small circled on the back of Kuro's hand with his thumb in hopes of distracting him. It still blew his mind that a 1000 or whatever year old vampire was scared of horror movies…  
Kuro felt a lot calmer as Mahiru comforted him. he closed his eyes and held his hands over his ears and leant into Mahiru's arms to try and block out everything.  
Mahiru ran his fingers through Kuro's hair and held him closer, "It should be over shortly. Horrors are typically shorter than other genres."  
"…Mm…" Kuro nodded. Another jump scare occurred and his hair practically stood on end like a cat. He buried his face into Mahiru's shoulder, refusing to show his fearful expression.  
Mahiru tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible. Kuro was just so god damn cute! "Kuu-Chan, it's all fake remember~"  
"...I-I know," he stuttered still hiding his face. It was embarrassing enough being scared of horror movies but to be acting so scared in front of Mahiru was terrible. The movie was coming to a close and Kuro managed to relax a bit more.  
"When we get back I'll get you some coke ok?" Mahiru felt bad for forcing him into this again and he deserved it.  
"Yay…" Kuro tried to say casually although his voice still sounded nervous. The movie ended and they got up off their seats and left the theater.   
"That was awesome! I got so scared at the chanting bit~" Koyuki said excitedly.  
"You're so weird," Ryusei commented, "but it was admittedly better than the last one we watched."   
Mahiru just nodded, "alright guys, this was really fun but we’ve got to go check on Shiro." He had forgotten that they didn't know about the cat yet and explained it too them.   
"So cool! You have two cats now?" Koyuki asked.  
Kuro nodded, he really just wanted to leave and have his coke that he was promised.   
"Also, I was pretty surprised… you don't seem like the type to get scared by these movies," Ryusei said to Kuro referring to his generally scary appearance. Kuro flushed in embarrassment.  
Mahiru laughed sheepishly, "he's just not seen many before..." he tried to cover for Kuro, "anyway we best be going! Bye guys!"  
"Bye Mahiru!" Koyuki waved and Ryusei just shrugged, "Cya," both walking off in the other direction leaving Mahiru and Kuro alone again.   
"Aaaaah horror movies can't deal…" Kuro said letting out an exhausted sigh.  
"Well, you're still alive. That's a plus," Mahiru chuckled, "Alright, i'll get you that coke now." They walked to the nearest vending machine and Mahiru paid for Kuro's drink.   
Kuro happily followed him, glad the movie was over. He leaned against the side of the vending machine and yawned, "Tomorrow can we just relax?" he asked not really wanting to do anything.  
“Sure~ I'll try to take up less duties this term as well, since I have to look after you and it would be unfair. Plus, it will give us more time together," he said before handing him the coke, "here you go~"  
"Yay~" Kuro was happy about that. More time with Mahiru and less stress for him. He took the coke and sipped it casually, "want to head home?"  
Mahiru nodded and took Kuro's hand before heading back home to their apartment, "Is there anything you would like to do for the rest of the day?" he asked after closing and locking the door.  
"Ah I dont really mind, I want to take a shower at some point," he said stretching and flopping down on the couch.  
"Alrighty then," Mahiru was greeted by Shiro and he gave her a quick pat before walking over to Kuro.   
Kuro yawned and got out his game device and started playing it on the couch.   
Mahiru smiled at him, "Ok Kuro, I need to go to the supermarket for some stuff. If you like you can stay here, I'll only be 20 minutes at most," he said.  
"Ah okay sure, I'll stay here," Kuro said still playing his game happily.  
Mahiru nodded and left the apartment. He just needed to stock up on a few things since they had bought most of what they needed the other day. He hummed happily thinking if he should get something for Kuro while he was out.  
After some time had passed with Kuro playing his game he decided he would take a shower, he got up and went into the bathroom quickly getting into the shower.   
Mahiru grabbed most of what he needed when he passed the soft drink section. He paused for a moment before deciding to get a small pack. He went to the check out and paid for everything before heading home.  
Kuro finished up his shower, turned off the tap and got out, he grabbed a towel and started trying to dry his hair when he heard the door open, Mahiru must have come home.  
Mahiru locked the door and started putting away all the stuff he bought into their respected places. Soon all that was left was the shampoo and conditioner.  
Kuro took his time trying to dry his hair but it didn't really get anywhere, once he was dressed he would probably ask Mahiru to help him. He stood in front of the door going to grab his boxers from the floor.  
Mahiru opened the bathroom door and before he could process what was happening he slipped in a puddle of water and unfortunately landed on top of Kuro with an ungraceful yelp.  
Kuro was not expecting the door to open, much less Mahiru slipping over, pushing himself over and landing on him. Kuro was about to ask if he was okay but remembered the fact that he was wearing quite literally nothing and his face flushed bring red.  
"Ow..." Mahiru groaned and looked up to see Kuro looking back at him. Mahiru just stared at him blankly before the realisation of what was happening hit him like a truck, "K-Kuro! I’m s-sorry!"  
"N-No no i-it’s fine... could you get off me..." he said quietly still blushing like crazy. Mahiru was still lying on top of his chest and lower body.  
"Ah! Of course!" Mahiru scrambled off him and blushed hard before bolting out of the bathroom shouting apologies.  
Kuro quickly got up and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist covering below. He closed the door and locked it before changing into some actual clothes, pants and a loose singlet. He then exited the bathroom slowly with his face still bright red.  
Mahiru was hiding under the covers that were still on the floor in the lounge room. He couldnt face Kuro right now, not after that incident.  
"L-lets forget that happened..." Kuro said, 'for both of our sakes' he thought to himself. He turned into a cat hoping it would make things less awkward.  
"G-good idea..." Mahiru replied, still not moving since he was sure his face was bright red.  
Kuro still as a cat walked up to the edge of the blankets, "Ehh s-sorry I didn't lock the door..." he mumbled.  
"N-no I should have knocked..." Mahiru replied and slowly peeked out from under the covers, "So I’m sorry..."  
Kuro as a cat got under the covers next to him and decided not to speak. He was still very embarrassed, but he hated things being awkward with Mahiru.  
Mahiru smiled slightly and hugged the cat in a silent apology.  
Kuro happily accepted the hug and curled up next to him. "Meoow~ be soothed by my cuteness~"  
Mahiru chuckled, "yeah yeah, I’m soothed."  
Kuro got up and trotted out from under the blankets, "Can I turn back into a human now?" he asked, it was more comfortable as a human.   
"Y-yeah it's your choice anyway," he replied and stood up, looking at the ground still to avoid eye contact.   
Kuro transformed into a human, wearing the loose black singlet he put on earlier. He stretched and ran his fingers through his hair, "aaah what a   
"For once I agree," Mahiru grinned. The whole situation was ridiculous and he knew he shouldn't be as embarrassed as he was.  
Kuro gave him a small kiss and smiled at him, "I love you Mahiru~"  
"I love you too Kuu-Chan~" Mahiru replied and leaned onto Kuro for a hug.  
Kuro happily hugged Mahiru, it was nice when they had moments like that, it was calm and peaceful. He really did love Mahiru.  
"I should probably go finish that assignment and the homework. That way we can have tomorrow to do nothing," Mahiru said. He didn't feel like doing school work, but he knew he had to.   
"Ehh okay… don't stress over it," Kuro warned, grabbing his game from the counter top.  
Mahiru was about to tell him to do his own but decided against it, "also, I bought a pack of coke while I was out. Don’t drink it all at once because it's not going to happen often." With that, he left to his bedroom to try and finish the stupid math assignment.  
"Aaah thank you~" Kuro went over to get a coke, he took one and flopped down on the couch getting comfy to have a long session of playing video games while Mahiru was doing homework, "I'll be here when you're done," he called out.  
"Okay!" Mahiru called back. He sat at his desk and stared down at the paper with determination. He had just read the first question before face desking and letting out a long groan of irritation. This was gonna take a while...  
Time Skip~  
After quite some time, Kuro walked into their bedroom to check if Mahiru was done. He had taken ages and it was already getting late, "Mahiruu are you done yet…?" Kuro whined.   
Mahiru looked back at Kuro in slight surprise, since he was too focused to notice he had entered the room, "There's one question left but I think it should be fine for now," he replied and tiredly got up. "I'll get changed in the bathroom," he said as he grabbed his stuff and left the room.  
Kuro nodded. He fell back on the bed and reached into his pocket feeling the crumpled up letter. While Mahiru was gone he threw it in the bin and got back on the bed, he didn't need to know about that…  
Mahiru returned to the bedroom and yawned before getting into bed with Kuro. He snuggled up close to him and closed his eyes, "Love you Kuro~ goodnight..."  
Kuro happily cuddled up with Mahiru, he ruffled Mahiru's hair before closing his own eyes, "I love you too... Night Mahiru," he said affectionately before falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17~ fights and an unexpected visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared for angstttttttttttttttt : ) and who will interrupt the two this time?

Mahiru awoke around 7am, a decent time in his opinion. He yawned and smiled at Kuro who was still asleep before getting up. He wanted to finish that last question before Kuro woke up so he didn’t have to worry about more than one thing at a time.  
Kuro half awoke when Mahiru got up, although he was still technically asleep. He sleepily mumbled 'five more minutes...' and rolled over.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and commenced the final question. It was surprisingly easy since he wasn’t tired anymore and he soon completed it, putting him in a good mood. Then Shiro came into the room and started meowing loudly, probably demanding for food. Mahiru just watched her wander over to the bed to annoy Kuro; he needed to get up soon anyway.  
Shiro jumped up on the bed and started harassing Kuro by meowing loudly in his ear and nudging his face.   
"Ughhh leave me alone... Mahiruu feed her…" he whined. Mahiru was already up so right now it was his responsibility. He didn’t realise how demanding she could be, especially when he was trying to sleep. It was tempting to throw a pillow at her.  
Mahiru snickered and picked her up, ending Kuro’s suffering, "yeah yeah, I'll be right back." He took her to the kitchen and fed her a can of food, which she happily started eating, before moving to put the empty can in the bin. He was about to head back to the bedroom when he noticed what looked like paper scrunched up and thrown away. Normally he wouldn’t have paid any notice, but he certainly didn’t put it in there and Kuro rarely put his rubbish in the bin.   
Satisfying his curiosity, he picked it up and straightened it out. It looked like a letter of some sort, one that had been addressed to him... He took it out and read through it quickly, his expression turning into a glare the closer he got to the end. Kuro had a lot of explaining to do… He stormed into their bedroom and crossed his arms, glaring at his partner.  
"Kuro! What the hell is this?!" He hissed gesturing to the paper.  
"…Eh?" Kuro sleepily sat up and rubbed his eyes in confusion at all the unnecessary commotion. He looked at the paper and his eyes widened. He knew exactly what was coming.   
"...shit."  
"Don't give me that crap! Why did I find a threat letter in the bin?!?!" He was clearly guilty and if Kuro didn’t clear the matter up soon he was going to flip, "are there more of these?!?! It says you haven’t responded!!!"  
"Aaah well... it’s complicated…" Kuro said vaguely, avoiding eye contact and trying to calm down the situation by remaining indifferent. He knew Mahiru was going to find out eventually, he just didn't think it would be this soon.  
"Kuro... How many have there been and for how long has this gone on for..." He said in a low tone. He couldnt believe this. He thought Kuro would trust him enough to at least notify him about this important stuff!  
"Uhhh.... a while…?" Kuro answered quietly, not liking his odds in the situation, "calm down Mahiru... let me explain."  
Mahiru clenched his fists in an attempt to stay level headed, but he was just so angry and disappointed, "what is there too explain!? It's quite clear that this is a serious problem and I'm involved in this just as much as you are!" He paused to refrain from yelling too loud, "what do they even want with you?"  
"Hell if I know?!!" Kuro snapped, "I'm not doing this because I want to have a bit of fun you know?! I'm doing this to protect you!" Kuro practically shouted at him. Raising is voice back probably wasn’t the best solution, but he had to get it through to Mahiru some how.   
"We are supposed to be a team Kuro! If you still don't trust me enough then just say it!" Mahiru shot back. The thought hurt, especially since he had believed all the mistrust and secrets was in the past. It turns out he was wrong and he couldn’t handle that.   
"You know what, forget about it! I'm going out for a while," He threw the paper on the floor and left the room hastily, slamming the bedroom door in the process. He needed to clear his mind from all the drama and figure it all out somehow, without Kuro in the vicinity.  
Kuro winced at the loud sound and approached the door to follow, but he hesitated as his hand reached the door knob. Instead he leaned against it before sliding down to bury his face in his knees. He fucked up and he knew it. He tried to reassure himself that everything would be fine, but the more he thought about it, the more he doubted it. He felt his eyes start to water, and before he knew it, he couldn’t stop his silent crying.  
Mahiru left the apartment, internally fuming as he walked around aimlessly to try and sort himself out. He needed time to think properly, and he knew being near Kuro wouldn't help right now. In fact, it would probably make it worse. It hurt a lot more now that he was alone. Kuro had felt the need to hide something so important from him, claiming it was to protect him... But they were supposed to of been over this... He thought they had finally learned to trust each other with stuff like this and to start treating each other like true partners. Well... Obviously not... Mahiru found himself at a secluded area of the local park and sat down against a tree to further mull over his thoughts. While he was mad and upset, he couldn’t help but worry about Kuro anyway. He started to doubt his reaction and hoped he didn’t do the wrong thing. The last thing he wanted was to damage the relashionship because of his actions.  
Kuro couldn’t take the silence anymore, he just wanted things to return to the way they were, and he was slightly afraid what he did made Mahiru think less of him. He hastily got out his phone and started sending Mahiru a text, 'Hey Mahiru... I'm sorry for hiding it from you. I fucked up. I thought that I could protect you on my own... I guess I figured it was easier to take the stress myself then make you share it. I know I was wrong now... please don't hate me'. He nervously clicked send before chucking the phone on the bed. He was too scared to even know what the reply was.  
Mahiru was on the verge of tears when he felt his phone buzz and debated on whether or not he should look. He ignored it for the moment since he still was trying to set his own mind straight. He had accepted that walking out on Kuro was a terrible thing to do, and realised that maybe letting him explain further would clear up a few things. He was so blinded by his own fear and anger that he had acted irrationally and possibly caused most of the pain. Kuro had completely shut off his emotions from him, which obviously meant he wasn’t in a good state. This situation was his fault, not Kuro’s. Kuro had always trusted him, he just thought he was doing the right thing. He sighed shakily and shook his head before proceeding to read the text. By the end of it, he was a sobbing mess. He sent back a simple 'ok' and tried his best to stop his crying. He felt like shit for ignoring and shouting at Kuro and now he was sinking into his own guilt. They probably would have sorted this mess out by now if he had just asked about it normally instead of jumping to conclusions.   
After a long agonising wait Kuro saw his phone buzz from across the room, he slowly crawled over and checked it as if desperate to know that Mahiru wasn't angry at him, but the simple 'ok' didn't provide much relief. He shouted at himself and threw himself on the bed, curling up in the blankets, guilt and sadness clouding his thoughts.  
Mahiru finally deemed himself ready to start walking back. He got up and took his time on the return home, trying to figure out what he should say when he comes face to face with Kuro again. It didn’t take long before he found himself at the bedroom door once again. He took a moment to get his thoughts together before timidly knocking on the door, his gaze firmly on the ground.  
Kuro heard the knock on the door and quickly tried to hide the fact that he had been crying by hiding under the sheets, "c-come in..." he mentally prepared himself and thought of all the worst possibilities of what Mahiru could say. He thought it would help him, but somehow it made him feel even worse.  
Mahiru slowly opened the door and took a shaky breath, "Kuro... I won't talk to you unless you face me," he said as calmly as he could.   
Kuro gulped and slowly got out from under the covers, he faced Mahiru directly but couldn't make eye contact. "I-I'm sorry...." he said quietly.  
"You idiot..." Mahiru forced out, "Y-you have n-no reason to-" his sentence was interrupted by this throat tightening up as he had started crying again, "I-I'm such a s-stupid idiot! I d-didn't listen to you and I dealt with this situation in such a stupid way... I w-was horrible too you and I deserve to be yelled at... I'm s-so sorry Kuro!" He fell to his knees and covered his face with his arm, trying to stop his tears and preparing for whatever Kuro had to say.  
Kuro's eyes widened, he had thought Mahiru was going to come in and yell at him but instead he was apologizing... Out of all the possible responses, he definitely didn’t expect that. Kuro instantly ran over and wrapped his arms around Mahiru, "This isn't your fault... I shouldn't have kept it from you like you said..." he said hugging Mahiru tighter. He had no reason to blame himself for it, if anything he himself deserved the blame.  
"N-no... I jumped to conclusions again..." Mahiru gripped the front of Kuro's jacket, grateful for the closeness, "I-I didn't even let you explain..."  
"Please don't blame yourself. I was in the wrong and you have every right to be mad at me. I don’t care if you yell at me for something like this, I deserve it…” Kuro said feeling a wave of guilt rushing over him. Not only had he betrayed Mahiru’s trust, but he had also caused him to feel responsible for this situation. He held Mahiru tighter and rested his head in Mahiru's neck and shoulder. He didn’t want him to feel upset, he would much rather be yelled at in this case.  
"B-but... You don't deserve it..." Mahiru replied quietly, his sobs subsiding, "s-sorry for leaving like that as well..."  
"I hid something that important from you. We're partners, I shouldn't have done that... I fucked up..." Kuro spilled, gripping onto Mahiru, "and I don't mind that you left, it’s fine... I guess im just really happy you don’t hate me..." he said quietly.  
"Don't say that... I know I can get really angry, but I could never hate you, Kuro," Mahiru finally hugged him back, refraining from arguing that it wasn’t his fault, otherwise they would be there all day. Instead he left it on a positive note. He still felt bad for leaving Kuro alone but he knew that there was no point dwelling on it now. It was simpler to accept what had happened and try to move on.  
Kuro sighed in relief, practically collapsing in Mahiru's arms, losing his strength instantly, "I-I'm glad..." Kuro mumbled into Mahirus shoulder whilst trying to keep his composure.  
Mahiru stayed like that with Kuro for a while, just happy there were no hard feelings between them. He eventually pulled back from the hug slightly and gave Kuro a smile as best as he could, "I love you Kuro and I’m really sorry."  
Kuro gave him a teary smile back. He wiped his eyes again, "I love you too Mahiru..."   
Mahiru's smile turned into a slight frown, "So... What are we going to do about C3...?" Despite not wanting to bring up the topic again, it had to be addressed and the sooner it was dealt with, the better.  
Kuro's face fell, he sat back and sighed, "I'll explain what I know. A while ago they started sending threat letters, and they gradually got worse over time. They never made it fully clear what exactly they wanted from us... But I assume it’s nothing good. I guess we should be on our guard."  
Mahiru nodded, "well, we do know they are trying to... Break... The servamps," he mentioned, "but yes, we should try to keep an eye out for anything suspicious," He hoped the situation wasn't as severe as they thought, but he was very doubtful about that.  
Kuro nodded, "We should be fine for now. They haven't tried anything yet and it’s been a while so it could just be empty threats…" he tried to reassure them both.  
"Well I hope so... Anyway, I think that's enough drama for one day. Is there anything you would like to do?" Mahiru asked trying to change the subject.   
"Uh not really... what about you?" Kuro asked, he was exhausted from all of that so he stood up and flopped on the bed, he didn't really feel like doing anything too exhausting.  
Mahiru shrugged, "we could just chill today if you like. This morning was a little tiring," he replied, "oh right, I'll probably make us something to eat first though."  
"Ah yeah good idea... " Kuro said, he was going to say ramen but he already knew the answer, "Uh… later do you want to play some games?" he suggested.  
"Ah yeah sure!" Mahiru smiled at him, "we haven't played together in a while." While he knew he completely sucked at it, it was always nice to see Kuro get really invested and excited.  
Kuro felt happy that Mahiru wanted to play with him, weather he was interested in video games or not, he still did it for him and that made him happy. He got up and followed Mahiru out into the kitchen happily.  
Mahiru made them both eggs on toast and sat down at the table beside Kuro when he was done. By now he had managed to push the previous incident to the back of his mind and a simple random conversation would most likely help further. Actually there was one thing he wanted to talk about… "Hey Kuro, it's been on my mind for a while but... what am I supposed to say to my Uncle about you? Because I really can't hide you here forever."  
"Hmmm... no idea. I mean, since we have this watch, I can stay in human form in the sun so I should be fine... he'll just be seeing a lot less of the cat," Kuro said taking a plate of the eggs on toast and starting to eat it.  
"Yeah that's true..." Mahiru agreed, "But what am I supposed to say about us. It's just like Koyuki and Ryusei all over again; however, a lot more terrible puns involved..." he cringed at the thought.   
"Ehhh, well for starters does he even know your gay?" Kuro asked finishing off his toast.  
"...No..." Mahiru said quietly, "which means it will be even more awkward…" To be fair his Uncle was always away so that kind of topic wasn’t really thought of whenever he was around.  
"Mm... that's gonna be hard then," Kuro said, that was going to be very awkward for both of them.  
Mahiru finished up his breakfast and took their plates to the sink, "Oh well, it's not like he'll show up anytime soon haha!" He didn’t really know why it was a big deal, his Uncle would most likely just crack some jokes and make things awkward by being himself.  
"Mhm~ there's no rush. We can tell him when we're ready," Kuro said getting up and walking over to Mahiru leaning in and kissing him after he had put the dishes in the dishwasher.  
Mahiru kissed him back eagerly, forgetting about his previous concern since he knew they had plenty of time to think over it. He pulled Kuro closer and gave a satisfied sigh.  
Kuro wrapped his hands around Mahiru's waist, pulling him over to the lounge and pushing both of them down onto the couch. He kissed Mahiru more passionately, letting out a small sound of pleasure.  
Mahiru shivered at the sound Kuro made and gave a muffled moan in reply. He was so caught up with Kuro that he hadn't noticed the doorbell ringing, and even if he did he probably would have ignored it. The door was locked anyway…  
"...Oh…" Kuro heard a shocked and very surprised voice come from behind them. He quickly got off Mahiru blushing like crazy and looked over to the hallway to see Mahiru’s uncle.   
"So uh... Mahiru... I didn't know you umm... swung that way," Toru said awkwardly looking away, clearly not expecting that show at all.  
Mahiru stared blankly at his uncle before nearly falling off the couch in an attempt to get away, "No, no, no, no, no, I can explain! He... I... We... Why didn't you call?! Never mind, um..." he had no idea of what to say. He was still trying to get over the fact that he was literally taking about him not even 5 minutes ago.  
"Ah well I dropped by to see if you had found a girlfriend yet but um..." His uncle looked between Mahiru and Kuro awkwardly, "Looks like the plans are changed?" he said.   
Kuro mumbled "what a pain..." and hid behind the couch. He blamed Mahiru for jinxing it.  
"R-right... Ah... uncle, this is Kuro..." Mahiru awkwardly introduced him, "and ah... we're dating?" There was definitely no point in hiding that fact now.  
"It's a little late for that…" Kuro mumbled just loud enough for Mahiru to hear, "Uh nice to meet you... I guess…" Kuro greeted awkwardly. He poked his head out from behind the couch and gave an awkward wave. Mahiru's uncle stared at him for a moment like he was deciding whether or not Kuro was good enough.  
"Yeah so umm... he also lives here now?" Mahiru felt like he was digging himself a hole that he would probably die in within the next hour, "Haha! The weather was nice today right? How have you been?" he hoped he was subtle enough. Probably not.  
"Hmmmm, Kuro whats your last name, where are you from and how old are you?" He ignored Mahiru's statement and started interrogating Kuro almost immediately.   
"Um..." Kuro backed away slightly from all the questions and shot Mahiru a look that said 'help me'.  
Mahiru stood in between them and laughed awkwardly, "Kuro is... Err... Socially awkward... So try not to overwhelm him... Ok?" He strained a smile.   
"Uh… my last name is ash, I’m from Australia and I'm 18," Kuro answered his questions quietly. Everything seemed to stop for a moment before his Uncle walked passed Mahiru and gave Kuro a hard slap on the back. "Welcome to the family Kuro!" he said with a grin.   
Mahiru just stared at him, "wait, what?" He did not expect that, "so... You're ok with this...?" He asked carefully. He seemed very judgemental so it was kind of surprising.  
"Of course! I just wasn't expecting it. I don't care if you get a boyfriend as long as he's a good person. I'm happy for you two," his Uncle said happily giving Mahiru a playful punch in the arm.  
Mahiru sighed in relief, wincing slightly, "Well thanks! I can assure you that he is. Kuro is quite a softy when you get to know him~" he winked over at Kuro before asking the important question, "So how long are you sticking around for this time?"  
"Ah I was just dropping by. Now Kuro…" he ruffled Kuro's hair, "Look after Mahiru for me won't you?" he asked.   
Kuro nodded, "I will," before giving a small smile over at Mahiru.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and smiled back, "I'm an independent guy who has lived alone for most of his life, I'm sure I can handle myself," but as an after thought he added, "but it's nice to be looked after once in a while..." To be honest, he was more so happy about no longer being alone, and he was also internally cheering that his uncle hadn't cracked a weird joke yet.  
His Uncle smiled at the two, before saying, "I don't mind what you kids do, just don't have sex in an elevator, it’s wrong on so many levels," jokingly with a wink.   
Kuro flushed red not expecting the sudden topic change, "...is he always like this…?" Kuro mumbled to Mahiru.  
Mahiru groaned and face palmed, hoping to hide his own blush, "unfortunately... Yes." He then looked up and awkwardly coughed, "right, well me and Kuro are busy today so... If you like I can call you later?"  
"Ah yes, yes I’m sorry for interupting you earlier... I'm sure you are very busy... just don't forget to stay safe and use protection!" he said winking at the two, "have fun~" he said in a suggestive manner.  
"OK, OK PLEASE JUST STOP! WE ARE JUST GOING TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES LATER OK? GOD!" Mahiru flushed harder and tried to defend himself, knowing it was most likely a futile effort.   
"Look Mahiru that's great but I really don't need detail about what you guys are doing..." he said, referring to Mahiru's use of the word 'game'. Kuro blushed bright red and avoided eye contact with both of them.  
"ARGH YOU'RE THE ONE TURNING THIS... WEIRD!" Mahiru said in frustration. Seriously, his uncle was too much to handle with this stuff.  
Kuro blushed more and really wanted to run away into their room, "Well~ I'll let you kids finish having your fun," he said giving them a wink, "I thought I might come to stay for dinner but it looks like you two are plenty busy."  
"I told you we aren't doing that!" Mahiru said back quickly, "and you can only stay for dinner if you won't act like… this."  
"Oooh I can stay~?" He said ignoring Mahiru's second comment, "Well if thats whats happening, I think that gives me some time to get to know Kuro," he said grinning and sitting down on the couch, Kuro awkwardly sitting next to him.  
Mahiru huffed and watched them both intently from the other side of the room. The last thing he wanted was his uncle terrorising Kuro... He would intervene if the questions were too personal though.  
"Thanks for looking after my Mahiru, he can be a bit of a crybaby sometimes! I remember once he was so focused on his studies he forgot it was Halloween and when people came to the door in costumes he started crying!" His Uncle said giving Kuro a slap on the back and laughing, Kuro tried his best not to laugh but couldn't help letting out a small giggle.   
Mahiru was not prepared for that and after the initial surprise passed he glared in their direction, "Uncle! What the hell!?"  
Kuro looked over at Mahiru and started laughing louder, "Aw come on~ there's no harm in telling him. There was also that one time he slept in and ran to school thinking he was late but it was a Saturday!" At that point Kuro was doubled over with laughter.  
"That was when I was 9!" Mahiru said in frustration, "And yes! There is definite harm! Have you any idea on what blackmail is!??" Despite his frustration, the only thing keeping Mahiru sane was Kuro's laughter, otherwise he would probably be strangling them both.  
"Speaking of when you were 9! I remember you had to substitute for the girls cheerleading team once, I think I have a photo somewhere" He said completely ignoring Mahiru and rummaging through his bag. Kuro burst out laughing again almost feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Mahiru? Being forced to do girls cheerleading? He hasn't found anything that funny in centuries.   
"Okay okay sorry Mahiru I'll stop now" his Uncle said still snickering.  
Mahiru blushed and stormed over before snatching away the bag before he could find any embarrassing material that Kuro could use against him, "I know you're just going to do it again..." he said not trusting him the slightest.  
"S-sorry Mahiru... Hahaahaha it's just… a cheerleader??" Kuro tried to say normally before his mouth twitched into a bright smile before clutching his stomach and laughing again. He could just picture how ridiculous it would be.  
Mahiru sighed and rolled his eyes, "just... don't mention it to anyone... ever. And I mean it!" He tried his best to keep a serious face.  
"I-I promise," Kuro said trying to breathe, still with a smile on his face. His Uncle just looked between them approvingly There was a lot more where that came from, but he chose to save those stories for another time.  
Mahiru nodded and sat down beside him in an attempt to hide his face from his uncle, "That was an invasion of privacy you know..." he mumbled, still salty over the ordeal.  
"Eh? are you blushing? It wasn't THAT embarrassing c'mon~" his Uncle said happily giving him a light punch in the arm. Kuro just let out a last giggle and smiled at Mahiru before leaning back on the couch, feeling a lot more comfortable with Toru.  
"Says you!" He shot back before looking away, "anyway... I’m glad you two are getting along. Despite the fact you are bonding over my embarrassment..." he said the last part more to himself.  
Kuro shrugged, his Uncle just grinned again. "Its okay Mahiru~ I won't bring out the baby pictures until at least after dinner…"  
"ARGH! And just when I thought this couldn't get any worse..." he then gave a small glare at Kuro, "you're supposed to be on my side!"  
"It's funny though..." Kuro said with a blank face, "ehhh don't be mad I love you~" he said with a small smile. Mahiru’s Uncle gave them both an affectionate look, clearly very happy with who Mahiru had chosen as his boyfriend, even if he wasn’t expecting it at all.  
Mahiru chose to ignore the first comment and couldn't help but smile back despite his best efforts to stop himself, "you're annoying... but I love you too." He glanced at his uncle and shrunk away slightly, not sure if what was left of his dignity was at risk or not.  
His Uncle decided not to comment and just grinned, "You've found a good man Mahiru."   
Kuro blushed slightly, "E-eh? Thanks?"  
"Y-yeah... I can't imagine living a life without him~" he gave Kuro a smile before realising how cheesy that sounded, "So putting up with the laziness and mess is definitely worth it." 'Eh... a little better.'  
"Thats so sweet, you two really do seem happy together. Should we have dinner soon?" His Uncle suggested. Kuro blushed at Mahiru's words, they were embarrassing but it really made him happy to hear.  
"Sure! Would you like to eat out or stay here?" he asked, half glad the topic had changed.  
"Ah well I don't really mind, but if we eat out i'll buy you and your boyfriend dinner," He said, Kuro just shrugged as if to say 'you know exactly what im going to say but I already know the answer so I won't say it'.  
Mahiru rolled his eyes and gave Kuro a knowing look, "Let's eat out. We need more variety in our diets," he replied. His uncle practically paid for their meals at home anyway, but it was nice getting to be the kid again for once.  
Kuro nodded not saying anything.   
"Sounds good! Do you two need to get ready?" Toru asked, getting up off the couch. Kuro fiddled with his watch a little bit as they talked to make sure it would last him while they went out for dinner. It was getting darker anyway, but just to be sure…  
"I think we're good to go," Mahiru said happily after making sure Kuro was set, "Oh wait!" he quickly went to his room to grab his jacket and scarf, since it was evening after all. He reemerged and gave his uncle the ok to go.  
His Uncle nodded and the three of them walked out, "What kind of food do you kids feel like?" His Uncle asked.  
"Something that's not ramen," Mahiru joked. He didn't really mind if Kuro wanted it but he was definitely going for something different.  
Kuro groaned, "but Ramen is so good..." he whined following Mahiru along.   
"How about Sushi?" His Uncle suggested, laughing slightly at the interaction between the two.  
"Sounds good! Kuro?" Mahiru waited for the servamp's opinion.  
"Ah yeah sure" Kuro generally liked fish so that wasn't a problem for him, it kind of reminded him of the time he had Sushi with Mahiru back on the holiday. He followed along as they walked for a bit and entered their local sushi place.  
They all took a seat and Mahiru had finally realised how great it was that there were next to no dramas regarding Kuro. He was really happy that his uncle had accepted Kuro and it made everything so much less stressful. Next would have to be the reveal that he’s a vampire… but that could wait.  
"So how've you been Mahiru! I haven't seen you in ages," Toru asked getting a plate of sushi.  
"Everything is going great! Kuro and I went on that holiday recently," Mahiru said, leaving out the whole 'I was involved in a vampire war' thing.  
"Ooooh that’s right! It sounded fun, what happened on the trip?" He asked curiously.  
"Apart from me falling off the boat twice in a row..." Kuro mumbled to himself with a sigh.  
Mahiru heard Kuro and stifled a chuckle, "well, I took Kuro to his first zoo, we confessed to each other and pretty much just chilled for the rest of it," Mahiru replied. Plenty of stuff happened but most of it didn't really need to be said.  
"Awww~ so that's how you two became a couple. Speaking of which how did you two first meet?" He asked again taking a bite of the sushi and looking over at Mahiru and Kuro for an answer.  
"Ahh... We met a little while back... At the park?" He looked over to Kuro for some help.   
Kuro gave him a 'really -_-' look before going along with it, "Yeah, I was sleeping on the park bench and he was walking by when he started talking to me and at some point I guess we became friends…" Kuro made up on the spot, being a lot more confident about his lie rather than Mahiru who very obviously looked like he was lying.  
"Y-yeah. We ran into each other a few times afterwards and eventually we started hanging out," Mahiru internally sighed in relief at Kuro’s save.   
"Sorry Kuro, your boyfriend is a terrible liar," his Uncle said with a straight face, "it's okay, I understand. You can tell me when you're ready," he said reassuringly.  
Mahiru resisted the urge to slap himself. He was never good at making stuff up on the spot... "Right... What about you? How have you been?"  
"Ah well so so, although I'm better than good now knowing my nephew is in good hands" he said grinning again.  
"yeah..." Mahiru was unsure if there were any hidden implications to that statement, "but thats good."   
"So... Mahiru... I’m curious and was just wandering… have you, y’know… lost your innocence yet?" He said giving Mahiru and Kuro a look that clearly showed what he meant. His expression reminded them of Lily actually…  
Mahiru choked on his water, definitely not prepared for a question like that, and at a public place no less! " Uncle why…?" He said with a groan.  
Kuro almost spat out his coke and just gave a wide eyed stare in disbelief.   
"Well, I can't help wanting to know if my nephew is still innocent or not!” Toru said as if it was a normal thing to ask. Kuro went bright red.  
"Th-that's none of your business! And not so loud…" Mahiru stammered out, face as red as Kuro's.  
"Ah so you have, well I at least hope it was with Kuro and not some random dude…" His Uncle said shrugging. Kuro choked on air giving Mahiru a 'WHAT IS WITH YOUR UNCLE' look.  
Mahiru definitely agreed with the silent words from Kuro, "for starters, you know I’m responsible and wouldn’t do something like that with strangers, and two, I haven't lost anything! And why are you so casual with this???" He tried keeping his voice down but it was really hard.  
"Ahh well alright~ I trust that you would only do it with someone you like~” He said giving a wink at Kuro, he didn't think it was possible but Kuro went more red, “And you’re the only young human I associate myself with so forgive me for wanting all the goss."   
"Um... changing topics..." Kuro awkwardly mumbled.  
"Ah I'm done with my sushi, what about you guys?" His Uncle started.  
"Yeah, I'm finished. Thanks for treating us," Mahiru said before standing up, "you done Kuro?"  
"Ah yeah…" Kuro said nodding. Toru paid the bill and they left the shop.  
As they were walking home, Mahiru subtly took Kuro's hand and hoped his uncle wouldn't point it out, "Are you going to stay a little longer?" he asked.  
Kuro happily held Mahiru's hand back but tried to be subtle about it. "Hmmm no I think I'm alright. I might get my stuff from the apartment and get going and let you two have your moment~" He said noticing them holing hands.  
"Well if you're sure," Mahiru said happily as they ended up at the door, "it's been nice seeing you again."  
"It has, I'm glad you're doing well. I'll try to stop by more often, although i'll remember to knock next time. It was nice meeting you Kuro," Toru said happily, shaking Kuro's hand, "Now i'll be on my way, and don't forget to use protection kids!"  
Mahiru smiled until he heard the last statement, "Seriously? Haven't you embarrassed us… me in particular… enough?" His uncle was one difficult human to deal with... "...but that would be nice, if you could visit more often."  
"I know, I'm sorry about work its made things a bit hectic. I promise i'll try to come more often and check up on you two~" he said with a grin before saying his goodbyes and leaving. Kuro sighed, "Is your uncle always like that..."  
He waved goodbye before turning to Kuro, "Yeah... But it's never been that bad before. Usually he just cracks random jokes but it seems like he was determined to humiliate me this time," Mahiru replied with a sigh, "let's get inside, it's starting to get colder."  
Kuro agreed, they went inside and locked the door behind them. Kuro gave Mahiru a small kiss on the lips, "It sucks we were interrupted before but that was nice~"  
"Yeah... I guess it was," Mahiru replied with a smile before giving him a kiss in return, "it’s getting late… we should probably go to bed now~"  
"Yeah good idea," Kuro also thought of another idea. Without warning he picked up Mahiru bridal style and started carrying him to bed with a small laugh.  
Mahiru made a sound of surprise and clutched onto the front of Kuro's coat, "Thanks Kuro~" he chuckled and rested his head happily against his shoulder. It had been quite an emotionally draining day and tomorrow was Monday so sleep was necessary.  
Kuro held on tight to Mahiru and gentely carried him to the bedroom before softly placing him down on the bed and giving him a kiss. He then decided to turn into a cat and curl up against Mahiru.  
Mahiru turned on his side and put an arm around cat Kuro, hugging him to his chest, "Good night Kuro~ love you," he said softly and gave him a small pat.   
Kuro purred and snuggled closer to Mahiru, "Night... love you too," he said quietly before closing his eyes contently against Mahiru and falling asleep.  
Mahiru soon fell asleep as well, mentally warning himself that tomorrow he would have to get ready for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm the angst seemed too fast paced but meh ^^ We needed them to be happy again XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18~ Conflict and Confusion
> 
> It starts out like any other ordinary day, but things can change in the blink of an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by 'procrastinating schoolwork'
> 
> Hope you enjoy this long ass, overdue chapter XDD

Kuro slowly opened his eyes and nudged Mahiru's face with his paw. "...Mahiruuu...." he sleepily mumbled trying to get him up.  
Mahiru woke up to Kuro poking him with his paw, "eh..? What's the time...?" He mumbled sleepily.  
Kuro shrugged and rolled over on his back sighing, "We might be late if we don't get up now…"  
At the word 'late' he abruptly sat up and looked at his phone, "whew... It's still early... Also, why do you care if we're late?" He gave the cat a confused look.  
He gave a blank look, "I couldn't care less, but I know you care…"  
Mahiru picked him up into a hug, "awww! Kuu-Chan sacrificed his sleep for me~" he said happily.  
"Ehh well you'd be upset if we were late for school so…" Kuro said, although the praise and hug did make him feel a lot better about having to get up early.  
"True... But thanks anyway! It seems you're more soothing when I'm asleep," he laughed. Ever since he had started going to bed with Kuro his sleeping pattern was disrupted. He then got out of bed, still holding Kuro, and went to the kitchen.  
Kuro was happily carried. He wished he could go back to his cat form during school. It was amazing to spend more time with Mahiru, but school was exhausting. He jumped out of Mahiru's arms and onto the floor before turning into a human and yawning.  
Mahiru made them both a bowl of cereal and quickly ate his before going back to the bedroom to get dressed. Despite what everyone else thought, getting an early start to the day was very beneficial.  
Kuro watched Mahiru leave and quietly finished his own cereal at a reasonably slow pace. While Mahiru got ready, he could procrastinate after all…  
When Mahiru reemerged from the room, he saw Kuro was finished eating and decided to gave him a spontaneous hug. Hugging cat Kuro was nice, but hugs with human Kuro were superior.  
Kuro happily leaned into the hug, "ehh I should get changed…" he complained. Again, it was more of a case of ‘you would be happy if we get their early’. The things he did…  
"Yeah, you probably should," Mahiru said and reluctantly let him go, "hurry up ok?"  
"I will i will~" he said playfully giving Mahiru a kiss on the cheek before going into their bedroom and quickly changing.  
Mahiru smiled at him as he left and waited patiently at the door. It was nice having Kuro try to be helpful in the morning.  
Kuro finished changing and yawned as he walked out of the room and saw Mahiru smiling and waiting, "You ready?"  
"Yep! I hope you're ready for your second week at school~" Mahiru replied as they walked out of the door.  
"What a pain... how do you do this every weekday…" he whined, slouching over and following Mahiru.  
"Of course I do!" Mahiru replied in a cheerful manner, "it keeps my sleep pattern in check." He wouldn’t admit it was a slight jab to Kuro’s lazy habits.  
"Why have sleeping patterns when you can sleep all day," Kuro reasoned as they walked to school.  
Mahiru shook his head in amusement, "if I did that, I'm sure I'd be really fat you know. You're lucky you're a vampire or that would be the case with the amount of instant ramen you eat."  
"Hey… don't be so cruel to your cute boyfriend," Kuro changed his catch phrase around so it suited a bit better, after he happily took Mahiru's hand.  
"Alright, alright~" Mahiru chuckled at Kuro's choice of words and tightened his grip on his hand.  
Once they arrived at school Kuro had to forcibly removed his hand much to his own disappointment, they started walking to their lockers and Kuro just mumbled something about school being too early.  
Mahiru was in a much happier mood that day. Maybe it was because his uncle visited yesterday? Or maybe it was because Kuro was being a little more affectionate than usual. Whatever it was, he was grateful.   
Kuro yawned and grabbed his stuff from his locker, "dont we have that thing today..? a camp planning or something…" he said.  
"Oh yeah... They mentioned that in an email as well. I think it happens in period 4 before lunch," he replied, "that's exciting! You get to come with me for camp~"  
"...Camp?" Kuro raised an eyebrow at the word 'exciting', "sounds like a pain no thanks."  
"Oh come on Kuro! Have you ever even been camping before?" Mahiru asked on their way to Home Ec class.  
"...Well… no…" he said thinking about it. They entered home Ec and sat at the back. The teacher was running a bit late so the whole class started chattering about the Camp.  
"It will be great! Me, you, Sakuya and the others~ they have cool activities planned and we get to sit around a fire. What's not to love?" Mahiru explained the premise of the camp, "so will you come? I'll be pretty lonely if you don't..." He tried guilt tripping Kuro into it.   
Kuro made a slight face of disgust at the mention of Sakuya's name. He realised if he didn't go, then Sakuya would most likely be in Mahiru's tent and Mahiru did make it sound convincing when he said it would be lonely. "I'm going," he said firmly.  
"Great!" Mahiru's face lit up, "you won't regret it~" he failed to mention the extra-early mornings. He was a little surprised at how sure he sounded but shrugged it off.  
"I regret it already..." Kuro mumbled, although seeing Mahiru get excited like that was worth it.  
"You can't regret something that hasn't happened yet," Mahiru countered, "besides it will be a cool new experience for you!"  
"Ehhh if you say so…" Kuro said still very sceptical. The teacher then walked in and started class.  
Home Ec went by pretty quickly since most of the class paid more attention to the conversations about the camp, and soon the bell had rung to signify the end of class.  
"I wonder how big the tents will be~" Mahiru asked himself as they exited the classroom. Maybe there was a chance all five of them could be together.  
Kuro made another face of disgust, "Why would someone want to sleep in a tent when you can sleep in soft beds..." he whined.  
"That's the experience~ besides its only for a week. It's not like you will die without a bed," Mahiru rolled his eyes, "but I think the best part will be when everyone sits around the fire."  
"Hmm really? Is it actually that fun?" Kuro questioned genuinely curious. He had never been camping before and it didn't sound too appealing but he had no idea.  
"Well, I've only been once and that was a while ago... But I remember most of the fun parts. Like my Uncle tried telling scary stories and made Koyuki cry. And we all explored the camp site and ended up at a waterfall one time," Mahiru was getting even more excited for the trip, "it's probably not going to be completely similar since it's a school camp, but either way it's gonna be great!"  
Kuro's face softened listening to Mahiru talk about camps. Maybe camp wouldn't be as bad as he thought, "I'll try to enjoy it I guess but no guarantees~" he said with a small smile as they walked to next class.  
"Really? That's good to hear!" Mahiru was grateful that Kuro was going to give it a go. He was sure they would both have a good time even if it's not something Kuro would willingly do. They got to science and sat down in their usual seats.  
After they sat down Kuro lay his head down on the desk and tried to sleep like usual, he turned his head and smiled slightly at Mahiru before closing his eyes and trying to sleep the rest of the period away.  
Mahiru was going to tell him off but after that smile there was no way he could do that. Instead he wrote down the lesson's notes and occasionally looked over to Kuro who looked really happy at that point. He was getting too lenient…  
Time Skip~  
Kuro eventually woke up at the bell and yawned. He got up slowly and went to go to recess.  
"Have a good sleep?" Mahiru snickered, "You really have to work on that..." he said referring to his lack of concentration.  
"Eh? Sorry what was that," Kuro said sheepishly, he wasn't paying attention to what Mahiru said.  
"My point exactly..." Mahiru sighed and shook his head, "I said we need to work on your concentration in class. Apparently in general..."  
"Aaaah what a pain, speaking of which, why didn't you get mad at me or wake me up like usual?" He said, normally Mahiru would force him to focus or at least stay awake but this time he slept peacefully the whole lesson.  
Mahiru wasn't prepared for that question, "ahhh... well... you just looked really cute and I umm... I couldn't bring myself to do it... B-but don't think you can get away with it every time!"  
Kuro blushed slightly, "I'll just have to be cute more often then ~" he said playfully.  
Mahiru inwardly cursed. Of course Kuro was going to get some weird idea... "It depends on the situation... but it's not going to work at school!" they soon reached their table in the cafeteria.  
"Eh? But it just worked then…" Kuro countered, sitting down next to Mahiru.  
"That's a one off thing...!" Mahiru replied before the others arrived.  
"Aww so cruel..." He mumbled as the others came over and sat down.  
That break, Mahiru and Koyuki spent most of recess talking about what could happen on the camp while Ryusei listened and pitched in a few times.   
"And what about Kuro? Is he coming too?" Koyuki asked and poked the vampire to get his attention.  
Kuro noticed he was being poked and quickly answered, "ah yeah I am, although I’ve never been on a camp before," he said quietly but just loud enough for them to hear.  
"Really!? What was your childhood!?" Koyuki said dramatically, "that needs to be fixed and we will make it a time to remember!" Mahiru smiled at his friend's intentions.  
"Hear that Kuro? You're gonna have the time of your life next week~"  
Kuro felt a small smile creeping on his face, he nodded as a silent thanks. Mahiru's friends were clearly trying to make him feel welcome, or at least being pretty nice to him.   
Next the bell went and they had to go to period 3. They all left for their respected classes, Mahiru and Kuro to business class.  
"You know I feel like those two really like you..."  
"Really…?" he said getting a happy look in his eyes, they both got up and started walking towards their business classroom.  
Mahiru smiled and nodded before heading to class, "after this lesson it's the talk about camp~" Mahiru reminded him.  
"Oh yeah, what a pain..." he whined as they walked into business class and took their seats.  
The teacher droned on about accounting and Mahiru tried to keep Kuro awake the whole lesson until an announcement sounded calling their cohort to the auditorium.  
Kuro was still half asleep as Mahiru kept trying to keep him awake, after the announcement he yawned and got up and headed down with Mahiru.  
After taking a seat in the auditorium, the head of senior stood in front of the cohort and did the standard 'good afternoon speech' before going into details.   
"We will be leaving next Monday and will be camping out until Friday. No technology, junk food or any clothes that are revealing... Make sure you read the list of what to bring and in a few moments we will split you all up into 4 groups."  
Kuro groaned silently, no games or ramen for a whole week.... but who was he kidding he would bring his games anyway. After he went on about the details of transport they started splitting them into groups.  
Mahiru and Kuro were placed in the same group, mostly because Mahiru pulled some strings with the teachers. He then saw the familiar green hair of Sakuya heading towards them."Mahiru! We're in the same group~ isn't that great!"  
Kuro frowned as he saw Sakuya heading over, internally groaning even more. "How lovely..." Kuro mumbled just quietly enough for Mahiru to hear.  
Mahiru was stuck on what to do so he smiled awkwardly and said, "hey Sakuya! That's awesome, now us three can have fun together! Right Kuro...?" He looked over at him, missing the smirk on Sakuya's face which was directed at Kuro.  
Kuro nodded and said "Yeah" unenthusiastically and as soon as he thought Mahiru looked away he sent a death glare in Sakuya’s direction as if to say 'hands off'.  
Mahiru knew this wasn't going to end well, but he also really wanted the two to get along.  
"I'm sure Kuro and I will put aside our differences for this trip~" Sakuya said in an overly happy tone, putting his hand out to Kuro for a handshake.   
Kuro gave an overly enthusiastic and very clearly forced smile, before looking very suspiciously at Sakuya's hand, he looked over at Mahiru with a whiny face whispering, "Do I have to…?"   
"He's trying to be nice Kuro..." Mahiru was actually pretty proud of his friend considering previous incidents, "show him you're willing to try. Please?"  
Meanwhile Sakuya remained smiling with his hand held out.  
Kuro rolled his eyes and took Sakuya's hand reluctantly before yelping and jumping back away from him, he growled, "Should have seen that coming..." he said through gritted teeth.  
Sakuya laughed hysterically and slung an arm around Kuro, "I can't believe you fell for that! HAHA! I'm sure we'll get along like two peas in a pod! Actually... I would be the pea, you would be a... blueberry! Sounds fitting wouldn't you agree?" he laughed again.   
Mahiru just stared at him as if he was crazy.  
Kuro shook his hand and glared at him, he ducked away from Sakuya's arm and quickly went and stood behind Mahiru, "I think you need to re think your friend choices…" he muttered. Sakuya just laughed some more at Kuro's suffering and Kuro made a mental note to get him back later.  
"Umm... He's a good guy, just a little... Out there," Mahiru replied and the teacher told them to sit down again.  
They sat down and started talking about sleeping arrangements. The tents would be shared in groups of three and two if there weren’t enough for three. Kuro and Sakuya locked eyes with a passive aggressive smile, Kuro was NOT going to let Sakuya win.  
Mahiru just sighed, knowing that the two were staring each other down, but he ignored it for now. Soon they were given notices with what to bring and were let out for recess.  
"Oh look here! It says 'no animals allowed'. Say... Isn't doom and gloom a member of the feline species~?" Sakura said following the two to the cafeteria.   
"At the very least I don't act like a wild animal unlike some people," Kuro replied back equally as harsh, "If you keep acting like you do they might not even let you go~ now wouldn't that be a shame."  
Sakuya's cocky demeanour dulled slightly and his eye twitched in annoyance, "well you know... I heard somewhere that cats are extremely unpredictable... Now that would be a shame if you spontaneously turned into a lion now wouldn't it~ Maybe it would be for the best... And for MahiMahi's sake if you stayed in your man cave," his expression darkened slightly.   
Mahiru gave an Irritated look and mumbled 'don't bring me into this...' he then felt someone tap his shoulder. It was just one of the girls from business class wanting his help with something. He stepped off to the side to help out while the other two continued their squabble. He hoped they could somewhat sort out their issues.  
Kuro gave another passive aggressive smile at him, with a much darker expression and tone, "And you're saying it would be great for everyone if you went? That's a laugh. You're a pain in the ass vegetable head that pisses people off as soon as they spot you, maybe it would be better if you were the one to stay back~" he said not holding back, ignoring the fact that Mahiru would kill him for it later.  
Sakuya scowled and had to stop himself from attacking the infuriating furball, "oh ha-ha you're a charmer aren't you? I've made plenty of friends here and yet you only have one really, so who's going to be missed more? Me, or you? I think the answer is obvious there~ especially since MahiMahi is the only soul who makes friends with everyone despite what or who they are."  
"...thats irrelevant" Kuro hissed, he didn't like at all where Sakuya was going with that. "And didn't you make friends by faking childhood memories? would you really call that a friendship?" he growled, trying to turn the conversation back on Sakuya.  
"La la la~ oh did I hear something just now? Well probably not considering the matter didn't concern anybody worth mentioning~" Sakuya tried to piss of Kuro even more.  
Kuro felt his anger rising, "Wow, hilarious Sakuya. At least everyone remembered me," he said cockily, referring to the time he made everyone forget what he looked like.  
Sakuya huffed and was about to reply when Mahiru cut him off, "just stop it! Please?! I get you two are sworn enemies and stuff but can you please just act mature about it?! Maybe even try to get along for at least a minute?!" He huffed. Sakuya held himself back and smiled to the best of his ability, "oh... we will get along~ sorry MahiMahi! I'll see you later!" He finally replied and slunk off inwardly calling Kuro a bunch of names in his head.  
Kuro made a small snort, glaring at him as he left, "I hate that guy," he said growling. Sakuya might be faking a friendly appearance in front of Mahiru but after the zapper incident Kuro refused to even pretend to like him.  
Mahiru sighed and took Kuro's hand to lead him to the cafeteria, "I can tell... Look, I know he said some horrible stuff, but you did as well. I thought you'd know better then that Kuro..." He said in a disappointed tone.  
Kuro felt a pang when Mahiru used that disappointed tone, he was expecting some sort of his usual scolding but Mahiru rarely used that, "I couldn't just stay silent as he bluntly said some of that stuff..." he said quietly  
Mahiru gave him a sympathetic look and said, "I know..." before changing their destination to a more secluded spot, "Are you ok?" He asked.  
"More or less…" he said looking away, he would never admit it but some of the stuff Sakuya said was accurate, he had never thought about it that way and it did hit him like a truck. If there was a choice between who would be missed more on camp, Kuro knew it would be Sakuya.  
Mahiru could see through his act and pulled him into a hug, "he said that stuff to get to you Kuro. Just ignore him ok?"  
"Yeah I know... thanks," he said gratefully, "Lets go have lunch," he said changing the subject. It was easier to just not think about it for the moment.  
"Yeah ok," Mahiru gave him a small kiss before breaking the hug and beginning to walk back to the cafeteria. He took a mental note to talk to Sakuya about this later.  
Kuro was in a much happier mood after the kiss. They sat down in their usual spot and Kuro tried to forget about the Sakuya incident.  
Mahiru was glad he was able to cheer Kuro up and sent him a reassuring smile before seeing the others approach the table.  
Kuro nodded, "uh hey..." he greeted gaining confidence slowly.   
Ryusei waved and Koyuki greeted him back energetically, "Hey Kuro and Mahiru!!"  
"Hey guys!" Mahiru greeted, engaging into a conversation about what they should pack. Never had he been so thankful that Sakuya didn't sit with them anymore. He didn’t think he could handle the tension.  
Kuro ocasionally piped in the conversation asking questions about camp, that they were more than happy to answer, "aah camp sounds weird..." he commented.  
"I wouldn't call it weird... maybe different? It's really fun though and a lot of people do it," Mahiru said while Koyuki nodded.  
"It's a shame we're in different groups though..." Koyuki mentioned, "it would have been great if we were all together!"  
Kuro nodded in agreement, he would much rather have the two in his group than Sakuya, "I think we would still see each other around the campsite though..." he added on.  
"That's true! And there will be times when we all would have to come together," Koyuki said happily, "at least you two and me and Ryusei are together!"   
Mahiru nodded and was secretly proud that Kuro was fitting in and making an effort.  
"Yeah..." Kuro agreed, they kept talking about camp until the bell went for 5th period. Kuro waved goodbye and got up to go to their next class.  
The next two periods went by reasonably quickly, to Mahiru at least, and eventually the two got their stuff out of their lockers and went to exit the school.  
"We should do a shopping trip for camp stuff soon," Mahiru commented, "It's probably going to be cold so we need to get more warm clothes as well."   
"Ah yeah good idea. While we're there, I want more cup ramen~" he said happily walking along beside Mahiru.  
"We still have plenty at home Kuro, nice try," Mahiru shook his head. He honestly didn't know why coke and ramen were the only two things he thought of.   
"Ehhh but didn't you say you had to go to the shops? You might as well get me a coke while you're there~" he begged as they approached the store near there house.   
"Fine..." Mahiru gave in. When they came to the front of the store, Mahiru told Kuro to wait outside, "I'll be really quick."  
"Okay~" After Mahiru went inside the store Kuro put up his guard, he knew someone was watching them and he leaned up against the shop wall beckoning them to come out.  
"Ah it's the cat~" a voice sounded from above. Sakuya was perched on the sign of the store, smirking down at Kuro.  
"Ah it’s the asshole~" Kuro replied sarcastically, jumping back to face Sakuya, "What do you want."  
"Well I was accurate about you being 'Doom and Gloom'..." Sakuya said back in an overly cheery tone before jumping down, "I just wanted to say 'hi' is all~"  
"Mahiru isn't here if that’s what you were wondering," Kuro said bluntly, "So what are you really here for, I thought you hated liars," He said giving a deadly glare.  
"Jeez aren't you a sour puss~ still salty over the handshake incident are we?" He snickered, "and I never said anything that was a lie... I did drop by to say hi... Just not to you in particular."  
"In case you haven't noticed, I dont want to talk to you either sunshine and happiness," he said sarcastically, "Mahiru doesn't want to see you now either."  
"Aww... But I thought we had something going... You're a lot less aggressive than you were an hour ago that's for sure. Maybe you're warming up to me~?" He stifled his laughter, "look... MahiMahi wants us to get along right? I'm trying really hard here and you're disregarding my attempts at friendship... That's hurtful Sloth..."  
"I'm trying my best not to kick you in the ass. If you think you're gonna get anything better than this from me you're wrong. And don't call me that," He said in a deep dark tone, hoping Mahiru would come out soon.  
"Eeh? Isn't that who you are though? Hmm... Sour Puss it is then~" he stepped a little closer to him, "I don't understand why you're so against being friends with me, it's not like I've done anything unforgivable... Is it because I care about Mahiru as well? Wow you're a selfish jerk Sour Puss."  
"My name is Kuro," He hissed. It was simple and basic but Kuro treasured the name he was given by Mahiru, "I'm against being friends with you because I don't like you. Its that simple. I'm surprised Mahiru even keeps you around," He growled back, he was not having any of Sakuya’s bullshit today, not today.  
"I'm so hurt! The big bad Kuro is really scary~” Sakuya resumed his mockery of Kuro, “Face the facts Puss. Mahiru is my friend, and therefore I have to look out for him, and that includes keeping an eye on monsters like you."  
Kuro flinched at the word monster, he growled "Are you still denying the fact that you're a vampire? You aren't any better than me"  
"Oh no, I wasn't talking about that~ I was talking about your mentality," Sakuya said smugly before casually leaning against a street light pole, "you see... It's a fact that you're a loose cannon... And I don't want you to be influencing my friend in a negative way. It's as simple as that~"   
"…And your passive aggressive annoying fuckery is just perfect for him? There’s nothing wrong with my mentality, the past doesn't say who I am. So fuck off," he said slowly getting angrier, using all his energy not to beat the shit out of him.  
"Hey now, no need to get so angry, sheesh... I still don't know what MahiMahi sees in you... Because you're probably the most unlikable person I've ever met. I'm not sure how your little contract works... But I'm almost positive it's changed him, and not for the better," he growled back, keeping his smile up the whole time, "All you SerVamps think you're so high and mighty... Go do us a favour and go die in a hole."   
Kuro felt his anger flare up, "That's because you don't know anything. You don't know the side of me I’ve only showed Mahiru, and you don't know the side of him he's only ever showed me. And I could say the same to you, you're only a subclass and you act like you own the world just because you've been immortal for a bit," he replied growling through gritted teeth taking a step closer to Sakuya.  
"If there's one thing I know, it's that I definitely don't own the world. You think Tsubaki lets me do what I want? Of course not. But I don't complain, because without him I wouldn't have discovered what having a friend is like... That doesn't mean I like being bound to a SerVamp though. You have it so easy where as I'm forced to do whatever he says. And I know what Greed did to all those subclasses, so don't even try to act like your kind are innocent," he stood his ground, smile replaced with a scowl.  
"Leave Lawless out of this," Kuro snapped at him, his brother had changed. He was fixed, he had the potentinal to be kind and caring. Kuro knew that more than anyone, "Have you forgotten Servamps are Servant Vampires?"  
"Pfft, of course not. But I don't really see you doing much ‘serving’. It's more like you're taking advantage of humans than being servants. Mahi found you on the street right? Of course you'd make a contract so he'd have to let you stay at his apartment-" his rant was interrupted by the sound of crying, causing him to look towards the source, only to find a kid sobbing over his fallen ice cream. After a moment a smirk made its way onto his face at the convenient occurrence.  
Kuro saw the kid crying and quickly walked over to him. He was about to ask if the kid was okay when the child fell on the floor, mourning his loss by crying even louder. He wasn’t the best at these sorts of situations, so he froze up unsure of what to do.  
Sakuya heard the store door open and immediately changed his expression to complete horror, "what the fuck is wrong with you man?!" He shouted.   
Mahiru jumped a little at the sudden exclamation before looking towards Kuro and the kid in confusion, "what's going on...?"   
"You're cat just hit this poor kid! He was just trying to be nice Sloth!" Mahiru looked at Kuro in disbelief.  
"EH?! Where the hell did that come from?!" Kuro yelled back in shock, he now knew exactly what Sakuya was planning.  
"Don't play dumb, I saw exactly what you did!" Sakuya praised himself for how well he could keep a straight face, otherwise he would be laughing his ass off at Kuro’s expression.   
"Kuro... You didn't do that did you?" Mahiru approached him and the kid. He found the whole think very unlikely, but he had never seen Kuro really interact with kids before, so he couldn’t make a solid judgement.  
"Of course not!!" Kuro defended himself, starting to panic. The kid was crying too much to say anything or really know what was going on, he just got up and ran away crying.  
"What are you talking about? I saw you not even 5 minutes ago!" Sakuya intervened again.   
"Shut up for a moment Sakuya!" Mahiru hissed before giving Kuro a hard stare, "ok, so what happened."  
"The kid just came over and his ice cream dropped!" Kuro said vaguely, looking up at Mahiru with slight panic.   
"Yeah because he made the mistake of approaching you," Sakuya countered quickly, he was determined to set all the blame on the cat.   
Mahiru yanked on Sakuya's hair to shut him up, which ended with Sakuya on the ground complaining.  
"This is getting nowhere... And the sad part is that I can't figure out who is telling the truth..." Mahiru hoped it was all a misunderstanding. Sakuya hated liars, so therefore why would he lie over something this trivial? On the other hand, he had a hard time believing Kuro would be responsible for something like this.  
Kuro felt his heart shatter into pieces, "you.... is that how low you think of me...? You think I would hit a child.... ?" Mahiru genuinely didn't know whether he did it or not… he thought Mahiru at least trusted him that much. He sighed and turned his heel attempting to walk away.  
"Kuro... Wait!" He called out and grabbed his wrist. But he had no idea of what to say after that and ended up freezing. His mind told him that Sakuya wouldn't lie to him, but his heart told him that Kuro was the one he should be trusting without thought. Why was having friends who hated each other so difficult to handle…  
Kuro was hurt, he flinched and retracted his wrist, "You trust Sakuya more than me? Is that it? It's fine. I get it. Goodbye," he said coldly, blocking off his actual feelings.  
"No I...! I... I don't know what's going on! Kuro!" Mahiru felt his eyes water and went to follow him when Sakuya held him back, "Get off me!" He hissed and tried to yank his arm free.   
"Mahiru I'm sorry about what happened! Calm down!" The subclass said, "but there's nothing you can do in this situation..."   
"No... Kuro wouldn't-"   
"You made it quite clear that's what you think. I wouldn't lie to you Mahiru..." The Eve pushed him away and ran off in the general direction Kuro went. He didn't want to believe any of it, but more than that, he didn't want Kuro to leave. Even if the situation wasn’t resolved at least they could try and forget about it…  
Kuro felt tears streaming down his eyes. Did Mahiru actually believe he hit a child? Was that how bad Mahiru thought of him? He gritted his teeth and kept walking as he heard Mahiru running after him.  
"Kuro! I know you can hear me god damn it stop!" Mahiru yelled as he got closer.  
Kuro thought for a moment before stopping. He stayed silent and slowly faced Mahiru with hurt in his eyes.  
Mahiru swallowed and tried to keep his voice as normal as possible, which proved to be quite difficult, "Kuro... Please don't leave..." He said almost inaudibly.  
"You know I wouldn't hit a child... you know that right?!" Kuro said, his voice cracking slightly and wavering. He said it rhetorically but it turned into an actual question.  
"Th-that's what I... Want to believe..." Mahiru’s voice got quieter, "but there's no proof if either of you are right so what am I supposed to think? I want to believe you Kuro! I really do... But... I also know that if Sakuya is lying, a rift would probably form between us and I don't want to loose anyone!"   
"Neither of us are angels, but I would never sink to that level or say anything like he did to me. I thought you could at least trust me that much," he said quietly. He softened up but still kept a distance from Mahiru, physically and emotionally.  
Mahiru looked to the ground. The pain he could see in Kuro's eyes tore him to pieces and he hated himself for it. He was about to apologise and ask to forget about the incident when he felt himself hesitate and instead say, "let's just go home and forget about this... I bought you the coke if you still want it..."  
"It's okay I, don't feel like it... let's go," he said looking away. He could tell Mahiru felt horrible and it was painful to watch. He hated seeing Mahiru like that, and it was even worse when he was the cause. But his internal questions constantly asking how Mahiru saw him and how Mahiru thought of him wouldn't let him let it go.  
"Ok..." He said simply before starting to head back at a slow pace, staring blankly at the ground. The silence was deafening and he hated it. He hoped everything would sort itself out, otherwise he didn’t know how long he could handle feeling like this.  
They eventually arrived back at their apartment, still in silence. Kuro couldn't take it; he didn't know how to handle it. He wanted to forget and trust Mahiru but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. He mentally cursed himself and grabbed his DS from the kitchen counter before turning into a cat and hiding under the couch to play it. He couldn’t deal with this situation.  
Mahiru put what he was carrying on the bench and slowly made his way to the bedroom. The air was too tense out there and he needed time on his own to think over everything. He sat down in the corner of the room and got out his phone to text Sakuya:  
'Hey if you're lying please tell me.’  
‘Sakuya I'm serious.'  
'If I find out later the backlash will be ten times worse!'  
'Please this whole situation is killing me!'  
'FUCKS SAKE ANSWER ME DAMN IT!'  
He threw his phone to the other side of the room, probably denting the wall. He didn't care though. It was his fault Kuro hated him now and even so he still didn’t know who was telling the truth. Scratch that. He didn’t know how to accept either of the outcomes.   
Kuro grabbed his ears as he heard a loud banging sound. He ignored it but closed his game, unable to focus properly. Kuro curled up in a ball under the couch, hoping everything would just get better even though he knew it wouldn't. He got out his phone and went to type something to Mahiru, before deleting at all and turning of his phone.  
Mahiru saw the screen light up from the floor and he made his way over to see if Sakuya had replied. When he saw Kuro typing a message he felt a small amount of hope, but it died when Kuro's status turned to 'offline'.  
"What do I do..." He mumbled to himself before going back to the corner. He felt pathetic. Especially since his mind was so conflicted and confused. Why was Sakuya even there in the first place?   
Kuro lay down in a curled up ball of his own self doubt for a while before checking the time and seeing it was around dinner. He sighed putting the phone back down and poking his head out, nervously looking around.  
Mahiru eventually got up, made sure he didn't look look like a mess and exited the room carefully. He knew it was time to make them both dinner but he really didn't feel like eating anything.   
"Kuro... Are you hungry…?" He asked quietly but audible enough.  
Kuro looked over at him with a slightly scared expression and put his head back under the couch, "... its okay I'm not hungry," he said, before his stomach growled loudly.  
"I'll make you some ramen ok...?" Mahiru made it for him anyway, since he probably would eat it if he wasn't in the same room. He couldn't get over the fact that he swore he saw fear in Kuro’s eyes. Was he scared of him…?  
"...Okay…" Kuro poked his head out a tiny bit to watch him make it, hoping Mahiru wouldn't notice him. He was afraid, he knew Mahiru had known Sakuya a lot before him, and he knew they were very close. It scared him that maybe Mahiru might believe Sakuya, and might misjudge him or leave him.  
Mahiru kept his eyes forward, afraid he'd see that look again, and when he was finished he walked over to Kuro and placed the cup ramen next to the couch, all the while avoiding eye contact. As he left to go back to the bedroom he said, "I'm here if you need me..." Closing the door behind him.  
Kuro slowly got out from under the couch and sat down on the carpet eating his ramen, he finished and actually cleaned up his mess for once. He just wanted everything to go away. He got out his phone and started typing to Mahiru.   
‘Hey Mahiru... I'll sleep on the couch tonight.’ he typed before putting his phone away, not wanting to see the reply if there was one.  
Mahiru picked up his phone which lit up again and read the text before turning off his phone fully. If anything, he deserved to sleep on the couch, but instead of going out and arguing about it, he decided that it was best to leave it alone. Instead he dragged the covers off the bed and chose to sleep on the floor. There was no way he could sleep comfortably knowing he was the cause of Kuro’s depression. He closed his eyes in an attempt to get a moment of peace within his conflicted mind.  
Kuro said he was going to sleep on the couch, but he wasn't doing much sleeping. All the spare blankets were in Mahiru's room after all, and there was no way he was going in there. He just lay down staring at the ceiling, praying to god when he woke up it would all be some fucked up nightmare before falling into a not so peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so... we bless you with the first cliffhanger... : ) i wonder how long it will take for me to edit the next chapter...
> 
> Also we DO NOT HATE SAKUYA, he's just a convenient angst bringer ^^
> 
> Feel free to request to join the Skype chat!! We're all super friendly ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19~ resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I apologise for taking so long editing this ^^'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' DONT BE AFRAID TO REMIND ME TO UPDATE UGICDYEICEDYUKDY 
> 
> Seriously i have a good like 20 more chapters copied and it takes maybe an hour or two to edit per chapter :'))))

Mahiru glanced at his phone to check the time. His vision was a little blurry, but he could make out that it was around 5:30AM. He knew he had been crying, that much was obvious. He was extremely drained but he knew he had to get up for school. He decided to let Kuro stay home if he wanted too and quickly got dressed before heading out of the bedroom quietly so clean himself up in the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror he saw how much of a mess he was.   
Kuro woke up and felt that the couch pillow was wet. He didn't even know he had been crying. He couldn't bare this whole situation any longer but he didn't know what he could do to fix it. Kuro turned into a cat and hid behind the TV where Mahiru wouldn't find him, and decided to riskily text Mahiru.   
'Mahiru im really sorry...’   
‘I dont care anymore i dont care if you trust me or not’   
‘I love you...’   
‘please i can't deal with this anymore'  
Mahiru left the bathroom after deeming himself adequate and headed to the kitchen to write a note to Kuro saying he had gone to school early and that he didn't have to come if he didn't want to. He sighed and stared at the paper before hearing his phone go off. He glanced at it warily before deciding to leave it. After all, if it was Sakuya he wanted to talk face to face.  
Kuro occasionally looked at his phone waiting for a reply, but it never came. He poked his head out from his hiding spot and saw the note that said he was going to school, meaning he had already left. And taken his phone with him. Kuro felt a million jabs at his heart, Mahiru had seen the message then, and not replied...  
Mahiru put on his best fake smile and entered the school. However, it seemed like everyone could see straight through him and by the first recess he had given up on trying to hide it. He needed to find Sakuya and end this nightmare.  
"Hey MahiMahi!~" A cheerful voice greeted from behind with a grin. He noticed that Mahiru didn't have the servamp with him; although, Sakuya's expression fell when he saw Mahiru's exhausted and strained face.  
Mahiru stood up immediately and gave him a serious look, "Sakuya we need to talk," he said before dragging him away from the cafeteria.  
"Eh? MahiMahi you should lighten up~ a smile suits you much better," he said in an attempt to cheer him up.  
"Well that's not going to happen until I know the complete truth," he tried to keep a level head in the situation, but he knew that lack of sleep made him a lot more frustrated, "what happened yesterday?"  
"Okay so maybe it wasn't the whole truth but... I was doing it to protect you! That guy's no good for you Mahiru!" He defended himself.  
Mahiru grit his teeth to stop himself from lashing out, "Sakuya... You have no fucking idea what you've done to us..." He said lowly. So all this time Kuro was telling the truth and Mahiru had hurt him by not believing it. The realisation that he was to blame for Kuro’s depressed state only made matters worse. What kind of partner was he? Wasn’t he supposed to always be there for Kuro? He even knew how fragile Kuro could be sometimes! Sure Sakuya started this whole shitty ordeal, but ultimately it was his fault for thinking everything would turn out fine if he ignored it.   
Sakuya stood back slightly, "l-look… Really, I did it for your own good. Doom and Gloom is the type of person who would hit a child anyway!"  
"Kuro is scared of me now!" He said back before taking out his phone to notify Kuro he was coming home. He then noticed the message he sent in the morning which did not help at all.  
"K-Kuro... He probably thinks I don't care! This is all my fault! I'm such an idiot! Shit..." He started to feel dizzy. After a sudden shortness of breath, he felt a slight pain in his chest. Something felt wrong and he started to freak out about it.  
Sakuya tried to calm him down, "Mahiru calm down alright, take some deep breaths. Doom and gloom is probably just off sulking hes fine"   
"No! He's not fine!" he needed to get away from Sakuya. The more he talked the more it just seemed to make him feel worse.   
"Leave me alone!" He started to try and get away.  
Sakuya tried to pull him back, "Calm down! He will be fine you need to look after yourself first!" He didn’t think that Mahiru would act this way at all, and now he was starting to regret his choices.  
"I don't care about myself right now!" Mahiru replied, "I need to get home! I'm scared he will leave because of me!" He felt his eyes start to water again. He couldn't handle the thought and collapsed against the wall that was behind him, arms around his legs and head on his knees. Kuro had probably left ages ago, as he was sure the pain was from the distance limit. What else could it have been?  
"If he leaves then he doesn't really love you. If you think he really cares for you, he will still be there," Sakuya said trying to help. He had never seen Mahiru this distressed before, and he really hated it-more than that annoying cat.  
Mahiru wanted to believe Sakuya, but he was finding it hard in his current state. Shakily, he got out his phone and sent Kuro a quick text: 'Kuro? Are you there?' He stared at his phone for a reply.  
Kuro saw his phone light up and he looked at it before deciding whatever Mahiru had said he didn't want to know. He threw his phone down on the couch and curled up again.   
After ten minutes and still no response Mahiru tried to call him. Maybe his notifications were off…?   
Kuro saw the call but panicked and declined it before quickly hiding behind the TV again.   
When the dialling stopped after such a short amount of time, he knew Kuro had hung up. He looked up at Sakuya with a dejected look, "He hates me... And it's all my fault..." He slowly stood up, wiped away his tears with his sleeve and announced he was going home. There was no way he could stay at school like this.  
Sakuya muttered under his breath, "doom and gloom better fix this…" before saying, "Just go back to him. He probably thinks you hate him rather than the other way around."  
Mahiru didn't respond and turned to leave. There was no 'going back' to him anymore since there was no way he would stay after what happened. Kuro already had trust issues and he couldn't believe he disregarded his side of the story in favour of not wanting to believe either of them.  
Time Skip~  
Kuro heard the door opening and tried to cover his mouth, although his quiet sobs only got louder. He hated showing weakness like this, but after all the good things that had happened to him lately, he just couldn’t keep it in.  
Mahiru threw his bag on the floor and glanced around the room fearfully. Just as he thought, Kuro wasn't there... He slowly walked over to enter the bedroom when he heard a quiet sob. He froze and looked behind with a spark of hope, "Kuro..?"  
"...M-Mahiru?" he said back quietly, still staying hidden and trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted Mahiru to hear that.  
“Y-you didn't leave..?" Mahiru slowly approached the lounge room, scanning the room with his eyes to try and find where he was hiding.   
"…Of course not.... as much as I’m sure you want me to..." he said quietly between sniffles trying not to give away his hiding spot.  
Mahiru inwardly cursed at himself and tried to keep his composure. It was hard, but it was for Kuro’s sake, "I would never want that Kuro! In fact, I was scared to think that you'd even consider it!" He sighed and looked down when he received no response.   
"Please come out Kuro..."  
Kuro very slowly poked his head out from behind the TV, looking up at Mahiru before looking away. It was really hard not to run away.   
"I'm sorry..." he mumbled quietly, reluctantly trying to get Mahiru's attention.  
Mahiru shot his head towards Kuro and his heart died almost instantly. He looked horrible, it was even noticeable in his cat form, and Mahiru knew he was the cause of it.  
"No... I'm sorry for not believing you... I was an idiot and I selfishly wanted everything to turn out fine so I ignored it," he said slowly, trying his best to keep himself together, "and I know it’s probably pointless now but… I know the truth…"  
"N-no… I shouldn't have acted like that... You didn't know..." he said quietly, slowly crawling out from behind the TV.   
"Kuro if you blame yourself I'm going to get mad," Mahiru gave him a serious look, "I understand this incident was started by Sakuya, and I won't forgive him for a while, but I also won't forgive myself for dragging this out for so long. You did absolutely nothing wrong and I'm really sorry Kuro..."  
Kuro felt a jab at his heart when Mahiru was also blaming himself, he really just wanted to jump over there and hug Mahiru but at the same time...   
"But I ignored you and avoided you... I'm sorry..." he mumbled moving slightly back towards behind the TV.  
Mahiru saw him start to hide again and panicked slightly, "but I did as well! And... I was stupid and didn't read your text this morning... I made you feel like this Kuro! So stop blaming yourself please…!"  
Kuro stopped and felt another tear rolling down his face. He shook his head, he needed to face Mahiru properly. He fully came out and transformed into a human, before standing up and wrapping his arms around Mahiru with no words.  
Mahiru hugged him back as tightly as he could, as if he would leave if he let go, "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.   
"...I'm fine now…" he mumbled into Mahiru's shoulder, he really wasn't, but in Mahiru's arms he felt like he was.  
Mahiru nodded and closed his eyes, savouring the closeness. Being away from Kuro always made him feel horrible, distance limit or not. After a little while he timidly started to play with Kuro's hair again, hoping to further break the negative atmosphere with something familiar. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.  
Kuro just rested his head in Mahiru's shoulder, afraid to let go, "I love you..." he said quietly with a small smile. He was so glad that was all over and he could finally be close to Mahiru again...  
"I love you too," Mahiru replied before pulling back from the hug slightly and initiating a small kiss. Kuro thought he had wanted him gone… He hoped the action would reinforce that he would never consider that.   
Kuro gentley kissed him back before practically collapsing on the couch, sighing dramatically.  
Mahiru smiled at him and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He didn't realise how hungry he was due to the stress.  
"Hey Kuro you're coke is in the fridge if you want it," he called.  
"Ah yeah I do..." He got up and grabbed it from the fridge, before sitting back down on the couch. He felt exhausted… The lack of proper sleep and emotional strain was starting to take its toll.  
Mahiru quickly ate his lunch before heading back to the lounge room to sit beside Kuro. He just wanted to be close to him right now.  
"I should probably notify the school I left..." He said sheepishly.  
Kuro didn't care and just flopped onto Mahiru's lap, "Nahh you can do that later," he whined, not wanting Mahiru to leave.  
"Yeah ok..." Mahiru gave in and ruffled his hair playfully. After a minute of content silence, he commented, "It's really lonely without you Kuro."   
"Yeah… It was hard to get used to not having you around. Even if it was only for a day and a bit," he confessed, staring up at Mahiru.  
"Well I'll try to make it up to you ok?" Mahiru smiled back and looked into his eyes. He looked really tired and he couldn't blame him, he was tired as well.  
"Just being here is enough~" Kuro said before leaning up and kissing him.  
Mahiru kissed Kuro back gratefully. When he pulled back, he brushed Kuro's hair out of his face and rested his forehead on the other's happily.  
"Thanks Kuro~" he whispered.  
"Do you mind if we just sleep on the bed now... I'm tired... and my muscles hurt from sleeping on the couch… And you seem just as tired," he mumbled resting his head on Mahiru's shoulder happily.  
"That's a good idea," Mahiru agreed. The mention of sleep caused him to yawn.  
Kuro turned into a cat and flopped over on Mahiru's lap. "Mahiruuuu carry me~" he begged.  
"Lazy cat..." He said rolling his eyes. But he carried Kuro anyway since he didn't have the heart to force him to walk himself. He walked into the bedroom and realised he had forgot to make the bed in the morning so everything was still on the floor.  
"Uhh, hang on a second..." He told Kuro, putting him on the bed before picking up the pillows off the floor.  
"Eh? Did you sleep on the floor...? Why? That must have been so uncomfortable…" He said looking at the make shift bed on the floor that Mahiru was trying to fix.  
Mahiru sighed. Well there wasn't any point in hiding it..."Yeah... well, I couldn't bring myself to sleep comfortably without you..." He admitted, "I know it's stupid... And I wouldn't recommend it," he tried to joke about it.  
Kuro looked at him with sadness, guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry..." was all he could bring himself to say.  
"Hey it's fine now! Don't worry about it!" Mahiru tried to reassure him as he finished putting everything back where it belonged, "besides the couch isn't the best place either."  
Kuro nodded, still not feeling too good about it. He turned into his human form and flopped down on the bed mumbling, "Can't deal..."  
Mahiru sighed and closed the blinds on the window to make the room a little darker. It was still broad daylight after all. He then got into the bed beside Kuro and snuggled up close to him. It felt good to be like this again.  
Kuro happily cuddled closer to Mahiru, enjoying the closeness. He sighed contently before relaxing and smiling at Mahiru.  
"I love you Kuro~ have a good sleep," Mahiru smiled back and closed his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20~  
> ‘I SAID DICK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa BE PROUD OF ME SOMEONE I DID IT’  
> ‘O M G IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A FAMILY DINNER AND NOW T H I S’  
> ‘WHEN YOUR IN CLASS READING SMUT AND TRYING TO KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE’  
> ‘just doing their daily sin before school :')’  
> #IAlwaysThinkAboutSexWhenImBoredInClassLmao
> 
>  
> 
> ...  
> Enough said :'))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also Maybe this layout is nicer to read? This is how it looks directly from the word document, i just always forgot to format it properly here ^^''

Kuro slowly opened his eyes to find Mahiru still peacefully sleeping next to him. Honestly, they both deserved another day off, but he knew Mahiru would still make them go to school anyway. He gently shook Mahiru trying to wake him.

"Eeeeeh, Kuro...? Crap! Are we late again?!" He sat up and frantically got out of bed.

"Ah no… not yet. But your alarm didn't go off..." he said sleepily, not bothering to get up from his sanctuary.

"Well then get up and get ready! I'm having a quick shower so you better be dressed by the time I'm out!" He left the room in a hurry, happy that he was feeling a lot better than yesterday.

Kuro decided to stay in bed and pulled the blankets over him. It was originally going to be just for 5 minutes… but then he forgot about it and fell asleep again.

Mahiru took no time getting ready, being fully dressed and prepared for the day ahead within 10 minutes. He walked back to the bedroom to check on Kuro and his demeanour changed to irritation.  
"Kuro! Get up!"

Kuro whined, "Humans are so cruel..." and pulled the blankets over his head to try and block out life.

Mahiru took a deep breath to calm himself down. It didn't work and he ended up pulling the blankets right off the bed.  
"Kuro you had all day off yesterday and we really need to catch up!" He huffed.

Kuro yelped when Mahiru pulled the blankets off him, "okay okay alright jeez...." He yawned and stood up before casually taking off his coat and shirt, chucking them on the bed.

Mahiru grinned to himself at his success before realising Kuro was deciding to strip _right in front of him._ He looked away awkwardly and inwardly cursed, as he was sure his face had gone red again. 'God damn it Kuro!’

Kuro paused to look over at Mahiru and found him blushing and looking away. He smirked and took a step towards Mahiru, "whats wrong Mahiru~" he said teasingly.

"E-eh?! Nothing! W-why do you say that?!" He stuttered, "aha! I'm going to go make us breakfast!" He announced before heading towards the bedroom door at a fast pace.

Kuro grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. He pulled Mahiru back towards him and just as Mahiru turned around to face him he stood closer and kissed him. It sure was fun teasing his eve.  
"Mhmm~? Are you sure about that?"

Mahiru suddenly collapsed, pulling Kuro down with him in the process. He wasn’t prepared for the teasing at all, especially since it was still early. Now he was blushing even harder, "my bad?"

Kuro just laughed and leant down kissing him again, deciding to use this position to his advantage. His boyfriend was a dork.

Mahiru shyly kissed back, still embarrassed about the situation. Here he was, under his hot as fuck boyfriend who still wasn't wearing a shirt… He knew he was doomed.

"Enjoying the view from down there~?" Kuro said cheekily, knowing exactly what Mahiru’s thoughts were.

"Sh-shut up!" he said back quickly, "this isn't fair..."

"but you know you like it anyway~" Kuro said smirking before leaning down kissing Mahiru again to stop him from responding.

 

**Incoming sin : )**

 

Mahiru couldn't really argue with that... He had even momentarily forgotten he was supposed to go to school. He trailed his hands down Kuro's chest lightly and deepened the kiss.

Kuro felt Mahiru's hands running down his chest, he had no complaints with that what so ever. He put his hands up Mahiru's shirt and very slowly traced his chest leading down to his pants.

Mahiru sighed and moved his hands back up to snake around Kuro's neck and pull him closer.

Kuro slowly and sneakily slid his hands into Mahiru's pants with a smirk directly at Mahiru. He teasingly moved his hands just around the edge of his crotch.

Mahiru's breath hitched and he blushed hard. The way Kuro was looking at him was sexy as fuck and he was struggling to keep his mind together.

Kuro very slowly leaned down closer to him; however, not initiating any moves. He slowly moved his hand around teasingly, waiting till Mahiru couldn't take it.

"K-Kuro... You're d-doing that on purpose a-aren't you...!" he managed to get out, giving him a weak glare.

Kuro leaned down and kissed him aggressively for a short few seconds, which felt like hours, before leaning back up and looking him right in the eye with a lustful look, "Mhm~"

Mahiru stared back with a dazed expression before quickly regaining some of his composure. But that was very hard with the way Kuro was looking at him...  
"K-Kurooooo…" he whined. It was all he could do really considering he was at the other's mercy.

Kuro moved his hands back down, sliding them into Mahiru's boxers and pulling them down enough for him to wrap his hands around Mahiru's dick.

Mahiru squeaked and shook slightly at the sudden contact. Even though they had done this before, it was still new to him and he definitely wasn’t use to this sort of thing…

Kuro very slowly moved his hands up and down before kissing Mahiru once again, silencing him in the process.

Mahiru groaned into the kiss and tightened his hold around Kuro's neck. He tried not to squirm too much but Kuro was going so slow it should be considered as torture.

Kuro knew it was torture for Mahiru, and he had purposefully dragged it out. He slowly started to gain speed, enjoying all the sounds Mahiru was making.

Mahiru struggled to keep a level head. Everything about Kuro was intoxicating, leaving him wanting more. He moaned Kuro's name into the kiss and ran his hand through Kuro's hair.

Hearing his own name moaned in such a seductive way, he couldn't resist going faster to draw out more sounds. He eventually broke the kiss and moved his head downwards. He teasingly licked around, knowing Mahiru would start to get frustrated.

Mahiru let out a shaky breath and went to give Kuro a knowing glare when he saw the SerVamp licking his dick in a sexy as fuck manner. Mahiru blushed hard and rethought what he was going to say, letting out a strained whimper instead when Kuro continued to tease him.

Kuro was more than pleased with Mahiru's whimpering. He then gave up the teasing and went straight to pleasuring Mahiru, wrapping his mouth around Mahiru's dick looking up at him with a smirk and little to no shame.

Mahiru threw his head back and cursed under his breath. He couldn't deal with this situation; in fact, he was surprised he had even lasted this long.  
"K-Kuro... I'm-" his sentence was replaced with another moan.

Kuro hearing Mahiru's moans was only motivated to go even faster. He proceeded to do just that, using all his energy to push Mahiru to his limits without mercy.

Mahiru wasn't expecting the sudden fast pace and involuntarily arched his back as he got closer to his climax. His breathing became rapid and he dug his nails into the carpet to try and steady himself.

Kuro felt Mahiru almost reaching his climax and was determined to get him to it, he bobbed up and down faster, with no remorse.

"Kuro-! Aaa-ah!" Mahiru moaned out one last time as he felt himself reach his end. He panted hard as he lay sprawled out on the ground, bathing in the afterglow.

Kuro lay down on Mahiru's chest and panted as well. He had used all his already minimal amount of energy and now he was exhausted. He smirked up at Mahiru. Although it was tiring it was worth it.

 

**End Sin**

 

After slightly regaining himself, Mahiru looked down at Kuro and blushed at the way he was looking at him. Combined with the positions they were in and the thought of what they just did, Mahiru was glad they were on the floor because he probably would have collapsed... again.  
"Kuro... How did this happen?" He tried his best to sound normal, but it was kind of hard...

He shrugged casually, "Your fault for staring," he said bluntly.

Mahiru glared at him, "Are you blaming me?! This wasn’t my fault-!" He said back quickly before noticing his uniform was now crinkled again. Wait... Uniform... School!  
"Crap! We're meant to be at school!" He started freaking out.

"Eh… it’s fine. Can we just skip a day…?" Kuro whined rolling off him.

Mahiru scrambled to his feet and straightened himself out as best as he could, "no way Kuro! We've been missing way too much school lately! Now go get dressed!" He grabbed his bag and headed to the kitchen to quickly eat his breakfast.

Kuro complained some more before putting on a shirt and finishing getting dressed. He then walked out and leant on the door frame, "aah what a pain..."

"You're the pain!" He retorted and finished up his breakfast, "are you going to eat something? ‘Cause if so you better hurry up!" He looked at the clock and was glad that they still had 10 minutes to get to school.

"Nah I'll have something at recess," he said yawning and grabbing his bag before heading out the door with Mahiru.

Mahiru walked at a brisk pace, glancing at his phone every now and then to make sure they wouldn't be late.

Kuro very slowly followed behind, not bothering to go any faster or even catch up to Mahiru.

"You're lucky we are going to make it on time Kuro... Eh? Kuro?" He stopped walking and looked behind to see the lazy SerVamp so far behind.  
"Oh for crying out loud!" He turned and went back up to Kuro, "must you be like this?!" He sighed in exasperation.

"Yup," He said continuing to walk at his normal slow pace, "Calm down... we'll just be five minutes late or something... it’s not a big deal~" he said relaxed, putting his hands in his pockets.

Mahiru's eye twitched, "if it's possible to be on time then I want to be on time!" he argued. After another painfully slow few seconds he whined, "Kuroooo this is painful to watch! Please hurry up!"

"Hmmm, do I get a coke for recess~?" he said cheekily, still walking as slow if not slower than before.

"Argh fine!" Mahiru didn't care any more, he just couldn't deal with Kuro's slowness when they had deadlines. By this point he grabbed Kuro's hand and dragged him along, faster than his original pace.

Kuro yelped at the suddenness of being dragged, "Oww… so cruel…" he whined as Mahiru dragged him into school, they managed to just get there on time.

After jamming his stuff into his locker, Mahiru impatiently waited for Kuro to hurry up with his own stuff before they started heading to history. He knew he was probably a lot more agitated than usual, but he was really trying to get this morning’s sinful act out of his head. He didn’t need _that_ kind of distraction during class…

"Mahiruuu why are you so impatient today?" Kuro whined as they entered the classroom and took their normal seats.

"I'm not impatient! You're just so slow!" He said back before focusing his attention on the teacher.

"....and you're even crueller then usual," Kuro slumped putting his head down on the desk. The teacher was talking about castles and the different roles soldiers played in them. Boring stuff as usual…

Mahiru jot down some key points and after writing one he had to stop and reread it twice. 'The larger half always takes the top'… He quickly shook his head to rid whatever weird thought was about to pop up. He erased the sentence and changed it for more context. 'The larger group of soldiers are always positioned on the highest part of the castle’… better.

Kuro yawned and looked over at Mahiru's notes and textbook, noticing Mahiru staring at a certain sentence. "Hm? Is it something important…?" Kuro tried to look at what he was looking at.

"E-eh?" He looked over at Kuro and said, "I-it's all important Kuro! This stuff will probably be on the exam!" He sighed and listened again.  Apparently catapults were often used in wars and defence... The bigger they are, the more effective they are... Mahiru choked on air and started coughing. When the class looked at him he laughed awkwardly and hoped to God he wasn't going insane.

Kuro gave a confused face, "Eh? Mahiru? Are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine! ...I think..." He replied. It was then he noticed that the teacher had written the notes in such a way that it resembled a dick. How does that even happen??? Of course it all came back to what they did just before school, and not only that, his mind had decided to put a very lewd image of Kuro pinning him down in the forefront. He blushed hard and glanced at Kuro. 'Crap! I just made it worse!' He shot his hand into the air to ask if he could go to the bathroom. He had to get away…

"Ah I'll come with you," Kuro said shrugging, Mahiru was acting weird today and he wanted to know why.

"N-no! I'm fine!!" Mahiru shot back quickly. What was the point in leaving if the one he was trying to get away from followed? Besides he just needed to get his bearings.

"Hm?? okay???" he was used to just following Mahiru around everywhere so when Mahiru instantly told him no it was a bit confusing, "Uhhhh want me to take notes for you??" Kuro tried.

Mahiru was a little surprised at the offer but smiled warmly in appreciation, "thanks Kuro! I'll be back soon," and with that he bolted out of the classroom quickly to try and figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

Kuro tried to take his notes but was getting worried about Mahiru, so he put his hand up and asked the teacher if he could also go to the bathroom. He exited the classroom and started going in the direction of the bathroom.

Mahiru paced around the bathroom in an attempt to keep his mind empty. By now he had figured out what the problem was but he had no idea of how to solve it. He definitely blamed Kuro for this...

Kuro walked in seeing Mahiru pacing around, "Ehh Mahiru are you okay??" he asked.

Mahiru jumped and remained tense. Of course Kuro was going to follow eventually... What made things worse was that he had finally cleared his head and now he was back to square one.  
"Haha... I-I'm fine! I just needed time to think..." He said quickly, blush back on his face.

"Ehhhhhhhhh…" Kuro whined, he leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair, "Mahiruuu whats wrong."

"I-it's nothing I swear!" Mahiru said trying not to make eye contact. This was so embarrassing... And if this continued there would most likely be another problem to deal with...

Kuro gave him a slightly worried look, "Okay..." he didn't fully believe that at all but decided to let it go for the moment.

Mahiru would have sighed in relief; however, he didn't really feel relieved at all… but he also knew Kuro would most likely stay with him until they returned to class... Where all this had started... Great..."A-alright let’s head back now..." He said slowly walking to the door.

"Okay," Kuro followed close behind him, occasionally glancing over at him with a confused expression.

Mahiru kept his gaze on the floor, mentally preparing himself for the lesson again. They both entered the classroom and took their seats.

Kuro lay his head down on his desk, giving a small smile at Mahiru as a form of reassurance for whatever was bothering him before trying to sleep for the rest of the lesson.

The gesture was really cute, and caused him to feel lightheaded. If there weren't enough problems already... He decided letting Kuro sleep would be the best option, until the bell rang and he had to wake him...  
"K-Kuro it's next period," he gently shook him.

Kuro slowly opened his eyes and sat up yawning, "See~ It works, you let me sleep again," he said cheekily, standing up with Mahiru to go to their next class.

Mahiru glared weakly at him and decided not to comment on the real reason why. Instead he just said, "yeah yeah... Let's just get to English."

"Alright…" Kuro was still worried about him but didn’t bring it up. They walked into their English classroom in silence and took their usual seats. Soon after the teacher walked in and started class.

Mahiru blocked out the teacher's voice and stared at the desk. He was determined to get through the class without any issues.

The teacher decided to get them into groups for an activity, she started pairing everyone up based off who they were sitting next to which meant Kuro and Mahiru were together. It looked like Mahiru didn't even hear the instruction, which was a first. He poked Mahiru in the shoulder trying to get his attention.

Mahiru flinched and saw it was just Kuro. He had calmed down a little thankfully, but he knew it wouldn't be for long if he started talking to Kuro again. "Y-yeah?"

"Ah we're doing a partner task. It’s strange for you not to be paying attention," Kuro explained shrugging casually.

"I-I just have a lot on my mind is all..." Mahiru made up on the spot. Well... It was true, but Kuro didn't need to know what it was... "So what's the task?"

"Eh? Whats on your mind?" Kuro pushed curiously, tilting his head.

Mahiru stared at him blankly. What the hell was he supposed to say?! "Umm... It doesn't matter!" He tried to avoid the topic. He knew he was doing a shit job of it though.

Kuro moved slightly closer to Mahiru, "Ehhh come on, somethings bothering you…"

Yes, something most definitely was bothering him and there was no way he was going to explain what it was right now in class where others would most definitely overhear.  
"C-can I tell you later?" Of course he hoped Kuro would forget by the end of the day.

"Hmmm alright, otherwise I’ll walk even slower to school tomorrow~" he threatened.

Mahiru gave him an unamused look before focusing on the task at hand, "so what are we meant to be doing? Is it a discussion or do we have to answer questions?" He had been in English long enough to know the weird activities they had to do.

"No idea. I didn't pay attention that part…" Kuro said sheepishly, leaning back on his chair.

Mahiru sighed in irritation before nearly freaking out over that one, simple, god damn movement! He was starting to think Kuro knew and was doing this on purpose... Which didn't make any sense since he was oblivious, thankfully. A bigger concern was that it had never been a problem before, so why was the universe against him suddenly??

Kuro ran his hand through his hair and sneakily started playing his DS, giving a small sheepish smile at Mahiru hoping he wouldn't kill him for it. "There are rare items on sale! I'm not missing that," He whispered.

"Can't that wait till we get home?!" He huffed, trying his best to ignore the increase of his heart rate. He was glad next was recess so he could chill the hell down.

"By the time we get home it won't be on sale anymoreee," He whined, still playing his game underneath the desk.

He gave up and chose to draw random things in his book to get his mind off everything.

Kuro tried to hide an excited look on his face when he finally got the rare items, he put his game away pleased with himself and looked over at Mahiru, "What are you drawing?"

Mahiru flushed and snapped his book shut before attempting to stutter out an excuse but ended up nearly dying at Kuro's happy expression. He could just see it in his pretty eyes god damn it! He knew he was going to die before recess...

"I got the rare items and some bonus ones~" Kuro said happily, before flinching and jumping slightly back in his chair when Mahiru slammed his book shut.

Mahiru snapped out of his daze and immediately felt guilty for scaring him, "sorry Kuro... I'm happy for you," he smiled for extra measure.

"Ah no don't worry about it, I just wasn't expecting it," Kuro said sheepishly, before smiling back. Next the bell for recess rung.

He was glad Kuro didn't push him to tell about what he drew and silently hoped the day would get better from then on. He stood up and packed up his stuff before heading to the cafeteria with Kuro. Thank god it was a little less awkward...

Kuro yawned and leaned on Mahiru's shoulder, exhausted from class. "Mahiruuu I wanna go home…" he complained.

"Kuro you won't die from four more periods," he retorted before blushing at the contact. He swore his face would be permanently red after today.  
"Besides it's not like you do anything in class anyway."

"I worked really hard for those rare items…" he whined, before getting off when Koyuki and Ryusei arrived. They both clearly saw Mahiru's bright red face and an oblivious Kuro next to him yawning, and shared a knowing look while Ryusei snickered.

Mahiru glared at them. He knew exactly what they were thinking, "hey guys, sorry about bailing yesterday..." he started, "there was an urgent matter that I needed to deal with."

"Of course there was, how could you go a whole school day without Kuro!" Koyuki said happily.  
Ryusei tried to hold in his laughter, "How could you ever deal without him around~"

Mahiru blushed and waved his hands out in front of him, "no, no, no that's not what it was! I swear!" So much for the day getting better...

"Aw, but whenever he's not here you can't stop talking about him! It's like you need him there or you can't function properly," Koyuki said with a small lighthearted laugh. Kuro looked over at Mahiru with a slightly hopeful and genuinely surprised face, "...he does?"

"Ehh?! W-what are you talking about!?" Mahiru defended himself. This was embarrassing... His friends were truly evil. He didn’t want Kuro to be creeped out by something like that!

"Ah... yeah figures..." Kuro said trying to hide his dejected tone. Koyuki and Ryusei just gave Mahiru a look.

Mahiru inwardly cursed at his idiocy. He didn't like being put in embarrassing situations, but he hated it when Kuro was upset, especially if he himself caused it. He put aside his dislike of being teased and awkwardly put an arm around Kuro's shoulders.  
"Ok... Maybe I do talk about you... a lot," he admitted, “y-you don’t think that’s weird…?”

Kuro lit up and shook his head slightly. He looked much happier and gave a small shy smile at Mahiru. Koyuki and Ryusei gave Mahiru a thumbs up when Kuro wasn't looking.

Mahiru blushed and resisted the urge to hide under the table. Instead he gave Kuro a small pat on the head before finishing up his lunch. The whole time avoiding eye contact with the two in front of him.

Kuro happily leaned into the pat and finished his own lunch, clearly in a better mood.  
"Also you two were pretty late today, usually you come much earlier. What were you doing?" Koyuki asked innocently.

Mahiru choked on his juice and panicked slightly, "Ah... it was Kuro's fault for being so slow!" he said a little more urgently than he would have liked. Technically he wasn't lying... Kuro did drag out their trip to school... He looked at Kuro to confirm his story.

"Ah yeah, I felt like being lazy so I walked as slow as possible to school," he said casually with no hint of surprise by the question, "Mahiru is still pissed about it," he covered for him.  
They both nodded accepting the answer, "Well if you had fun it's alright isn't it~" Koyuki said with a smile.

"Y-yeah..." Mahiru said simply, hoping the topic would go away and leave him alone. Instead he changed the topic back to something of more importance, "have you guys talked to Sakuya lately?" He really didn't want to bring it up with Kuro there, but he also really needed to tell him off. He wasn't in his right mind yesterday to fully get the point across.

"Nope, he hasn't come to school. Is something fishy going on?" Ryusei asked. Kuro stayed silent.

Mahiru debated on whether or not to tell them before making his decision, "Nah, everything's fine... I just needed to talk to him about something. Don't worry about it." Sakuya hadn't come to school... Maybe he felt bad about what happened? He hoped that was the case, it would make the forgiving process a little easier... Soon the bell rang and it was time for PE.

Kuro got up and followed Mahiru to PE. Once they got there, the teacher told them they would be doing lifeguard activities in the water instead.  
"Before you get changed into swimmers we're gonna do a quick warm up activity. One person go over that side, and the other goes on the other side," he said separating the class into two teams, "Hopefully you don't mind getting your uniform wet!" he said to Kuro's team lightheartedly.

Mahiru did as he was told with a shrug. He had done these before; they were pretty straightforward. Only, this time Kuro was there... getting wet... in his uniform... Shit not again! This was not his day at all...

Kuro was paired with Mahiru and the activity seemed pretty simple. He just had to jump in and then Mahiru had to throw a lifebuoy out to save him.  
"What a pain... Mahiru are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." he replied aloud while internally saying 'no…'

Kuro sighed before stepping into the pool. His head surfaced and his hair was soaking wet dripping down on his face. He waited for Mahiru to throw the lifebuoy.

Mahiru threw the flotation device into the water just in front of Kuro, taking deep breaths to counter his incredibly strong attraction to the freaking hot af vampire who was currently wet and even more hot than usual, if that was possible... He was really regretting not staying home.

Kuro flopped his arms over the flotation device and shook his hair from side to side trying to get the water out. "Mahiruu can you help me get out…?" He asked when he reached the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, yeah..." he looked to the side and offered Kuro his hand before helping to pull him out of the water. He couldn't stop himself from taking in what a 'wet Kuro in uniform' looked like... 'He's so hot i'm going to die if he gets any closer...'

Kuro stood up properly in front of Mahiru, his shirt was dripping wet and practically sticking to his body. He nodded, "ah thanks Mahiru."

"Of course!" He didn't know that it was possible for his voice to get that high, but it did, and he quickly coughed. This was very bad... his mind was going places and he couldn't stop it anymore. Maybe he could spring out the bathroom excuse again...

Kuro took off his soaked school shirt, placing it on the side. "What a pain" He complained trying to dry his hair with a towel the teacher gave to everyone on his team.

Ok, yep! Definitely using the bathroom excuse! "I'll be back in a sec!" he told Kuro before going up to the teacher and requesting to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Mahiru are you sure you're okay..." Kuro said walking up behind him. last time he requested to go to the bathroom he found him pacing around nervously.

Mahiru jumped and looked anywhere but at Kuro, "Y-yeah!" he didn't know how much more of this he could handle, and it was only period three! Maybe it would help to just tell him... or that could make it worse. He was stuck.

Kuro curiously titled his head, "Mahiruuu…" he whined, knowing he was lying.

Mahiru sighed and led him somewhere where they wouldn't be spotted, "you promise not to laugh??"

"I promise," Kuro said sincerely, waiting to hear what was wrong.

Mahiru spent a moment to try and figure out how to word what he was about to say. He decided to start off indirectly, "I think my mind has been corrupted!"

"...Uh... what" Kuro gave him a strange look.

"I don't know either! I've been trying so hard to keep certain stuff out of my head but it only gets worse! Especially when you're around! And this has been happening since... this morning…" he hoped Kuro could figure out what he was implying.

Kuro tilted his head, "Eh? What stuff? Are you sick?" he said confused and slightly concerned.

"ARGH, FOR GODS SAKE!" He had to literally spell it out for him, didn’t he. Was Kuro always this oblivious? He took a breath to calm himself, "Kuro... What did we do this morning...?"

"Uh we walked to school," Kuro said bluntly clearly not getting the point, "Oh yeah and I gave you a blowjob," he said just as bluntly.

"YES THAT!" Mahiru face palmed, "I swear from that point onward I haven't been able to think about anything else and it's driving me insane! Not only that but it gets worse when you're close to me because you’re so god damn hot! I know it's not your fault but still!"

Kuro was shocked by the suddenness. He flushed red when Mahiru said he was hot, "…that’s what you've been thinking about all day? I was worried about you... what a pain," he said lightheartedly trying to hide his massive blush.

"It is something to be worried about! Everything has gotten so much more awkward and I can't stop it!" Mahiru gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't know what to do..."

"Why do you think about that stuff anyway, have you reached some sort of epiphany?" Kuro said jokingly, "it's not awkward if you don't say anything, I mean I guess just try to ignore it?" Kuro said shrugging.

Mahiru gave him a look, "really? What do you think I've been trying to do this whole time? This has never happened to me before Kuro! I'm forever tainted..."

Kuro tried to stop himself from snickering, "You're not tainted, thats fairly normal for a hormonal teenage boy," he couln't help it and started laughing.

"Hey you promised! And it's not normal for _me!_ " Mahiru huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. He knew telling Kuro was a bad idea...

"Okay okay sorry," He stopped, calmed down, and took it seriously.

"Thank you... Let's just... not do that before school? Because this is just frustrating," Mahiru hoped that it was a one-time thing that his mind would torture him.

"Technically you started it~ I was originally just messing around," He said shrugging, trying to hold in snickers again, "Yeah yeah, alright," he said before they were called back to PE.

Mahiru blushed, "not again..." He mumbled under his breath. Freaking Kuro... How was he so god damn calm about this? He slowly made his way back to the group, hopefully looking normal enough.

Kuro calmly walked in, before trying to dry his hair again. If Mahiru wasn't so embarrassed it would nice to have him dry his hair. He tuned out of the teacher’s instructions and almost fell asleep sitting up.

Mahiru rolled his eyes and gave Kuro a nudge. He was suffering today, and so would Kuro. The lesson soon ended and they were off to next period, home ec.

Kuro was forced awake; he gave a small weak glare as they headed to next class. Once they got there the teacher was about to explain their practical work for the lesson as Kuro fell asleep on his desk.

Mahiru sighed in frustration and woke Kuro up by slamming his books onto the table next to his head."Kuro, no sleeping!" He scolded before paying attention to what they were doing. It was a sewing task where they had to display their knowledge and skills, since they learnt how to sew last year. Apparently they had started the task yesterday and it would go on till Friday.

Kuro yelped and jumped slightly before giving a weak glare and huffing like a child, still not paying attention to the teacher. Then they had to go off to the sewing machines and start their task; the materials were at the front.

Mahiru was already up gathering what he needed before returning to his seat. He knew it was a long shot...but he asked anyway, "would you like me to teach you?"

"Nah I'll wing it~" he said with a sheepish look, that was how he got by everything after all.

"...Alright then... Good luck!" Mahiru smiled and started on his own little project, occasionally glancing at Kuro to see if he was doing alright. He was glad his mind seemed to have calmed down now.

Kuro started working on his, he had a great idea... if only he knew how to sew. The first part was easy anyway, it was just drawing out the design. And with such a simple design you couldn't go wrong. As soon as he tried to start sewing it he pricked his finger, he covered his mouth before he could yelp and put his hand in his pocket hiding it. He knew Mahiru would freak out over the small injury so he tried to hide it.

Mahiru gave him an odd look before shrugging. It was strange seeing Kuro try something knew when he would usually just ignore it altogether. He then focused on what he was doing since a slip up can be a nightmare and he was planning to do something on a much larger scale than usual.

Kuro kept somehow sewing with one hand, the other in his pocket as he tried to stop the bleeding. He managed to at least finish the seal, which was a very small thing that everyone else could have done in 5 mins but he was proud he got it done in the lesson. He hid the seal in his textbooks quickly.

Mahiru noticed Kuro trying to sew with one hand which was one of the most bizarre sights he had ever seen. He ignored it until he deemed his project good enough for the lesson. "Hey Kuro you know it works faster with two hands right?" He gave him a confused look.

“Well, I like using one" He said avoiding eye contact, there wasn't really an excuse for using one hand that would ever sound legit so he made up the best one he could.

Mahiru didn't look convinced, "from your expression it didn't look like you were enjoying it," If Kuro continued to push for answers so would he.

"I wouldn't have enjoyed it anymore using two. I was trying to drag out the lesson and do as little work as possible," he mentally cheered for coming up with a good excuse, "A-Anyway" he quickly tried to change the subject.

"Hmm... Usually you wouldn't even try," Mahiru gave him smug look.

"W-Well shouldn't you be praising me for trying?" he said looking away and avoiding the question.

"Yeah~ I guess I should," Mahiru smiled, "good job for trying even though you did it to 'drag out the lesson'~"

"Oi, I hear that tone… I really was!" He pleaded, "A-anyway," he said trying to find something to change the topic to.

"Don't worry, I know you were trying," he said honestly, "also... I've noticed you've kept your hand in your pocket since the start of the lesson..." He had a hunch he knew what had happened.

Kuro knew he was busted then, "Ya, my pockets comfy. Let's go to next class…" he said grabbing his stuff with one arm casually and starting to walk away nervously.

"You hurt yourself with the needle... Didn't you," it was more of a statement than a question.

He gave a sheepish look, "It's only a small thing~" he said, well in human terms it wasn't small. But it was small to him. It's not like he was going to die from it.

"Kuro... Show me," he demanded. It didn't help Kuro's case that he could just see the blood showing through his pocket.

"Ah... whoops," he said looking at the blood seeping through, "Nah it’s no big deal…" He shrugged it off.

Mahiru was getting frustrated now, "I don't care if you think it's no big deal, you're hurt and I can help!"

"Alright, alright," He took his hand out of his pocket and held his hand out in front of Mahiru showing him where the needle practically stabbed right through him, "Don't get worried about it okay, I’m fine," he warned.

"Jesus Christ Kuro! How did you even manage that?!" Mahiru took his hand gently and inspected the wound. It was already starting to heal thankfully but there was still a lot of blood.

"Well, you're telling me to work with a large needle and no experience. It was bound to happen," He shrugged, the wound was already starting to heal luckily but it still bled.

"I did ask if you wanted help," he deadpanned. Mahiru then asked the teacher for a bandage and she happily gave him a roll. They always had issues like this after all... He dressed the wound and told Kuro he could take it off after he was fully healed.

Kuro whined about it but he was really grateful Mahiru was worried about him. "Thanks~" he said with a small smile, he was fine but it was nice to have someone look after him like that sometimes.

Mahiru smiled back, "no problem." It wasn't long before the bell rang and it was time for recess.

Kuro followed him out for recces, they finally got to their usual place and he sat down next to Mahiru.

Thankfully, it was no where near as awkward as first break... The rest of the day went oddly ok and soon they were on their way home.

Kuro followed Mahiru out of the school yawning, "aah its finally over..." he said happily.

"Thank god..." Mahiru agreed, "today was horrible. This week is starting off horrible! Hopefully camp will turn things around."

"Mm," Kuro mumbled in agreement, as they kept walking home Kuro tried to subtly grab Mahiru's hand. He hadn't held hands with him in a while and he kind of missed it.

Mahiru saw Kuro from the corner of his eye and took his hand in his before moving to walk closer to him.

Kuro hummed quietly, contently walking beside Mahiru in silence until they got back to their apartment where he sadly had to let go. He walked in and flopped himself down on the couch, giving Shiro a small pat.

Mahiru locked the door and put his and Kuro's bag in the bedroom before making his way over to the couch, "I'm going to try and catch up on the school work I've missed. Come get me when you want dinner."

Kuro nodded at him, before letting Shiro jump on top of him and lick his face a few times before settling down on his chest.

Mahiru smiled at the two before heading off to do all the homework he had missed. But before he got very far, he noticed a letter on the floor near the door. He picked it up cautiously, thinking it was from C3, when he saw the school crest. "Oh..."

Kuro saw Mahiru's expression and gently put Shiro down before walking over, "Eh what is it?" he asked.

Mahiru read through the letter and sighed in frustration, "It's the school... they want my Uncle to see them because I bailed and didn't tell them I was leaving. Argh! Just what I needed!”

Kuro gave him a pitying expression, "uhhh... sorry?" he said. It was his fault they didn't tell the school since he just wanted Mahiru to relax at the time.

"No, no, it's fine... I'm mostly worried that they will want to talk to me since my Uncle isn't here. That and I have no idea of how to explain why I left," Mahiru replied. He also didn't want the school to start thinking this was Kuro's fault since his change in behaviour could be easily linked to some sort of 'bad influence'.

"Alright... I'm sure we'll think of something~" Kuro said giving Mahiru a small kiss on the lips before turning to head back to the couch.

Mahiru nodded gratefully and put the letter on the bench before heading to the bedroom. His homework was calling and he was determined to finish it before Friday.

"Don't you dare stress over that," He called out after Mahiru entered the bedroom before turning into his cat form and curling up on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah!" Mahiru called back. It wasn't like it was an assignment or anything... and most of the stuff they were learning was pretty standard, apart from the maths. He set to work, and by the time it was 5:30 he had finished a reasonable amount.

Kuro slowly pushed open Mahiru's door with his paw, "Mahiruuu are you almost done," he whined.

"I think so," he replied, "you're lucky you don't have to do all this…" He got up and walked over to Kuro to pick him up, "are you hungry?"

Kuro nodded, happily flopping into Mahiru's arms contently.

Mahiru took him to the kitchen and placed him down gently onto one of the chairs as he prepared dinner, "Also Kuro, we are getting up early tomorrow so don't forget."

Kuro whined, "I don't wanna...." trying to ignore that fact.

"I know you don't~" Mahiru snickered, "but if you're going to walk as slowly as you did this morning then my only option is to get up earlier."

“Ehhh I promise I'll walk faster," Kuro begged gave Mahiru a horrified look, "How could you make this cute cat get up earlier... you monster."

"You can't hate me for something as trivial as that~" Mahiru gave him a fake hurt expression.

Kuro rolled his eyes and pouted, "I could never hate you... But I could walk even slower."

"I'll get up even earlier then~" Mahiru almost laughed at how ridiculous the conversation was.

"Whats to say I wont get out of bed at all~" he challenged turning into a human and sitting back down on the seat.

"Hmm... I'll threaten to throw out all your ramen~" Mahiru wasn't going to back down.

"I won't need it because I’ll never leave my bed~ and I’ll make you buy more," he retorted cheekily, not giving in.

"What makes you think I'll let you stay in bed and do as you say? I can always open the blinds and take you out as a cat~"

"I'm trusting in your humanity that you wouldn't do that to such a cute cat~" he said turning into a cat again and meowing.

Mahiru couldn't stop the smile that Kuro's obscure sentence caused, "you may be cute, but when has that really worked on me?"

"Remember when you let me sleep through class~" He said cheekily, remembering the time Mahiru said he let him sleep through class for the lesson because he thought his smile was cute.

"Touché... But that wasn't in your cat form was it~" Mahiru finished making their dinner and put it down in front of Kuro before sitting beside him.

Kuro turned into his human form and gave a smile at Mahiru, "Well I’ll just have to use my cute charms in my human form instead then~" he said jokingly.

"Yeah ok you win~" Mahiru knew he couldn't beat that and he didn't really want to either.

"So we don't have to get up early?" Kuro said hopefully, starting his dinner and quickly finishing it.

"Hmmm ok~ but I won't tolerate your slowness," Mahiru warned him before finishing up his own.

"So cruel...." He whined, finishing his dinner.

"Hey that's the deal, otherwise there will be consequences!" Mahiru said as he took their dishes to the sink.

Kuro rolled his eyes, getting up and hugging Mahiru from behind. "I know i know~ I promise I’ll walk faster."

Mahiru smiled and leaned into him, "thank you~ and if you keep your promise I may get you a coke on the way home."

"Hooray~" Kuro cheered, giving him a kiss.

Mahiru kissed him back happily before giving him a hug, "we have a little while before we should go to bed so we could watch TV or something?" He felt Shiro at his feet, "Ah, and I'll feed her too."

"Hmm yeah good idea~" he said happily, before flopping down on one side of the couch waiting for Mahiru to feed Shiro.

A minute later Mahiru walked back to the lounge room and sat beside Kuro. He switched on the TV and went channel surfing until he came across something that peaked his interest."Hey Kuro look, it's about vampires~" he laughed at the memory when they were all forced to watch Twilight…

Kuro made a face of disgust, "ahh what a pain.... these vampire movies are all the same…" He whined as it started. The very first shot was of a 'vampire' that was running at the speed of light and he was already done with the movie, "Jeez... no wonder you had such high expectations of me when we first fought…" he said rolling his eyes. "For the record we can't do that."

"Well, that would break so many rules of physics..." Mahiru agreed, watching Kuro's expression change as the show went on.

Kuro nodded, as the movie went on the vampire slept upside down and turned into a bat. He hid his face in Mahiru's shoulder, "I can't watch this.... it’s all so wrong I don't even know where to begin," he whined.

"Aww poor Kuu-Chan~ at least I know the the truth," Mahiru hugged him from the side and gave him a kiss on his head, "besides you're way cooler than the ones on TV."

Kuro went red, "E-eh..." he leaned into Mahiru's hug happily, "T-thanks..."

Mahiru smiled fondly down at Kuro before glancing back at the screen, "hmm it's a good thing SerVamps don't turn to dust in sunlight~"

He rolled his eyes, "how ridiculous. Turning to dust in the sunlight. Stupid…" he mumbled saltily, next in the movie the main vampire character was put into a situation where he was either going to die or almost die for the human. The Vampire was needed by everyone but still did it anyway to save the human.

Mahiru giggled. Kuro's distaste for these types of movies was very entertaining. When the scene came on Mahiru commented, "Well they got one thing right~"

"That's for sure~ I think thats the only thing in the whole movie I relate to," He said smiling at Mahiru sincerely. He really would cancel his immortality and die for Mahiru without a second thought.

Mahiru blushed and gave him a kiss, "y-you better not do anything stupid though..."

"I wont do anything stupid without reason. However, if you were in danger you know I would die for you without a second thought," He said snuggling up against Mahiru, he said it casually but he really meant it.

Mahiru frowned slightly. He didn't know how to respond to that. On one hand he was extremely grateful that Kuro would go to such lengths to protect him, in fact he would probably do the same thing for Kuro. But then he hated the thought of Kuro going through with it. Immortal or not, he hated the thought of Kuro being in pain, and if he really did die, Mahiru had no idea what he would do. In the end they were a team, and therefore should rely on one another if situations like that occur. But it didn't make it any less horrible.  
"I love you Kuro," he said quietly. It was the only thing that he deemed a reasonable response.

"I love you too~" Kuro said leaning on him contently smiling lightly.

When the credits started rolling Mahiru looked at the clock and noted that it was about time they should head to bed. But he really didn't want to move from their position.  
"Kuro, we should go to bed soon," he said reluctantly.

"Ehhhh I don't wanna move," He whined nestling into Mahiru's shoulder.

"Yeah but there's school tomorrow..." Mahiru cursed at sounding like such a nerd, but it was true. He ran his fingers through Kuro's hair and sighed at the softness.

Kuro sighed looking up at Mahiru with a 'do i really have to' look, he was enjoying the moment between them.

Mahiru gave in and smiled at him, "alright for a little while longer ok?" He told himself 10 more minutes.

"yaay~" he kissed Mahiru happily before lying back down contently closing his eyes.

Mahiru continued playing with his hair. It was oddly soothing despite Kuro not being in his cat form, and he ended up slowly drifting off.

Kuro eventually drifted off too, relaxing happily, comforted by having Mahiru there beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kuro was paired with Mahiru and the activity seemed pretty simple. He just had to jump in and then Mahiru had to throw a lifeguard out to save him. "what a pain.... Mahiru are you ready?" he asked-
> 
> ‘ASTRA REALISES SHE SAID LIFEGUARD INSTEAD OF LIFEBUOY. SHE APPOLOGISES TO ALL LIFEGUARDS IF SHE THROWS THEM IN TO SAVE PEOPLE... Let's be real she's satan, she would do it anyway :')))))'
> 
> We hope you enjoy this long ass chapter i edited until midnight last night : )


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21~ cant catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just more of their everyday life... 
> 
> by this point we were just trying to hurry to get to camp week ^^'

Mahiru woke up early and was itching to do something productive, but was conflicted since Kuro was being his cute self. That and he couldn't really move since he was on top of him. But he kept his word and didn't wake him up early, so he ended up taking a photo of Kuro's cuteness before looking at random stuff on the Internet.

Kuro stayed asleep for a while longer peacefully resting on Mahiru, before feeling some movement and sleepily opening his eyes. "...eh?" he mumbled quietly rubbing his eyes.

Mahiru took his eyes away from his phone to look at Kuro, "ah... Sorry... Did I wake you?" He asked apologetically in a quiet voice.

"Ah no its fine... what are you looking at?" He said back in a sleepy voice.

"Just news and stuff... But I also found a really cute pic~" Mahiru smiled innocently as he went to bring up the photo.

"hm? of what?" Kuro asked curiously peaking over at his phone, expecting some sort of animal photo, like a cat photo.

Mahiru showed Kuro the photo he took of him sleeping, "I swear I'm going to die from your cuteness~"

Kuro flushed bright red, "Ehhh?? Mahiruuuu stop it…" He whined hiding his face in embarassment.

"But it's the truth!" Mahiru argued, "I don't know how it's possible, but you're both hot and cute Kuro." He was having fun embarrassing Kuro.

Kuro's face went an even deeper red, if that was possible. He hid his face even more, "Mahiru you're such a pain, why do you do this to me…?" he mumbled to himself mostly, still trying to hide his face.

"Hey... You do the same thing to me so it's only fair," he responded smugly, "I'm guessing you're awake enough now to start getting ready?"

"I'm never awake enough to start getting ready…" he said, though went to get up anyway, giving Mahiru a small morning kiss before rolling off onto the floor.

Mahiru rolled his eyes and got up after Kuro, "isn't that painful?" He commented on Kuro's tendency to practically fall off the bed, or in this case the couch.

He shrugged, "Facing responsibilties is more painful than this," he said before eventually, and reluctantly, standing.

"It's really not... But suit yourself..." Mahiru left to change in the bedroom before packing up his homework. "Kuro you better be moving quickly!"

"Yeah yeah," he said rolling his eyes and changing in the bathroom, before quickly packing Mahiru's scarf when he was in his bedroom.   
"I'm ready" he called out.

Mahiru walked out to the kitchen and gave him an approving nod before quickly eating his breakfast, "I'm proud of you Kuro! If only that happened every day..."

"Don't get your hopes up… this is a once in a lifetime occurance," he said bluntly, grabbing his bag.

Mahiru laughed and took his hand before leading him out the door. "If you say so~ but if it's happened once it's not impossible for it to happen again..."

Kuro rolled his eyes, happily squeezing Mahiru's hand following him out the door, "You're a pain" he snorted.

"But you love me anyway~" Mahiru said back happily as they both walked to the school.

"Of course I do~" Kuro said back, giving him a kiss as they walked. Then they entered the school and grabbed their stuff from their lockers.

"We have math first," Mahiru told him happily before they approached the classroom. He wondered if Sakuya was going to be at school today since he didn't show up yesterday.

"Ughhh what a pain," Kuro complained as they walked into the classroom and took their seats at the back.

Mahiru ignored his complaints, "the teacher is going to give you a lot of detentions if you don't start doing homework Kuro," he said as the teacher started collecting the homework.

"Well, I mean, they can’t really make me go to the detentions," he said shrugging. When he came around to them, he collected Mahiru's and sighed in annoyance at Kuro, clearly being able to tell he didn't do his.

Mahiru knew there was some truth to that statement... and Kuro was only there for a term anyway... Not that he agreed, "It's going to give you a bad reputation though. They already think you beat up others," he said referring to the incident that happened last week.

"Well at this point theres not much I can do to make them like me. I think I passed the bad reputation stage," He said sheepishly.

"That's not a good thing..." Mahiru sighed. Around half way through the lesson the classroom phone rung and the teacher told Mahiru and Kuro to go see the principal. Mahiru knew exactly what it was about...

Kuro mumbled something about the 'stupid baldy' and walked out of the classroom with Mahiru to go to the principles office. Once they got there, the principle asked if he could speak to Mahiru in private and Kuro skeptically waited outside the office.

Mahiru hoped this situation would blow over, and since this was the first time something like this had happened, he was fairly confident, "Umm... I went home early because I wasn't feeling very well... I apologise for not telling anyone, I think I was really out of it that day..." He hoped he would take the excuse.

"Mahiru, you have always been one of our best students. I hate to say it in such a blunt matter, but I fear that this Kuro is influencing you in a bad way. I suggest you re-think your current friendship choice as it is clear he’s only dragging you down; however, I’m willing to give you another chance to prove me wrong," The principle said sternly, keeping his professional outlook.

Mahiru didn't like where this was headed, "I know it may have come across that way, but Kuro's not a problem at all! He's just really lazy..." And sure Kuro influenced him a bit... But it wasn't like he was affecting him that much. Heck he was more so helping him than ‘dragging him down’!

"I understand you are trying to defend him, but you seem to have a habit of seeing the best in everyone and ignoring the rest. It's very nice of you, but I’ve seen the change. You didn't get an assignment in on time, ditching school, almost getting involved in fights etc… Please consider it, it’s for your own sake. Kuro may come back in now," He said.

Mahiru was going to argue, but the look he was receiving told him not to push it, "yes sir...". He left the room significantly less confident than when he entered, "Kuro, he wants to talk to you too. Good luck."

"Eh? okay?" Kuro looked at him worriedly, "If he said anything that made you upset I'll-" he said proectivley, cutting himself off.

"It's fine, don't worry. He'll probably tell you similar stuff to what he told me anyway," he replied giving Kuro an almost apologetic look.

"...alright," Kuro gave him a look as if to say tell me if anythings wrong. He walked into the office and sat down, not bothering to be polite at all, "What is it..."

Mahiru waited outside nervously, trying to listen in on what they were talking about. Unfortunately, he couldn't really make out anything.   
The principal gave Kuro a disapproving look before beginning what he had to say, "I called you here to discuss your recent behaviour. Most particularly your negative impact on Shirota."

"...eh? negative impact?" he said with a confused look, "I'm not doing anything," he said bluntly still confused and slightly concerned.

"That’s part of the problem. Never paying attention in class, starting fights with other students and I recall all your teachers notifying me on your lack of homework completion. If that isn't bad behaviour I don't know what is, and your 'friend' is being subjected to this. His teachers have noticed that he’s been staying at home more often and some of his assignments and homework aren't fully completed to the usual standards. Apparently you distract him a lot in class as well," he finished his rant and silently dared Kuro to say otherwise.

Kuro was shocked by the sudden bluntness, and tried to hide his anger when he heard the tone he used on ‘friend.’   
"... I guarantee you none of that is affecting Mahiru. I just made him take a break from some of his homework because he was stressing too much over it. I'm sorry but Mahiru's happiness and health is more important to me than school or any of the work you give him," he challeneged, hopefully putting the principle in a tricky situation.

"Kid, he's just got back from holidays, he's had plenty of time to be in a stress free environment. You don't think everyone else in the world is stressed? It's a fact of life, and although I praise you for your thoughtfulness, maybe you should consider the severity of the situation before making conclusions. In fact, why don't you try out studying yourself to understand it better," he wasn't the bad guy here, Kuro was.

Kuro passive aggresivley glared at him, "Well clearly its not a fact of life, if Mahiru can smile and be happy by just not doing a night’s worth of homework that he would otherwise spend working and exhausting himself out. If theres something I can do to make Mahiru relax and smile, then I’ll do it. Are you implying you don't want the best for your students? Or that you would rather your students suffer and drown in stress just so they can complete the work you made them do? I wonder what the media would think of that~?" he said with a threatening smile, clearly not meant in a friendly way.

"Your accusations mean nothing to me when you clearly have no knowledge of real world issues. People go to school to learn, study and hopefully get an idea of what they wish to do in the future. Those goals can't be obtained without effort and diligence, something that you don't seem to be familiar with. Mahiru is a prime example of someone who wants to do their best to give themselves an abundance of opportunities after school is over," he was over the conversation since Kuro clearly didn't understand, "another word and i'll suspend you both for the entirety of next week, understood? I'm fairly certain that it's your year level's camp, correct? Now go and think of your actions and their consequences, because the next time your called here you're expelled." He waved him off and went back to reading through his paperwork.

Kuro had much more to say to him but decided not to push it for Mahiru's sake, he couldn't care less if he was expelled. So he glared before leaving, as soon as he closed the door behind him he was in a very noticeable terrible mood.

Mahiru jumped slightly at Kuro's abrupt exit, "how did it- oh... was it that bad?" he stopped mid sentence since there was pretty obvious that whatever happened didn't go so well.

Kuro kept walking forward, "I fucking hate your principle," he muttered darkly. He almost never swore, but his filter had gone out the window. He clearly just valued Mahiru as a trophy to show off his marks, not caring at all about how he was personally dealing with it or how he felt.

Mahiru was shocked from his response and waked beside him, "umm... would it be a bad idea to ask what happened...?" he asked carefully. It had to have been a lot worse than what he was told himself.

"Yes," Kuro said bluntly, "Don't wanna talk about it." He continued to walk forward trying to calm down, he hadn't gotten this angry in quite a while. The clock on the wall showed it was already reccess, they had argued longer than he thought.

Mahiru tried to stay quiet after that but he really didn't like seeing Kuro so angry, "can I do anything to help? I can buy you a coke if you like...?"

"Sorry… I don't feel like it," he said apologizing. He didn't mean to be rude to Mahiru and he now felt bad about it. They took their usual seats for reccess, Kuro didn't get out his lunch and just sat down.

Mahiru glanced at him worriedly. He knew what ever the principal said was about his 'bad influence', but there had to of been something else to trigger this response. He spotted his friends and hoped they didn't bother Kuro too much.

"Sorry, I’m alright, just in a bad mood," He said to Mahiru after a moment of silence passed, or at least he thought he was alright until he noticed Sakuya. He put his head down on the desk and groaned.

Mahiru looked around and figured out the problem, "ah... If he tries anything, I'll do something about it ok?" he tried to reassure him. He needed to talk to Sakuya anyway, but he wasn’t sure if doing it around Kuro would be a good idea.

"Yeah... and I know you still want to talk to him after the incident before. Don't worry about me being there or not," Kuro saw straight through him.

"Ah... Ok... But I also don't want to talk about it in front of those two..." Mahiru said more quietly as they sat down.  
"Hey Mahiru and Kuro!" Koyuki greeted first as he always did. Mahiru said hello back and noticed that Ryusei had picked up on Kuro's behaviour.   
"Hey~ Haven't talked to you all like this for a while now," Sakuya said in his usual tone.

"Hey Ryusei, Hey Koyuki," Kuro said quietly, fighting the urge to put up the middle finger at Sakuya.   
"You alright Kuro...?" Ryusei asked, Kuro just nodded.

"Ah, Sakuya we need to talk to you... Privately," Mahiru said with a hint of seriousness. Sakuya must have known what he was going to talk about because his happy demeanour fell slightly.   
"Sure, sure~" he played it off.

Kuro nodded, the three of them walked off somewhere more private to talk. Kuro death glared Sakuya the whole way.

They found an empty hallway and Mahiru turned to Sakuya who knew what was coming. "Look, I still don't know the whole story, but I do know that you lied to me and caused an issue that shouldn't have happened," he looked over at Kuro to see if he wanted to add anything.

"Asshole," Kuro mumbled under his breath.   
Sakuya sighed, "I know, I know… I really did think it was best for you at the time," he then turned to Kuro, "Sorry Kuro! Let's make up" he said with a tone and smile that were made very obviously fake to Kuro. He nodded stiffly. Sakuya didn't mean it and neither did he.

Mahiru sighed in relief, hoping that the situation would improve over time, "thank you... Now I know it's not as simple as that unfortunately... But I'm expecting that something like this won't happen again, ok?"

"It won't~ I promise," Sakuya said putting an arm around Mahiru with a grin. Kuro huffed at Sakuya sucking up to Mahiru.

"Alright, let's get back to the others," Mahiru said happily. He really hoped they would at least tolerate each other…

They walked back to the others and sat down, Kuro put his head on the table again and tried to sleep. He was still pissed about the principle incident.

Mahiru left Kuro alone since he obviously wasn't too thrilled with the idea of talking. Sakuya had joined them that lunch and thankfully didn't try anything to piss off Kuro. Soon it was time for English.

Kuro got up and headed with Mahiru over to their English class. Once they arrived, he spaced out again. None of those classes really mattered to him except home ec anyway, for reasons…

Mahiru started to get even more worried. Kuro wasn't paying attention to anything. He had missed a couple of bells and blatantly ignored teachers’ instructions. Ok... That was normal... But in PE it was very obvious. Next they were on their way to Home ec.

Almost straight away the teacher let them go off to do practical work. Kuro choose a sewing machine as far away from everyone, especially Mahiru, as possible. He didn't want Mahiru to know about the scarf until it was done.

Mahiru worked on his own thing, watching Kuro wander off on his own. He'd definitely confront him on the matter when they got home, whether he liked it or not. But for now, it was best to leave him be.

Kuro got the seal he made out of his books and started sewing it on, he managed to finish it during the lesson without pricking his finger, luckily. As the lesson ended, he quickly put the scarf away before packing up his things.

Mahiru finished up what he was doing as well and waited for Kuro as the bell rang. Their last lesson was science and apparently they were going to get their next assessment.

Kuro put his head on the desk and didn't even hear the bell going.

Mahiru went up to Kuro and put a hand on his shoulder to shake him, "Kuro, it's time for last period. Are you alright?" he said with a concerned tone.

"Ah right, okay... I’m fine," he said grabbing his stuff, quickly answering him. Once they walked into science Mahiru was proven right, they were getting a new assignment.

Mahiru was skeptical about his response but didn't push further. It was only 45 minutes until school was over after all. After receiving the assignment, Mahiru tried to keep his mind off the issue by reading through it twice, taking notes on what he was going to include. It was a writing task asking them to write a report on what vaccine, OPV or IPV should be used to completely eradicate the polio disease. Sounded interesting, but the teacher also warned them it was going to be a tough assignment.

Kuro heard at the very least what the assignment was about, after that he stopped paying attention, looking out the window and doodling in his book until class was over.

Taking a few more notes, Mahiru finished his research and begun packing up his stuff, "you ready to go Kuro?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" he said quietly nodding, he grabbed his stuff and they walked over to their lockers.

After collecting their stuff, they headed back to the apartment in silence, Mahiru thinking of ways he should go about getting Kuro to spill why he was so out of it. Seriously, they both had gone through enough as it is.

Once they arrived at the apartment Kuro turned into a cat and decided to curl up under the couch.

Mahiru walked over to the couch, "Kuro, I know something is up. You can tell me what's bothering you," he tried.

"Eh I’m fine," Kuro answered not moving from his positition.

"No you're not..." Mahiru replied bluntly, "it’s really obvious Kuro."

Kuro poked his head out from under the couch, "...just some of the stuff the principle said... I guess..." he said quietly. It had hit him hard that because of his impulsiveness, Mahiru was getting in trouble and losing his credibility and then he was almost suspended because of Kuro.

Mahiru sighed and thought about the situation, "well... if you like... you dont have to come to school anymore if it’s making you this upset..." he suggested. He didnt like the idea, but if it helped Kuro then he didnt care.

"No, that won't help the problem... it’s fine," he mumbled looking at the ground, if he wasnt at school he could still be doing the same thing and he might not even know it.

"Ok... Well, whatever you're down about, please don't worry about it too much. The principal has no idea what he's talking about," Mahiru said, trying not to pry too much. After all, the guy didn't have a clue of what their situation is at all.

"Yeah I guess... but isn't it true? Because of me you're slowly losing credibility..." he said quietly, slowly backing under the couch again.

"So what if I get a few dud marks hear and there... I'm not the best at everything you know," and that was the truth. English was still his worst subject. "Besides... I've learned that not everything is about good grades. Before I met you, all I did was pretty much study and do housework, occasionally going out with friends. Now I look forward to coming home because there's someone there for me. Don't beat yourself up about this Kuro, it was going to happen anyway."

Kuro nodded, it was nice to hear that. "Alright... thanks Mahiru..." Kuro said affectionately. He crawled out from his space under the couch to jump up onto it.

"No worries~" Mahiru was relieved Kuro felt better. He usually tries to deal with everything on his own, so Mahiru was happy that he admitted what was bothering him in the end. He sat down on the couch beside Kuro and gave him a smile, "do you want a hug Kuro?"

Kuro nodded slowly, looking up at him.

Mahiru picked him up and gave him a hug, giving him a scratch behind the ears.

Kuro purred softly and leaning his head into Mahiru's chest contently, "I love you..." he said quietly and happily.

"I love you too~" Mahiru automatically responded, "I'm always here for you, ok?"

Kuro nodded happily, "I know~ sorry..."

Mahiru was going to tell him he didn't need to be sorry, but instead he chose to give him a kiss on the top of his head before lying down on the couch with Kuro on top, still giving him pats.

Kuro lay there contently curled up, still softly purring when Mahiru patted him. He never wanted to leave from that position.

They both stayed like that for a little while, just enjoying each other's company, until Mahiru asked if he would like to have dinner.

"Ah sure," Kuro decided he would give him the scarf now. He jumped off Mahiru and turned into a human before going through his bag.

Mahiru went to the kitchen, fed Shiro and started making dinner. He noticed Kuro had disappeared but shrugged it off since he wasn't upset anymore.

"Uh hey Mahiru..." Kuro poked his head in the doorway awkwardly, "um you know in home ec..." he started.

Mahiru looked at him curiously, "yeah?"

Kuro didn't say anything else, he just showed Mahiru the scarf with the small seal sewed on it. He blushed and looked away.

Mahiru stared at the fabric in realisation. This is what Kuro was hiding...? he carefully took the scarf from him and took a better look at the new addition. He ended up smiling like an idiot and pulled Kuro into a hug, "Thank you so much Kuro! It's so cute!"

"I'm glad you like it..." he said quietly, internally cheering. He hugged Mahiru back awkwardly.

"I love it!" he replied happily before realising he left their dinner on the stove. "Ah crap!" He said before letting him go and quickly checking to see if it was burnt. He sighed in relief when he saw it was fine before plating it up.  
"You're full of surprises Kuro~" he commented.

Kuro gave him a small smile, "aaah is that a good or a bad thing?"

"A good thing obviously~" Mahiru replied simply. They both ate their dinner and when they were done Mahiru went off to do his homework.

**Time Skip~**

Kuro headed into Mahiru's room to see if he was done, he poked his head in and looked.

Mahiru looked over to the door, "Hey Kuro, is there something you need?" he asked.

"Are you almost doneeeee," he whined looking at the rest of the stuff Mahiru had to do.

"Ah yeah, I think so? I was just looking over the assignment," Mahiru replied, "but I think I'll leave it for now since it isn't due until week 5." He set the homework to the side and walked over to Kuro.

"Yaay~" Kuro cheered in his normal voice as Mahiru walked over, he leaned over giving him a kiss.

Mahiru kissed him back and pulled him closer.

Kuro happily complied, wrapping his arms around Mahiru's waist and leaning more into the kiss.

Mahiru sighed and snaked his arms around Kuro's neck, grabbing the back of his shirt.

Kuro took a small break for air, "I love you~" he said with a small smile at Mahiru.

Mahiru smiled back at him and said, "I love you too~" before resting his head against Kuro's chest.

Kuro held Mahiru happily. His boyfriend was just too god damn cute. "C'mon let's go back to the lounge room," he said before getting an idea and picking Mahiru up bridal style.

Mahiru made a noise of surprise before happily letting Kuro take him back to the lounge room. Being held by Kuro was nice~

Kuro took him into the lounge room and gently put him down on the couch before flopping down on top of him, lying his head on Mahiru's chest.

Mahiru smiled and played with Kuro's hair, "tomorrow is Friday thankfully... Is there anything you would like to do this weekend?" he asked.

"Uh... maybe go to the park?" Kuro mumbled, snuggling more into Mahiru.

"Hmm~ sounds like a plan," Mahiru said happily, enjoying the closeness.

"Hey can we get icecream if we go?" Kuro asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Mahiru chuckled at his kid-like behaviour, "if you can stay awake during school tomorrow~" he added.

"Ehhhhh... so cruel..." he whined, "no way."

"Its not that hard!" Mahiru huffed. It was worth a shot...

"It is. How you stay awake and motivated is still a mystery to me," he said bluntly, rolling his eyes. He would never understand.

"Well, for starters I actually look forward to the day... Thats all the motivation I need," he replied.

Kuro groaned at his cheesyness and rolled his eyes before giving him a short kiss on the lips.

Mahiru stopped talking and gave Kuro an adoring look, ruffling his hair.

Kuro turned into a cat and snuggled closer to Mahiru, "Nyaaa~~~" he said happily.

Mahiru gave Kuro pats until he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short rip  
> I'll try to get the next one out soon


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22~ Camp prep
> 
> Just a bunch of fluff before they leave for camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG EEEEE. I've been doing a lot of assessment and preparation for my final exams lately so its been hard to keep up ;-;   
> also:  
> Kuu-Chan //LMAO EASY WAY OUT IS JUST TO SKIP THE WHOLE DAY XD

Kuro woke up slowly opening his eyes, before yawning and making a small sleepy sound and mumbling something about not wanting to get up.

Mahiru began to awaken when he felt Kuro move around a bit. He found his phone and looked at the time before deciding it was time to get up."Kuro, are you awake?"

"No Kuro is currently in hibernation and will need a few more hours to function" he said pulling the blankets over his face.

"You're fine..." Mahiru deadpanned before pulling the blankets off and getting up.

Kuro pulled the blankets back on, "you wouldn't do something so cruel to your cute pet...." he whined.

"Do you have to be so difficult!" He groaned, "Fine... 5 more minutes... But that's all!"

"Yaaaay~ love you" Kuro said happily closing his eyes with no intention of getting up in 5 minutes.

Mahiru sighed, "yeah... Love you too... But I mean it! Or I'll flip my shit," Mahiru threatened before going to get ready.

After 5 minutes Kuro had fallen asleep completely and did not plan on getting up.

Mahiru was pretty much ready for school. All he had to do now was get Kuro out of bed... But he had a plan. Kuro liked falling out of bed? He was gonna give that too him. He went up to one side of the mattress and flipped it so Kuro fell out of the bed.

Kuro yelped and was thrown off the bed, he turned into a cat out of reflex and jumped under the bed. "This is animal abuse..." he whined.

Mahiru gave him a smug look, "I told you I'd flip my shit~"

"sneaky bastard..." Kuro said still hiding under the bed rubbing his head.

"Ok, I apologise... But you brought this on yourself you know. Now hurry up and get ready!

"...scary Mahiru" he said sceptically before crawling out.

Mahiru rolled his eyes, "I'm not scary. You just make me out to seem that way."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, Kuro tried to sleep through all the classes but overall the day went very quick and before they knew it, it was Saturday.

**TIME SKIP ~**

"Mmkay Kuro! This weekend we have to focus on packing for Monday!" When he received no response, he looked over to the vampire playing his video game on the couch, waving his hand in front of the screen, "Oi Kuro! There's no time for that because it's going to be a busy day today~"

"Ehh but it’s my new game…" Kuro said not even looking up from the screen, just moving over out of the way of Mahiru's hand.

"Kurooo, be productive! And social!" Mahiru whined, poking him in the head.

Kuro paused his game to give Mahiru a 'me? productive and social?' look before sighing and saving his process, "How about we go to the park instead?"

"Oh yeah, I did say we could go… Ok but only for a little while, and I'll get you some ice cream if you keep the complaining to a minimum~" he said before grabbing his jacket and scarf.

"I'll consider it~" Kuro said putting down his game, before grabbing Mahiru's hand and walking with him out the door.

"Good enough," Mahiru grinned and walked to the park happily with him. It wasn't as if he was going to get a better answer than that anyway. In fact he was surprised Kuro tried getting out of packing by going outside.

Once they arrived, it seemed the park was pretty empty. It was nice for Kuro who didn't like too many people. They relaxed for a while just talking about random things, until Kuro turned into a cat when no one was around. He whined, "Nyaaah Mahiru can you carry me? This cute cat doesn't deserve to do all this walking…"

"You're so lazy... And you were the one who asked to come here," Mahiru said before picking him up anyway. That's when he noticed the kid standing about five meters in front of them.  
"Ah! Crap! He saw!" Mahiru didn’t know what to do.

Kuro panicked. The kid looked shocked, but slowly took a few steps forward before running over with a large smile, "Uwahhhhh can I pat him?! What's your name??" He asked Kuro with a very excited look. Kuro was in shock, the kid didn't care that he just saw a human turn into a cat and the cat could talk. "Uh... Kuro?" Kuro answered quietly, not sure if he would make the situation worse or not.

The kid looked overjoyed when Kuro responded. Mahiru let out a sigh of relief before smiling back at the kid, "yeah... You can pat him, just be gentle though," Mahiru knew kids could be rough. When he nodded enthusiastically, he put Kuro back down. He was just glad it was a kid since no one would believe him about a talking cat-man…

Kuro braced for impact and was prepared for the kid to practically throw him accross the other side of the world but was genuinely surprised when he gently patted him on the head and back, still with a huge smile. "Hey Mr. cat, can you turn into a human again, that was so cool!!" he said energetically.

Mahiru was really surprised, but also happy that the kid was acting nicely towards Kuro. After scanning the park for anyone else, Mahiru told Kuro he could if he wanted to.

Kuro nodded back at him before turning into a human, "aah I know my human form isn't probably what you were expecting but..." Kuro mumbled, kneeling down to the kids size so he seemed less intimidating. His human form normally scared or made people uncomfortable. He didn't blame them. The kid didn't seem to care whatsoever, he jumped up and down before playing with a strand of Kuro's hair.

While the two were distracted, Mahiru managed to take a photo of the adorableness happening right in front of him. He had no idea Kuro could be good with children, which also made him feel a little bad from the previous incident… He shook his head before focusing back on the child, "Is your family near by?" He asked the kid.

He nodded happily, around the corner two adults who looked like his parents came by calling for him. He jumped up and hugged Kuro, "Bye bye Mr kitty!" the kid said happily. Kuro ruffled his hair with a small smile before he ran back to his parents.

After watching the kid leave, Mahiru turned to Kuro with a smile, "so... Mr Kitty is a neighbourhood friendly cat~ I did not expect that."

Kuro flushed, embarrassed, "...h-he came up to me, alright," he said looking away.

"That doesn't matter~ I know you're a big softy deep down," he laughed slightly at his embarrassed state, "it was nice of you, Kuro."

Kuro blushed even more, "thanks...." he didn't even know he was good with kids, he usually avoided them assuming they would be afraid of him.

"I'm only stating the truth! Now, do you want your ice cream?" Mahiru suggested. After that he believed Kuro definitely deserved one.

Kuro nodded happily, standing up again next to Mahiru. "Cookies and cream~" he said happily, asking for his usual flavor.

Mahiru nodded and walked with him to the ice dream place. He bought Kuro his cookies and cream and handed it to him. "Hmm is there anything we need for camp? Since we are out its a good opportunity to buy anything we need."

"Hmmm, well something to hide my phone and games from the teachers would be nice…" he thought aloud, before taking a few licks of his ice cream.

"Really Kuro?" Mahiru said incredulously, "I know we need to get more warm clothes and torches are always handy."

"Well its true" he said, nibbling on the ice cream, "I always wear the same outfit anyway so its not too big of a problem for me."

"Yeah..." Mahiru thought about it before asking curiously, "actually, how do you manage that?"

He shrugged, "finding a new outfit every single day when you're immortal is pretty useless, besides I like my outfit."

"Fair enough... I also think it suits you~ Just be prepared for weird looks on camp," Mahiru warned him. After all you don't see others his age wearing that sort of getup.

"I get weird looks all the time it’s no big deal," Kuro said jokingly, he was used to it. He couldn't blame them considering the odd outfit.

"If you say so," Mahiru replied with a smile, "also... is your coat possessed or something?"

"No clue, its always been like this," he said with an innocent face, while no one was looking the weird ends of the coat flapped around before going still again.

Mahiru wasn't convinced but shrugged it off as some weird vampire thing, "just don't go doing that in public or it won't just be Licht-San assuming you’re a demon..."

"I wont~" he said almost finishing his ice cream.

Mahiru gave him an approving nod, "Alright! Let's go get the stuff for camp~"

After he finished his ice cream he whined, "can I just turn into a cat somewhere…? I don't wanna walk…"

"Kuro, exercise is healthy. Besides, I don't know if they'd let a cat in the stores..." Mahiru replied.

Kuro kept walking and groaned, eventually they got to a clothing store and walked in to look for warm clothes for Mahiru. Shopping was always so boring…

Mahiru ignored Kuro's annoyance and headed to the winter section for males. He only needed a few things, but decisions could be hard... he scanned through a few racks before pulling out two jackets. One was a zip up white colour with black accents while the other was a deep orange hoodie. "Hmmm... Kuro? Which one do you think would be better? I need an outside opinion," he asked.

Kuro looked at them, "Maybe the orange hoodie?" he said shrugging, orange seemed to suit Mahiru and hoodies are always the best.

"Ok~ I need to get a new pair of jeans as well, so i'll try it on soon," Mahiru put the other jacket back and continued looking before finding a pair he liked, "let's go to the change rooms now~"

Kuro nodded and walked over to the change rooms with him. He waited outside while Mahiru changed.

Mahiru quickly got changed and had a look in the mirror before opening the door, "What do you think? I kind of like it~" the hoodie was comfy and the jeans fit well, plus they were good prices.

Kuro almost choked on air before covering his face trying to hide a large blush, "...I swear you're doing that on purpose…" he mumbled.

"Eh? What?" Mahiru gave him a confused look before realising what Kuro was implying, "Oh... Ok I'll buy it then~" he snickered.

"Tone the cuteness down a little will ya…" Kuro mumbled again looking away and blushing even more.

Mahiru walked up to him and smirked, "I know you love it~"

Kuro looked back at Mahiru for a second but instantly regretted it as his face heated up seeing Mahiru in that outfit again.   
"Why do you have to look so god damn good in everything…?" Kuro said rolling his eyes.

Mahiru thought about it for a second, "Probably not everything... but maybe it's because I take pride in what I wear? Or maybe your mind just tells you that~" he tried to prevent himself from laughing at Kuro's expression.

Kuro hid his face again, leaning against the wall, "You're such a pain you know..." he said trying to hide his blush.

"Ok, ok I'll stop~" Mahiru gave him a pat on his head before going back to change. Kuro could be so fun to tease~

Kuro waited for him to finish changing, slowly calming down. Why did Mahiru have to do that to him...? Cruel…

"Ok, let's pay and then after this we can get a few other necessities," Mahiru declared as he exited the change room, purposefully ignoring the previous topic for Kuro's sake... For now.

"Alright~" Kuro nodded and followed him to the counter, glad he wasn't bringing up that topic, he didn’t think he could keep his composure otherwise…

After buying the clothes they left the store and headed to the supermarket, "we just need torches, repellent and probably some more toothpaste..." He said listing off what they needed.

Kuro yawned not paying attention, "Can we get a battery pack for my phone?" he asked. Well, there wasn't going to be charger ports out there.

Mahiru sighed, "fine... But you aren't going to be on your phone the whole time ok?"

"No guarantees, but I will try~" he said happily grabbing one off the shelf.

They eventually got all they needed and headed out of the store, "should we head home now?"

"Sure" Kuro agreed, taking Mahiru's hand and walking with him back to the house happily.

Mahiru was glad they had made good use of the day. Now all they had to do was pack for camp. They went inside the apartment and Mahiru immediately set to work. "Kuro, should we just take one bag for the both of us? Since you won't be bringing much."

"Ah okay good idea," he said before flopping on the couch and grabbing his game again. He already felt drained.

Mahiru let him do his own thing while he packed what he needed. When he was done, he went back to Kuro and sat beside him, "hey we have to do something about Shiro..."

"Hmmm do you think we could make bastard-chan look after her? I'm sure the kids would love it?" Kuro suggested, giving the white cat next to him a little pat.

"Good idea! I'll send him a text," Mahiru did just that before sitting beside Kuro.

Kuro leaned on Mahiru's shoulder happily, "I hope Shiro will be alright," he commented.

"Well, since you're bringing your phone, you can probably check in with Lily every now and again," Mahiru replied, "but I'm sure she will be fine."

"Mm" Kuro mumbled in agreement, almost falling asleep on the spot.

Mahiru glanced at him, "tired already? We didn't even do much today," he commented but left him alone after that, choosing to turn the TV on low volume.

Kuro snuggled his head in Mahiru's shoulder before mumbling "I love you."

Mahiru put his arm around him and smiled softly, "I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23~ packing
> 
> Lily is a strange one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! I decided to post another chapter quickly because the last one and this one are quite short, and i felt bad for taking so long. Next chapter they start camp and its gonna be action packed and outrageous!!   
> Honestly the camp trip was one of my favourite sub plots XDD

Kuro woke up and looked over to see Mahiru still sleeping. He flopped half on top of Mahiru to try and wake him.   
"Mahiruuu you gotta get up we have to pack," by ‘we’ Kuro meant Mahiru did.

Mahiru groggily looked at Kuro before rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up, "that's weird coming from you..."

"Well, I don't have to do much… But you do," he said bluntly, rolling off Mahiru "I personally will sleep in a bit longer."

"I knew there was a catch..." Mahiru said unamused, "I almost thought you had a change in heart."

Kuro gave him a 'really?' look before diving back under the covers.

"Argh... I'm not packing your stuff though. So, it's your fault if you leave anything behind," Mahiru got out of bed and got ready for the day before packing the last few things he missed from yesterday.

Kuro slept in a bit more before eventually getting up and going to see how Mahiru was doing, "good morning... or afternoon," he said looking at the clock.

"Afternoon would be more accurate," Mahiru replied. He let Kuro sleep in since he was going to be forced to get up early for the next 5 days. Well... earlier than usual. "I was just looking at this week’s weather. Apparently there's a small chance it could rain on Wednesday but apart from that, it'll just be a little cooler."

"Ew rain... what a pain," he complained sitting down on the couch and opening his game again.

Mahiru watched him, lost in thought for a while, before looking back at his phone. Misono had texted back confused thinking he had meant Kuro. He snickered before explaining that they had another cat called Shiro. Once again he was mocked for his simple naming skills but that wasn't all…  
'Awww is Shiro the child from the result of your affections~ That's adorable!' Mahiru blinked, immediately figuring out Lily was the one to write that, before blushing. That was the weirdest thing he had heard all year.

Kuro looked over to see Mahiru blushing, "Eh? What did Misono send you, why are you blushing?" Kuro asked giving him a strange look.

"N-NOTHING I SWEAR!" Mahiru responded before realising he sounded even more suspicious. He quickly sent a reply back along the lines of:   
'GOD DAMN IT LILY! THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIBLE WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU???????' He could imagine Lily's laughter after he sent the message.

"Okayy????" Kuro said before turning into a cat and jumping up onto Mahiru's shoulder trying to peek at the message.

"KURO!" Mahiru freaked out and accidentally dropped his phone.

"Wow do you not want me to read it that bad?" Kuro raised an eye brow at him. Now he just wanted to find out even more.

"It's just really weird and implies really weird things!" Mahiru countered, "The more I think about it the more weirded out I am! I'm saving your sanity!"

"I'm sure bastard-chan is too innocent to say something like that though," he said with a confused face before jumping down to see if he could look at the message. 

"That's because it wasn't Misono!" Mahiru huffed before seeing Kuro's intent. He sighed and reluctantly let Kuro read the message. It was even worse though since he was in his cat form...

Kuro read the message before staying silent and giving Mahiru his phone back, "God damn it lily..."

"SEE? Something is wrong with him I swear... Who says stuff like that???" Mahiru didn't think Lily would say something so weird that implied several disturbing things that he was having a lot of trouble wiping from his memory.

"I wouldn't have read it if I knew lily sent it... I can't unsee that" he whined.

"I warned you..." Mahiru gave him a look that said 'I told you so' before remembering the reason he texted Misono in the first place, "Oh yeah, they said they can look after Shiro though..."

"Well thats good at least... I hope Shiro won't overhear anything weird..." he said like a worried parent giving her a pat.

"Yeah... Hopefully she will stay with the kids and away from Lily..." Mahiru agreed, "Anyway, we need to take her over soon because there won't be enough time in the morning." Well... there would be if it wasn't for the aggravatingly slow vampire.

"Aaaah what a pain…" he said rolling over on his back, "I dont wanna."

"It'll take no time! Plus, you've been lazy pretty much the whole day!" Mahiru stood up and picked up Shiro.

"Haah fine, I’m not walking though," Kuro said jumping up on Mahiru's shoulder, "too much of a pain."

"You're a pain..." Mahiru said back in annoyance, "They’re all going to think I'm some weird crazy cat guy..." He sighed and headed out the door. They would probably have to take the bus or something since he lived a fair way from them.

"Well I mean, they aren't wrong," Kuro said quietly snickering slightly, before flopping over Mahiru's shoulder and getting comfy.

"Hey! I heard that!" He said sharply, "you're not even a real cat so it doesn't count!"

"You really need to watch the whole 'yelling at your cat in public thing'," Kuro whispered to him. After Mahiru got on the bus you could tell a few people were looking at him weirdly.

Mahiru looked at him with a ticked off expression, "whose fault is that?" He said lowly, before glaring at the strangers who stared.

Kuro had to hold in laughs. Eventually it was their stop and they got off, luckily Misono's place was a close walk from the bustop.

Mahiru decided to try and calm himself by petting Shiro before the reached their destination. Shiro just purred obliviously.

Once they arrived at the gate they were greeted by Lily, "Ah there you are Mahiru! Misono is just waiting inside, and oh is that Shiro? Shes very cute," he said in a friendly voice.

"Thanks..." Mahiru said warily. He didn't trust Lily to not say any weird things. They went inside and Mahiru put Kuro and Shiro on the ground.

Kuro turned into a human and stood next to Mahiru, "Greetings Shirota, I'm assuming this is Shiro?" Misono said looking down at the white cat.

Mahiru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the formality, "Hey Misono, and yeah, this is Shiro. Thank you for agreeing to look after her! And don't worry, she won't be much trouble." He looked to the left to see Lily standing innocently to the side. Innocent... He's anything but.

"I'll make sure we take good care of her~ after all she seems like she’s your child," Lily said with an innocent smile, Kuro choked on air for a second.

Mahiru cringed, thanking Jesus that he was prepared for that... "Y-yeah..." He refrained from yelling of how weird that sounds. Misono was just looking at them oddly, probably missing how weird that sentence was. "Anyway... Make sure you feed her a can of food in the morning and at night. She's an inside cat right now so keep her in doors..." He went on telling them how to look after her.

While he was explaining, Kuro turned into a cat and curled up next to Shiro. Three of their kids walked up behind shyly and started patting Kuro and Shiro. Kuro purred enjoying the pats but was a bit disappointing when Mahiru finished and they had to go.

“And that's all you really need to know... But also please don't say any weird things around her... She's still a kitten," Mahiru hoped they would take on his words.

"I'm looking at you Lily," Kuro chimened in with a small glare towards his brother.   
"Aha whatever do you mean~ I would never," Lily said innocently.

Mahiru gave him a look that clearly meant he didn't believe him, "alright... Thanks again!" He gave Shiro one last pat before heading out the door with Kuro.

Kuro jumped on his shoulder before saying, "I'm placing my trust in bastard-chan stopping him from saying anything bad..."

"I hope so..." Mahiru sighed and headed back to the bus stop. It was starting to get dark now.

The bus arrived and they got on, Kuro was falling asleep on Mahiru's shoulder the whole trip back.

Thankfully he didn't get many stares, not like there were many people on the bus anyway... And by the time they got back it was around 6.

"Mahiruuu, I’m hungry," Kuro whined jumping onto the couch.

"I'm on it," Mahiru replied from the kitchen, "I'm glad that all worked out well."

"Mhm, I’m still worried about Shiro though," Kuro said turning into a human.

"She should be fine..." Mahiru tried to reassure him, and he was pretty sure he was trying to reassure himself.

Kuro nodded not quite believing it, before opening his game and starting to play. He had recently been obsessed with that one.

When Mahiru finished making dinner he called out to Kuro.

Kuro waited another few mins finishing up something on his game before going over, "yay~"

Mahiru was already half finished by the time Kuro came over, "hey Kuro... Where do you get the money to buy those games anyway...?" He was fairly sure he had never seen that one before…

"Well from your wallet," Kuro said bluntly eating his food.

"EH?!" Mahiru looked at him like he was crazy, "That's not true right?" 

"How else would I get money? Oh yeah, and I get some from bastard-chan too," he replied. 

"What...? How much are you spending on these?!" Mahiru fumed. How dare he take his money without asking! It's basically stealing!

"Eh not thaaaat much, just a bit here and there," He said sheepishly.

"Kuro. How. Much?" Mahiru stood up and crossed his arms.

"I don't knoooow, don't kill your innocent boyfriend," Kuro said putting his hands up defensively, "If it was a huge amount you would have noticed by now anyway."

Mahiru glared him down unamused, "Kuro, that's stealing! I don't care how small the amount was, i'm frustrated and disappointed that you didn't ask me first!"

"but you would have said no... and I really wanted it... sorry…" Kuro said looking down. It was the new game in a series he loved and he was really excited to get it so he didnt really think.

Mahiru sighed, "ok, what's happened, has happened and is in the past... so I'll forget about it this time. Just don't do that again without asking. And how do you know if i'll say no or not if you don't ask?"

"Sorry," he said, feeling slightly guilty about it now.

"It's ok Kuro, I forgive you," Mahiru said softly before petting him on the head. There was no way he could stay mad at Kuro, and he somewhat understood that he thought he would say no.

Kuro nodded, he gave Mahiru a kiss before saying, "thanks."

Mahiru smiled at him, "have you packed your stuff?"

"...Maybe," he said with another sheepish look.

"Kuro..." Mahiru sighed, "your hopeless. What do you want to bring?"

"I don't actually know, I’ve never been to a camp before remember," he said shrugging. He had no clue what to pack. What do you pack when you’re going out to the middle of nowhere to sleep in some temporary shelter for no reason?

"Well, it's mostly just stuff you want to bring since I've packed the necessities..." Mahiru replied.

"... Well, in the case… all my portable consoles, my phone annnd-" Kuro said starting to list off his games, he was just hoping he could hide them all. Not that he would let the teachers take his new one away, the rest he has already completed anyway.

"I should have seen that coming... One game Kuro," Mahiru said. There wasn't really going to be much time for Kuro to play games anyway.

"Ehhhh... finee, I’ll take my new game then," he settled on taking the one he bought recently that he had been playing non-stop.

Mahiru nodded despite not wanting him to bring any electronics. He supposed that if Kuro was willing to come along and at least try, it wouldn't be a big deal, "I'm going to go to bed now, are you coming?"

"Yup~" Kuro said following him into their bedroom.

Mahiru quickly got changed and brushed his teeth before returning to the bedroom and getting into bed. He knew he would have to get up early so he made sure the alarm was set.

Kuro got into bed next to him and snuggled up against his back, "Night Mahiru..." he said quietly.

"Night Kuro," Mahiru replied, smiling to himself. He then eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
